Phoenix Rising
by clarielparke
Summary: Azula returns. Nothing will ever be the same.
1. The Curse of Agni

As the door to his private office opened, Fire Lord Zuko drew a deep breath.

"Is it…?"

The woman shook her head in pity. Her sea blue eyes were deep with regret.

"No, Zuko. The child did not survive. She couldn't manage to keep it. We took every precaution, but just like last time, the process was too violent. It's like some kind of inner fire keeps seizing her up, making her cramp and eject the baby from her womb. I'm sorry. I did my best, but just like last time, my water bending just didn't suffice. I just couldn't manage to still the process."

He was vaguely aware of her drawing up close to hug him to her softly rounded body. Sweet Katara, ever maternal. The perfect midwife. Except so far, she'd managed to save none of his children from being ejected prematurely from his wife's thin body.

He patted her head absentmindedly as she hugged him.

"It's the fifth one, Katara. It's killing her. I can tell."

He was staring distractedly into the black veined, dark red marble of the palace wall. Like fresh meat, with drying veins. It took a supreme effort to pull his mind away from its macabre musings. The woman in his arms raised her head. The sea blue eyes were shining with some kind of unfathomable emotion. She seemed reluctant to release him.

"You must go to her, Zuko. She needs your comfort."

Her voice was gentle. Yet, her deceptively strong arms seemed to have trouble letting go. Her soft body felt warm and comfortable against his. Trapped in despair, the Fire Lord was oblivious to the soft plump curves. He stared unseeingly over her head.

"What was it? A…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes. A baby boy, five months gone. He was quite perfect. I wrapped him in the silk bindings myself. Will you name him for the funeral?"

The Fire Lord shook his dark head gravely. "No, Katara. I swore to only name a living child. A Firebender to continue the Royal Line of the Fire Nation. An heir to the Phoenix Throne."

Something was grating at the back of his mind, crowding it. Releasing the dark skinned woman from his grasp, he gently pushed her away from him. Womanhood and five years without living rough in the wilderness to fight a deadly war had made Katara pleasantly plump. Still, her blue eyes were as bright as ever, her instinct to protect and nurture quite as strong. All to no avail. In spite of being elevated to the position of Royal Midwife to the Fire Nation, she had failed him. Yet again.

"Thanks, Katara. I'll go to her. Pray leave us alone."

He strode out of the room, ignoring the moistness in her sea blue eyes.

* * *

The Royal Bed was huge, surrounded by shiny scarlet hangings with gold braid. Efficient as always, the serving women must had just changed the stained sheets. In spite of the clean bedlinen and the scent of freshly lit incense, the smell of blood hung heavily in the air. As one of the women paused to present a tiny bundle wrapped in crimson silk to him, the Fire Lord bent to kiss it briefly. His heart shattered in a thousand shards. The same image that had kept repeating itself like a neverending nightmare during the past four years. Going on five years into his marriage, the foul dream kept repeating. He was stuck, unable to escape.

The woman with the bundle scurried out, followed by her silent minions. He approached the bed, tied up in knots of anxiousness. She was lying with her back turned to him, the plush silk duvets pulled up to her waist and bunched up over her belly. He climbed up behind her to catch her slender shoulder in his hand.

"Mai, my love…" His voice was soft, the hand tender. His heart was breaking with the realization of having caused her this pain yet again.

She was staring into the opposite wall, refusing to meet his eyes. The ladies in waiting had arranged her shiny black hair in the usual complicated coiffure of a Royal Lady. His grasp on the thin slender shoulder tightened through the black silk robe. Still, she refused to turn and look at him. He sensed that her eyes were dry.

"I failed you, Zuko. I failed you yet again."

Desperation shook him in its icy grasp. He took the slim shoulders in his hands and turned her over forcibly to look at him, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"Don't say that, Mai! It's not your fault! All the doctors have agreed that you are perfectly healthy. The midwives all agree, including Katara."

"Ah. Your precious Katara. Everyone's darling." He failed to register the slight acidic note.

"Mai, I… I'm beginning to suspect it's something about me."

That caused a reaction, a minute start out of the stoic resignation.

"You? But Zuko, that's ridiculous! You are the Fire Lord, the most powerful Firebender of the Four Nations! Your heritage is peerless."

She was staring up at him from underneath glossy black bangs, perfect even after the ordeal of her miscarriage. The pale skin of her thin delicate face was flawless as usual, her narrow elongated eyes as black and bottomless as obsidian. Oh, how he'd loved that pale narrow face, those long slender deadly hands. Braiding his fingers into hers, he stared into her eyes. Pure warmth coursed into her thin wracked body.

"Mai, I love you! Don't doubt it for a moment. Be assured that I will not rest until we've solved this problem."

She laughed mirthlessly. "Maybe you should consider replacing me with somebody more fertile. I know your Ministers have been suggesting it."

No, he wouldn't deny it. Also, he'd refused determinedly to give in. In fact, it had been cause for quite a few of them to get charged with high treason and unceremoniously executed. He gritted his teeth at the thought of their demands becoming more insistent.

"No, Mai! I'm not taking another wife! I'm not replacing you. No. I'm telling you, it's not your fault."

The long black eyes grew even narrower. "The doctors are unanimous, Zuko. You are in perfect health. They've even analyzed your seed. Yet, this keeps happening. It's like Agni himself is directing his wrath towards us. The God of Fire is denying you an heir."

He paled significantly. "Yes, Mai. The thought has struck me with alarming frequency. I've angered the gods. That has to be it. Mai, my love, I want you to be strong. I've told you that I love you, and it's never been more true. Tomorrow, I'll visit the Temple of Agni to speak with the Fire Sages. Today, I'll just stay here and care for you. Don't grieve. We'll find a solution.

* * *

As usual, the entrance to the Fire Temple was lined with the devout and supplicant. Of course, the mere flash of a sight of the Fire Lord was enough to make them disperse in all directions. Passing between the ancient pillars, Zuko stared straight ahead and kept on moving. He wouldn't stop until he faced the Cauldron of Agni to hear the verdict of the Fire Sages.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Your presence honours us." The bearded man bowed almost to the floor.

Bloody sycophantic bastards. He was well aware that all of them had bowed similarly to his father, and held their positions since his grandfather before them. Pushing the shadows of Ozai and Azulon aside, he kept striding on, penetrating the innermost sacred chamber. Not until then did he kneel reverently in front of the giant blazing cauldron. The sight and heat of the eternal flames ignited his blood, the very essence of his being. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded oddly alien. Almost as if the spirit of Agni itself had taken hold of him. But no. The voice of Agni was what he was here to find.

"Reverend Sages. I have come to seek your counsel."

Suddenly, he was all obeisance. No revolt, merely reverence.

One of the bearded elders was approaching him.

"Fire Lord Zuko. Are you ready to state your question to the Oracle?"

His hands were trembling. "It's a Secret Question. I have it written down here, on this piece of folded parchment."

Gods, he was getting as paranoid as Azula. Still, under these circumstances, he could take no chances. No human must hear his question and be able to adjust the answer according to what they thought would be the best way to manipulate him. Besides, she'd been right, hadn't she? Everyone had turned against her.

A sharp dislocated stab shot through the very core of his being. Torn apart, he stared momentarily into the mirror image of his own face. From deep down in the golden eyes, someone started to speak to him. Closing in around him, the Fire Sages nodded.

"It's already started. Fire Lord Zuko, Agni has decided to answer your question. Embrace the vision. The Oracle will voice it. Look deep into the Eternal Flame."

The Internal Flame? He'd fucking lost it, years ago. No. He'd never had it in the first place.

Voices were whispering in his ears. Shadows from the past kept gathering around him.

 _NO!_ He fell forward on his knees, attempting to keep them out. Around him, the Sages formed a silent circle.

Fuck. This must have been what she'd sensed, what she'd seen and heard all along. Oh no.

Someone was yelling at the top of his lungs. A pure demented shriek of pain. Twin hands were tearing him apart into two mirror images. Pure agony seared their serrated edges. More hands kept reaching out to tear the two pieces of him in half. Four pieces of him, ripped apart and floating on a cold blue and grey ocean. As the screaming increased, the four pieces burst into flames. They were buoying on the stormy ocean that threatened to drown them, tiny flaring sparks.

Oh Gods. The pain.

Above him, a mighty gust of wind kept hurtling the waves over him. They were threatening to part him from the three other tiny sparks, to splash down and extinguish him forever. He was fighting for breath, fighting for his life. With his dying breath, he called out for the only one he knew could save him.

A rush of air through his lungs. The wind and oxygen filling them, mercifully. He was hurled up through the deep waves that threatened to drown him, blowing blissfully through the air. It made his tiny flame recover enough to burn brighter.

 _Thank you._

The air responded by raising him up and carrying him whichever way he wished. He was searching for those three other tiny sparks. Suddenly, he realized that without them, there would be no hope. He would be lost forever, left to die. The fire would die out forever.

 _NO!_ He was screaming the name again, the name of the only one he knew could save him. But as darkness descended, he realized that it was impossible. He'd gone down the wrong road. He'd chosen the wrong path. He was alone in darkness, the other tiny flames extinguished. It was all his fault.

There was just the darkness, the water and the Void.

The tiny spark flickered and died.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko. Agni has spoken. Allow me to assist you to your feet. The Oracle will voice Agni's words to interpret your vision."

Solicitous hands everywhere, reaching out for him. He was aching all over as if split into a myriad of tiny parts. Cold sweat covered him from head to foot. His throat was sore from screaming. Shocked, he realized that the voice he'd heard had been his own.

He stumbled against the bearded elders. When he finally managed to speak, his voice was raw.

"What… What does the Oracle say?"

The eyelids of one of the bearded Sages fluttered. The words came out in an otherworldly voice, neither male nor female.

"Fire Lord Zuko. You have abandoned your own kin and left them to perish. When they die, so will the line of Agni. The Fire Nation will cease to be. The World Flame will be extinguished."

Pure horror prickled his skin. Around him, he could sense the other Fire Sages seized by an equal terror. No. They weren't staging this for him.

He was fighting for his voice, searching for his inner flame. There was a taste of blood and gall in his mouth.

"Voice of Agni. What must be done to alter this path? I swear on my ancestors that I'll do anything that needs be done. The Royal Line of the Fire Nation must continue."

The Oracle's body was twisted in an awkward posture. His eyes had rolled back into his head. The neither male nor female voice kept speaking.

"Fire Lord Zuko. You must seek out your own and reignite the flames. Without them, your bloodline will perish. There will be no new flame to rekindle the Fire Nation. This is your legacy, Prince Zuko. This is your doing. The world will be cast down into cold and darkness. Agni has spoken."

He collapsed back into the arms of his Fire Sage brethren. Of course, they were well used to the procedure. Catching their fellow Fire Sage nimbly in their arms, two of them carried him away, presumably in order to revive him. Zuko stared in panic at the Head Fire Sage.

"That's it? I mean, did he just say there is no hope? That after me, the Royal bloodline of the House of Agni will die out? That after me, no more Firebenders will be born?"

The Head Fire Sage regarded him gravely. All around him, the other Sages exchanged worried looks. Still, the ritual demanded protocol procedure.

"Fire Lord Zuko, at this stage the procedure requires you to state the Secret Question out loud. "

"Of course." With trembling fingers, he located the piece of parchment in an inner pocket to read it aloud.

"Will I manage to produce an heir?"

Meaningful looks all around them. Of course, the words of the Oracle had indicated something like this.

"My Lord, the Oracle's words would suggest that unless you take the proper actions, the answer's no. 'You must seek out your own and reignite the flames.' The message of Agni would appear to be that you have strangled your own bloodline."

 _My past and future bloodline, all in one. Of course._

He was floundering. "I can't bloody well ask the Avatar to return my father's bending, can I? He'd fry us all in an instant in revenge. Besides, I don't know if the Avatar could even do it. Even his Firebending properties might not be strong enough. It's one thing to extinguish the flame, and quite another to return it."

The Fire Sage whom the god had chosen for his vehicle had recovered and was sitting up, regarding Zuko in confusion. Compared to the others, he was a comparatively young man with a fresh-faced look that contrasted to that of the elderly Sages.

"Fire Lord Zuko? If I might be so bold as to ask, why do you look to the Avatar in this? True, he is part Firebender. But while I shared the vision with you, I quite clearly heard you shout the name of the person that you sensed could help you. Look inside yourself. Don't you remember?"

Zuko stared at him, wide eyed. Yes, someone had been screaming a name. They were saying that it had been him?

"I… I'm confused. What was the name?" He was trembling with an odd kind of fever. A saviour. Yes, Agni had provided him with the name of someone who could help.

"You mean you don't remember, Fire Lord Zuko?"

He shook his head mutely.

"You were screaming for Princess Azula. You were begging her to help you."

"NO! Tell me you're lying! Tell me you just made this up!" Zuko's yellow eyes were wild.

The Fire Sages stared at him, shaking their heads. The look in every pair of eyes that met his was grave, shaken. Oh Gods. They'd all heard him crying out for her.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko. We all heard you screaming her name and begging for her help."

The wild cry was tearing through his mind. Her face. Her presence.

Exhausted, unable to take any more, he dropped unconscious to the floor.


	2. Guidance

The large man tugged a big hand self-consciously through his dark hair, pulling his long bangs down over his forehead. Of course, they were unable to cover the conspicuous blue arrow tattoo. Before him, Zuko was pacing restlessly behind his gilded Royal Desk. Fire Nation pomp and glory at its utmost. Downing the rest of the contents of his crystal goblet, the Fire Lord reached out to refill that of his friend as well as that of his own. With his long legs and big feet draped up on Fire Lord Sozin's antique desk, the Avatar looked remarkably relaxed.

"Hm. That's some vision, Zuko. How do you feel?"

Zuko kept pacing.

"How do you think I fucking feel? I just found out that I might be the last of my bloodline and that the Fire Nation is at risk of becoming extinct, at least as far as proper benders are concerned. Well, I guess now I can finally fucking identify with you, Aang. I mean on a proper level." He took an angry swig of wine.

The Avatar regarded him intently with serene grey eyes. "It's not your fault, Zuko."

Harsh laughter met this comment. "Yeah, so everyone keeps fucking telling me. Except the bloody Fire Sages and my own conscience. Blast it, Aang! Of course it's my fucking fault! I betrayed my own bloodline and the legacy of the Firebenders. Now, I'm unable to produce an offspring. The gods couldn't have been fucking clearer. Gods or fate, whatever. The spirits have spoken. I fucked up, and now the Fire Nation has to pay the price."

The large man refilled his glass quite calmly. "How's Mai taking it?"

"Oh, you know Mai. Stoic as usual. She even offered to let me divorce her to take a new wife. She feels that she's let me down, that she'll never be a proper Fire Lady until she provides me with an heir."

"Do you agree?" The sudden easy smile turned the comment flippant. However, underneath it was an edge, as sharp as the arrow edges of the blue tattoos.

" _No_! How could you even suggest a thing like that?" Zuko paced furiously, glaring at his friend with irate golden eyes. "Mai's the only woman I could ever love. She's sacrificed so much for me, she's…"

"That's good, then. Just asking." Something about the tone stopped Zuko short. After all, Firebenders were nothing if not intuitive.

"How are things with you and Katara, Aang? I mean, that woman's just an archetypal mother. I'm surprised she hasn't produced a brood of Airbenders for you yet."

A sudden reverberation shook the room. Zukos' eyes flew out the tall windows automatically, checking for signs of some kind of seismic activity. Outside, the view was as pastoral and idyllic as usual.

The Avatar had twisted uncomfortably in his seat. Of course, any kind of chair would always somehow be too small for him. Five years had turned the bald, gangly prepubescent monk into a heavily athletic, muscular male specimen, pushing two meters tall. Of course, the Air Nomads had always been famous for their height.

"Katara's been complaining, Zuko? If so, I've heard nothing about it. I thought she was quite comfortable here, sharing her time between caring for her tribe at the South Pole and ministering to her duties as Royal Midwife and healer for the Fire Nation." He was sliding over the subject airily, easily avoiding being pinned down.

Zuko stared at him, dumbfounded. "No. I mean, she's implied nothing of the sort. I mean, I just assumed…"

The Avatar's tone was breezy. Stormy grey eyes were travelling up to the ceiling and beyond it, out the tall windows past Zuko's shoulders.

"It doesn't do to assume things, Zuko. We've all grown up. You and Mai found lasting love. I'm the first person to congratulate you. Now, we just have to focus on solving this little problem of yours."

Zuko frowned. Although as the years went by, the scar around his left eye had faded gradually, that particular expression still didn't do his otherwise handsome face any credit.

"You mean you're not going to marry her? I thought Air Nomad customs were quite easygoing regarding that kind of thing. Besides, you must be quite as desperate as I am to produce an offspring. Aren't you?"

The large man shrugged, emptying his goblet. "Not really, Zuko. I mean, everyone's forever pestering me about it. Particularly at the Northern Air Temple. And the Southern Water Tribe, of course. To be honest, it's just turned me off the entire idea. So, I've decided to just stave it off and wait until the right girl comes along. You know, the one with the right properties to breed proper Airbenders." He settled back to sip comfortably from his refilled goblet.

"Katara's not the right girl? Why, I would have thought that…" Seeing the look in his friend's eyes, Zuko quickly quenched that line of thought. Instead, he went back to pacing the polished Palace floorboards restlessly.

"So, tell me about this so called Curse of Agni, Zuko. What measures have you taken to deal with it so far?"

The Fire Lord paced.

"Two days ago, I sent Iroh out on a mission to search the Four Nations for my mother."

Seeing the surprised look on his friend's face, he nodded. "Yes. We had a thorough talk about the situation, and he agreed wholeheartedly to my proposal. I know that he will leave no stone unturned. If she is still alive, he will locate her and bring her back to the Fire Nation court. If that happens, I will allow her to resume her rightful place as…"

"As what, Zuko?" The Avatar's grey eyes were sharp.

Zuko lashed out in annoyance. Yes, he'd been about to say 'Dowager Fire Lady', but of course that didn't apply. Ursa's husband was still very much alive.

"As my blasted _mother_ , Aang! And a member of the Fire Nation Royal family. She sacrificed everything for me! Her position, her husband, her lifestyle, her crown… I owe it to take care of her! It's the first thing that came into my mind after that vision." The lie left an uncomfortable indentation on his lips.

The Avatar nodded with an easy smile. Adulthood had developed not only his body but also his features, creating a strong chin and jawline, a wide mouth, a straight prominent nose and chiselled cheekbones. Still, he could be as annoyingly easy going as ever.

"That's good, Zuko. I mean, I really think it is. If anyone could find her, it would be Iroh. I always suspected he had a soft spot for her. I mean, from the way he talked about her. Anyway, nobody knows their way around the Four Nations the way he does. If she's alive, he'll find her. Good idea, Zuko. I really think so."

Zuko was back in his royal office chair, facing him over the ancient gilded desk. "All right, Aang. Ask me about Ozai."

The Avatar's grey eyes clouded over. Not with annoyance, but rather secrecy.

"I can't restore his bending, Zuko. I mean, at least not now. Not just because of the risks to all our lives and to world order. I really don't think I know how to do it."

Which might be true, or not. Used to truthbenders, Zuko just nodded absentmindedly.

"That's fine by me, Aang. I really don't know what to do with him. I mean, the Oracle was clear. It was a great wrong to take Ozai's flame away from him. He was the Fire Lord, and destined to be a bender. He was meant to have his flame, and die if he were ever defeated. I don't fucking know what to do about him."

He shook his head. The scar around his left eye flared up momentarily, as if activated by a memory.

The Avatar shook his big head sadly. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I mean, if it's any kind of relief, you're not the one to blame. I am. I chose to take his bending, rather than killing him. I interfered in Fire Nation business. I'm sorry, Zuko. But I did it for all of us. For the Four Nations. I swear I didn't mean to extinguish the Eternal Flame of the Fire Nation. Are you sure that it's dependent on Ozai's having his bending powers?"

Zuko shrugged in defeat. "I've no bloody idea. I really don't. Over the years, I've worked to ease his conditions and make his prison stay as easy as possible for him. No, I don't seek revenge, Aang. His current mode of location's quite comfortable. He's got his own palace and estate, including a garden and servants. It's just fenced in by earth barriers. I've got guards standing by outside at all times. But I've gone out of my way to ensure that his life inside's quite pleasant. He's got the best cooks, a huge library, exercising facilities and his own stable of ostrich horses. I've arranged for a steady stream of beautiful young females to visit him every night, or whenever he gets the urge. He's even selected one of them as his favourite concubine. She's…"

His voice broke abruptly.

The girl. Avan. The thought of her shook him badly enough to almost make him throw up.

It had all started out as a kind of trial and error experiment. One that had increased and stabilized once his spies and servants kept reporting that Ozai had neither killed nor maimed any of the young girls appointed to cater to his needs. Zuko had made sure that they were all of age, meaning at least 16 years old, and given the appropriate herbal and medical treatment to ensure that there were no unfortunate results. He'd made sure that none of them was forced or coerced into doing it, and that none of them carried any unsavoury deceases. The final selection were all beautiful teenagers, perfect representatives of the Four Nations. All were perfectly obedient and willing to serve the former Fire Lord and cater to his needs. As disgusting as the practice was, Zuko was gradually fascinated by the process of his father's choices in selecting a girl for the night.

He preferred Fire Nation girls. Young ones, beautiful, with large yellow eyes and fair skin. Black hair. The younger the better. After six months, he'd stopped requesting blue-eyed Water Tribe girls and green-eyed Earth Kingdom girls altogether. On the other hand, his hunger for Fire Nation girls had started to become insatiable. Then gradually, he'd settled for a single one to grace his bed six nights out of seven.

Avan. Four years ago, when she'd first been sent to please the former Fire Lord, she'd been 16. Tall, black haired, fair skinned, slender as a reed. A bright flame burning in her yellow eyes, even though Zuko had gone through a painstaking investigation to ensure she wasn't a bender. Beautiful, with full red lips, high cheekbones and black eyebrows like sharply slanting slashes. Long black eyelashes, full breasts underneath the red silk sheath of her dress. The first time he'd met the girl, Zuko had just stared at her, dumbfounded. The resemblance was striking. Now, at twenty, Avan was a stunning beauty and his father's favourite. Zuko almost envied the man. Almost.

"… the spitting image of Azula. He can't seem to get enough of her."

The Avatar had closed his grey eyes. Now, he was nodding dreamily in response. A blissful smile played around his lips.

"Well? Any thoughts on that?" An annoyed yellow flash shot out from Zuko's eyes.

The Avatar merely nodded and opened his grey eyes. He was still smiling lazily, as if awakening from a particularly pleasant dream.

"Tell me about the letter, Zuko."

Ok, so he couldn't stave it off any longer. With trembling hands, he reached for the piece of parchment that had been delivered just this morning.

"It's from Professor Kotaru, head of the Ember Island Mental Health Facility. She's… she's been there ever since… Ever since…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

The Avatar's eyes were bright, alert. "Go on, Zuko. What does it say?"

A strange rushing noise echoed in his ears. He was fighting to regain his voice, swallowed up by images from his vision in Agni's Temple.

"It… It says she's fully recovered. They've declared her sane. Not just Professor Kotaru, but all the mental health specialists in the Facility. The verdict of the whole staff is unanimous. During the past five years, she's proved her usefulness to them. He says that gradually, they've come to regard her as a valuable asset to their professional team. The Professor states that it's no longer ethical to keep her locked up there. At the end, he even gets somewhat acerbic. He states that it isn't his job to keep political prisoners locked up, and that he's releasing her by the end of the week. This coming Saturday, to be more precise. That's why I asked you to come over, Aang! What am I fucking going to do!?"

The Avatar's grey eyes twinkled cheerfully. "Azula's fully recovered and returning home to the Fire Nation? Why, that's fucking splendid news! Particularly considering your current situation. Wouldn't you say that's one of the four flames of your vision successfully salvaged?"

Of course. He'd been bound to interpret that part of the vision.

"You're pleased?" Zuko was dumbfounded.

A bright light shone forth through the Avatar's eyes. His big body was suddenly invigorated, alert as with a blast of unexpected energy.

"Of course I am, Zuko! Azula's bound to give the Fire Nation the necessary injection of energy that it needs. In my opinion, she's been gone for far too long. If it would have been up to me, you'd have brought her back from that place three or four years ago. She just needed to rest and integrate all the pieces of herself. It was just a temporary breakdown. Understandable, considering the circumstances."

Zuko stared at his friend, slackjawed. "Just… just a temporary breakdown!? Aang, she fucking tried to kill you with her lightning! I mean, she _did_ kill you! You only survived thanks to Katara!"

The Avatar shrugged breezily. "Well you know Zuko, the Avatar can never really die. I don't mean to shock you or anything. But it really takes the drama out of dying, you know? In fact, it's quite an intriguing experience. Of course, if Katara hadn't brought me back, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to see what Azula's turned out like as a grown woman. I'm sure she's formidable."

"You're actually looking forward to seeing her!? Well, you must be fucking suicidal. Anyway, I'm happy that at least someone is so easy going about it. Neither Mai nor Katara are taking it quite that easy. My Ministers are wavering between attempting to stage a coup of state and locking me up in a fucking prison cell in order to ensure my safety. They're all fucking scared shitless of her, Aang!"

The Avatar leaned back in his chair and balanced it carefully on a cushion of thin air. The gleam in his grey eyes was unmistakeable.

"Well, then they're all bloody boring spoilsports, Zuko! Never mind them. Once Azula's back at court, I'm sure the Eternal Flame will be rejuvenated with a vengeance. Come on, Zuko! Didn't you just tell me in your own words that you'd sworn to the Fire Sages to do anything in your power to ensure the survival of your bloodline?"

Zuko nodded helplessly. "Yes! Yes, I know I did! But she… I mean, I can't control her, Aang! We only managed to defeat her that day because all the surrounding events had tilted her mental stability off kilter. Now that she's sane… Ok, Aang, I'll admit it. I'm fucking scared of her."

 _Come play with me, Zuzu._

The voice echoed tantalizingly in his mind.

The Avatar shot him a blinding smile.

"Oh, so am I, Zuko. So am I. Isn't it exciting?"

Now, who's fucking insane? Wide eyed, Zuko stared at his friend.

"You… You mean you'll agree to go there and sign her out? I mean, I need someone to go there and escort her back here. Someone who doesn't care overly much about losing his life. Or his mind, for that matter."

Across Sozin's gilded desk, the Avatar _winked_ at him. He fucking winked.

"Why, I don't mind at all, Zuko. What's a small favour between friends?"


	3. Princess

Professor Kotaru was eyeing his muscular young visitor with the sternest glance that he could muster. From the other side of the desk, Avatar Aang returned the look with an open, friendly smile.

"Young man, I want to make this clear once and for all. I'm not releasing the Princess to you for her brother to shackle her and lock her up for all eternity in some Palace dungeon. Princess Azula is quite sane and I will vouch for it with all my forty years of professional experience. So will the rest of my colleagues. Indeed, if we're sorry to see her go, it's because of her keen mental faculties and intelligence. During these past five years, all through her stay here, the Fire Nation Princess has provided us with a myriad of useful, correct and succinct observations of the people around her. Including us, of course. "

"I can imagine." There was that annoyingly breezy smile again.

"Hrrm. Well, she might have cursed us all occasionally. Princess Azula isn't without temper. But mind you, she's never once unleashed her flames on any of the staff. As for the other patients… Well, there might have been a couple of incidents during the first years of her stay. All provoked by those on the receiving end of her fire, you understand. We do, after all, provide care for somewhat unstable individuals. Many of them have a capacity for violence. Princess Azula is a very beautiful young woman. She's attracted the unwelcome attentions of some rather troubled males over the years. Of course, by now everybody's learned to treat her with respect."

"I don't doubt it."

Professor Kotaru shot the young man a disapproving glance. The issue of mental health was certainly no laughing matter.

"We pride ourselves on never using restraints of any kind unless it's a matter of life and death. When the Princess was brought to us, we were able to remove her restraints after a few days with the implementation of some mild sedatives and some rather special medication that we specialize in here. I don't mind telling you, Avatar Aang, that it pains me to see a young person so tortured by life and also bound in shackles. Over the years, I've made it my chief duty to restore the Princess to prime health. Of course, it's cost us quite a lot in material expenses for charred rooms and furnishings whenever she was unable to prevent herself from acting out. In fact, under the circumstances I find some of her anger very understandable. Luckily, the chances of recovery are always greater for the ones who react than for those who close themselves off from the world. One cannot underestimate the power of insight and self-knowledge. With the aid of individual and group therapy, the Princess has been able to control her rage and internalize her emotions."

"Meaning she still gets mad, but uses more subtle ways to express it?"

The Professor snorted. "Princess Azula is a very astute and intelligent young woman. Her mind is as sharp as a razor. No one can hide anything from her. Once we realized this, we were able to harness her help in managing her fellow patients. She observed things that we didn't notice, and suggested offhandedly that we try out certain methods when the ones we used were failing. I don't mind saying that she's been very useful to us."

"A Princess will find her kingdom, I dare say." The breezy smile masked the fanged words.

The Professor scowled. "Personally, I don't mind saying that I think Fire Lord Zuko has been using this Facility for a less than savoury purpose. Namely that of keeping his sister safely out of the way and unable to challenge his right to the throne. Make no mistake about it, Avatar Aang. I understand perfectly well what a threat she poses. Particularly now, when she's as lucid as a diamond sword and has her bending under perfect control. Still, the internal politics and power games of the Fire Nation aren't my concern. Indeed, if Prince Zuko were to make peace with his sister, she would be the most powerful ally that he could possibly hope for. Provided that he could find the means of assuring her of his loyalty, of course. That kind of bond only works two ways."

"I absolutely agree with you."

The Avatar passed a large hand down over the large blue arrow tattoo that passed from his crown onto his forehead. The gesture was automatic. He'd forgotten that in order to display his identity properly today, he'd decided to shave his hair off. He wanted no one to question his authority on this assignment. Particularly not a certain someone.

He reached into his yellow tunic to pull out a written document bearing the impressive triple flame sigil of the Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko has signed a formal document wherein he authorizes the release of his sister. Granted that you sign her out into my care. It is my duty to escort the Princess to the Fire Nation."

The Professor bridled. "You now regard her as a prisoner of state? Will she be subjected to some kind of trial? Avatar Aang, if so I must veto your decision. It would be unlawful to judge someone for acts committed while in an unstable mind, only to punish them once they've been deemed sane."

The smooth headshake made the blue arrow gleam in the sunlight from the window. "I can assure you that Fire Lord Zuko has no such intentions. He will not make Princess Azula stand trial for past acts during the war. That time is over. However, he's aware that everyone does not agree with his decision. There have been voices raised from all Four Nations that the Princess be made to stand trial and answer for crimes of war. Though those demands have been firmly and formally rejected by Fire Lord Zuko, there is still reason to suspect she is at risk. I'm here to protect her and ensure her safety."

Professor Kotaru paled significantly. "You believe there will be people attempting to target her? I mean, she's certainly capable of defending herself. Still, if it were some kind of trap or ambush, orchestrated by other benders… All right. Avatar Aang, I've prepared the release form. It holds my formal evaluation and assessment that Princess Azula is of a sane mind. It is my professional opinion that her breakdown was caused by a combination of the way her father brought her up, the loss of her mother and brother, the Hundred Year War itself and the appearance of Sozin's Comet to magnify her bending powers out of her control. The blame lies mostly with her parents, I believe. Very well. I'll sign the forms."

The Avatar's dark eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The forms? There's more than one?"

"Yes, of course. There's the original, which we'll be filing here. Then, there's the copy that I assume Fire Lord Zuko would require. And lastly, there's the Princess' own copy."

"She wants a copy of the release form?"

"Of course. It is very important to her. It holds symbolic as well as judicial value. Not only does it prove her freedom, but also her sanity. Do you wish to raise objections, Avatar Aang?" There was a sudden sharp flash behind the Professor's round glasses.

The tall tattooed male started. The breezy smile reappeared on his lips. "Not at all, Professor Kotaru. Not at all. Just asking. So, if you'd care to trade Fire Lord Zuko's copy for the document he signed for you… Thank you."

The knock on the door made them both crane their necks.

"Yes?"

The orderly wore the neat dark blue uniform of all minor Facility staff. "Professor Kotaru, you have an appointment with…"

"That's all right, Mien. I'll see myself in."

That voice. A deep shiver ran up the Avatar's spine right to the base of his neck. If he hadn't shaved his hair off yesterday, it would have stood up automatically. He froze, staring out through the security reinforced windows.

"Princess Azula! Did we make you wait, my dear? Please forgive us. We were just finishing the documents. Here, I've prepared your copy. Please read it and confirm that you agree."

The voice, low and sultry like melting honey.

"Why Professor Kotaru, I'm perfectly delighted with it! Mien, you may pack this with my other things."

"Yes, Princess." Obedient as a monkey, the burly orderly disappeared with the coveted document. The door slammed shut behind him.

Belatedly, the aging psychiatrist remembered his other guest.

"Princess Azula, it would appear your brother has sent Avatar Aang to escort you to the Fire Nation Court. I'm sure you remember him."

"How could I forget?" The voice curled teasingly against the back of his neck.

He couldn't stand it any more. Abruptly, he turned to look at her.

"Princess Azula. I trust that you are well."

Those yellow eyes. Huge, glowing like molten gold. The circles that edged the irises, shifting from green to amber into orange, even fiery red. No. How could he ever forget those eyes?

The full red lips formed a disdainful pout. "As well as might be expected, under the circumstances. They seem to be changing radically at this very moment, though. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Avatar Aang? Is Zuzu too busy ruling his new Nation and playing with his father's crown to visit me?"

The words evoked the image of a little boy happily occupied with his new toy castle and army of tin soldiers.

A wide grin split his face. He just couldn't help himself. No, she hadn't changed one bit. Her spirit was intact. Azula may have lost a battle, but she was ready for the war. Shockingly, the realization made his heart soar with joy.

"Something like that. He asked me to escort you, in case the news of your return would evoke… some unpleasant attention."

She pondered this, cocking a perfect winged black eyebrow.

"Ah. Someone's twisted idea of revenge for days gone by. How perfectly crude. Of course, I wouldn't put it past some of those peasants. Well, Avatar Aang, I'll happily leave the amusing task of handling them to you. You look like you have what it takes to deal with them. I must say the years have brought a pleasant change."

She studied him speculatively from top to toe, like a lioness eyeing a gazelle. Or maybe a male lion. As he ogled her right back, the Avatar's smile widened. A pleasant change indeed.

In five years the Princess had sprouted into a tall young woman, who at 180 centimetres had clearly inherited both her father's and her mother's height. Although still lithe and slender, with slim hips and long limbs, she had also developed a spectacularly full and rounded bosom that strained the thin red silk of her sleeveless shirt. It was cinched tightly around her tiny waist with a black leather belt with gold studs, which further enhanced her shapely figure. Skintight but practical black pants clung to her long slender thighs, to end in calf length black leather boots. Her black hair was as thick and glossy as he remembered, parted in the centre and pulled back into a single long thick braid that reached below her waist. The oval, high-cheekboned face was perfectly sculpted, her pale smooth skin as soft as snow or flower petals. Surrounded by fans of long black lashes, the golden eyes sparkled with a dangerous glow.

The bow came out somewhat lower than he'd intended.

"Princess Azula. It is an honour and a joy to yet again be in your company. Hardly a day has gone by without you being in my thoughts."

She curled her impossibly full lips derisively. "Gallantry, Avatar Aang? I see that irony did not die out with your people. What a lovely surprise."

Was that a slight sparkle of laughter in her yellow eyes, in spite of the acidic words? Emboldened, he moved closer.

"In the Four Nations, people still speak of you as The Dragon. The Princess with the breath of Fire. Now that you return, they will call you the Fire Lily. Never before has such beauty graced the lands."

Azula's eyes and lips opened briefly. She stared at him, speechless, glaring yellow sparks. The Avatar held his breath. For a brief moment, he feared she would erupt and hurl her blue flames at him. In fact, part of him hoped she would. Of course, it would be a pity about Professor Kotaru's office.

She flicked a long elegant hand at him, flashing her sharp scarlet nails. No flames.

"Oh, I have no illusions about popularity. They'll probably be falling at your feet to beg you to remove my bending. Will you?"

His grey eyes kept sliding down to those firm ripe globes. "I have no such plans, Princess."

She shrugged with a bare, perfectly rounded white shoulder. "That's a relief. If you're good, I might reward you by teaching you the secret of blue flames. Maybe."

She glided past him, ignoring his raised eyebrows. As she reached out to take the aged psychiatrist's hands, the fierce spark in her yellow eyes mellowed.

"Professor Kotaru. I cannot ever thank you enough. Believe me, your kindness will be remembered and rewarded. I never forget my friends."

 _Nor your enemies, I bet._

Curious, the Avatar watched as the Princess embraced the old Professor, who stroked her back with genuine tenderness. As Azula stepped back, holding his hands, Aang was shocked to see something moist glisten in Kotaru's eyes. The man was genuinely moved and sad to see her leave?

"You'll always find that we're your friends here, Azula. I wish you success and happiness in all of your endeavours. I wish that I could say I hope we'll meet again, but if we do, I hope it will be under more auspicious circumstances. Good bye, my dear child."

She leaned forward to kiss the old man's cheek. "Good bye, Professor. You may tell everyone that I will never return." Which of course made him smile.

Azula turned briskly on her heel to shoot Aang an unreadable stare. Her face closed quickly into aloof calmness.

"All right, Avatar Aang. I'm ready to leave."

* * *

The walk down the security reinforced corridors with their deceptively heavy doors appeared endless. Everywhere they walked, people stopped and stared. By the look of them, both staff and patients. Of course, with his outstanding height and body type, not to mention the conspicuous blue arrow tattoos, the Avatar was hard to miss. But surprisingly, the one to really draw attention was the Princess. Everywhere they went, people stopped to offer her congratulations and happiness. No matter how he searched, Aang couldn't see a single scared or scowling face. They all appeared to see a completely different person from the one he'd known. The one he still sensed walked beside him.

"Here you are, Your Royal Highness."

An orderly handed Azula a short black tailored jacket with long sleeves and a triple caped collar edged in gold braid, which reminded Aang vaguely of the Royal Fire Nation robes and cloaks. The five-year stay in a mental facility certainly hadn't put a dampener on her Fire Nation style and flair. Also, the Princess appeared to have turned everyone around her into her humble servants with the mere flick of an elegant wrist.

"Thank you, Yulan."

They continued down the corridors, stopping occasionally for staff and patients to address the Princess and offer their well wishes and goodbyes. As they rounded a corner to enter the high ceilinged main hallway, a small slight figure ran forward and flung herself at the Princess. So fast and unexpected was her appearance that even the Avatar, Airbender that he was, failed to stop her and hold her at bay. The young girl, barely in her teens, clung to the Princess desperately. She buried her face in the sharp pleats of Azula's caped jacket collar.

"Don't go, Zula! Please! You didn't even say good bye to me!"

The girl was trembling, tears flooding her face. As Aang watched with raised eyebrows, the Princess shot him a sharp yellow stare over the girl's tangled brown hair.

"There now, Teni. I knew you'd wait for me at the exit. You told me so yourself, remember?"

The young girl raised a tear stained waif like face to stare at Azula. "Take me with you! You just can't leave me here! Who's going to protect me now?"

Her voice rose into a sharp wail, drawing the attention of the orderlies nearby. Azuly quickly closed her arms around her and moved into a corner, leaning down to shelter the girl in her arms and speak in a hushed voice.

"Now listen to me, Teni! I've taught you how to look out for yourself, haven't I? Yes, I know you remember. Also, there's Professor Kotaru. Always tell him everything. I've told you which staff to trust and who to keep your mouth shut to. I've told you which patients to avoid. Always study everyone carefully before letting them get close to you. You've been here for two years now. You've learned a great deal in that time. You know whom to trust, who will help you and who not to bother with. Now shush. Don't be sad. I'll write to you. You'll be out of here when you're 18. I promise."

The girl straightened self-consciously and released the Princess. A few moments while she dried her eyes. Then, she took a small bundle from underneath her robe and handed it stealthily to Azula.

"Here. I made it myself. Goodbye, Zula. Good luck. I'll never forget you."

"I won't forget you either, Teni."

As Azula exited the main security doors of the Ember Island Mental Facility with the Avatar at her side, she didn't turn to give the place or its inhabitants a second glance.

* * *

"I'm not getting on that blasted beast. It smells like the rotten poop of a thousand sea vultures."

Aang smiled patiently. "Appa's as fast as an airship and a lot more reliable in a sudden thunderstorm. You'll like him."

The Princess snorted. "And just how the hell am I supposed to climb up onto him? If I try the front, he might open that giant mouth of his and swallow me in one neat bite. If I attempt to climb his backside… Well, he might shoot me with a blast of quite a different kind."

He burst into hearty laughter. "Don't worry, Princess. All you have to do is wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on."

Her winged black eyebrows shot up. "You expect me to embrace you?"

"That would be the general idea, yes."

She shook her head in vexation. "Blasted Airbenders. With those jokes, I don't know why someone didn't exterminate you sooner."

Nevertheless, she twirled her long lean arms around his neck and looked expectantly into his eyes. Aang stared deeply into the molten yellow depths for a moment. Out of his depth. The words flashed briefly through his mind. A sudden wave of heat shot momentarily through his broad back underneath the tunic. She was still staring at him expectantly. The moment lingered on interminably.

As he caught his strong arms around her slender waist and lifted her, she followed his movements automatically, wrapping her long legs around his waist. Aang was suddenly worried to realise that he had a throbbing hardon. The Princess stared at him, her eyes large and somewhat curious.

"Hm. Ok, so that's not uncomfortable. Now what?"

She cried out in surprise as Aang shot up through the air. Air whizzed against their cheeks. Azula's eyes opened wide. A breathless moment later, they were seated comfortably in the large saddle at the back of Appa's neck. Azula was scrambling to free her arms and legs from him.

"All right, that's enough! I'm not travelling back to front!"

He was fighting not to laugh out loud, holding her locked against him with strong arms around her waist to prevent her from falling off.

"I didn't know Fire Nation Princesses got airsick!"

"I don't get fucking airsick! I just like to see where I'm going!"

She was huffing with indignation, tucking the rugs and pelts around her to ensure she stayed warm and comfortable as they rose high in the sky. As if a Firebender like her could ever be cold. Adjusting his arms around her, Aang grasped the reins and allowed himself to bask in the heat from her body. He was unable to prevent a little sigh of pleasure.

"Stop blowing in my ear. Blasted Airbenders. You should have thought it was enough to be flying on a giant smelly beast a thousand meters up in the air."

"Watch out, Princess. We're going through a cloud."

She gave a little yelp and pulled one of the pelts over her head for shelter. The Avatar was laughing softly in her ear.

* * *

The Royal Fire Nation Summer Palace on Ember Island was the first stop of their journey. This had been Zuko's decision, less caused by concern about their comfort than by anxious need for his friend to report to him on how the mission was proceeding. Aang really didn't mind. Whenever the Fire Lord wasn't in residence, the Summer Palace would be kept in order by a small bevy of resident staff, including the famous cook Lei Shan who was skilled not only in Fire Nation cooking but also in more exotic dishes like the ones of traditional Air Nomad Cuisine. As the Princess enjoyed her fire clams and roast komodo chicken with some delight, the Avatar wolfed down his vegetarian dumplings and fruit pies. The sliced fruit and moon cakes served for dessert were obviously meant for sharing. Sipping the Fire Lord's excellent wine, Azula settled down for dinnertime conversation. The look in her great yellow eyes was keen and assessing. Still, she kept up the polite dinner conversation of a well-bred lady.

"So, Avatar Aang. Pray inform me about the current state of events at the Fire Nation court and in the Four Nations. The news that have reached me over the years have been scant and far between."

"The Hundred Year War was declared to be at an end five years ago, Princess. Since then, there have been regular outbreaks of rebellion and armed conflict, but no outright declaration of war between the Nations. So far, your brother has managed to use the Fire Nation Army sparingly. I've helped him out in dealing with the problems and solving them before they escalate to outright war. Relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom rest on an uneasy truce. Representatives of the Water Tribes aren't that popular at court, but tolerated as diplomatic envoys. I've managed to repopulate the Air Temples with Earth Kingdom refugees and volunteers who've chosen the Air Nomad lifestyle. On the whole, there is a certain balance."

Concentrating on his food, he observed her reaction surreptitiously. Nothing. Absolutely zilch, except for the polite reply of a noble lady.

"So, peace prevails. Zuko must be so relieved. Pardon my curiosity, but what about the Southern Air Temple? Is that also being repopulated?"

Aang couldn't prevent a sudden tremble. "Yes and no, Princess. A small group of Air Acolytes have taken up residence there, but in order for it to be properly repopulated, it would have to be with my own progeny. So far, there isn't any."

The Princess sipped daintily at her wine. "Ah, but you are engaged to be married, aren't you, Avatar Aang? To that Waterbender, what's her name? Gossip of the high and mighty reaches even the poor outcasts at a mental facility."

"No!" He twitched slightly, attempting to smooth out the sudden outburst with a breezy smile. "No, Princess. Katara's been appointed Royal Midwife and Healer for the Fire Nation. One or two years ago, we were quite close. She'll always be a cherished friend of mine, and also of your brother's. But no, we're not engaged."

The yellow eyes gleamed momentarily into his.

"I see. And what about Zuzu? News reached me that my brother married Mai shortly after… the end of the war. Of course, that was to be expected. Mai has always been… perfectly _loyal_ to my brother. I expect that by now, my brother and his wife are surrounded by the happy patter of little feet? How many little ones, Avatar Aang? Three? Four? With a fifth on the way?"

Thin ice undulated beneath his feet, as if he were holding on to a hurtling sleigh drawn into the sunset by a pack of dogs. Swallowing the remains of a fruit pie to fortify himself, he skidded forward.

"So far, Fire Lord Zuko and his Lady have no issue. Unfortunately, none of the Fire Lady's pregnancies have gone full term."

She looked indifferent, almost bored. "What a pity. Poor Zuzu. So, what about Father? Is he still holding on? Or has he managed to escape or kill himself yet?"

The Avatar's grey eyes widened in shock. This time, checking his reaction was a supreme effort.

"As far as I know, Lord Ozai is still imprisoned. Fire Lord Zuko had him moved from prison to his own small private Palace outside Caldera City some time after he'd been defeated. According to Zuko, he's been providing him with every possible comfort."

Azula's yellow eyes narrowed. "Ah. Apart from his bending powers, of course."

"Unfortunately, I haven't had the reason to restore those, Princess Azula. And even if I were to get it, I'm not sure that I'd be able to."

The sharp black slants of her eyebrows flew up. "Really? You don't think you could?"

The Avatar shook his tattooed head, staring pensively out into the distance over her shoulder. "No. It isn't as easy as all that. I don't even know if I could master the required procedure."

Azula eyed him in genuine interest. "No? In your opinion, what would it take?"

He shrugged his broad muscular shoulders. "I don't know. Someone would have to reach out and gain access to his chi, I guess. Also, it would have to be a process somewhat like the one wherein other benders taught me to master my elemental powers."

She nodded slowly. "Ah. He'd have to relearn it. How humiliating for him."

"Yes, I suppose so. But there's no possibility of that. Your brother doesn't allow him to have any visitors with Fire bending skills. He has servants, staff and concubines who cater to his every need. He really lives a pampered life, Azula. You don't need to feel sorry for him."

The yellow eyes were dark, her face expressionless and hard. "No. I don't feel sorry for him. I just wanted to know, that's all."

The grey eyes narrowed in interest. "If you don't mind, Princess, I'd like to ask you some questions? About your stay at the Facility, I mean."

"Fire away, Avatar Aang. You may call me Azula. After all, we go way back." She indicated him with her wineglass in a tiny salute.

"How come that young girl, Teni, clung to you like that? What did you do to make her trust you and even consider you her special guardian?"

The wine was making him reckless. Across the table, Azula's yellow eyes gleamed bright gold in the darkness. She'd removed her tailored black jacket to reveal the pearly white skin of her shoulders, glowing in the semi darkness.

"Teni? Oh, I accidentally turned up one day when one of the old male patients had tricked her into one of the lesser-used recreation areas. She thought he was completely harmless, a friendly old uncle who said he'd take care of her. Among the Mountain people of the Kolau Area, he was known as The Fowler. He'd raped and slashed twelve young girls, leaving them gutted and stuffed with feathers in his aviary. I caught up with them and stopped him from making Teni his thirteenth bird."

The Avatar's eyes widened. "You mean you saved the girl and killed him with your lightning?"

Azula shrugged. "Something like that."

"Professor Kotaru indicated that you'd released your flames on male patients who'd attacked and tried to molest you."

Another indifferent shrug with a bare shoulder. "Keku, the Butcher of Chin village. Buri, the Caldera Strangler. Sumon, the Water Sprite. Nooralman, Yun Teth, Vishun. I can't be bothered to remember the rest of them. Missed by no one. Gone and buried."

"And… And the girl? Teni? She can't be more than 14! What's she doing in a place like that?"

The yellow eyes singed the core of his heart and mind. "14? Old enough to shackle and imprison in a mental facility, wouldn't you agree, Avatar Aang?"

 _Oh fuck._

His voice was a whisper. "No. No, she isn't. What happened?"

"You mean, what did she do? She drugged her family with a sleeping potion, stabbed them all and then set fire to their house. Father, mother, uncle, brother. From what I hear they did to her, they all deserved it."

She stretched and rose. "Thanks for your company, Aang. The meal was quite delicious. However, I'm used to retiring early. I look forward to spending a night in a proper bed. In my old suite, no less. No doubt, tomorrow will be an eventful day.

With that, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation rose and left to spend her first night in five years in freedom, alone in her large bed.


	4. Caldera

Guards. Rows upon rows of guards. The marble walkway that led to the three ceremonial steps of the wider, shiny marble space between the twin geometric side buildings were edged with them. Aang was shocked to realize that apparently, the Fire Lord didn't trust his old friend's elemental powers any further. But what shocked and worried him even more, was that this particular unwelcome touch was directed specifically at Azula. No, he hadn't forgotten the events five years ago. Rather, he'd always interpreted them differently compared to everybody else. Also, he'd been forced to realize just how much five years might cause a person to develop. Just look at himself.

The main hall of the central palace building wasn't much better. Here, behind the double rows of gold and marble side pillars, Fire Nation and foreign dignitaries thronged and jostled, anxious to catch a look of the Princess and her guardian. Which was how he'd reluctantly come to view himself. Here too, the majestic red-carpeted walkway was flanked with uniformed Royal Palace guards, armed and ready. Ready for what, Aang just couldn't fathom. Surely Zuko didn't expect his newly arrived sister to unleash her flames and lightning at him at the welcoming ceremony?

Gods. Maybe he did. Maybe everybody else did, too.

The journey there from Ember Island had been uneventful and in his opinion, even enjoyable. He'd spent some time persuading the Princess to let him teach her how to steer Appa and handle his reins, something that after the initial protests, she'd taken a great delight in. Which had in turn caused the journey there to take another two hours. Maybe the extended wait had put the Fire Lord even more on edge. However, Aang himself believed firmly that it had served a purpose.

As they approached the raised dais of the Phoenix Throne, a hushed but audible cloud of whispers emanated from the congregated assembly to follow in their wake. Before them, the bright orange screen of flames rose up on each side before the figure on the magnificently carved and gilded throne. On the left, partially obscured by the fire, the Fire Lord's wife was seated on a somewhat smaller, lower throne. As they stopped before the dais, Aang sensed more than heard or saw the Princess' mirth. A quick sideways glance assured him that her pale face was perfectly composed and still, devoid of expression. As if at a given signal, she kneeled gracefully on one knee, bending her long neck slightly. Aang supposed that as a shows of reverence go, it wasn't just a passable but a very elegant one. As the whispers and exclamations from behind them turned quite loud, he remained standing by the Princess' side, muscular arms crossed over his chest.

A gesture from the Fire Lord made the orange curtains of flame disperse. Kneeling, Azula took that as her cue. Her voice was proud and strong, enough to reverberate through the Palace Hall and reach the ears of everybody present.

"Fire Lord Zuko. On your invitation, I've returned to Caldera and the Royal Court. Command and I shall obey."

Zuko's yellow eyes widened significantly. Rising from the throne, he crossed the deep red marble dais to stare down at his visitors. In the five years since Sozin's comet, he'd grown his hair long and affected a similar hairstyle to that of his father. The Fire Lord's crown sparkled tantalizingly, firmly attached to his topknot. His eyes were wide, the pupils hugely dilated. If with fear or some kind of arousal, Aang couldn't discern.

Imposing in his deep red, gold and black royal robes, the Fire Lord stopped at the edge of the dais. On the smaller throne at the left, the Fire Lady stared down at them, luxuriously dressed in black silk with gold embroidery. Underneath the sharp edge of her black bangs, her narrow face was as devoid of expression as a fashion doll.

"Avatar Aang. I trust the journey from Ember Island was an uneventful one?" Zuko's voice trembled slightly.

 _Blast it, Zuko! Just speak to her, all right?_

Aang's grey eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "Very pleasant and highly uneventful. The Princess picked up on how to steer Appa very quickly. Indeed, she has quite a talent for managing Air Bisons."

An imperceptible gasp from the Fire Lord. All right, so there was no way he could stave off addressing his sister any longer. His voice was stiff and formal.

"Princess Azula. As your brother and ruler of the Fire Nation, I bid you welcome back to the Royal Court. From now on, your presence will be required here. One of the Royal suites has been prepared for you. I trust that you will find it to your liking. Avatar Aang. A word, if you please."

 _Wow. That was curt. He's really fucking scared. All right._

"Of course." The curt bow was a token. As his eyes alighted on Azula, the look in them shifted significantly. This time, the bow was deeper. He reached out with a big hand to assist her to her feet.

"Princess Azula. I trust that I will see you at dinner tonight."

There was an amused glimmer in her large fiery eyes. "You most certainly will, Avatar Aang. Until then."

She swept out to exit the Throne hall through a pair of double doors on the left side, accompanied by a significant number of Palace guards.

* * *

Zuko was pacing the space behind his ancestor's gilt and marble desk again. However, this time he wasn't alone in his office when the Avatar arrived.

"Katara?" Aang's voice was guarded.

She embraced him with warm dark skinned arms, pressing her plump body to his.

"Oh, Aang! I've been so worried for you these past few days! I'm so relieved that you're unharmed."

Unclasping her arms to push her away gently but decisively, he refused to meet her bright blue gaze. Instead, his eyes met those of his friend over the shorter woman's head.

"I appreciate your concern, Katara. However, there really was no need. There was never any cause whatsoever for alarm. Is that what you called me here to discuss, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord twisted uncomfortably beneath the unwavering grey stare. The scar around his left eye had flared up into a bright strawberry red, leaving the eyelid looking puffy and swollen.

"I… We… Katara was worried, Aang. We wanted to make sure that you'd come to no harm."

The Avatar crossed the floor to seat himself in the large carved armchair across from the Fire Lord's desk. Regarding his friend and his former girlfriend with narrowed eyes, he crossed his big muscular arms across his chest. He refused to take the bait.

Katara was fingering the blue Waterbender symbol of her necklace nervously. As the official midwife and healer to the Fire Nation Royal family, she was required to wear clothes made out of the finest silks, brocades and velvet. Still, she still preferred long simple blue dresses edged with white fur. She'd eschewed the complicated court hairstyles of fashion, and wore her long brown hair simply pulled back to fall loosely down her back. Her large blue eyes were round and anxious. Suddenly, internal pressure seemed to get the better of her.

"But Aang! I know you like to be on top of things, but this is just too much! I mean, this is _Azula_ we're talking about here! She already killed you once! Then, I was around to bring you back. But this time, Zuko was foolish enough to send you out to deal with her on your own! Oh, when I think about all the things she could have done to you… Zuko, how could you!? You should have told me, so I could have come with them. I know how to handle Azula."

At the last sentence, her soft warm voice turned into something that, in a less caring and maternal woman, could have been interpreted as a hateful snarl.

The Avatar stiffened visibly. Then, he rose. As he passed his former girlfriend, he paused to shoot her a hard level stare.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Katara. I don't need you to _handle_ Azula, as you put it. Your meddling in this is completely uncalled for. Zuko, if you want to talk, you know where to find me. If there's nothing else, I'll retire to my rooms to have a bath."

As they stared dumbfounded at his broad back, the door fell shut behind him with a bang.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to be that harsh with her? I mean, Katara still has feelings for you. Also, the things she's done for all of us really can't be measured."

"Stop pacing, Zuko! If you want to join me in the bath, you're welcome. The hot water might have a calming effect. If not, just sit down and have a glass of wine. As for Katara, she seems more interested in you than me these days. Don't you agree?"

Zuko blushed significantly. "Don't be ridiculous, Aang! She's just a close friend. Besides, if you'd gone ahead and married her, then..."

The Avatar raised a large hand to interrupt him. "No, Zuko. Just no. I don't want to hear another word on that subject. Katara and I are finished. She just doesn't interest me that way. Physically, I mean. Besides, I'm a grown man. I don't need her to mother me anymore. In fact, it's fucking annoying. To have her imply that I'd need her to come along to _deal_ with Azula is bloody ridiculous. Besides, it's a fucking insult. Both to me and to Azula. We're not 12 or 14 anymore. Things have changed, Zuko. Katara had better learn to live with it. So had everyone else."

The Fire Lord's yellow eyes were sharp. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that things have changed, Zuko. And so have we. We're older. We've all grown up, at least most of us. I don't know about Toph." He laughed.

"You're saying that she's changed?"

"Go talk to her and find out for yourself, Zuko. I'm not saying that she isn't dangerous. That would be naïve in the extreme. What I'm saying is that she's grown up. She's been allowed to mature and develop into her own identity without the interference of Ozai. Zuko, as much as you don't like to hear this, I think we all exacerbated her breakdown. The environment she's been in these past five years is radically different. The people there treated her quite differently, and in that managed to affect her behaviour and feelings. I don't propose to understand it, Zuko. But from what I saw, they managed to bring out the best in her. Oh, wipe that fucking incredulous look off your face! I'm as surprised as you are. But I saw and heard the people at that place responding to her, Zuko. Of course, she's still as deadly as a cobra. But there were people there who actually cared about her. Who looked up to her, trusted her and considered her their friend. I don't mind saying it was quite a shock. But a good one, if you get my meaning."

"She managed to trick them. Azula always lies."

"Not always, evidently. They actually valued her help in different ways. Oh, I'm not so naïve as to think she doesn't still manipulate people to her own ends. I'm just telling you what I saw and heard. Once she arrived there, Azula snapped out of her psychosis pretty fast. Those people are experts at what they do. What really struck me is that they seemed to genuinely _care_ for her. Patients and staff alike. No, that's not what I expected. It's all very strange."

A slight tremble ran through Zuko. "So, she isn't paranoid or likely to attack us at the slightest provocation. She's able to make people fucking _like_ her. I'm not sure that makes me any calmer, Aang! What if she manages to turn everyone against me? What if she-"

"Now who's being paranoid, Zuko? Actually, Professor Kotaru said something very helpful. Yep, she's got the poor man wrapped around her little finger. Still, he's a very staunch and experienced assessor of the human mind. He said that if you were to make peace with Azula, she would be the most powerful ally that you could possibly hope for. Provided that you could find the means of assuring her of your loyalty, of course. He said that kind of bond only works two ways. Remarkably astute, don't you think?"

"They… they trust her?" Zuko's voice was a whisper.

"Yes. It would seem they do. As for myself, I don't mind saying that I find her intriguing. Then again, I suppose I always have."

"You… I mean I… Do you think you'd mind making her your responsibility, Aang? I mean, you don't have to guard her or anything. Just make sure that she stays entertained and doesn't create too much of a havoc here at court. I… I mean, I think Mai's pregnant again. I can tell she's very worried. She's back to practicing her dagger throwing skills again."

The Avatar laughed out loud. "Afraid that Azula will retaliate, is she? Well, Mai's one tough cookie. However, if you'd both offer Azula some kind of compensation or apology, I think it would help things tremendously. I mean, you don't have to grovel or anything. Just treat her with respect and acknowledge that you feel bad about what happened. That should be better than anything."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Apologize? To Azula? Are you out of your mind, Aang? She'd interpret it as weakness in a flash!"

The Avatar shook his head patiently. "Now Zuko, what kind of talk is that? Didn't you vow to the Fire Sages to do anything in your might to restore your bloodline? I would have thought that the pride of you and your Lady was a small price to pay in order to ensure the survival of your offspring."

The sigh that left the Fire Lord's lips was monumental, as if he'd just received a death sentence.

"All right, Aang. I'll talk to Azula and tell her that I'm sorry. I'll make sure Mai apologizes for siding with me, against her best friend. All right. But you'd better take on your part in this, do you hear?"

Aang nodded slowly, an odd smile on his wide mouth. "Of course, Zuko. I swear I'll take care of your sister and devote my time to her."


	5. Court

"Your hair's beautiful, Princess. So long and thick, as glossy as black silk. How would you like me to arrange it?"

Seated before the gilt mirror of her sumptuous new dressing table, Azula stared at her own image. The two serving girls appointed to her circled her attentively, dropping admiring comments about her beauty and competing with each other on who would be the first to cater to her every need. The personal suite that she'd been housed in was indeed luxurious enough for a Royal Fire Nation Princess, furnished in reds and black and gold, in sumptuous silks and velvets and brocade, with five large rooms including a huge bathroom all in black and white marble. After a relaxing bath in the huge sunken tub, she'd been treated to a delicious massage and had her skin anointed with precious potions and unguents. There had been the usual rigorous dilapitory treatment, with the beautician cocking an amused but appreciative eyebrow at her unusual request. Nothing but the best for the Fire Nation Princess. Then, the girls had draped her in a sumptuous robe of the finest scarlet silk with a woven phoenix pattern, and presented her with a pair of red and gold silk slippers. Now the girls, Zura and Ginza, were falling over each other with eagerness in dressing her for dinner. As Ginza poured her a goblet of wine, Zura was brushing her hair and eyeing it with reverent admiration.

Azula studied the pair of them through the mirror with large, sharp yellow eyes.

"You may try some different styles, and I'll tell you once I find one that's suitable. Show me what's popular at Court these days."

She sipped delicately at her wine. The young girl behind her was twisting her thick black tresses into different styles and shapes with deft artistic hands.

"Well, of course the Fire Lady has made bangs quite popular. However-"

Azula's facial expression remained unaltered. However, the girl sensed her sudden tenseness immediately.

"Surely you're not suggesting that I cut my hair?" Oh no. Never again. That held too many painful memories. Now, the glossy black locks were all even, waist length, perfect. Never again.

The girl hastened to correct her faux pas. "Absolutely not, Princess! Personally, I would suggest the kind of topknot that the Fire Lord wears. If you wear your front hair pulled back and up into one, you can choose whether or not you want the ends combed forward on each side to frame your face. Then, you can either chose to leave the back hair brushed down flat and flowing to your waist, or to braid it or style it in a low chignon." While she spoke, her hands moved deftly, demonstrating her suggestions.

Azula took another sip of wine. Then, she reached out towards the small bundle of dark cloth that she'd placed on the beautiful cherry tree dressing table, marring the smooth shiny surface.

"The topknot idea is excellent, I think. Indeed, that's the way I used to wear my hair, before-"

She checked herself abruptly. The serving girls tensed and exchanged a wary glance. However, the Princess merely nodded and focused on unwrapping the dark bundle. Zura and Ginza shook their heads. Someone's primitive idea of gift-wrapping. Agni knew who'd given it to her.

"Anyway, I'd like to wear the back part of my hair out, falling straight down to my waist. Good idea, Zura."

She nodded in appreciation as the girl pulled the front part of her hair back and up, revealing the distinctive black widow's peak of her hairline. Ah. Ever since her hair had grown back out, she'd worn it in a simple centre parting. In spite of this new hairstyle being reminiscent of her younger years, it didn't exactly turn her mirror image into that of 14-year-old Azula. Five years had passed since then, making her features more distinct and her face looking…

… _more like that of Ursa._

The traitorous voice hissed in her mind. But no. It was merely a thought, an observation coming from her own mind. Azula knew herself well enough by now to keep her mental balance without even having to consciously correct herself. As one of the serving girls kept shaping her hair while the other one was occupied with preparing a selection of alternative outfits for tonight's ball, she tore at the dark wrappings. Teni had certainly done a good job in hiding whatever it was.

The object fell suddenly into her lap, causing a small involuntary exclamation. The two serving girls stirred, immediately ready to come to her aid. Of course. Zuko must have prepared them for the risk of assassination attempts. However, this was nothing of the kind.

"Oh! That's very pretty! And so very perfect for your hair! Did the Fire Lord give it to you as a welcome home present?" Zura stared at the object in genuine delight.

A triple flame hair ornament, painstakingly fashioned out of embossed red leather, attached to a red silk ribbon. Azula stared at the tiny parchment note in her lap.

 _Wear this, until you get your crown back. / Teni_

She shook her head. "No. A gift from a dear friend. I hope that one day, she'll be able to visit here. Yes, Zura. You may attach it to my topknot. It is indeed quite perfect."

Underneath the scarlet triple flame in her hair, her bright golden eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Yes. She was back, and she had every intention of staying put. Zuzu would just have to accept it. As for the others… Well, she was looking forward to dealing with them, one by one.

Draining the contents of her goblet in one long draught, she rose to choose her evening gown for the formal reception.

* * *

The atmosphere at the Royal Table was, let's face it, somewhat strained. To tell the truth, Zuko had never been entirely comfortable with presiding as the head of state at that kind of occasion. However, tonight was something of an extreme. At his left, his lady wife was staring straight ahead, picking at her food and jabbing him occasionally with her sharp right elbow. Opposite him, the Royal Midwife was glaring daggers with her bright blue eyes at the young woman on his right, interspersed with intense pleading glances directed at him. Next to the Waterbender, her brother, a young strapping, muscular male with dusky skin, dark hair and bright blue eyes, was staring in deep fascination at something roughly located at Zuko's chest level and to the right. Of course, he'd seen it as well. Indeed, it caused Zuko a monumental effort not to ogle his sister's somewhat outrageous cleavage openly. Spirits! Not only had her presence cast him back into the usual self-doubt and uncertainty. He was also deeply ashamed to realize that the mere sound of her voice caused him an embarrassing physical response.

Further to the right, the Avatar was refilling the Princess' wineglass, keeping her entertained with stories about his travels on Appa on various missions to quench conflicts in the Four Nations, as well as his efforts to repopulate the Northern Air Temple. Well, by the flame of Agni! Azula was actually laughing. Opposite her, Katara's brother was doing his best to show off, flexing his considerable muscles and bragging about episodes that demonstrated his hunting prowess and his all round skills in martial arts. As Azula cast her head back in throaty laughter, Zuko turned his head and found his eyes once more careening straight down her exposed cleavage, as if pulled down a magnetic slide. Spirits! At least, she could have chosen to wear something even vaguely decent. Like a gown with sleeves, or something that covered her midriff, for example.

No such luck. The tight, cropped bustier top of red silk was sleeveless and revealed a scandalous amount of smooth white skin, as well as at least two thirds of the firmly rounded globes of her full breasts. Her midriff was bare, showcasing the pale skin of her lean abdomen and belly until the low-slung waistband of her long red silk skirt intervened. The left side of it was slashed all the way up to her hip, revealing that she clearly hadn't bothered with any underwear. Also, she'd chosen to forego the flat demure slippers preferred by ladies of quality, and instead wore provocative red platform shoes with red silk ties that meandered up her slender calves. Unlike all other ladies present, Katara and his wife included, Azula wore no jewellery. However, her nails and lips were reddened, and a red leather triple flame crowned her black glossy topknot. Of course, she overshadowed every woman at his Court.

Fucking Azula. Cursing internally, he realized that he'd have to provide her with some proper jewellery to refute any rumours that he was too stingy to keep his sister in the style that she deserved. Ok, so he'd had a massive guilty conscience. Enough to motivate him to set her up with a huge allowance which had enabled her to order basically anything she wanted from the major Caldera clothes designers. And just look how that had ended up. Zuko sincerely doubted that she'd had the opportunity to wear something like this while at the Ember Island Mental Health Facility. So, she'd been biding her time until the right moment.

Azula turned her large yellow eyes on his and made a graceful gesture that indicated the main dining hall, the some 100 guests invited there to celebrate her return, and the lavish food and wine.

"This is all very sumptuous, Zuzu. I must say you know how to throw a party."

Her voice, as hot and mellow as flowing treacle, made the hairs at the back of his neck rise up in fear. Also, it elicited that embarrassing twitch underneath his robes. Holding his head level with hers, he fought to keep his eyes from slipping down into the dizzying hills and valleys of her décolletage.

 _We've all grown up._ The Avatar's voice echoed in his mind. Indeed we have.

He ignored the hated nickname deliberately. At the back of his head, a dull aching thud had started to throb.

"Thank you, Azula. I'm glad you're pleased. This is just a small token. Mai and I will do everything in our might to make you feel welcome. Won't we, my dear?"

Zuko elbowed his wife's right arm discreetly. With her permanently stoic expression, the Fire Lady actually managed to convey the impression of not being acutely scared or disapproving. Instead, she merely looked aloof and regal in her black silk and gleaming gold embroidered robes. No cleavage or scandalous amounts of bare skin on display for Mai, oh no. Her regal elegance had always been the epitome of correctness. With a sinking feeling, he realized that the young Court beauties that set the current fashion trends had probably just been waiting for someone like Azula to emulate.

"Indeed we will. I trust that your new suite is comfortable, Azula? I picked it out myself. Zuko and I had all the guest suites redecorated three years ago."

A sparkle in the great yellow eyes. "You consider me a guest, Mai?"

Zuko squeezed his wife's thin thigh in warning underneath the table. Luckily, Mai had always been a smart girl. The long obsidian eyes looked calmly past him at her former friend.

"Of course not, Azula. I hope that your stay will be a permanent one. Also, I hope you realize that you really are very welcome here. I can't speak for the other people here tonight, but I for one have missed you. The way things used to be, I mean. I've realized that we all did you a great wrong. We were all very young, and there was a terrible war raging at the time. However, that is no excuse for betraying a friend. I hope that someday, you'll find it in your heart to forgive us."

 _Wow._ He hadn't known she had it in her. Well, that was one of the many reasons he loved Mai. She somehow always managed to startle him with her courage.

Azula regarded her former childhood friend with her steady, golden gaze. Apparently, she was assessing the sincerity of the words. She'd always had a poker face that she could pull on and off whenever it suited her.

"Thanks, Mai. I appreciate your words. How's Ty Lee, by the way? I notice the remarkable absence of pink among the ladies. Not to mention someone doing handstands on their seat."

That actually caused a bubble of laughter from the Fire Lady. "She's back touring the circus track, Azula. She usually returns to Caldera about twice a year, but by now her parents have completely given up on her. She actually married some nobleman named Chong two years ago, but couldn't bring herself to settle down. Frankly, I don't think she ever will."

"I see. Well, it's always good to have news of one's old… friends, I guess."

The Princess stared out into the vast golden space of the dining hall with dark distant eyes. From the opposite side of the table, disapproving sea blue eyes glared back at her. Zuko started briefly. Oh no. Didn't Katara realize what the consequences could be if she persisted in provoking Azula and making her uncomfortable? Desperate to break the dark undercurrents, he threw himself out there. His usual tactic.

"Azula, I assume that you'd like to be filled in on the current state of affairs in the Fire Nation. There has to be hundreds of questions that you need answered. Well, if you like I'm available for a private meeting in my offices at noon tomorrow. Would that be suitable?"

A tiny gleam of surprise in those golden depths. "Why yes, Zuko. I'd appreciate that. It's more like thousands of them. Questions, I mean. I appreciate the effort that you've put into making me feel welcome. I expect the responses from other parties will vary. I can tell already."

Her yellow eyes lingered briefly on the plump figure of the Royal Midwife. From there, they moved to settle in some speculation on the tall, muscular dusky-skinned young man on Katara's left. He stared right back at her with wide sea blue eyes, a somewhat foolish grin on his lips.

 _Ok, that's not so bad. If Sokka can keep her entertained for a while, it's worth it._

He chose conveniently to forget that the young Southern Water Tribe representative was engaged to be married to that Kyoshi warrior, Suki. Who was currently mercifully away on a state assignment to King Kuei's court.

Waiters in red and gold liveries had appeared to clear the table. Rising from his seat, the Fire Lord clapped his hands once to declare dinner finished. The guests moved into the main ballroom for the dancing and entertainment to commence.

* * *

Eyes. Stares. Curious looks, wherever she moved. Scandalized whispers, disapproving gazes, hateful regards and snide remarks. Well, what had she fucking expected? To be welcomed back with open arms, presented with her crown and escorted to the throne to claim the position that rightfully belonged to her? Of course not. Although they were all Fire Nation, no one appeared to care that Zuko had won the title of Fire Lord unlawfully. He'd cheated and brought that Waterbender into the Agni Kai. No one cared. To them, he was simply the Fire Lord. By birthright, by means of being older than her and a male. To them, she was still a crazy little girl who'd had the gall to claim she had the right to power.

Standing on the circular patio, staring up at the stars, Azula called for her inner fire to heat herself against the cool night air. Breathing in and out in the regular pattern she'd been taught, she freed herself from the mental shackles of her thoughts and feelings one by one. Of course, she'd known that returning here would evoke waves of bitterness and hatred. Now, she was fighting not to crash and burn in them.

 _Focus. Focus. Don't let them bring you down. There are people in there who'd like nothing better than to see you make a spectacle of yourself, so they could titter at another breakdown. At being right, at your expense._

Of course, all through the meal she'd sensed the hateful blue eyes of the Waterbender staring at her. Attempting to catch her eye, to provoke her into a fit of rage. She sensed quite clearly that the girl was merely biding her time, waiting for the chance to step in and unleash her bending on her. Ice and water.

 _Ah, my little Ice Queen. Sorry, but that won't happen. I've got a few surprises in store for you._

Yes. While in the Facility, she'd taught herself to expand, to use and control her Firebending in a myriad of different and more advanced ways. The key to the whole thing lay inside herself, in her mind and her emotions. In gaining more knowledge and control of these, she'd also developed her powers. A strange process, to be sure, but one for which she owed the Facility staff more thanks than they would ever realize.

 _By binding me, they set me free._

Yes. Funny as it was, she actually missed them. She'd imagined this day with the ferocious burning of a thousand suns, had willed it to come with all of her might and worked towards it diligently. Free at last. And now, irony of ironies, she missed the people that she'd gotten to know, the people who had seen the real Azula and gifted her with their acceptance, trust and friendship. But by the flame of Agni! That kind of thought was nothing but a trap. A trap of fear and weakness. So let the Fire Nation courtiers talk, let them roast her on hot spits of disapproval in their minds. They were the ones who should by all rights be afraid, not her. She'd taught herself to be impervious to spite, to live in the realization that she was her own person and not to be defined by anybody else.

She was back, and she didn't expect any love. She'd left the Facility with the realization that people could actually love and care for her, and placed that insight in a tiny treasure chest to hide inside her heart. They'd given her a gift, and she'd worked hard to realize it was truly there and not a lie. Still…

 _There are things here that belong to me. There are scores that need to be settled._

He'd let her keep her flame. He didn't know it, but for that she'd be eternally grateful.

Mai, offering her excuses and apologies. Actually, it had been more than she'd expected. Probably motivated by Zuko urging her to do so, in order to place them in good standing with her. Yes.

 _My little Zuzu. You're so afraid, aren't you? Afraid I'll take your life, your crown, your throne, your precious bride away. Well, it's your turn to be paranoid. I'm not letting you off the hook until you give me what I want._

His obvious fear of her amused and hurt her in equal measure. Yes. What would it have been like to have him embrace her, kiss her, even cry with happiness for having her return? Oh, it was all a dream, a fantasy, one that she'd encountered in her therapy sessions and which had taken years to deal with. Azula knew herself. She knew why she'd unleashed her flames and lightning on her brother. She knew that unless he tried to hurt her or betray her trust, she wouldn't repeat her actions. Still, of course he couldn't know that. At the moment, he was pure discomfort, fighting to appease her while keeping her under tight surveillance to avoid the dark threat that she posed.

 _There has to be some kind of angle to this. There just has to be. Somehow, he feels I'm useful to him. I can feel it screaming out from him, blaring at me. Yes. You need me, Zuzu. But what for?_

Another mystery to be revealed. Along with that of the Avatar. Now, that had actually been a pleasant surprise. Not just because of the way the bald, annoying little creature that she'd always matched her powers with had sprouted into a tall, handsome muscular giant of a man, a prime male specimen if ever she'd beheld one. But rather because of the way he teased her, slid easily out of and around her verbal traps and kept presenting her with these odd little challenges. Like harnessing and steering that gigantic smelly airbeast of his. Now, to be honest that was actually the most fun that Azula had had in the past five years. Mastering and conquering powerful things at impossible odds was the very air that kept her breathing. She needed challenges to keep her fire alive and burning brightly. Challenges like-

 _The Avatar. Aang. I killed him, and he seems to consider it a joke. No. I think he might even be a bit aroused by it? Now, that's some kind of kink. Who would have expected it?_

Of course, those fruit tarts were truly disgusting. Sickly sweet. Pure bad taste, like consorting with that Waterbending peasant. Well, thankfully by all accounts he'd ended his liaison with her before it turned serious. Of course. What strapping young male in his late teens wants his mother to be his girlfriend? She giggled lightly. Those serving girls of hers had really been a fountain of Palace gossip. Of course, she knew just the right spots to press to induce people to talk and supply her with information. Without which this minefield of a new environment could prove to be instantly lethal. Even for the Princess of the blue flame.

* * *

"All right, Aang. That's it. I'm going out to find her. I mean, I at least need to dance with her. No one could blame me for that, right?"

Sokka was staring at the Avatar with earnest blue eyes. To his consternation, the grey ones of his friend were dark and hard, somewhat disapproving.

"Suki's not here tonight, is she?"

"No. She's away in Ba Sing Se, on an assignment. But I mean, it's not like I'm… Oh blast it, Aang! She's just so freaking hot! I mean, I always thought that she was really beautiful, but in a deadly kind of way. But now that she's grown into a woman… Whew! Fire Nation women are just smokin'. And Azula's the hottest of them all. I don't care what Katara says. Fuck, I don't even care what _Suki_ says, if she should ever find out. I have to dance with her, Aang! I just have to."

He disappeared out the tall French windows to the patio. The Avatar's grey eyes followed him, burning holes into his muscular back.

* * *

"Princess Azula! Ah, there you are! I've been… I've been looking for you everywhere."

She whirled around with preternaturally fast reflexes. An automatic response, part martial arts training, battle skills and years of living in a potentially hostile environment that housed human predators and victims, all jumbled about. At the sight of the tall young man, the sharp look in her yellow eyes softened to gold.

"Sokka? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tall, muscular, broad shouldered. Smooth dusky skin and clearly defined muscles underneath the sleeveless, fur edged blue vest of his tribe, long strong legs in tight fitting tawny leather pants made out of the hide of some kind of local animal. Matching leather bracelets, fur edged boots, chiselled regular features. Dark hair pulled back into ponytail, bright eager blue eyes. Hm. Not bad for a Water Tribe peasant. No bender, of course, but a fine looking young man nonetheless. Also, in spite of their mutual past, he appeared to be attracted to her. He was staring at her full lips, fiddling at the waistband of his leather trousers.

"I… I thought that perhaps, you'd care to dance, Princess. The music has just started."

 _Wow. That's daring of him. Well, for a Water Tribe peasant, he's actually really attractive. Also, it's bound to rile that sister of his up._

Tilting her head to one side, she looked up at him through thick black lashes. As she placed her hand lightly on his arm, her prominently displayed chest brushed accidentally against his bare arm.

"Why of course, Sokka. That would be lovely. It's been far too long since I danced in these halls."

He grinned at her, pressing a big hand at the small of her back to guide her inside. Hot flashes of his touch burned her bare skin.

"Then, let's enter, Princess. They're just striking up another tune."

"Please, call me Azula. No need to be so formal."

* * *

From the other side of the ballroom, the Avatar glared at the attractive young couple twirling around the dance floor. A deep and somewhat uncharacteristic scowl marred his tattooed brow. Occasionally, tiny glints of white would flash off his tattoos, blinding the onlookers nearby. Luckily, the small slight girl at his side was already blind.

"What's up, Twinkle Toes? I can sense you're close to causing an earthquake. Did Zuko's little place run out of fruit tarts?"

The pale milky green eyes stared out sightlessly at the twirling couples on the dance floor. Next to her, Aang gritted his teeth.

"No. I'm just annoyed with Sokka, that's all. He should be thinking about Suki, instead of showing off his dancing skills."

Pencilled black eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"You're mad on Suki's behalf? Why, that's a first. Who's he dancing with?"

Trust Toph to always cut straight to the crucial point.

"He's… He's currently dancing with Azula. Who knew that he could twirl like that. If he presses her any closer, soon the gossip columnists will announce their engagement. In fact, they might already be."

He glared as the young woman in question threw her head back to open her full red lips and laugh at some comment or other of her dancing partner. The firm round globes of her generously exposed bosom was pressed tightly against his muscular chest. Staring spellbound down into her yellow eyes, the young man branded the smooth bare skin of her back with his big hand. The greedy beast.

"Princess Sparkles? And Sokka? Of course, they go way back, don't they? I seem to remember that he always had a thing for her."

Trust Toph to always set him on edge with her observations.

"Yeah, well now that _thing_ has escalated into a full blown horn. Excuse me, Toph. I think I have to intervene."

* * *

"Excuse me, Sokka. I believe this dance belongs to me."

The heavy hand on his shoulder caused the young man to release his lovely dancing partner to step back and glare aggressively at Aang. Evidently, he wasn't about to concede her without a word.

"What's up, Aang? Can't wait for your turn like everybody else? Well, I guess being the Avatar causes a loss of manners."

A bright giggle. Azula was regarding them with a gold sparkle in her huge yellow eyes. The exchange appeared to have caught her interest.

"Avatar Aang? Of course, I'd be pleased to grant you the next dance. Sokka, that was truly delightful. I look forward to dancing with you in the future."

The seductive half smile promised worlds of unspoken delight. The Avatar's frown deepened as he reached out to catch her in his arms. He was vaguely aware of the music striking up another tune. Spirits, he'd show her what it's like to dance with an Airbender!

He whirled her out over the dancefloor, pulling her along with him to make their feet disconnect from the ground. They were twirling around the dance floor, evoking stares and whispered comments. Azula's large yellow eyes gazed into his.

"Oh. I guess there's something to be said for Airbender dancing skills. Tell me, is this why the little metalbender calls you Twinkle Toes? I always had a hard time understanding it."

Blasted Azula. Always there to tease and poke at his sore spots. In this, she was in fact not that different from said Earthbender. As usual, his spark of brief annoyment with her phased out to transform into something else. He was laughing, holding her close and basking in the sensation of dancing with the most stunningly beautiful woman in the room. A strange heat seemed to be radiating from her body into his.

"Oh, dancing's always been a favourite pastime of mine. Not something you get to practice much in a monastery, of course. So, now I'm making up for lost time."

"There must be a lot of things to make up for after growing up in a monastery."

The full red lips curled into a hint of a smile. His body responded immediately, causing him to have to shift his grip on her not to reveal his physical arousal in an uncouth way. Spirits, she might even decide to roast him with her lightning strikes again. Strangely, the thought didn't cause his arousal to subside.

"I try to take them one at a time, Princess."

"It's Azula, remember? Just because we're back at Court, you don't need to keep up the formalities. Besides, I left all that behind me years ago."

A wistful note in her voice. He could sense something shifting beneath the polished surface.

"Not all of us are hostilely inclined towards you, Azula. I want you to realize that. In fact… some of us are happy to see you return."

She threw her long neck back and laughed, baring her white throat. "Ah, Aang! Forever trying to put me at ease, aren't you? Well, I can feel it working somewhat. Still, I know you're keeping things from me. What's Zuzu's problem? I mean the one he wants me to help him out with?"

He stared at her, somewhat slackjawed. "Uhm… what problem?"

The tiny headshake was vaguely scolding. "Now Aang, don't lie to me! We know each other far better than that. Zuko invited me back here with a purpose. It was pure coincidence that Professor Kotaru had just decided to sign the release forms. Now, what's up?"

The grey eyes were guarded. "Obviously, you would have to ask Zuko himself about his motivations. However, I… believe he feels the need to strengthen and reconcile the Royal line of Firebenders. He may feel that past events have weakened it. I think the Eternal Flame of Agni is at the foremost in his mind."

"Ah. He and Mai have failed to produce an heir, haven't they?" The yellow eyes were sharp.

 _Fuck. There's no way out of this one. Unless I can distract her, somehow._

"It's a well-known and tragic fact. I don't know how it affects him. However, having his Firebending relatives close at a time like this might be important. Not just to promote a strong image to the Fire Nation nobles, but more importantly to the other Nations. The Earth Kingdom in particular comes to mind. The relations with them and the Fire Nation have been somewhat strained, even since peace was declared.

"I can imagine. And what about you, Aang? You're after all part Firebender yourself. With what limited knowledge Zuzu managed to impart to you, of course."

 _Fuck! She shifts really quickly._

He switched the cards nimbly, lifting her high in the air to perform a particularly daring dancing move.

"If you're offering to expand my knowledge, I'd be happy to take you up on it."

Briefly, the shadow of a blue flame flickered in her yellow eyes.

"Why, I'm tempted. But I warn you, you would have to earn it."

A breezy smile. "Oh, come now. Don't be so fucking serious about it. I taught you how to steer Appa, remember? See it as an amusing challenge. Either you manage to teach me how to produce blue flames, or you prove that it's a unique capacity that's out of my league. I dare you, Azula."

A flash in the large golden eyes. "All right, Aang. I'll take you up on it. Provided that you manage to make Zuko promise me free access to his training grounds for sparring sessions with whomever I please. Is that a deal, Aang?"

"It's a deal, Azula."

The music was coming to a halt. As he set them both down on the dance floor gracefully, Aang was aware of eyes regarding them speculatively. Ok, so he'd been showing off. But never mind. It had been bloody worth it.

Azula freed herself easily from his big hands. "I thank you for the dance. However, I'm used to going to bed early. The journey and all this excitement have been somewhat too much for me. I need to retire to my bed. Tomorrow, I've got a meeting at noon with the Fire Lord. If you'd like, we could schedule a sparring session for afterwards."

He stared at her. "Would you like me to escort you to your suite? I mean…" He blushed furiously. "Zuko appointed me to be responsible for your safety."

She cocked an elegant black eyebrow at him. "Did he, now? Well, I assure you that that's quite unnecessary. I know very well how to take care of myself. Good night, Aang. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

She turned decisively on her high platform heels to sashay out of the ballroom.

* * *

Endless corridors, lit by decorative fire torches strategically placed in combination with discreet indirect lighting. Still, the sheer vastness of the ancient Palace shocked her. Or rather, the way she'd managed to forget what it was actually like to move around in there. In fact, that was the main reason why she'd refused to take the Avatar up on his offer to escort her to her suite. She needed time to explore and rediscover everything, to move in her own pace down sumptuous gilt and mirrored hallways and high ceilinged, narrow galleries edged with paintings of former Fire Nation rulers in full Royal finery. Her own rule had been too brief for anyone to have the time to paint her portrait. Indeed, she assumed that no one would want to see her image displayed there anyway. But one day…

She shook her head. Dreams, pure fanciful fantasies. Still, at one point in time they'd turned into reality. She'd just been too weak to realize what was necessary to hold on to the position. Coming to a halt before the portrait of a supremely handsome man in royal robes, with long black hair and a sharp slash of a long goatee beard, she stared up into his eyes.

 _Ozai. Father. You placed me on the throne, and failed to keep me there. When you fell, so did I. Why didn't Zuko fall with us?_

Of course. The Avatar and the other Nations had supported him. That's why he'd managed to prevail. For some reason, the notion of this was what hurt her the most. The current Fire Lord hadn't gained his position because of his own might or power, but because the other Nations had willed it to be so. The Element of Fire had been weakened enough that representatives of other elements could now decide which Firebender would be crowned the Fire Lord. The pure injustice of it all was enough to make her smoulder.

 _Well Father, there isn't much to do about it now, is it? You lost your flame and freedom. I kept my flame, but lost my mind instead. It took me years of hard work to recover. Still, we'll see. In the end, patience will prevail. After all, this is infinitely better._

No matter what, she'd never lose herself again.

She'd reached the end of the gallery and was moving through a dark secluded hallway that opened into the brightly lit corridors that led to her suite. That's when the slim figure approached her, arms outstretched. For a brief moment, the lighting played a trick on her. Unruly masses of brown hair, thin slender limbs.

"Teni?" But no, it couldn't-

"Princess Azula, please come with me! There's a conspiracy to attack you! The assassins are waiting in the next corridor by your rooms. I know a safe passage. Please hurry!"

The girl was tugging at her hands, staring at her with large pleading grey eyes.

"All right, Ginza. Which way?"

"This way! Follow me!"

The girl was pushing her towards the left of the hall, towards a small door hidden in the marble and gilt wall. Pulling it open, she drew Azula with her to shove her inside with some haste. Too urgent.

 _Azula!_

The image of Ursa flashed before her, making her freeze briefly in shock.

 _No! You're not real!_

Her hands went up instinctively, blue flames dripping from her palms. A hard shove to the small of her back made her stumble over the threshold. Figures moving through the darkness. Brief flashes of metal glinting-

 _No!_

The flames shot out from her hands in long twirling flares, illuminating the dark narrow corridor instantly. Six dark figures, wielding swords and daggers. Ginza at their side, calling out a warning. Too late. Two of them were already on the floor, writhing in agony, frying from her flames. Sharp flashes of lightning strobed the narrow walls with pure white blue light. The rank stench of burning flesh filled the air. Smoke was everywhere, and cries of agony. Turning her head, Azula saw her earnest little serving girl launching herself at her, eyes blazing with pure hatred. The long sharp dagger glistened in her hand like the fang of a cobra. The-

Lightning flashed, electrocuting the girl in midair and hurling her back into a smoking heap of agony. A screen of blue fire slashed through the narrow corridor, incinerating every living being there. All except the girl who caused the fire. The girl with fire pulsing through her veins.

The stench and smoke and agonized death cries were unbearable. She stumbled back to cross the threshold into safety, fighting for her breath. Pure heat was burning through her bones, radiating through her mind. All her senses were filled with a blue light.

"Azula? Fuck, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She collapsed gracefully into his strong arms with a wry little smile.

"It's nothing, Aang. I told you I know how to take care of myself."


	6. Fire Away

Zuko was pacing indignantly behind Fire Lord Sozin's giant desk.

"I can't fucking believe it! An assassination attempt on my own flesh and blood, here in the very halls of the Palace where we live and grew up! This is fucking unacceptable. Early this morning, I called my ministers to a meeting to speak out in the severest terms. Of course, I've no idea how many of them were involved. Azula, I'm sorry for appointing that girl to you. She came with the best recommendations from Lord and Lady Zhia. They're as baffled as we are."

Azula stretched her long bare arms experimentally above her head. Dressed in tight black leather trousers, black boots and a sleeveless black silk shirt, she looked remarkably relaxed. Spending the morning with the Avatar applying his healing skills to her sore body had helped considerably. His waterbending skills had healed the minor scratches and bruises almost immediately. Of course, Katara had refused to help, claiming the urgent need for her to participate in a difficult delivery elsewhere.

"Any idea on who orchestrated this, Zuzu? Obviously, those assassins were just paid minions. Really, this only goes to show. You've allowed yourself to become lax, brother. This proves their lack of respect for you. You really need to set your foot down and prove the authority of the Fire Lord to these people once and for all."

"Yes, Zuko. This is very serious. I happen to agree. We can't allow any more incidents like this."

Aang had conceded his favourite comfortable armchair to Azula and was hovering solicitously behind her, holding the carved backrest in a firm grasp. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he regarded his closest friend.

"Indeed we can't, Aang! So, out of pure curiosity, just where were you when all this took place? Didn't I personally appoint you to be Azula's guardian? Didn't I explicitly ask you to ensure her safety at all times?"

Azula's red lips curled in amusement. "Did you, Zuzu? Why, how very touching! Well, I'm afraid I am to blame. Aren't I, Aang?"

The Avatar's big hands tightened on the backrest of her armchair. The solid wood answered by creaking ominously.

 _That cursed girl. She's placed me in an impossible situation. Is she trying to push me into-_

His lips tightened as he strove to keep from breaking into pure Avatar state.

"Azula's right, Zuko. I neglected my duties. You told me to make Azula my prime responsibility. However, I must remind you that you also said I didn't have to guard her 24/7. Obviously, that was a miscalculation. Make no mistake about it. It won't be repeated."

She was leaning back, directing an amused yellow glance up at him.

"My pleasure, Aang. I mean, if you have the time. You must be incredibly busy. I realize that I will be stealing your time."

He shook his head briefly. "No problem, Azula. I always fulfil my promises. You may rest assured that as long as I'm around, you will come to no harm."

A sarcastic smile. "Why, that's good to know." A slight sparkle of blue flames flickered briefly in her long elegant hands.

Behind the desk, Fire Lord Zuko exchanged a frustrated glance with his friend. Then, he plopped down unceremoniously into his comfortable armchair, passing a weary hand across his forehead. Even though it was barely past lunchtime, the occasion clearly called for a glass of wine. He emptied his in a long draught and refilled it with a sigh, ignoring his sister's raised eyebrows.

"Help yourselves. The bottle is right there. Ok, this really is grave news. I mean, I'm extremely happy that you escaped unharmed, Azula. It's lucky you still have your bending. This should make people think twice about attacking you. But still. I have to make it very clear that as the Fire Lord, I absolutely condemn any attempts on my sister's life and safety. All right. So, I'll have to make some formal speeches on the subject. I might even have to word an edict on the matter. I'm sorry, Zula. I really had no idea-"

Her large yellow eyes widened. "Really? I would have thought that you had thorough knowledge of the widespread hatred of me. Why else appoint the Avatar to be my guardian?"

 _Unless of course you intended him to guard you against me, instead._

The bright gold eyes burned into his, curious. Zuko passed a weary hand over his forehead, lamenting the loss of his bangs. Apart from the conspicuous scar and a slight delicate sharpness to his features, he was really turning into a copy of Ozai. At least as far as looks were concerned.

"Ok, so I miscalculated, Azula. I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again, I assure you that. I swear that from now on, I will protect you."

"You know Zuzu, if you don't want me here, if you consider me a burden…"

He shook his head violently. "NO! Just no, Azula! I invited you to court and I want you to stay here, ok? So does Mai. Yes, don't look so doubtful. She's just not that good at expressing her emotions. We're both really sorry about all that happened. Yes, we fucking are. Azula, I-"

He took a deep breath as if to steel himself and looked up at his friend.

"Aang, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment? I mean, I'd scheduled two hours here for a private meeting with my sister. I need to speak with her, between four eyes."

"Of course, Zuko. I'll be here at the ready right outside, for when the meeting's finished."

He made as if to move out of the room. However, a long bare pale arm shot up to grasp his, sharp scarlet nails embedding themselves in his skin.

"No! Just wait a moment here! The two of you don't get to go about deciding things above my head like that! Zuzu, I'll accept Aang to be my bodyguard, or guardian as you call it. However, there are conditions."

Her yellow eyes flashed golden lightning at them. All right, this was the Azula they both recognized. The one who had her own ideas, and refused to be ignored. The one that you just couldn't get the better of.

"What conditions, Azula?"

Twin yellow pairs of eyes flared golden fire at each other.

"I want personal access to your private training grounds at all times, Zuzu. I want to be able to do sparring sessions with anyone I please. Oh, don't worry. Of course, I won't kill anyone. At least not unless they try to kill me first. I just need to keep my bending up. Last night, Aang promised to do regular sparring sessions with me. Didn't you, Avatar?"

She shot him a challenging yellow stare.

The Avatar cleared his throat. "Hrm. Well, actually I did, Zuko. I can't see any harm in it. Whenever I'm not off on some assignment, I'll do daily sparring sessions with Azula. Indeed, it might serve double purposes. Not just to keep us fit and able to harness our elemental powers, but also to show potential attackers who they're taking on."

A monumental sigh. "All right. I'll agree to that. Azula, I assume that you'll refrain from using your elemental powers to fry me from behind. Aang, from now on I require you to stay by her side at all times. 24/7. We can't afford any more incidents like this one. Ok?"

A collective nod. As the Avatar released the back of Azula's chair to move towards the door, an odd smile curled his lips.

* * *

 _Silence. Fucking silence._

They stared at one another. Then, Zuko poured them each a second glass of wine. His right hand trembled imperceptibly, causing a pair of purple drops to stain the polished ebony desk. Azula's yellow eyes were fixed intently on his.

"Ok, Zuko. Shoot. What am I doing here?"

His mouth dropped open. "I… you… I mean, you're my sister, Azula! For fuck's sake! This is your home. You've got every right to be here."

Her full red lips curled derisively. "If you're going to lie, Zuzu, at least make sure to do it right. Now just come clean and tell me what this is all about. Who knows? I might even be able to help."

She examined her long sharp scarlet nails in the bright light from the tall floor to ceiling windows.

An otherworldly power seemed to pull Zuko away to the corner of the desk that was the closest to her. He was staring at her, breathing heavily.

 _Fuck, she's beautiful. Just as hot as when she challenged me to the Agni Kai, demented and deranged. Oh sweet spirit of Agni. She'll always be my fucking undoing._

Azula raised her great yellow eyes to meet his. Her face was pale, expressionless, devoid of smirks or mannerisms. The look in her gold eyes made him tremble.

"What, Zuko? What do you want? What can I do for you?"

 _Oh, you can't even begin to guess. Sweet spirits._

He closed his eyes momentarily. Then, he opened them impulsively and reached out, catching her long slender hands in his. The sudden heat that shot up through him was startling.

"Azula, I-"

"I want us to be friends."

She treated him to a level stare. "Ok, Zuko. We're friends. No more war. Now, what do you want?"

 _It's not a question about what I want, but about what I would have wanted. I never wanted anything so badly in my life as you. The prettiest, smartest, bravest girl in the whole world. We were made for one another. I loved you. I still fucking love you. Why can't you just realize that?_

A deep sigh. "I… I'm sorry, Zula. Ok? I mean, I don't expect you to forgive me. I just needed to say it."

He was kneeling before her, staring down into her lap and avoiding her eyes, holding her hands clasped in his. She regarded him with a slight frown.

"Zuko? Are you all right? I mean-"

"YES! Of course I'm fucking all right! Now, that I know that you're alive and well! Don't you fucking see, Zula? I don't… I mean, I didn't…. I mean, NO! Just no. It was fucking wrong of me to enlist Katara's help. I know I cheated, Zula. You're the rightful owner of the Phoenix throne. The rightful Fire Lord. While you were gone, I kept the title safe. Evidently, that isn't enough. I had the message from Agni himself, by means of a vision. I've betrayed my own bloodline, and we're bound for extinction. I'm doing what I can to compensate for it. Fuck knows I'm stumbling in the dark."

The golden eyes flared open. "You're telling me that you're acknowledging me as your sister to ensure that you stay safely on the throne?"

Fucking Azula. She'd always been able to rip right down to the core of the matter. Still, here were his feelings for her, ripe and sincere, bursting at the seams and ready to become acknowledged.

He was caressing her hands, staring into her large golden eyes. "Yes, Zula. Yes and no. I mean, we both need to work to counter the Oracle's vision. We need to breed more Firebenders. I mean, not just me, but you." He stumbled over the words, caught in internal visions of them ensuring the succession of the Royal Fire Nation bloodline. Together.

 _But for the sake of Agni! I didn't… I mean, I didn't invite her back here in order to… Or… Did I!?_

He was staring at her, horrified by his own thoughts. Azula returned the look with curious yellow eyes. Then, she freed her left wrist nimbly and reached out to caress his right cheek.

"Don't worry, Zuzu. I'm right here. If you want me here, I'll stay."

 _Yes! Oh, you really have no idea how much I want you. I want you to stay with me forever. I want to-_

He was staring at her like a man freezing to death who'd just been offered a warm golden flame.

Impossible. Of course. Mustering his last drop of discipline, he forced himself to calm.

"Thank you, Azula. I've come to realize that this is purely a Fire Nation issue. Agni's charged me with reigniting the flame of my own kin. If I fail, the Royal Fire Nation bloodline will die out. No, there will be no new issue or replacements. We will die, and that is it. Zilch. According to the Sages of Agni, the World will be plunged into cold and darkness. Which is of course what happens without fire. I don't know how that will affect the other elements and Nations."

She frowned. "That's why you need me here, Zuzu? To ensure that the Royal bloodline of the Fire Nation doesn't become extinct?"

He shrugged recklessly. Ok, so he'd never been very good at poker.

"I guess so. I mean, it didn't strike me until now. I'm not saying that I'll be needing you as some kind of breeder or anything. It's more that the Sages told me that I have to care for my own. Mother's gone, Iroh's old, and Father's… Well, things being the way they are, we're the last Royal Firebenders. You and I. If I can't get an issue… Well, then it's up to you to make sure we survive. If you were to marry-"

Her yellow eyes flared sharply.

"Ah. And what would be the price of marriage to a Royal Princess, Zuko? Eternal loyalty to her brother?"

He stared at her, speechless.

"I… I…"

Her large yellow eyes narrowed.

"Well, Zuzu. Maybe you've already found someone suitable? Or do you plan to auction out my virginity to the highest bidder?"

His voice sounded oddly alien. "I'd let you decide who'd be your first, Azula. I'd let you decide who to marry. I'd let you decide who to take as a lover."

He didn't know how it happened. Suddenly he was kissing the inside of her right wrist. Azula gasped, shutting her eyes momentarily. Then, she forced them open.

"I'd like to know who the father of my children is."

He was cradling her face in his hands, staring at her eyes, her skin, her lips.

"They'd all be Firebenders. Just like us."

 _Command, oh my Princess, and I shall obey._

She gazed at him with a curious expression, tangling her long fingers in his hair.

"This isn't healthy, Zuzu. I'm sure you realize that."

Fire flared up in his eyes. "You hate me. I've always known it. You regret you weren't able to kill me."

Curiously, she didn't tense or pull away. Instead, her face approached his.

"No, Zuko. I don't hate you. I love you with every fibre of my being. Surely you know that?"

Oh, she'd been through every aspect of her feelings for him in her therapy. Possibly though, now wasn't the perfect time to reveal them to him.

Suddenly, he was at a loss for words.

"I… I want... I mean, I've always wanted to... "

She frowned slightly. "I want my crown back, Zuko. No, not the Fire Lord one. The gold triple flame headpiece that I used to wear with my topknot."

His hands slid down to cup her bare shoulders. He was staring hungrily at the proud glory of her firm full breasts, which strained the tight black silk shirt. Oh, spirits. Who would ever have known that a tall slender girl like Azula could have that kind of full big breasts? Shocked and fascinated, he stared at them with the hunger of a starving man. Slowly, his hands moved down over the smooth pale skin of her bare arms.

"Ok. You'll get it back. Avan has it, but I'll make sure that she returns it."

Her nipples were hard, poking at the thin shiny fabric. He leaned forward unconsciously, his lips approaching hers. He raised one of his hands to push the thick silky tresses away from her long slender neck. Her voice shattered the strange hypnosis. The tone was sharp.

"Who's Avan? Why does she have my crown?"

Zuko stiffened visibly and checked himself. Slowly, the realization dawned on him of what he'd been about to do. And now, he was caught in having to answer her most difficult question.

No. He couldn't lie to her. She was way too smart. In the long run, if he told the truth it would increase the chances that she'd… Yes. He knew Azula inside and out. All right, maybe not as deep inside as he would like. He evicted the shameful thought forcefully from his mind.

"She's Father's favourite concubine. She looks just like you. It's fucking uncanny."

Her yellow eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly, her bare skin burned under his hands. He jumped back instinctively, releasing her arms.

"Let me get this straight, Zuko. You're saying that he keeps a mistress who looks just like me, and makes her wear my crown?"

He nodded mutely. The look in her eyes scared him more than any words.

"Fuck!" The blue flame shot out from her palm, barely missing his arm. The smell of charred silk filled the room.

Her face was white, stiff with determination. "I need to see him, Zuko. You have to let me visit."

Oh no. He couldn't allow that to happen. Agni knew what she'd do.

"I can't let you do that, Zula! I just can't! I swore to the Fire Sages to protect the last heirs of Agni. I can't risk you hurting him, nor him hurting you."

She rose from the chair to regard him coldly.

"You needn't worry, Zuko. If things should ever come to that, none of us would hurt the other. One of us would die, that's all."

His eyes widened in horror. "You plan to kill him, Zula?"

She approached him to trail her slender fingers down his cheek in a lingering caress.

"Not at all, Zuko. I just want a word."

Her sudden tinkling laughter made him jump. But when he met her eyes, they were as sane and steady as they'd ever been.

"All right, Zuzu. Talk's over. I'm going to find my personal Guardian. I owe you a thanks. The Avatar's a much better playmate than I could ever imagine. Who would have thought?"

As the door slammed shut behind her, Zuko was aware of his pulses racing and the blood pumping through his veins as if after a fast hard run.


	7. Getting Even

"Wow. She's certainly agile, isn't she?"

"Agile? Is that all you can say? Look at that speed, that flexibility, those somersaults, those moves… Why, if she'd been that much in control five years ago, she would have blasted us all to the ground and burnt us into cinders. We'd be ashes by now, Zuko. Watch and praise the spirits we survived."

"Hm. Next time around, we might not be so lucky." The hot glow in the Fire Lord's yellow eyes belied the caution of his words.

They were both standing discreetly to one side of the Palace sparring grounds, watching in badly masked awe as the tall lithe female figure twirled and struck, throwing blue flares and balls of flame, creating scorching azure screens and hurling sharp zigzags of white blue lightning at unexpected angles and edges. The flames and lightning sparkled like fireworks against the backdrop of a perfect blue sky, illuminated by a golden flow of red hot sunshine. It was truly a glorious day for Firebending, and most glorious of all was the young woman performing her lethally beautiful battle dance on the smooth velvety green grass of the Royal sparring field.

Watching her intently, the Avatar smiled and wiped the sweat off his forehead and bare torso with a towel that one of the Palace servants had discreetly provided. His own sparring fight with Azula earlier that morning had ended in a draw, like most of them seemed to do. Sometimes, he defeated her. Sometimes, she defeated him. But most times, they were evenly matched. By now, they'd tried out all possible combinations of fighting, with her Firebending matched against his own being Aang's particular favourite. However, Azula seemed to prefer the more complicated challenges, with either battling his elemental bending one after another, or all at the same time. Either way, Aang was strangely happy. Not just for sparring with the one person in the Four Nations who he knew had not only the capacity but also the actual mindset to kill him. Certainly, that played a part. But what elated him the most was to see Azula this way. Free. Embodying her element freely. Burning brightly, not with the crazy fierceness of a shooting star, but the true inner glow of a sun, of an eternal ember. As his eyes followed the perfection of her every movement, the Firebender in him resonated with a steady _hum_. It was a disconcerting sensation.

Ok, so probably the Fire Sages and Zuko himself had been right. Aang could sense it in the very essence of his being. The events at Sozin's comet had created an imbalance, where the element of Fire had come close to becoming extinguished. Having experienced the same thing about the element of Air before, he responded to the realization with intense discomfort. No. That state of things just couldn't be allowed to be. If he could do anything to set things right, to restore the original Balance, he would. After all, what was the purpose of the Avatar but that?

 _Fire and Air feed off each other. They nurture one another. They make each other strong, alive, more prominent. They need each other to live, to be._

Roku's voice echoed through his mind as from behind a far off mirror wall.

 _Yes. I know._

Of course, he'd always been aware of it. He'd always known his fate. Whenever the Avatar state in him took over, the visions would indicate the one possible way to take. In daily life, as Aang, he'd just sensed the strong and fierce attraction to-

The wrong one. His enemy. The one trying to kill him. The only one who had ever had the power and determination to succeed.

That alone should have been the sign. But then, she'd been caught in her father's web of lies, struggling to take control of her own fate by means of controlling the world. In spite of her violent approach, part of him applauded her valiant effort.

Azula was a fighter. She'd never be a quitter. She could be mean and spiteful in her focus on her goals, but then again, whoever calls a male king and warlord mean and spiteful? Azula was a girl, and thus had been twice as condemned for-

 _The ones who lose will always be condemned for their crimes against the victors._

 _Ok, I know._ _If she had defeated Zuko, everyone would have hailed her. Still, her mental unbalance would have remained. Now, she's sane, and all grown up. But the world around her remains unbalanced. Water and Earth have prevailed. Air and Fire are diminished. Because of the unbalance, the World Spirit has become weakened. Something needs to be done._

 _I'm an Airbender. I need Fire to thrive. Water could never nurture me, no matter how much it tried. Only the Earthbender in me responds to it. That's why I'm here._

Over at the sparring grounds, another hopeful non-bender contender had been forced to acknowledge defeat. Ever since the shocking appearance of Princess Azula at her brother's court, myriads of suitors had crawled out of the woodwork to present themselves and their availability. Not just Fire Nation hopefuls, but also representatives of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. The Fire Nation Princess was simply a major catch and also apparently back in favour with her brother. Judging from her behaviour at court, she'd overcome her mental breakdown five years ago. She was beautiful, gifted and a Firebender. Of course, there were suitors. A whole fucking long line of them, waiting to present themselves and to impress her. What better way than to offer themselves up as sparring partners for her practice sessions?

Aang and Zuko both winced visibly as, over at the sparring ground, another hopeful was hurled away and thrown painfully to the ground by the impact generated by Azula's lightning. As his squires assisted him in rising and basically carried the poor man away, the stench of charred clothing assaulted their nostrils. In the middle of the cropped green grass, Azula twirled and flashed the assembled members of the Royal Fire Nation Court a brilliant smile. Evidently, her victories had put her in good mood.

Her skimpy training outfit left little to the imagination. A sleeveless, low cut flame orange bra top that exposed lots of pale smooth skin and showcased the somewhat outrageous curves of her bosom. Skintight knee length training pants in the same vibrant colour, that clung to her long slender thighs and small pert, perfectly rounded behind. The muscles of her long lean limbs and taut abdomen, mercilessly displayed, testified to perfect physical control. The red leather triple flame hair ornament flashed impertinently in the eyes of the court members and diplomatic representatives who'd managed to, like the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko, rise with the sun. Arms akimbo, the Princess flashed her challenge at them all.

"No more volunteers? Well, I guess that in the past five years, the whole world's grown lax and lazy. There's something to be said for war."

A gleam went on in the Avatar's grey eyes. Pulling his yellow silk shirt off to bare his spectacularly muscular nude torso, he made as if to move over to the sparring grounds. A strong dusky skinned hand stopped him.

"No, Aang! You've already sparred with her this morning. Frankly, I can't stand seeing it. I can't stand the risk of her hurting you, or worse. No. It's time to put Azula in her proper place. Stay back."

By the time that Aang and Zuko had the time to voice their protests, she'd already flowed down the marble steps and was halfway across the lawn adjoining the sparring grounds.

The Waterbender's outfit consisted of a longish belted sleeveless blue tunic on top of loose white pants that certainly weren't unsuitable for sparring. Her dark brown hair was pulled back from her face into a long thick ponytail. Katara was ready for battle. Ready to take on her chosen enemy.

In the spectator's seat, Zuko inhaled audibly.

"You… You don't think we should intervene here, Aang?"

The Avatar shook his head. "No. Let's see what happens. Let's not intervene until there is a winner. I think they both need to sort this one out for themselves. "

Ok, so he was kind of excited to see this.

Katara entered the sparring area with the confidence of a World Champion challenged by a well-known inferior competitor. Taking up position opposite the Princess, she stared the Firebender down with bright blue eyes.

"Don't get any ideas. I thought the lot of us had put you firmly back in your place years ago. I'm happy to return you there."

As Azula switched into fighting position opposite her, her pale beautiful face froze in concentrated joy.

"Why, Katara. I'm pleased to see you too. Welcome to my training ground. I'll be even happier to eject you out of here."

The solid wall of ice was split instantly into a thousand shards by white-hot lightning. Around them, the spectators scattered to safer ground.

Azula approached her opponent with a tiny grin on her full lips.

"Ok, so my nannies always told me that I'd grow to an unseemly height. They admonished me firmly to catch my future husband before that happened. And look what came out of it."

Blue flames kept heating water waves into an eerie mist.

"Pity they weren't around to admonish you, Katara. I mean, I'm as tall as a man. But you… By the flame of Agni, five years have turned you as wide as Appa!"

Laughing heartily, she somersaulted easily out of target range of the barrage of lethally sharp icicles. The glowing range of fire stars singed the air around the Waterbender, who barely had time to extinguish them with her water showers. She retaliated by means a series of intense rain attacks, along with an ice slide intended to bring her enemy down.

In the spectator area, Aang shook his head. "Oh-oh. This isn't a friendly game of sparring, Zuko. This is the real deal."

The Fire Lord eyed him sourly. ""Yeah. What the fuck did you expect, Aang? This is what I've feared would happen all along."

Boomerang lightning was attacking the Waterbender from the sides and from behind, ricocheting back at her plump form. She managed to roll out of target range just in the nick of time. Of course, as everyone could see, five years had brought a certain disadvantageous change to Katara's body. While Azula had sprouted and increased her height by 15 centimetres, the Waterbender had gained some 15 kilos instead. Bulldozing herself forward on the green grass lawn, she kept a steady barrage of icicles and water tornadoes raining down on her opponent. For a brief while, Azula just stood there, countering the attacks by means of her blue flames and lightning. And then-

Nothing happened. She stood quite still, countering the Waterbender's furious attacks almost as if by rote. No movement. No-

Azula shot up through the air to somersault back over her opponent's head. By means of pure luck, Katara managed to stumble back and direct a flash of ice at the sharp peak of lightning aiming for her crown. As she did so, a hard bare lower arm caught her neck in a deadly grasp, while a bare foot kicked the back of her knees to make her stumble. The arm kept pressing at her larynx, threatening to break it. Her opponent's voice was hard and sharp in her right ear.

"Accede victory, Katara. I've got you."

"NO!" The Waterbender twisted before her, throwing her hands back to aim them at her born adversary, calling in her final forbidden power to direct it at her. It wasn't even conscious, merely an instinctual response.

"Ah!"

The bloodbending caused Azula to relinquish her grasp and fall back on her knees. As Katara turned to face her, the Firebender's hands shot up, palms out.

"No. Step into this, Katara. I own your mind."

The Waterbender's eyes widened significantly. Then , she sank down slowly to her knees, hands plastered to both sides of her head. Her mouth changed into a silent O of a scream.

Released from the bloodbending, Azula scrambled to her feet to resume her position behind her enemy before whatever unholy power she'd directed at her was able to fade out. The long sharp arm was back, threatening to break the Waterbender's larynx. Katara's face had gone a bright strawberry red.

"Accede victory, Katara. Admit defeat."

"N… No! Never!"

The grasp around the Waterbender's throat increased.

"Ouch."

Aang shook his head. Next to him, Zuko fiddled restlessly. Below them, the Waterbender was causing a steady waterfall and huge boulders of ice to run down the soft green lawns in front of her. The hard grasp around her throat increased. The long slender hand of her enemy was aimed at the back of her head, as her bright yellow eyes glowed like magma. Both Firebenders, Zuko and Aang could sense the heat and pressure increasing.

"Fuck, Aang! What is she doing?"

"I don't know, Zuko! I really don't know. Some Firebender correlate of bloodbending, possibly. She's directing her fire at Kataras internal system, she's-

 _Oh fuck. I should have realized the stakes._

He was up and running down the trail of white marble steps. Everything was drawn out, as if happening in slow motion.

"Accede victory, Katara. Admit defeat."

"N… No!"

The two long fingers came down in a sharp stab. As he reached them, Katara slumped down in the arms of her enemy. Her dusky skinned face came to rest on Azula's full breast, as if finally peaceful at the bosom of her mother.

* * *

"Oh, can it, both of you. That was merely a move that I learned from the staff at the Facility. I didn't really hurt her. I just blocked her chi. You know, by punching her neck meridians. I've unblocked it and she should be ok. But really, that girl's some bad loser. That kind of behaviour just pisses me off. I had to teach her a lesson."

Zuko was staring at his sister. "I… I just can't condone that kind of behaviour, Azula! Katara is…"

The Avatar inserted himself nimbly into the conversation. "Excuse me Zuko, but in that case you shouldn't allow Katara to participate in Azula's sparring sessions at all. She clearly harbours a personal grudge and can't admit defeat, no matter what. Really, Zuko. What did you expect?"

Azula's golden eyes were gleaming with mirth. "Yes, Zuzu. What did you think would happen? Were you really looking forward to seeing Katara kick my ass? Oh, my poor deluded Zuzu." She shook her head exaggeratedly in pity,

The Fire Lord's hands clenched and unclenched, as if he were contemplating strangulation. Which of course he was.

"I… I…"

"There now, Zuko. Let's take a realistic look at things. No one came to any real harm. Azula unblocked Katara's chi after everyone had witnessed her being defeated and carried out unconscious to the changing rooms. Of course, I've heard about the method in question being used in martial arts. 'The Strike of the Cobra'. Very effective. If you do the counter move within half an hour, the recipient will survive. You need lots of practice to get it right, though. I guess you got that at the Ember Island Mental Health Facility, Azula."

She shrugged. "Yes. I used to help them out in handling their worst cases. It's no big deal, though. You just punch them out, and punch them back again once you're in control. Everything's fully functional. That's the point. It just irks me that she wouldn't admit defeat. She even tried to use her bloodbending on me. Well, I don't mind. It's just that I took it one step further. Katara should have realized that and been able to admit defeat. Aang does that when he loses against me. So does every single one of those simpleminded buffoons. They all play by the rules. Except Katara. So, I decided to teach her a lesson. Namely, that I can defeat her not only by means of my bending, but also with my bare hands. Let her suck on that one for a while."

Zuko drew a deep breath. A warning stare from Aang prevented him from speaking. The Airbender reached out to embrace Azula's slender shoulders.

"Everybody present, including representatives of all four nations, witnessed you defeating Katara. Don't worry about whether she's ready to admit it or not. Both Zuko and I realize that today, you're the true winner. No, Azula. I don't consider this to be merely a fluke win in a sparring session. Today, you defeated Katara, just as she defeated you five years ago. You've evened out the score. I'm just envious that I can't figure out the final technique that you used on her. You know, the one to counter her bloodbending. I mean… I almost sensed that you used your Firebending to heat her brain and nervous system beyond anything she could control. She looked like she was being seized by some kind of panic attack. Is that it, Azula?"

She shrugged. "I learned a lot at the Facility, Aang. Not just handy martial arts moves. I realized how to turn my Firebending inside and use it in a mental way. I can't explain it any further. One day I just knew it could be done, and indeed it proved to be true. If you want to protect Katara, I suggest you tell her to stay away from me, Zuzu. Also, I think you should consider your own feelings for her very carefully. If you want something, it's better to go for it without apologies. If you don't, then let it go."

"Yes, Azula. That's very good advice."

Aang's deep grey eyes were burning into her mind and feelings. Startled, she twitched and drew a deep breath, not knowing whether to draw back or to approach.

 _If you want something, it's better to go for it without apologies. If you don't, then let it go._


	8. Avan

Sometimes, destiny just plays into your hands. When a major conflict in the Earth Kingdom called the Avatar out on urgent business, Azula knew she'd had her opportunity presented to her on a silver platter. It was the second day after her spectacular victory over Katara at the Palace sparring grounds, and though she relished the sensation of having achieved one of her goals, the rest of them leaned heavily on her mind. That, and the speculative grey glances that the Avatar would regularly send her way. No. Aang didn't hate her like the Water Tribe peasant did. Neither did he fear her, like Zuko clearly did. She just couldn't figure him out. Neither could she understand her own responses to him. So, when he left his absence created a welcome reprieve from dealing with it all. A reprieve, but certainly no rest.

She had things to do. A mission to accomplish.

The Kodarniú family resided in the Harbour City area of Capital City. Not a place for the rich and mighty, it was the home of criminal cartels, shady nightclubs, brothels, pawnshops and the outright poor. But also, like in most such places, there was a strong neighbourhood watch and a sense of protecting ones own. Of course, Princesses of the Royal Fire Nation rarely if ever frequented places like this. Once Azula had made her plans known, her earnest handmaiden Zura, who'd provided her with the crucial information, had offered to accompany her. Indeed, the poor girl had been quite desperate, throwing herself at Azula's feet and clinging to her legs beseechingly. Whatever. Even though the girl's devotion was somewhat touching, Azula had rejected the suggestion firmly. No. A loyal servant was most useful, and she valued the girl's honest dedication to her. She'd decided not to replace the traitorous Ginza, and kept Zura firmly in her favour. Still, one has to do some things alone.

"No. You can't come with me. I assure you that I know how to protect myself." As she reached out to display the blue flames rising from her palms, a hint of a smile curled her full lips.

On her knees before her mistress, the girl stared in awe. There really were only two modes of how to respond to Azula. Either you fell down on your knees to worship her, or you turned and ran as fast as your feet could carry you. Once Zura had decided on the first, she'd been the Princess' loyal slave.

"Mistress, I… I…" She bowed her head in defeat.

Azula patted the girl's dark glossy tresses absentmindedly. With all the diverse reactions she'd received since her defeat five years ago, she knew how to appreciate true devotion.

"There now, Zura. I need you to rise up and be strong for me. These people form no lethal threat to me. I need you to be prepared and stand by at the next stage. You are loyal to me, aren't you?"

Her bright golden eyes stared contemplatively into the brown ones of the serving girl. The grasp around the girl's chin pulled her effortlessly to her feet. The Princess' other hand rose, blue flames sparkling. The bright blue light reflected in the girl's dark eyes.

"Yes, Princess. I am."

Azula nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. You'd die for me, wouldn't you? Ah, I can see it in your eyes. Well, don't worry, Zura. There will be no need for that. I just need you to stay here, at the ready. I'm going into Harbour City to visit the Kodarniús. And Zura, I need to do this alone."

That had been that. Pulling the hood of her black cloak decisively up over her head, Azula had set out into Harbour City. Navigating the thronged streets had been no more difficult than entering the crowded Facility communal area to have luncheon on one of her worse days. In fact, here it was a lot easier to disappear and fade into the crowd. Of course, none of them had any idea that the tall slender young woman shrouded by a black cloak was in fact the Fire Nation Princess. Moving quickly, she easily avoided any physical obstacles, greedy hands and catcalls aimed her way. She knew where she was going, and she intended to get there as fast as possible.

The Kodarniú family lived in a rather sheltered and secluded part of Harbour City, in a minor side street located off the Harbour Area. As Azula had learned, Raze Kodarniú was a Custom's official of some standing, which of course necessitated his living close to the Harbour Area itself. His wife, Farra Kodarniú, was a homemaker who in her spare time ran a silverware designing business. There were no siblings. Avan Kodarniú was an only child.

Stepping up the few short steps to the nondescript door, Azula rang the doorbell. From the information that Zura had gleaned for her, this was the one day of the week that the girl would be staying at home with her family, unrequired to provide her services to the former Fire Lord.

"Yes?"

The small serving girl opened the door to stare up at the tall cloaked female figure. Clearly, she wasn't used to dealing with unknown visitors.

Azula pushed the hood of her cloak back from her head.

"I wish to see your mistress. And your master, if he is at home." Her yellow eyes flashed bright rays across the small but neat hallway. Awestruck, the girl backed away.

"I… I'll…" She caved spectacularly at the look in those bright golden eyes. "The Master and the Mistress are in the salon. I'll escort you there."

 _The salon? These people certainly like to keep up appearances._

Flicking a sarcastic winged black eyebrow, Azula followed the girl down a thin, dimly lit corridor. Opening a door, she didn't even bother to knock.

"Master, Mistress. A visitor to see you."

"Thank you. I'll see myself in."

The woman was on her feet a second before the male. As she took in Azula's appearance, the ravaged beauty of her features froze in shock. Responding automatically to the presence of a member of the Fire Nation Royal family, she made as if to curtsy. Azula prevented her with a gesture of one long elegant hand.

"Pray remain seated. I assume that you are Farra and Raze Kodarniú?"

The dark haired man sank back into his armchair. Tall, muscular and good-looking, he carried the signs of ingrained pain, trouble and worry of years gone and years to come.

"Yes. And you are…?" His voice dropped in a dip of dread.

"Princess Azula, of the Fire Nation." She seated herself matter of factly in a comfortable but threadbare armchair. Opposite her, the Kodarniús trembled. The woman straightened defensively, her voice rising.

"Fire Lord Zuko usually addresses us by mail. We had the arrangement settled years ago."

Azula nodded slowly, her yellow eyes bright with a deceptively calm glow.

"Ah. I can imagine. Well, I'm not here to question anything about the financial parts of the… _arrangement_ , as you phrase it. I just want to speak to your daughter. No, no. Don't bother to lie to me. Reliable sources tell me that today is her… _day off_."

The woman was down on her knees, trembling and clutching at Azula's feet. Annoyed, she kicked them free from the clinging grasp.

"Please, Princess! Avan's our only child! She's the best daughter you could ever imagine! Dutiful, obedient, beautiful and gifted! All she's ever done, she's done for us! Oh, please! I don't know what we'd do without her!"

Azula nodded, her face frozen cold. "I can imagine. You live off of the proceeds of selling your only daughter as a whore. No wonder you need her unharmed. I understand perfectly. Now, where is she?"

She rose and addressed the father, her large eyes flaring yellow sparks across the room. His face paled significantly.

"She… She's out on town, Princess. On Mondays, she usually visits the designer stores in Caldera."

 _Ha. How ironic._

Azula shot him a tiny benevolent smile.

"Ah. Well, then I'll just make myself at home and wait until she returns. You may tell your serving girl to bring me some refreshments."

The father was hauling a tassel bell-pull to effectuate the order. However, the mother had risen to her feet and was regarding Azula with bright flashing yellow eyes.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, what are you doing here, Princess Azula? Has Fire Lord Zuko authorized your visit? Is Lord Ozai displeased with Avan in any way?"

Oh, the woman really was a loose cannon. Regarding the pale, delicate oval face, Azula saw the remembered image of her own mother's features mirrored there. The impression was enough to make her snarl. But no. Instead, she just leaned forward and pointed her palm straight at the woman. Her voice was as smooth and warm as melting honey. Something intangible sparkled at the edges of the couple's vision.

"Why, I find your viewpoints highly interesting. Thanks for sharing them with me. No doubt, Avan will be able to fill in. Ah, thank you."

The last comment was directed at the tiny serving girl who'd poured and offered her tea in a faded but exquisite porcelain cup. Studying the delicate pattern. Azula decided that it must hail at least as far back as from Sozin's time. Across the room, twin yellow eyes were regarding her in pure bright horror. Fire Nation citizens, ready to turn their coats at any sign of danger. Her brother's loyal citizens. Fucking hypocrites. No, she really didn't need this kind of people in her ranks.

Her bright yellow eyes flashed pure murder. The Kodarniú couple pressed back into their threadbare armchairs. The-

"Dad, Mum, I'm home! I'm going upstairs to try on the new dresses, ok?"

To her credit, the mother attempted to rise and warn her daughter. "Avan! We have a visitor! It's-

Her daughter was already halfway up the stairs, followed by a dutiful servant weighted down by bags and boxes from the most expensive Caldera stores. Rising from her armchair to follow, Azula shot them both an impertinent smile.

"Don't worry. I'll see myself up."

* * *

As the door started to close behind her, the girl merely reacted by waving a long slender hand in its general direction. A sharp stare from Azula caused the servant to drop the parcels and remove himself hurriedly from the room. As the door slammed shut, the girl unbuttoned her fashionable burgundy and gold robes to reveal her perfect figure.

"Not bad. Did someone ever bother to teach you martial arts?"

The girl whirled, semi nude, to stare in horror at her visitor. Her large yellow eyes widened in instant recognition. As Azula stepped gingerly towards her over the pieces of discarded clothing, the girl sank to her knees to stare up at her in supplication.

"Princess Azula! I… People told me you'd returned. I… I mean, Fire Lord Zuko didn't…"

Azula knelt to face the girl, examining her in some fascination. It was like looking at a badly drawn copy of herself, a mirror image on an exceptionally bad day or a portrait by a gifted but lazy artist. On the outside, everything was right. Black silky hair, black winged eyebrows, thick fans of eyelashes. Pale creamy skin, full sensual red lips, large bright golden eyes with a certain spark. High cheekbones, a perfect oval face, a long slender neck. Long graceful limbs, slim hips and an unexpectedly firm and well-developed bosom. Tall, beautiful and slender. Still, everything was wrong. The girl would never be Azula, and she knew it.

Azula reached out to grab a fistful of black hair with her right hand. The palm of her left hand approached the girl's face. When the azure blue flames sprouted up and out, tears formed in the large beautiful golden eyes.

"You're not a bender."

The girl trembled with pure horror, yet attempted to hold herself still. Hm. Some semblance of dignity. Yet, despite the fear, Azula sensed the ingrained arrogance of her personality. She couldn't decide if she hated it or liked it.

"No, Princess Azula. Fire Lord Zuko made sure of that when he selected us."

" _Us?"_

"Yes, Princess. I don't know how many others. The… The Lord told me that I'm the only one he's kept."

A sharp urge to slap her shot up through Azula. The hand moved closer to the oval face, the bright azure flame reflected in the large golden eyes. The girl trembled with fear, attempting to hold herself together in some semblance of dignity.

"The Lord. That would be my father, Fire Lord Ozai."

"Yes, Princess." The girl's voice was a whisper.

Azula's swift hard pull at the thick black hair bent the girl's head back hard enough to make the vertebrae crack. The blue flame approached the pale perfect creamy skin inexorably. The girl trembled in her hands, unable to control her physical reactions. It was a supremely satisfying experience.

"You are my father's mistress. His concubine."

"Yes, Princess."

The blue flame reflected in the huge golden eyes. Tears were running out of them, moistening the pale smooth cheeks.

"Your parents sold you to my brother. He pays you for the services that you provide for my father."

The voice was a whisper. "Yes, Princess."

"Whose idea was it originally? Your mother's or your father's? Don't tell me you came up with it on your own."

"My… My mother's, Princess. Four years ago, word came out that … Fire Lord Zuko was searching for girls to… entertain his father. The news went out in all Four Nations. I was one of the girls selected for the task."

Azula's eyes were hard, assessing. "I see. How perfectly _good_ of Zuko to provide his father with a bevy of fresh young teenage whores. He must have felt extremely guilty for replacing him. Were you a virgin?"

The words shot out like a slap, the sharp grasp on the girl's hair jacking her head back to make her neck crack.

"Ah! Yes, yes, Princess! Fire Lord Zuko… He… He specifically requested virgin girls. Virgins and non-benders."

The hard hand released the merciless grasp somewhat. "I see. And how come Ozai preferred you to the others?"

The blue flame heated the perfect creamy skin. The girl closed her eyes to avoid the bright light.

"I… I'm not sure, Princess. It might be… well, because he considers me well skilled in bed. It might be because he finds my looks pleasing. It might be a combination of the two."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Not a humble one, are you? Well, I bet he likes that too. Because do you know what, Avan? I know him better than anyone."

The huge yellow eyes brightened with fear." I… I don't doubt it, Princess."

The bright blue flame was licking the air close to the beautiful young face. Pulling a couple of long black hairs out experimentally, Azula watched them crackle and melt into a tiny reeking cloud of scorched stench. The girl was whimpering with fear, all her bravado gone out the window. Azula kept her locked down with her hand wrapped in her hair. She was fighting against an intense temptation to go wild and cut the girl's hair off and mutilate her pretty face with sharp scissors.

But no. In the five past years, she'd taught herself perfect self-control.

"How much do you want to live, Avan? How much do you want to continue your pathetic whore's existence?"

Tears were running down the girl's cheeks. Azula's blue flame kept heating them, making them evaporate off of her face.

"I… I want to live! Please, Princess! Command me and I shall obey."

Azula's yellow eyes narrowed.

"And what if I ordered you to kill my father?"

The sharp involuntary convulsion that seized the girl told her everything she needed to know.

"I... I'd…" The girl's voice broke.

"Hm. You love him. How quaint. Well, luckily for you, I don't require you to kill him. In fact, quite the opposite. You may keep on doing what you do. Just remember that he's still married. To the greatest bitch in the Four Nations, to be precise. Personally, I don't mind your presence. I just want you to tell me everything that goes down when you see him."

The girl's eyes widened to stare into Azula's equally large, bright yellow ones. She relaxed momentarily in the Firebender's lethal grasp.

"You'll release me if I tell you everything?"

Azuly grinned wryly. "That's the general idea, yes. As long as you tell the truth. I'm warning you, Avan. I'm _very_ good at detecting lies."

A shiver ran through the girl's supple, beautiful body. Azula couldn't prevent an assessing glance from running over it. Objectively speaking, the girl's form was very similar to that of her own. Did that mean-

"Tell me about what he does in bed. The significant parts. You know what I mean."

"I… I'm sorry Princess. I mean, if what I'm about to say will offend you."

 _Oh, she's got some lip on her all right, even though she tries to mask it._

"Quit stalling. Just get down to it."

The girl trembled. "Lord… Lord Ozai is very potent. He… In my eyes, he's a very beautiful man. Beautiful and very strong." She flushed brightly.

""Go on."

"When… When he took my virginity, he did everything just right. I had expected it to hurt. My mother told me to do my duty for our family. But he… he made me love it! He…"

The girl's cheeks were burning as she twisted her head from side to side in remembrance. Staring at her, Azula was seized by momentary envy.

 _Oh fuck. What if that had been me?_

She shook her head to clear it. No more madness. No more.

"Tell me everything, Avan. Tell me the things I need to know."

The girl twisted in her hands. "I… You…"

The voice was hypnotic. "Tell me everything."

"He… He… Oh, please forgive me, Princess! He…"

"Go on."

"He… He makes me call him Father."

Azula stiffened.

"When?"

"Well… all the time. But particularly when we… When we…"

"When he fucks you." Her voice sounded terribly matter of fact, as if echoing off from another room.

"Yes. He wants me to call him Father when he fucks me. When… Whenever he makes me come." The girl's voice was a whisper.

The floor was rolling beneath them. Azula was struggling to hold on to herself, to her sense of self and sanity. Deep down, she'd of course expected something like this. Still, it was something else entirely to hear it voiced out loud.

"Go on." Her voice was relentless.

The girl was shivering, her eyes closed. But this time, it wasn't with fear. The bright golden eyes opened with a flash to stare into Azula's.

"When he comes, he calls me Azula. It's you. He wants you, no one else. My job is to impersonate you. Agni knows I love him, but he… He loves only you."

Azula released the girl as if the touch had burned her.

"NO! You lie! He never loved me, Avan! Ozai never loved anyone!"

The girl rose cautiously from the floor, adjusting her remaining clothing.

"I beg your pardon Princess, but I have to disagree. If you shared Ozai's prison with him, he would be truly happy. Not as much as if he'd regain his bending, but still. It's been four years, Princess. I know him well by now."

Azula stared at her. "Did… Did he ever hurt you?"

"No. Well, he slapped my cheek once when I referred to his son as 'Fire Lord Zuko'. That's it. He treats me very well."

She had risen and taken up position in front of the mirror. A quick examination revealed that Azula had caused her face no harm. A vigorous brushing removed any traces of burnt hair. Avan was as beautiful as ever.

The blue flames flashed up on either side of her in the mirror, making her jump.

"I want my crown back, Avan. Zuko says he gave it to you. To wear in bed, when my father fucks you, no doubt."

The voice was hard and sharp. The voice of a ruler, the owner of the Phoenix Throne. A sharp stab of a shiver ran through Avan. Meeting Azula's eyes in the mirror, she realized the truth.

 _Yes._

 _Yes, Fire Lord Azula._

She had no idea if the words left her lips or stayed there, in her mind, However, she sensed that the recipient responded to them.

Pulling out a drawer of her dresser, she located the ancient gold triple flame hairpiece with its black silk ribbon attachments. As she rose, she stared into Azula's bright gold eyes. She really didn't have a choice. Having been closely attached to the Fire Nation Royal family for the past four years, she realized the necessities.

Azula bowed her head gracefully to allow the girl to attach the golden triple flame to her perfect black topknot. As handmaidens go, the girl really was excellent. Indeed, she wouldn't have held anything against her except for the unfortunate circumstances. The girl certainly wasn't any worse than those traitorous so-called friends Ty Lee and Mai. Of course, since then she'd met people like Teni and Zura, who'd shown her what true friendship and devotion was like. Maybe, maybe, if she played her cards right, Avan might fall somewhere in between.

She was rummaging through the boxes and bags bearing the brands of major Caldera fashion designers. My, but the girl had good taste. Good and expensive.

"Thank you, Avan. If Father requires you to wear a hairpiece like this, I suggest you tell Zuzu to have one specifically made for you at the Royal goldsmith's. Don't be afraid to make demands. Also, if you want your own house in Caldera City, you should demand that as well. You're too old to be living with your parents. Besides, this place is a perfect dump. Oh, and I'm keeping this. Don't visit him tonight. I'll send you a message to tell you when the coast is clear to move ahead just as usual. Thank you, Avan. Once more, you've been of great service to the Fire Nation Royal Family. You may expect me to return."

Hoisting the large box containing Avan's new dress, she gave the girl a gracious nod and disappeared down the rickety stairs.


	9. Fatherlord

**I'm issuing a warning for the content of this chapter. If you're easily offended, please skip straight to the next one. Thank you!**

The palace prison of former Fire Lord Ozai was located some ten kilometers outside of Caldera City, easily accessible by means of one of the smaller Royal Airships. With the hood of her dark cloak pulled up to shade her face, Azula had had no trouble in gaining free passage from the guards at the portals of the earth barriers surrounding the estate. They just assumed that she was the former Fire Lord's favourite concubine, come to warm her master's bed. Inside the barriers, the estate itself left nothing to be desired. Large. Lavish. Luxuriously designed, surrounded by huge Palace grounds. If the circumstances themselves hadn't been so very humiliating, it would have been considered a highly respectable, even enviable retreat for a retired ruler. Lord Ozai lacked nothing in his current residence. Except his former title, his freedom and his bending.

The lord's private quarters were softly lit, a seductive scent of incense touching the air. Dressed in a red silk robe, Ozai half rose from his comfortable gilded armchair in anticipation to greet his beautiful young visitor. The spark in his golden eyes revealed his arousal.

"Welcome, Avan! It's just been a day, and yet I've missed your presence. Show me what wonders the visits to the Caldera designer stores have brought."

At the sound of his deep voice the tall slender female figure stiffened slightly. Shrouded by the drapings of her dark cloak, with the hood pulled up to conceal her head, she turned around to busy herself with the clasp at neck. The former Fire Lord appeared to appreciate the improvised striptease, because he leaned back in his armchair to sip at his cup of wine.

"Go on, Avan! I want to see you. Show me the new dress. Then, come here and kneel before me."

The long black cloak fell to the ground. Long bare pale arms, thick glossy black hair wrought up into a perfect topknot. A long blood red velvet dress with a voluminous skirt and a tight sleeveless bodice that revealed a panel of bare creamy skin at the back. For a brief moment, the young woman stood lethally still, as if dreading to face him. Then she whirled, suddenly decisive.

The sharp triple peaks of her gold hairpiece gleamed in the dim soft lighting. So did the soft sparkle in her huge golden eyes. The deep square neckline of the tight corseted red velvet bodice revealed the perfection of her full, firmly rounded breasts in their entirety. The pale creamy bare skin glowed softly, the rosy red nipples were erect and pointing challengingly at him. Picking up her flared red velvet skirts to move towards him, the girl sank gracefully to her knees to bow her head. The long glossy tresses of black hair shone in the soft warm lighting. As she raised her head to face him, her huge fiery eyes sparkled with an ancient flame.

A strangled sound issued forth from the former Fire Lords throat. He stared at her in pure and utter disbelief.

"A… Azula?"

"Father."

Oh, there really wasn't any mistaking that voice. That and her blue flames were the sole things that no impostor could impersonate. Reaching out, Ozai caught her chin in his hand to turn her face up to his. The full red lips opened seductively, the long slender neck arched gracefully before him. Below, the wonders of her full lovely breasts poked out at him, completely bared.

He didn't know exactly how it happened. One moment she was kneeling at his feet, staring up at him. The next he'd pulled her up into his lap with a strong arm around her slender back to examine her fully. She was perfectly complaisant, aiding him in achieving his goal. Trailing his fingertips over the soft velvety pale skin, he stared down into the huge golden eyes in awe.

"It really is you. Azula. All grown up and… perfectly beautiful. Tell me that this isn't some kind of vision that the spirits sent out to torment me."

Her lips were very close to his. "It's me, Father. It's really me. The management released me from the Ember Island Mental Health Facility. They declared me sane, and that they couldn't keep me there any longer. Zuko was forced to allow me to return. I'm back at court, Father. They guard me, but surreptitiously so. I'm a free woman."

His fingertips circled the soft creamy skin around her nipples dreamily.

"Zuko allowed you to visit me?"

"No. I had to enlist the aid of Avan. She was very helpful."

On hearing the name of his mistress, Ozai's face stiffened slightly. He was holding her locked to him with a surreptitiously firm grasp around her back, while exploring her with the fingers of his other hand. The fingertips travelled up from the ripe curves of her breasts to her long slender graceful neck, over the sculpted line of her jawbone, over the plush red cushions of her impossibly full red lips. A long muscular finger poked into her mouth experimentally, encountering the soft wet tip of her tongue. A hint of a cruel flash had gone on in the former Fire Lord's eyes to replace the look of pure wonder. The fingers of his other hand sneaked up to pinch and tweak her erect red nipples. Staring deep into his eyes, Azula leaned back to suckle his finger softly, swirling her long tongue around the tip. Ozai gasped audibly and pinched her right nipple quite hard. His right hand was exploring the soft curves of her breasts with an increasingly urgent demand.

"The Avatar. Did he take your bending?"

She shot him a glorious smile, leaning back in his arms to offer herself up and raise her palms.

"No, Father. I still have my fire."

The blue flames shot up to dance from her palms, mirroring themselves in his bright golden eyes. At the sight, the former Fire Lord gasped involuntarily. He stared at her in uncontrollable desire. Then, he picked her up in strong arms to carry her into the adjoining bedroom. His lips went down on hers, hot and demanding. His long tongue sneaked down into her mouth.

Momentarily, Azula panicked.

 _No. Remember why you came here._

She returned the kiss passionately and allowed the huge wave of unreality to sweep over her head. As her father placed her on top of his huge bed to pull the scarlet silk robe off unceremoniously, she stared up at him, wide eyed. Spread eagled before him, she kept her blue flames sprouting forth from both of her palms. Spreading her long legs unceremoniously, he knelt between them to pull the long red velvet skirt up over her legs. She was petrified, unable to move.

 _Oh, by the flame of Agni. He still looks just the same. Yes, I guess Avan is right. He is quite beautiful. That long black hair, those sculpted features. Those bright golden eyes. The muscles of his body, the heat… Oh, Agni! Forgive me, I don't know if I can go through with this!_

A gasp of panic left her lips. The former Fire Lord was staring down at her bared sex in wonder. Trailing his big fingers teasingly down over the smooth pale skin to part the soft wet folds, he laughed. His other hand kept caressing her breasts, twirling her nipples.

"Why, Azula! Not even Avan ever came up with something like this! Oh, but that's truly glorious!"

He was rubbing her clit softly, rhythmically, staring down at the triple flame of black pubic hair that crowned her sex. Apart from that, she was completely bare and shorn, left open to his hungry gaze. Ozai laughed throatily and leaned forward to sling her long legs up over his wide shoulders. His breath was hot on her open, exposed sex. A large curious hand moved down to poke big fingers at her female opening, probing it experimentally. Twisting in his arms, Azula gasped. It took all her discipline to keep herself still before him, offering her blue flames up. The big fingers slid inside her to penetrate her further. She was embarrassed to realize how wet she was. Still, the sudden stinging feeling made her cry out. Ozai raised his black eyebrows, pleased.

"Hm. So, you really are a virgin. Well, my little Azula, I'm so very pleased. You want to please your father, don't you?"

He was rubbing her clit rhythmically again, pushing his fingers insistently at the internal barrier.

She trembled before him. "Yes. Yes, Father."

His voice was a low purr. "Why, that's very good. Now, just lie back and show me your flames. I want to see them. Just leave the rest to me."

As his hot mouth delved down on her sex, Azula gasped and twisted. As he sucked her clit greedily in between his lips, his big hands shot up to cup and fondle her breasts. Her mind was a turmoil, seething with mixed lust and disgust. Oh, by the flame of Agni! He was twirling her nipples between his fingers oh so skilfully, causing hot spirals of pleasure to course down to her sex. He was sucking her clit insistently, rubbing it and her labia with his long wicked tongue. Oh, she just couldn't take it any more! She-

"Ah!" Twitching violently against his face, she came in hot hard heavy spasms, crying out and rubbing herself against his mouth. The blue flames flared up from her hands in heavy spurts, causing sparks to fly across the room. Ozai didn't let up on her for an instant. However, he raised his head to stare up at his daughter's ecstatic contortions and blue flaring sparks with intense arousal. Clearly, he was ready to consummate their reunion.

She was whimpering in his arms, begging him to let her go.

"Oh, please Father… Please…"

Ozai smiled a wicked smile. "You're the one who decided to come visit me, daughter. I decide when I'm ready to let you go."

The hot wicked mouth dove down on her clit to suck and lick her into another orgasm. Then, another. When he finally let up on her, she was exhausted, unable to move. The effort required to keep her flames up was excruciating. Spasms and convulsions kept running uncontrollably all through her body. However, the sight of him made her eyes widen in alarm.

She'd come there with a vague idea of what she intended to achieve, but not at any cost. As the former Fire Lord moved up between her legs, eyes glowing with desire and his big member magnificently erect, Azula hurriedly quenched the blue flames issuing from her right hand. Reaching down, she caught his long thick cock in her still hot hand and started stroking him with firm sleek movements. Spirits, but he was large! She erased the thought of what it would be like to have her virginity taken by a love instrument that big, and increased the speed of her movements slightly. Ozai groaned with pleasure and leaned forward to kiss her neck, thrusting himself into her hand. His eyes were glued to the blue flames issuing forth from her left palm, so close to his face. Azula was shocked to realize that he couldn't have seen that kind of fire since the day of their mutual defeat. Well, she was there to undo the damage caused on that day.

Leaning over her, the former Fire Lord caught her slender hand in his own large one and let it envelop it. Seen this way, it actually looked as though the flame issued forth from his hand. Ozai stared at it as if spellbound. Shocked, Azula realized that he could actually feel the heat of her flame in it. Something ignited in Ozai's yellow eyes. Her right hand kept stroking him, faster and faster, ever so skilfully. His eyes were sparkling, lit up by the blue flames. Azula sensed more than saw the deep shiver shooting through him like a shockwave.

"Aaah!"

He came in a huge burst, spurting his hot seed all over her hips and belly. The semen drenched the painstakingly tended triple flame of soft black pubic hair. Ozai was staring at the blue flames, groaning and shaking all over. The fire was reflected in his sparkling eyes. Something about the look in them had changed imperceptibly.

Yes. Azula leaned forward to examine them with sharp yellow eyes. He probably wasn't aware of it yet, but he would be. And when he found out, she didn't want to be there

He was kissing her passionately, like a lover, and she was letting it happen. The unexpected gratitude was a shocking experience. As he rolled off the side of the bed to pour them each a glass of wine from a cut crystal carafe on a sidetable, Azula took the opportunity to slide off of the rumpled bed, wipe herself off on the bedspread and smooth out her red velvet skirt. A quick check ensured that her crowned topknot was still securely attached, although the thick black fall of silky black hair was tousled.

Ozai leaned out to hand her a glass of wine. The other big hand caught her slender upper arm. His yellow eyes were glowing in the semi darkness.

"Here. Stay with me tonight, Azula. There's still much to do."

 _Yeah. I'm sure you don't want to discuss old memories. You just want to fuck your only daughter all night long._

Even after his earlier release, his big cock was still semi-erect.

 _Lord Ozai is very potent._

Avan's words echoed in her mind.

Oh, Spirits! She had to get out of there soon, or he would doubtlessly have her pinned down underneath him on the bed again. This time around, there would be no respite. She felt momentarily tempted to-

 _No. I've had enough of madness for a lifetime. It's time to take control._

Sipping her wine delicately, she moved closer while at the same time twisting her arm out of his grasp. Martial arts moves really had their uses even outside overt combat.

"I can't stay. Zuko guards my presence at the Palace closely. If I'm gone for a whole night, he'll get suspicious and maybe prevent me from leaving again. It's better that I return back without his knowing that I have been gone at all."

For a brief moment, it looked like he was going to seize hold of her and lock her in his grasp. Of course, they both knew the risks of that.

"Zuko can't stop you from going wherever you want. It's not like he's powerful enough to keep you a prisoner in the Royal Palace."

"No. You're right. But the Avatar can."

His eyes narrowed. A look of fierce hatred twisted his handsome features.

"You see him regularly at the Palace? He's gotten used to you presence there? Azula, you know what you need to do! You have to kill him! Why, it's a miracle he didn't take your bending away!"

Setting the glass aside, she glided close to him and embraced his face gently with warm slender hands. Her voice was soft, her large eyes full of promises.

"Father, I have to go. I promise I'll return."

At the back of her mind, an echo of her brother's voice cackled.

 _Azula always lies._

Ah, not always. Only when it's the necessary means to an end.

The gift would make her absence easier to bear.


	10. Sparks

" _Azula!"_

Zuko was back to pacing the space behind Fire Lord Sozin's antique desk. His yellow eyes were glaring pure murder.

"Don't deny it! Just stop fucking lying! Avan's mother reported to me that you visited them at their house. You threatened all of them and stole the gold triple flame crown and a designer dress that her daughter had just bought. Avan was so shocked and scared after your visit that she didn't even dare to leave the house. But miracle of miracles, according to the guards at Ozai's palace, a young woman matching Avan's description or very similar to her visited him that very same night."

Azula yawned and stretched. "Oh really? So, you're basing your accusations on the words of some whore and her pimp of a mother? Along with some bored guards posted out in the middle of nowhere? Oh, please! They were probably too drunk to tell whether his visitor was male or female. Some witnesses you got there, Zuzu! Besides, what exactly is it you're accusing me of here? Theft? Don't make me laugh. That crown has been mine all along. If I'm about to be charged with something, I'd kindly like it stated out loud, preferably in a court of law."

Zuko raged. "Oh believe me, Zula! That could be arranged! Don't play the innocent with me! I explicitly forbade you to visit Ozai."

She examined her long scarlet nails, a study in deep boredom. "No, actually you didn't, Zuzu. That's a reconstruction of the truth, to put it mildly. You promised me you would retrieve my crown for me, which you obviously didn't. You expressed a fear that Father and I would hurt each other, which also obviously didn't happen. So, I'm wondering, what's you problem, Zuzu?"

From the other armchair, Aang was staring at her with dark grey eyes like stormclouds, his powerful arms crossed across his broad chest.

"Zuko's right, Azula. Something did happen. We know you're lying."

She remained in the same completely relaxed position, merely raising a perfect winged black eyebrow at him.

"Prove it."

Zuko's voice shivered with barely contained fury. "Only today, I had a report from the Guards at Fa-…at Ozai's palace. They'd found some suspicious scorch marks on one of the interior palace walls. Outside, two bushes and a tree had been incinerated."

She shrugged. "Probably just lightning. Or damage caused by some neglectful servants. Are you saying I did it, Zuzu?"

" _There wasn't a fucking thunderstorm!_ The weather was fine and clear!And even if there was one, how in Agni's name did it get inside the palace itself? Quit fucking stalling, Azula! I've had it up to here with your lies!"

She leaned forward to fix her great golden eyes on him. Her voice was deep, perfectly calm.

"I didn't cause those freak fire damages, Zuko! I swear on the rod of Agni himself!"

Ah, that was a strong oath. Even Zuko paused to draw his angry tirade to a halt. In his armchair, the Avatar was frowning, his eyes focused on Azula. Zuko chose conveniently to ignore him.

"And as if that wasn't enough, now Father's kicking up a storm, demanding to see you! He claims Avan told him you'd returned to Caldera, and that you're staying at the Royal Palace. He was quite irate. The guards stated that he was uncontrollable. He punched several of them out and threatened them with Sozin's ancient katanas. Fuck knows who decided to let him keep them."

"Ah! I would have loved to see that!"

Azula exploded into a highly unseemly bubble of mirth. Shaking with laughter, she collapsed back into her armchair. The two males stared at her momentarily.

"You think this is a fucking joke? Why, let's see how much you'll laugh when I have you locked up in an underground prison dungeon! Why, I'll personally throw away the key and leave you there to rot! I'll…"

Aang's voice was low, controlled. "Careful, Zuko! You might want to recall the words of Agni's Oracle."

The Fire Lord stopped himself short. Aang took the opportunity to rise and place his big hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Come, Azula. I think your brother needs some time to calm down. Anyway, Fate's decided to intervene and solve the problem for us. There's trouble brewing at King Kuei's Court. I've been asked to go there and sort out the problem. Zuko and I decided that it's best that you accompany me."

She stared at him, incredulous. "You…You're taking me to Ba Sing Se? But… there are people there who want me dead! The King himself, for one. And all his Ministers, I bet. Not to mention the Dai Li."

The Avatar shrugged breezily. "Don't worry, Azula! Look on the bright side. At least you won't need to keep up your sparring sessions. Didn't you just tell me about how you survived five years in a Maximum Security Mental Health Facility, surrounded by the criminally insane? Why, compared to that Ba Sing Se will be a nice little vacation. I thought you could assist me in sorting out that corrupt regime. Besides, you were once their ruler yourself, weren't you? After that, I thought we could take an interesting little tour of the Four Nations."

"Where?" She stared at him suspiciously.

"Oh, the Northern Air Temple, for starters,. Then, the Southern one. You're bound to found that interesting. Also, I thought we might visit Kyoshi Island. The beaches there are fucking awesome."

He was grinning sunnily at her, reminding her that even though he had the huge muscular body of an adult male and was the closest thing to a living god that she was ever likely to encounter, he also hadn't passed his eighteenth birthday yet. Azula rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and rose.

"All right, Aang. But don't blame me when King Kuei brings in the Dai Li to attack us."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of blaming you. Rather, I expect you to fight by my side and protect me with your life. That would make a nice change compared to our last encounter in Ba Sing Se, don't you think? Consider it poetic justice, Azula."

"Some Guardian you turned out to be." She grumbled.

"Oh, I'm just making sure that we'll enjoy our little holiday. Bye, Zuko. I'll make sure to send you news about our progress.

The door fell shut behind them.

Spirits! How the hell hade he managed to turn the tables on her like that? She sneaked him a look to check if he was laughing. Instead, he was tugging her down the corridor to her rooms by a hard grip on her left wrist, almost dragging her along.

"Get out! And stay out. This is a private conversation."

As the door to her mistress' suite burst open, Zura started at the tone. The Avatar had never been anything but sweet and friendly to her. Now, he was… angry?

As her handmaiden scurried out hurriedly, Azula turned to face the Avatar with a frown.

"Why, that's the fastest switch from breezy surfer to scolding uncle that I've ever seen! You certainly blow hot and cold. What's the matter? Decided that you're too chicken to turn your back to me in Ba Sing Se?"

His grey eyes were stormclouds, radiating lightning. There was actually some white shimmering off his tattooed arrows.

"Cut the bullshit, Azula. I decided it was just as well that we got out of here, and fast, before the shit hits the fan. Zuko's going to have to stay and deal with it. I've adviced him to fortify the Earth walls around Ozai's palace and triple the number of guards surrounding it. I know what you did during that visit to Ozai, Azula. Somehow, you managed to restore his Firebending."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did I, now? Why, not even the Avatar can do that. You said so yourself, Aang!"

He towered over her. "I said that I didn't know how to do it, not that it couldn't fucking be done! There's a difference, you know! I bent his chi to take away his bending powers. But you… whatever you did to him, you managed to restore it. What did you fucking do, Azula? Something along the lines of what you did to Katara at that sparring match? But that doesn't make sense. Somehow, you managed to affect his chi. But what you did didn't hurt him. Rather the extreme opposite. You managed to rejuvenate his chi."

She turned and walked over to the window. Out on the Palace Lawn, well-dressed people were milling about, talking, laughing and enjoying the sunshine. Azula stared at them with unseeing eyes.

"You don't want to know." Her voice stuck in her throat, barely recognizable.

Aang was approaching her, staring down at her in horror.

"What… what…" His voice was a whisper.

She whirled. "I didn't hurt him, ok? Rather, the exact opposite. It had to be done, so I did it. Not for me, not for him, not for Zuko. I did it for the fucking royal line of Agni. Zuko will get his precious heirs. Everything will be all right. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do."

Redfaced, she attempted to rush past him. He caught her by the upper arms to shake her violently. His face was white with shock.

"What do you mean, you did the exact opposite of hurting him? Oh, sweet Flame of Agni. Don't say you…"

" _WHY?"_

The sudden switch into Avatar state shocked her thoroughly. A wave of pressure pulsed through the room, making the floor undulate under her feet. His voice changed, echoing with the bending powers of a thousand Avatars. His eyes turned silver white with blinding light. Light pulsed along his tattoos, making them glow white-hot. A god was standing before her. Hurled back onto the floor by thousands of years of sheer elemental power, Azula trembled. She was shaking, attempting to get a grip on herself and the situation. The words that came out of her mouth were entirely unexpected, even to herself.

"I… I didn't know you cared."

" _OF COURSE I FUCKING CARE!"_

"How could you do that to yourself, Azula!? All for a stupid prophecy?"

He was trembling, the white light fading out slowly, his voice returning back to normal. He was breathing heavily, staring at her with dark shiny eyes. Mean suspicion dawned in them.

"Maybe it was just a case of revisiting old times, eh? Reliving some sweet old memories? Rekindling the old flame? Ah, that's it, isn't it? The true love between father and daughter.

She was struggling to her feet. The dark accusation made her voice return, miraculously. Flaring with anger, she reached out with her hand as if directing a strike and lashed out with her blue flame. It missed his left ear narrowly.

"NO! How can you say a bloody thing like that? I had no idea, until Zuko told me about Avan… I mean, I never could have guessed… I never realized that he had that sort of feelings for me! And I didn't let him… I mean, we didn't… I mean I'm…"

The blue flame lashed out again, this time in frustration.

"If you must know, I'm still a virgin! Nothing really serious happened. Not that it's any of your concern, anyway."

"Whatever happened is serious enough to matter to _me_ , Azula! If you don't understand that, you're a fool! Besides, I don't know if I believe the virgin part. Zuko says you always lie. I'm beginning to think he's right. Anyone's a fool to trust you. Ok. I finally lost my illusions about you. Maybe its all for the best. Start packing. We'll set out for the Earth Kingdom at dawn tomorrow."

He turned flat on his heel to stalk out of the room. The door tore open, almost breaking off its hinges, then slammed back shut with a bang like a cannon shot. Azula stood dead still at the centre of the room, attempting to control her breathing.

What the fuck had just happened?


	11. Oracle

"What did you say we're doing here again, Twinkle Toes? I mean, it's barely past dawn and we're surrounded by pickpockets, religious freaks and people hawking sacrificial utensils. I can sense knives and daggers all over the place."

Leaning back against the red marble wall to one side of the entrance to the Temple of Agni, the Avatar stared into the distance with his arms crossed over his chest. He obviously wasn't in a mood to play along with anyone.

"You know Toph, for a blind girl you have a remarkably astute sense of your immediate environment. Just keep it up. I need it to be that way."

She jabbed his arm in exasperation. "Quit stalling, Aang! What's up with you and Princess Sparkles? Why is she heading into the Temple of Agni at the break of dawn, and why is any of it our concern? And why are the two of you giving each other the silent treatment? Oh, this journey is going to be great fun. I sure can tell."

He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. "Zuko asked me to bring Azula along to negotiations at King Kuei's Court. He wants to prevent her from contacting Ozai or causing any trouble in the Fire Nation. I know she'll be at risk in Ba Sing Se. There's even a reasonable chance she won't return alive. So, I allowed her to visit the Fire Temple before we leave. It's no big deal."

The Earthbender frowned. "You mean, kind of like granting a condemned prisoner a last wish before her execution? Ok, that makes sense. Except for a moment there, I thought that you and Princess Sparkles had something going between you."

Of course, the bitter stare out in the distance was completely lost on her.

"Well, you were mistaken, Toph! And so was I. If Azula has any feelings whatsoever, they're way to messed up to figure out. It's nothing to do with me, Toph! I'm out."

The girl's frown deepened. "Ok, Twinkle Toes! Whatever you say. You're absolutely not having girl trouble. Princess Sparkles is coming with us because… Sorry, I forgot your line of reasoning there. Whatever. As long as she's not trying to fry us with her flames and lightning, I'm ok with it. Besides, I'll be getting off at the next stop. The two of you are on your own on this one."

Aang's voice was heavy. "Don't I know it, Toph! Don't I know it."

* * *

Head held high, staring straight ahead, the Fire Nation Princess passed the walk up through the ancient pillars. Of course, she'd been there to worship many times before, both as a child with her parents and in her early teens. However, never before had she dared to approach the Cauldron of Agni on her own, to ask the Oracle a question. If she had, it might have been able to spare her a huge amount of pain and humiliation. Nevertheless, her five years at the Facility had taught Azula the intrinsically destructive nature of past regrets.

 _No. Never regret anything. I did the best I could based on all known facts. Now, the situation's entirely different. If Zuko can turn to the Oracle for guidance, then so can I._

The Fire Sages approached her, suitably obsequious. Of course, it just served to exacerbate her worry. But then again, what in the name of Agni did she fear? Ok, so she'd just tackle the problems as they appeared, one by one. Go forth and conquer.

Her bright young voice rang out like a trumpet.

"Reverend Sages. I have come to seek your counsel."

The bearded Elders exchanged a significant look.

"Princess Azula. We have been expecting you."

 _They've been expecting me?_

She reined in her reaction tightly. Her pale oval face was smooth, expressionless.

"My brother recommended that I go. He told me that his own vision some time ago was of crucial importance to the Royal Line of Agni. So, here I am. I resign myself into your hands, Brethren. We are all children of the divine Flame. The spirit of Agni resides in all of us. I need to hear it speak, to know my Fate and purpose."

 _Ah. That sure made an impression on them._

The Elder Fire Sage moved forward to assist her up the stairs to the huge golden cauldron. In it, the eternal flames soared and floated. Kneeling before it, Azula focused on the bright yellow, orange and scarlet flames, taking them into her mental vision. Reaching out, she made her own azure blue flames sprout forth to mirror the ones of the cauldron. She was vaguely aware of whispered exclamations, of the Sages crying out in hushed awe. Then, it hit.

A solid wall of flame shot out from the cauldron to envelop her, to consume her completely. The tremendous impact threw her backwards, swooped down on her to lick and eat her. The pain matched nothing that she'd ever sensed before. She was screaming, writhing, crying out, fighting for air. The merciless flames fed on her, festered in her bones, scorched and charred her to the very core. She was dying, burning to the most horrible death by live incineration. With her dying breath, she cried out to curse those blasted Fire Brethren who had condemned her to this. All along, this had been her fate. To die by the flames of Agni, as a Royal Sacrifice. Writhing in the flames, she kicked out to shoot a hundred thousand gleaming sparks around her. As she stared up through the peaked domed ceiling of the Temple, twisting with the bright blazing pain of her last dying breath, the flames of the Cauldron of Agni turned bright blue.

Then, everything went mercifully black.

No more lights. No more fire. Lights out.

Someone reached out and pulled the top of the Temple chamber off, like the lid of a lunchbox. Weightless, Azula rose up like a puff of smoke. A whisp of air.

Ah. Breathing in deeply, she realized the magic of the element of Air for the first time. She was floating on it, part of it, no longer of her body. Azula had been incinerated, burnt and destroyed past recognition. She was nothing, no one. A mere whisp of air, pure nothingness. It felt lovely, like pure relief and joy. Above her, the sun was burning bright, benevolent. The iridescent rays mirrored in the nothingness that was her substance, creating a bright field of shifting light. Ah, the heat. Basking in the warmth from the Sun, she pulled it into her, knitting it into a body. Clothes, a shelter for her being. The rays of the Sun complied, beating down to form a complex structure. A new Azula. A-

…bird? Flapping the golden wings experimentally, she rose and soared. She flapped her large gold wings. Her movements turned gradually into a dance, allowing her to twirl and circle the bright fiery star before her. Her wings were glowing, radiant. It was sheer weightlessness, utter relief, but also glory. The power of the blazing sun reflected in her. If she crashed straight into it, she knew that she'd emerge intact on the other side.

No fear.

Just light.

Pure blazing light and fire.

She was ready to return.

* * *

With a sudden jolt, Azula opened her eyes and attempted to sit up. She was lying awkwardly in a heap half on the aisle before the cauldron of Agni, half down the stairs before it. Her skirts had ridden up indecently to bare her high heeled black leather boots and her long slender thighs, threatening to reveal the black triple flame of her pubic hair. Her female parts were spread out, directed at the Holy Cauldron. Her head was hanging off one of the deep marble steps, staring upside down into the gold and scarlet ceiling. As she attempted painfully to rise and sit up, pulling her legs together hastily, several Fire Sages rushed forth to assist her in rising. If she hadn't been so thoroughly shaken out of alignment by the vision, she might have reacted to the stunned awe of their expressions. As it were, she just fought to regain her footing and her dignity as fast as possible.

Someone handed her a goblet of wine. She felt like hurling it down the stairs.

"Well?" Her huge golden eyes sparkled in the firelight.

"Princess Azula. Agni has spoken. The Oracle will voice Agni's words to interpret your vision."

Emptying the goblet in a single draught, she handed it back to one of the Elders. They'd formed a kind of strange circle around her, heads slightly bent. It almost looked like they were performing an impromptu ceremony, or some kind of prayer. Impatient and confused, she attempted desperately to make someone clear things up for her.

"Reverend Brethren! What does the Oracle say?"

The Elder Fire Sage kneeled unexpectedly before her, head bent. "Princess Azula. Please, we-

The eyelids of one of the bearded Sages fluttered. The words came out in an otherworldly voice, neither male nor female.

"Princess Azula. The identity of the Phoenix has been revealed. You've burned and died and perished from the Flame of Agni. You've risen from the ashes. You've been resurrected and born anew. The Fire Brethren all bow down to you. You are the rightful heir to the Phoenix Throne. Within the year, you will be proclaimed Fire Lord, Phoenix Queen and ruler of the Fire Nation. You alone know the conditions."

They were kneeling around her in a circle, the Oracle included. Azula's heart pounded furiously in her chest.

"I need Air. That's the condition, isn't it?"

Of course. That blasted Airbender. She needed him. She'd sensed it, deep inside, ever since she regained her sanity. And by all accounts, she'd already destroyed any feelings that he might have had for her in one single act. Now, there was just contempt and disillusionment. How ironic.

"Yes, Princess. But there are other conditions as well. As the pure representative of Fire, you need to care for your own. Alive and blazing, they will all nurture your flame. These are the conditions that will make the Fire Nation return to health and glory. Princess Azula, you may restore the balance. Through you, the Royal line of Agni will survive. By means of Fire and Air."

The Elder Fire Sage rose to face her. The veneration in his face almost made her laugh out loud.

"Princess Azula. If you wouldn't mind, the procedure requires you to state your Secret Question at this point."

She hesitated momentarily, then plucked the piece of folded parchment out of a hidden pocket of her jacket.

"Will I rule the Fire Nation?"

Wise nods all around.

"Princess, the answer of the Oracle is yes. You may rest assured that the Fire Brethren will support you in this matter."

As she took her leave to move out of the Temple, past the ancient pillars, her mind was ablaze with confused thoughts.

 _Why would Zuko concede the Phoenix Throne to me? With or without the Avatar's support? And what's actually going down in the Earth Kingdom? Will I even be able to return here?_

Well, she could leave it up to Fate. Or take the matter in her own hands.

* * *

Exiting onto the bright red marble porch outside the huge main portal of the Fire Temple, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation caused quite a stir among the congregated worshippers and monglers. She was dressed in full royal finery, in a perfectly tailored black silk dress with a long slim skirt, split up the front to allow flashes of her pale elegant legs, and a tight matching waist length jacket with multiple caped collars, edged in gold braid. At the sight of her tall form, sellers of amulets and sacrificial goods, along with distraught supplicants and seekers of the Oracle's wisdom, scattered to stare and whisper. Of course, it wasn't merely because of her title and spectacular beauty. Her reputation as former Fire Lord, ruthless politician and brilliant military strategist was known by all. Also, her spectacular fall and failure five years ago. As she stopped by the pillared entrance of the Temple to inspect the view before her, worried glances passed between the congregated people almost automatically. However, the Princess showed no signs of wanting to unleash her flames and lightning on them. Instead, she stopped to stare out into the distance with an eerie look on her pale face. Then, she turned and approached the Avatar and his tiny companion.

"Ok. It's done. By all means, let's head off to face King Kuei. I'm ready."

Without a word, the Avatar set off down down the deep marble steps. He didn't even award her with a glance. Blind as she was, the tiny Earthbender was the one to respond instinctively to try to make a bond.

"Here, Princess. We're off to the grounds where Appa's tethered. You've ridden him before, haven't you?"

Azula nodded gravely. "Yes, I have. However, I suspect that this time I won't be allowed to handle his reins."


	12. No Country for Young Women

The city approached them from below, a huge conglomerate of every type and size of building that could be imagined. Skyscrapers, semi-detached and detached houses, mock castles, cottages and makeshift huts and shelters. All surrounded by huge thick fortified stone and metal walls. The numerous invasion attempts had taught the inhabitants of Ba Sing Se a valuable lesson. Always stay ahead of technology. Always take every precaution and remain on the safe side. Always beware of the Fire Nation.

Except now, as the Air Bison Appa descended to land at the grounds surrounding the Royal Palace, no particular security forces were in sight. In spite of just having the Avatar respond to her in monosyllables during the journey, Azula couldn't help but voice her question.

"They have hidden surveillance, right? I mean, no way are they going to allow us to land and enter the Royal Palace without ensuring Kuei's safety in some way."

He shrugged, keeping a safe hold on the reins. Ever since they'd let Toph off at her parents' estate, he'd been marginally more communicative. Still, he refused to look her directly in the eye.

"There's no air surveillance. Appa's easily identifiable. Just keep your cloak on and your hood up until we enter the Palace chamber where negotiations will take place. Believe me, Azula. That will be the safest way to deal with things."

"Ok."

She wasn't so foolish as to ask him what this whole negotiation was about, or how he and Zuko expected the Earth Kingdom representatives to respond to her. Yesterday, before she'd left to visit her parents, Toph had granted Azula a brief but appalling description of the current political state in the Earth Kingdom. This business was all about the Fire Nation Colonies, particularly Yu Dao. Apparently, Zuko had promised King Kuei to obliterate their existence completely, including any Fire Nation colonists currently living there. Azula shivered at the thought.

 _Oh, Zuzu! No wonder you've evoked Agni's wrath! You've knelt down to submit to all of them. The Fire Nation's bleeding. This is-_

Wrapped in the pelts and furs in the seat behind the Avatar, she trembled. The heavy realization of her duty pounded down on her.

 _This isn't just about me. I have to protect those colonists and their right to live there with my life. If people here will attack me, then so be it. Even if they kill me. It seems that no one's representing Fire Nation interests these days. Except me. Oh, Zuzu! How could you?_

The thoughts and feelings were unexpectedly painful, twisting her gut. One of the side effects of her treatment at the Facility. Nowadays, her feelings were just too acute. But no. At no point in her life had she needed to keep her wits about her like today.

 _Ok, Aang. If you won't speak to me or allow us to set up a mutual strategy, this is the way I'll go. Zuko might offer me up to them as a bribe, and you might go along with it. But don't expect me to be a willing sacrifice. Just the other day, I realized what it's like to burn to death. There's really nothing worse that anyone could do to me. Just bring it on._

* * *

She'd known that there would be a lot of them, but this was plain ridiculous. Not counting the fifty or so Royal Earthbender Guards posted around the walls .of the huge palace meeting chamber, Azula's keen yellow eyes quickly registered 37 human beings, seated around the long polished meeting table. 37 humans and a bear. Oh, great.

She shot Aang a significant glance.

 _Well, suit yourself, Flyboy. I know trouble when I see it. They're up to no good._

At the head of the massive table, King Kuei was ignoring his visitors studiously, feeding his large furry companion with careful ease. On the table before them, five different kinds of raw, tenderized meats were kicking up a stench to the high heavens. Raised to be a vegan, the Avatar recoiled instinctively at the smell. At the high table, the Earth Kingdom King ignored his presence and kept feeding his pet bear with long slender chopsticks.

 _Don't just fucking stand there. Move. I know these people. You need to make an impression, or else they'll walk all over you. Obviously, that's what's happened to Zuko._

She elbowed his right arm and shot him a significant stare from underneath the black hood of her cloak.

 _Don't puke, ok?_

The look of pure disgust in his grey eyes clearly wasn't directed at her. The Avatar took a deep breath and approached the long crowded table.

"King Kuei. We've come to resume negotiations about the Fire Nation colonies. Fire Lord Zuko sends his regrets he can't partake. His wife's health currently prevents him from travelling."

At the head of the table, the slender young man in green robes and glasses ignored his visitors completely. Raising a particularly long and smelly sliver of bright purplish meat in his chopsticks to tempt his furry growling companion, he made his chief priorities extremely clear. One of his ministers leaned down to whisper in the King's ear. Too close, by far. Annoyed and hungry, the giant beast lashed out with a huge fanged paw. The man rolled back in shock, touching his cheek. Bright red welts were appearing-

"Your Highness! The Avatar is here to see you, as agreed. He's brought a visitor. I think you need to address them."

The long purple sliver of rotting meat disappeared down the bear's greedy gullet. Nodding encouragingly at his pet, the young king reached out to select another type of meat from a different platter. This one was pink, juicy and tender. At his side, the giant bear roared in pleasure. Ah, that was obviously a good choice.

If Azula had been the type to reach out and take somebody's hand, she would have done it. As it was, she merely focused.

 _Don't puke. He can't stand people looking straight into his eyes, so focus on his forehead area. Focus, Aang! For fuck's sake-_

She had no idea if he heard her. Of course, they didn't have some mindlink or anything, in spite of his being the Avatar. All she could do was concentrate with all her might and try to make the message reach him.

Next to her, the Avatar started slightly. Then, wonder of wonders, he reached out to grasp her elbow and approach the long marble table. The neutral look on his face masked his disgust carefully. As he stopped before the young king, a flash of white lit up his eyes and the arrow tattoos on his muscular arms and shaved forehead. The polished floorboards tore and trembled. The echoes of a thousand voices shook the room.

" _KING KUEI. LOOK AT ME!"_

Around the room, the gathered dignitaries shook and shivered. The Royal Earthbender Guards reached automatically for their weapons. By Aang's side, Azula stifled a giggle.

 _Why, that's a handy trick. I think you got his attention there. Good luck._

He turned his head briefly to shoot her a white lightning stare. At the table opposite them, the young king raised his strangely ageless, narrow face to direct his hazel eyes at them. Behind the round glasses, his gaze was flat and distant.

"Avatar Aang. Kindly be seated."

 _No, he isn't being deliberately rude. He just doesn't understand these things. You have to tell him explicitly that you've brought me along._

Aang started slightly. His right arm shot out automatically to embrace her back.

"King Kuei. On your request, I've come here to negotiate on Fire Lord Zuko's behalf about the Fire Nation colonies. Unfortunately, Fire Lord Zuko himself was unable to attend. So, his sister is representing him as a diplomatic envoy.

 _Wow. Just-_

She shot him a brief smile, then turned to pull the hood of her cloak back for dramatic effect. All along the polished table, people raised their eyes to stare. A significant lot of breaths broke off for an indeterminate amount of time. At the left, someone started coughing uncontrollably.

 _Nice work. I think we got their attention there._

As the Avatar approached to seat himself opposite the Earth Kingdom King and his huge pet, the man occupying the seat next to his chair took one brief look at the Fire Nation Princess and vacated it in a flash. Seating herself comfortably next to the Avatar, she regarded the congregated Earth Kingdom officials with a chilly little smile. On the opposite side of the table, the huge brown beast stirred and roared.

"I think he's still hungry. You might want to feed him some more of that… meat."

The King's eyes were as flat and distant as always. He didn't even flinch in fear. Well, that's just the way that she remembered him.

"Avatar Aang. On behalf of the Harmony Restoration Movement, I'd like to direct a severe reminder at Fire Lord Zuko that all Fire Nation Colonies on Earth Kingdom lands need to be evacuated and abolished. It's been four years since the Fire Lord made his promise, with Water Tribe representative Katara at his side. We met here in this very room. Now, you're here in the company of… Fire Lord Zuko's sister. Avatar Aang, this woman is a well known criminal. She's also clinically insane. The way I see it, there are two ways to interpret her presence. Either Fire Lord Zuko's decided to declare outright war on us. Or he's decided to turn the Princess over to us in order to make her stand trial and take full responsibility for her evil deeds. Which one is it, Avatar Aang?"

 _Told you so. They want my blood._

Aang opened his mouth. "Fire Lord Zuko…"

" _RRAAAAGGHH!"_

The huge brown beast reached out to stuff its paw into the blood red meat of one of the platters. On the opposite side of the table, Azula raised a winged black eyebrow.

"Nice table manners. You might want to either teach him patience or feed him a bit more often."

The King started visibly, still avoiding her eyes. Whenever she'd met him, Azula had never seen any kind of emotion mirrored on his narrow ageless face. Still… Ok, of course she knew he feared and hated her. Anything else just wasn't possible. Obviously, so did everyone else present in the room. They all wanted her dead. Well, if Zuzu had sent her here to offer her up as some kind of token Fire Nation sacrifice, she'd sell her life dearly. Everyone in this room was going down with her.

Relaxing her tall slender body deliberately, she directed a charming smile at everyone present. Something in the Avatar's grey eyes stopped her short.

 _Calm down._

She started briefly and drew a deep breath.

 _No more madness. No more._

"The evacuation process from the Fire Nation Colonies has begun, but it will be a lengthy one. I believe that Fire Lord Zuko has sent you a time plan. Yu Dao in particular's a complicated matter, because of all the Fire Nation descendants actually born there. King Kuei, we're talking thousands of people who are natural Earth Kingdom citizens. If you should chose to evacuate them forcefully, or even stage some kind of genocide, there will be repercussions. We all want to see a peaceful solution here. Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens must be able to co exist. Otherwise, World Order will be threatened."

King Kuei had resumed feeding his pet bear with the long slender chopsticks. His long narrow face remained expressionless.

"Avatar Aang, your memory seems to be remarkably short. Five years ago, we both almost perished at the hands of this young woman here. I see no reason to trust Fire Nation representatives whatsoever. Fire Lord Zuko promised me personally to remove the Fire Nation Colonies, no matter what it would take. I expect him to follow through on his word within three months. As a token of his agreement, you will leave Princess Azula here with us to stand up for the consequences of Fire Nation crimes. That will be all, Avatar Aang. I'm leaving you until tomorrow to consider our offer. Of course, in the meantime we'll offer you our full hospitality here at the Royal Palace."

" _RRAAAAGGHH!"_

Bosco the Bear had finished all the meat and was expressing his displeasure.

 _They're going to arrest me? Well, I won't stand for that._

She drew back, readying herself for combat. Aang's large hand tightened around her wrist.

 _Shut up. Just keep quiet._

She could hear him speaking in her mind. Oh fuck. She was really back to going crazy. But-

When she turned to flash him a look, he gave her a minute headshake.

 _No. I won't let them take you. Hold on._

They were rising from the table to be guided to some kind of nightly residence. Azula's mind was awhirl with confusion.

 _I'm interpreting those looks of his all wrong. Zuko sold out the Fire Nation, and me with it. The Avatar will deny his Firebender heritage. I can sense it in my bones. Oh fuck!_

Suddenly, she just wanted to fall down to her knees and cry. The Fire would be extinguished forever, and everyone else would be happy. The Phoenix had died for nothing. It would all come to an end.

They'd taught her how to cry at the Facility. It had been either that or stay insane. Azula was a good learner.

 _So all right. I need to die. I'm ready._

She turned her head to shoot the Avatar a long unreadable yellow stare. They were heading out of the negotiation room, surrounded by the Royal Earthbender Guards.

 _Dai Li._

Azula knew them. She could sense them approaching.


	13. There Will Be Blood

They were walking down tall dark corridors, surrounded by the Earth Kingdom Royal Guards. At a rough estimate, there were some twenty or so of them. All armed and armoured. Earthbenders, the lot of them. Azula was staring straight ahead, her face pale and frozen. Twisting his head to look at her, the Avatar frowned. Then, he stopped and raised his hand. Traces of white lightning were charging his tattoos and gleaming in his eyes.

"Excuse me? Exactly where are you taking us? I've visited the Royal Palace Grounds on numerous occasions. I don't seem to remember ever entering these parts."

The Captain of the Royal Guards turned to address him with a perfunctory nod. The look in his green eyes contained a semblance of regret.

"Avatar Aang. King Kuei has charged us with escorting you to your sleeping chambers. For safety reasons, Princess Azula will be housed in a different part of the Palace. I'm sure you understand."

The white flash deepened in the Avatar's eyes. His grasp on Azula's wrist tightened.

"I understand perfectly. Believe me. You consider her to be a threat to both my life and that of King Kuei. However, Fire Lord Zuko has placed me in formal charge of his sister. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

The Captain approached the Avatar. Underneath his helmet, the green eyes were assessing.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, but the King's orders were quite explicit. We are to escort you to one of the Palace suites. Princess Azula will be restrained in order to ensure our safety. The King personally assured me that Fire Lord Zuko would agree."

Another white flash in Aang's eyes. The floor underneath them trembled slightly. Obviously, just some minor seismic activity, easily explained by Earth Kingdom natural conditions. As Azula turned to regard the Avatar, her face snapped out of its frozen state. However, the tone of her voice was spectacularly indifferent.

"Oh, just go ahead and please them, Aang. I'll be all right. I think you might need to check that Appa's taken care of properly. That huge beast must be regularly fed, right? Please spare me the details of his diet."

He released her wrist to stare down at her. The large yellow eyes were bright and calm.

 _Get out. It's one or both of us. Don't worry. I'll deal with it. I'm touched that you care, though._

A sad hint of a smile.

The Avatar's grey eyes widened. On an impulse, he whirled. The dark floorboards beneath them shook and shattered. White light pulsed in his eyes. Reaching out, he caused the walls one either side of him to rip. Of course, being of Earth Kingdom construction, they stayed put. However, doors on both sides tore open.

Spears and swords flashed instantly around them. With a mere lash of his arm, the Avatar caused half of the Royal Guards to fall. However, the remaining part of them were closing down on him, creating some kind of box like earth shelter to fence him in. He was blowing and blasting it to pieces, using every kind of elemental power in his grasp. Floods of water were flowing down the corridor. Flashes of fire lit the air in sharp bright strikes. Royal Guards were flying through the air, hurled up by whirling tornadoes. Pulled down through the air by merciless gravity, one of them collided painfully with the Avatar's tattooed skull. The impact was forceful enough to bring the larger man down. As he struggled to his knees in some confusion, he saw the girl turning to give him a brief yellow glance. The look was regretful, almost tender.

 _Goodbye, Aang. It's been a blast._

She raised her hands. Blue flames charged out from her palms. As he struggled to his feet and someone brought a heavy club down at the back of his head, the last thing that his vision registered were the dark clad figures appearing from every single angle, defying gravity.

* * *

She was walking determinedly ahead through the narrow, high ceilinged corridor, flashing her blue fire and lightning. Oh, she'd always known it. Not only would they betray her. They would attempt to kill her. No, it hadn't just been all in her mind. It had been a true vision of the future.

Flashing her blue flames all around her, Azula ignited the walls. She was impervious to fire, as long as it was her own. However, the Dai Li were coming out of the woodworks, everywhere. Running up the walls, hanging upside down from the ceiling, slashing at her with beautifully crafted metal tools. Somersaulting over to one side, she blessed her martial arts training and narrowly prevented a Dai Li from slashing her throat, electrocuting him in the process. Spirits, there were so fucking many of them! She'd lost count. But still. The urge to kill was pounding in her blood. Yes. She was pure Firebender, and if anything she'd been trained and created to do this. Azula was a huntress, a warrior. She needed to get to the core of things, which in battle meant killing. It just came naturally to her.

The corridor was aflame, filled with stench and cries. She kept moving ahead, away from the Airbender, taking out Dai Li that kept dropping down and slashing at her from every angle. Those insidious wall climbing bastards. She'd always known she couldn't trust them. Well, great surprise. She hadn't been as insane as everyone had thought. Azula had been right. Of course.

 _12 down. 13, 14, 15, 16-_

 _Ow. That tickles._

She stared at the dark clad warrior who'd struck out from underneath her with a frown. The sudden flash of metal was instantaneously wiped out by a flash of lightning.

 _17\. 18. Ok. Where are the exits again?_

Suddenly, she felt weary to the core. Just really, really tired. Reaching out with both hands, she blasted the remaining Dai Li to smithereens with flashes of bright lightning.

The corridor was burning, flaring with bright sparks. An unholy stench of burning flesh caused her to cough and retch.

 _Air. Oh spirits, I need to breathe. Where are those doors? Oh Agni. I need to-_

The bright light issued forth from one of the doors that the Avatar had busted open. Stumbling towards it, Azula crashed down on her knees. She was coughing, retching painfully

 _Something's wrong. Terribly wrong._

By means of pure willpower, she crawled towards the door.

* * *

Aang was struggling to his feet, attempting to regain his bearing and his vision. His senses were reeling with the stench of burning human flesh and smoke. The corridor in front of him was littered with burning human corpses. Royal Guards and Dai Li, mixed and impossible to tell apart in death. Sparks and flames were erupting from the walls. The back of his head throbbed like bloody thunder. Of course. Someone had knocked him out from behind. His mouth filled with the taste of gall and blood. Vomiting painfully into a corner, he struggled to get a grasp on what had happened. The sudden realization hit him in a flash.

" _AZULA!"_

He was screaming for her, fighting his way ahead along the charred and smoking walls, stumbling over burning corpses. Puffs of smoke were issuing from everywhere.

There. To the left, a bright flash of light and fresh twilight air. There-

He needed Air. He had to breathe. And he just couldn't leave her there.

The process of looking down to examine each charred corpse caused him to retch and vomit yet again. But no. None of them was female. None of them was-

She was lying slumped over the threshold of one of the corridor exits where she'd collapsed, attempting to drag herself out. The black topknot of her hair had split, causing a waterfall of long tangled hair to come undone down her back. She wasn't moving.

"Azula…"

The word came out a whisper.

He turned her over to stare down at her face. A pasty sickly white. The large yellow eyes stared up at him, unseeing. Some kind of sticky substance was clinging to his hands, pulsing out of her.

 _Fuck!_

He lifted her in his arms to step out onto the Palace grounds. A bright trail of blood covered the threshold.

 _No. No. This isn't happening. This isn't-_

In the distance, he could see the large white frame of the Air Bison, left where he had tethered it. Appa was drinking peacefully from a large fountain of water, clearly meant to be of purely ornamental use. Aang had lost track of time entirely. Possibly, it had just been a few minutes since they'd left the negotiation room.

 _No Dai Li. No Royal Guards. But water. Yes. There's water available nearby._

He knelt down with the girl in his arms and tore the black caped collar jacket off unceremoniously. The red silk shirt was cut by a neat slash at abdomen level, where the Dai sword had struck. A single wound, almost pretty, spearing her gut. As he stared down at the smooth white abdomen, rushes of scarlet blood pulsed out of the deep hole.

Azula's eyes flashed open. Her lips opened, but no words came out. The tight series of convulsions spasming through her moved right into him. She was struggling to breathe, but couldn't. Staring at him with unseeing eyes, she vomited a stream of blood all over his tunic.

" _NO!"_

He was down on his hands and knees, dipping his fists in the fountain, working fast. His eyes were glowing with an otherworldly light. Sharp rays of the same light were radiating all along his tattoos, lighting up the Royal Palace grounds. He could sense more Guards and Dai Li approaching.

No. He just couldn't let this happen. She needed to live.

His large hands were pressed to the wound, closing it shut. He could sense beings surrounding him, whispering and nodding. Thousands of years of Avatars, all pulled out of his hidden memories to stand there, witnessing this one desperate act. Trying to save the life of his sworn enemy. The girl who'd once managed to kill him. All in order to restore-

The shadows of previous Avatars kept nodding at him.

 _Yes. You know why. She mustn't die._

His tunic was sleek with blood. So were his hands and the shreds of her clothing. He kept working concentratedly, dipping his hands in the fountain and applying his healing powers to her. Next to him, the giant white Air Bison roared and stirred.

 _They're coming. Ok. We need to leave, right now. I'm sorry, Azula. I really am. Ok?_

Holding her cradled in his arms, he airbended up to land in Appa's saddle. When the Earthbender Guards and remaining Dai Li erupted out onto the Palace Grounds, they were already 500 meters up and rising steadily.


	14. Sweets

**Lemons ahead. And a teeny tiny bit of fluff. At this point, it's unavoidable.**

Skin. Bare smooth skin, a broad muscular male chest. A nice cushion for her cheek. Shifting her position slightly, Azula kept her eyes closed. He smelt nice. Fresh but spicy, with a tang of leather. A very pleasant scent to a Firebender like her. Also, he provided a damn good cushion. Almost too good.

With a little sigh, she turned and burrowed her head down in the crook of his neck. Large warm hands were caressing her softly but steadily, up and down her shoulders, back and buttocks. Something firm and hard kept poking insistently at her belly. It didn't bother her overly much. However, as she turned to rub herself pleasurably against the large male body, there was a vague sense of discomfort from between her ribs. Some kind of itch or sting. Some kind of-

Shifting abruptly, she sat up to stare down at the Avatar. She was rubbing the painful area between her ribs automatically. Their eyes met briefly. But not really. His kept travelling down inexorably to-

She drew a deep breath and tugged the orange duvet around her.

"Stop staring at my tits! And why the fuck am I naked anyway? And so are you!"

Barely out of sleep, he shot her a wide lazy smile and reached out to pull her down on top of him. The grey eyes twinkled infuriatingly at her.

"You really don't remember anything,, do you? The negotiation meeting with King Kuei? The Royal Guards, attempting to arrest you? The Dai Li?"

 _The Dai Li, attacking me from everywhere. Burning walls. The smell of charred human flesh. The smell of blood. My blood._

She curled up against his nude body instinctively, a long slender hand going to her midriff. A persistent itch. She stared at him, wide eyed.

"They… they managed to hurt me. Badly. I… thought I had things under control. I mean I…"

Her head was spinning.

He pulled her close to heat her body with his own. The touch made the painful sensations diminish.

"Yes, Azula. They attacked us, or rather you specifically. On the King's orders, no doubt."

A tiny giggle. She just couldn't help herself.

"Ok. I remember. Believe me Aang, seeing him feeding his pet bear has turned me into an avid vegetarian. Thanks, Avatar! I'll never be able to enjoy Komodo Chicken again."

The large hands were back to rubbing her gently, shoulder to back to buttocks. Aang laughed softly. Still, she sensed the worry in his voice.

"You could have died, Azula! When I caught up with you, one of them had stabbed you. With a Dai sword, by the look of the wound. You were cramping and bleeding to death. That's why-"

She raised her head to stare at him, uncaring of displaying her bare breasts.

"You healed me. You saved me. Why, fuck you, Aang! I mean I-"

She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck again, refusing to meet his eyes. The Avatar's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"That's a strange way to show your gratitude, Azula! I carried you out into the Palace Grounds to heal you. We didn't have much time. Appa was tethered nearby. So, when more Royal Guards and Dai Li rushed out onto the grounds, I airbended us out of there. There was blood basically everywhere. We were both soaked. Once we got here, I cleaned us up and took us here to rest. You've lost a lot of blood, Azula. The wound's healed externally, but I don't know about the internal injuries. That's why I'm keeping you close. I think it's the best way to let you heal."

"Fucking Avatar mystical nonsense."

She was giggling into the side of his neck, sliding her hand up and down his chest in a tentative caress.

"Thanks. I guess. Where are we?"

"The Southern Air Temple. We're safe here. You'll be able to rest and recuperate."

"Ah. Except for the presence of a thousand Air Nomad ghosts."

The acerbic comment made him laugh. Clearly, the healing process was working properly.

Azula sighed. That blasted Airbender. He'd saved her life, and now she'd be forever in his debt. Still… Still, she was cuddling up to him, sliding her hands pleasurably across his chest and shoulders. Damn, but he was nicely built. Also, he smelled deliciously good. It had to be the Firebender in him. Or, Agni forbid, his Airbender heritage.

"Now what? You know Zuko will go ballistic over my ruining the negotiations, right?"

He was tangling a big hand in her long black hair, covering the crown of her head with light butterfly kisses.

"Oh, I sent him a message informing him that we are safe. Don't worry. I assured him that Earth Kingdom officials were the initial aggressors, not you. He knows I've taken you to a safe place to recuperate. That's basically all he needs to know."

Azula raised her head to stare at him with incredulous yellow eyes. Ah. Seen at this close range, the colour shifting qualities of the rims of her irises were really quite astounding.

"There'll be political repercussions! Zuzu isn't equipped to deal with issues like these! Those Fire Nation colonists-"

The grey eyes were warm, heating her pleasantly.

"Sshh. All that stuff can wait. I promise."

His lips came down on hers to silence her arguments with a kiss.

Nice warm lips, a long limber probing tongue. Oh, he'd obviously done this before. After the initial startled shock, she relaxed and allowed herself to play along. After all, what were the worst consequences that could happen?

Oh, Zuko would be hopping mad. Not to mention Ozai.

Well, she'd more than done her duty for the Fire Nation and the Flame of Agni. Now, it was time to grant herself a treat.

He was leaning over her, caressing her breasts with his big hands, tweaking her nipples lightly into erectness. The deep kiss turned deeper, more demanding. As his hand travelled down over the area between her ribs, he raised his head to look at her in concern.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Her voice was a whisper.

The hand travelled lower, down her sleek flat abdomen. He examined her closely, with a gleam in his eyes. Smooth pale creamy skin. Long slender limbs and those… well somewhat unexpectedly well developed breasts. The red mark between her ribs, fading gradually, that testified that his healing powers had been successful. And then, below-

Ok, so he'd caught a flash of it as he undressed her and washed the blood off. However, then his priorities had been a bit different. It wasn't until now that the full significance of the black triple flame of her pubic hair impacted. Oh, very pretty. Very naughty. But-

He frowned, running his hand softly over it.

"Does this mean you're sole Fire Nation property, Azula? Or why else shape it into a triple flame?

A bright spark in those yellow eyes. She spread her legs enticingly to flash him a look at the wet sleekness of her soft pink core.

"No, Aang. I means the Fire Nation is my sole property. If I like someone well enough, I will allow them to enter."

He started, eyes widening significantly. A groan of withheld arousal. Then, he leaned down to kiss and nibble at the side of her long slender neck, sliding his fingers into her hot core to stroke and rub her clit and labia. She was running her hands up his heavily muscular arms, over his broad shoulders to circle the back of his neck, panting into his ear.

 _This. Oh, this is… Ah-_

Her hand slipped down automatically to grasp the significantly sized organ that kept poking at her thighs and belly. Stroking it with long lazy movements, she made him gasp and bite her neck quite hard. He was rubbing her clit, making something clutch tightly within her. Oh. She wanted.

He panted in her ear.

"Azula, I-

She was drifting on a sea of need, threatening to sink. Spreading her legs further, she brought the hard member down to her open, waiting pussy. Her voice came out unrecognizable, almost a growl.

"Just do it. Please. Ok. You want me to beg? I'll do it. I'll…"

He slid a large arm underneath her hips to raise them up for easier access. Kneeling between her legs, he reached out to fondle her breasts greedily, tweaking and pinching the bright red nipples. Hints of white were rippling up and down his blue arrow tattoos. Startled, Azula realized that he was fighting from preventing himself from going into full Avatar State. Her eyes widened at the sight. Did this happen whenever he got significantly aroused? But that might-

" _Aaah!"_

He pushed his cock inside her with a forceful thrust, causing her to cry out. The sudden tightness stopped him short. He stiffened in shock to stare down at her with wide grey eyes.

"You… You told the truth."

She twisted beneath him and attempted to push her hips up to engulf him. The slight stinging was nothing compared to the deep chasm of hunger that had opened up inside her. She gritted her teeth in sheer frustration.

"Yes! I told you I've never done this before. Now, will you please focus or are you going to leave the job half done?"

An incredulous grin.

"Yes, Princess."

" _Mhmh!"_

The next thrust buried him to the hilt inside her, opening her wide. It felt like being split apart by ramrod lightning, but in the most delicious kind of way. She was trembling beneath him, crying out. Aang leaned down to silence her with a kiss. Holding her hips raised against his with a forceful grasp, he began to fuck her with slow careful strokes. The rhythm was steady and insistent, increasing gradually but imperceptibly. Azula wrapped her long legs around his hips and moaned into his ear.

"Ah… Oh, that's sweet…"

She was purring in his ear, clutching him tight with her internal muscles and arching her hips unconsciously to bring him even further in. She was twitching in his arms, moving her hips underneath him. Her cunt was soft and hot and silky, spasming around him as if attempting to pull him even further in. The juices running out of her, facilitating his movements, clearly weren't caused by the internal tissue he had broken. Closing his eyes in pure raw pleasure, he fought to control himself, to keep going slow and steady. The effort to not just go wild and pound like a jackhammer into her made beads of sweat appear on his brow.

He released her hips momentarily to grasp her thighs and twist her around, draping her left thigh and leg high around his hip and buttocks, then curling her right leg down and around the back of his left knee. The movement and position shifted his placing in her, made him poke and rub at something deep inside. Filling her completely and beyond, he kept moving slowly but steadily, a large tattooed hand reaching out momentarily to fondle and play with her breasts. His steady regular thrusts were rubbing insistently at the secret, hidden spot inside her cunt, erasing the stinging.

"Mhm… Oh… It's…" Her voice was throaty, molten honey.

Reaching out, she pulled him down tight to mark his neck and shoulder with her teeth.

The speed and impact of his thrusts increased somewhat, pounding steadily inside her cunt. Sudden bright gleams of silver white sparked in his eyes. His voice was low and throaty with lust.

"Azula… I always knew that this would happen. I've always known… Crazy, beautiful Firebender girl…"

He was fucking her in earnest now, pounding into her, deep and hard. All thoughts had disappeared from Azula's mind, to be replaced by pure sensation, pure lust. Hot pleasure pulsed up through her in waves, making her meet his thrusts halfway, pushing back at him. Every thrust of his cock erased the pain and made her want him even further inside her. She was moaning, gasping, crying out, nibbling at his lips, spasming around his invading cock. Arching up to meet him, she pulled him inside her greedily, whimpering beneath him. Her cunt was growing very hot, copious juices running out of her to stain the orange silk sheets.

Aang was plowing into her unrestrainedly, thrusting into her defenceless open cunt, unable to hold back and care for her newly split virginity. Obscene squishing noises filled the room along with panting, cries of passion and the smell of sex. Wrapping her long legs around him, Azula arched back and spasmed, coming in an orgasm so intense that everything disappeared momentarily in a bright blinding flash of pleasure. Lightning flared forth from her palms. Convulsing, she screamed her lust into the soft dimness of the room, coming more intensely than she'd ever done before. Oh, this-

Struggling to hold back, Aang stared down at her in wonder, panting and fighting not to be pulled along. The pace and impact of his thrusts increased, making him fuck her with ever increasing speed. He was pounding her hard and fast, gleams of otherworldly light flashing briefly from his eyes. Her cunt was spasming and clutching his cock uncontrollably, so hot it made his blood boil and a soaring noise rush in his ears. As the second orgasm seized her soon after the first, she ejected a hot shower of female juices all over his groin and belly. Ah, the noises that she made, deep down in her throat! Those incredibly full red lips, half open, crying out in unrestrained lust for him. Her long black eyelashes shading her cheeks like thick fans, the erect blood red nipples poking out from her ripe breasts like rubies. The blue flames and lightning pouring forth from her hands…

He'd lost track of where he ended and she began. She was pure fire, and so was he. They were one creature. Creature of fire. Fire and passion.

His thrusts increased to a crescendo, pounding her hot wet sweet cunt until it burned like her blue flames. She was coming again, screaming underneath him, begging him to stop, to never stop, to just keep on forever. Oh, it-

" _AAAAAHHHH!"_

Azula sensed more than saw the deep shiver shooting through him like a shockwave. He came in a huge burst, spurting his hot seed inside her spasming cunt, grinding himself in as deep as he could go, pounding and rubbing her cervix. The semen heated her from the inside and out, branding her as his, marking his presence forever, staking his claim. A flash of silvery white light shot out from his eyes and pulsed through the arrow tattoos. Around them, the room shook.

He was still buried to the hilt inside her, unwilling to withdraw. Still hard. As she let her flames die down softly, he rolled over on his side to kiss her passionately, twirling his tongue with hers. Invaded to the core, Azula returned the kiss greedily. Her mind was a whirling vortex of pure fire, her body throbbing with wild savage pleasure. Aang was still fucking her, thrusting deep inside her although at a slower, steady pace, as if winding a motor down but unwilling to grind it to a halt. She matched his movements unconsciously, grinding her hips against his. She could feel his heart pounding wildly against her breasts. His skin was smooth and soft against hers, sliding easily with the sleek sweat that covered their bodies.

"Mmm… Aang…"

She was purring like a kitten in his arms, whirling in mindless pleasure, still filled to the core by his cock. He was treating her to slow and lazy kisses, delving deep into her mouth. As she opened her eyes, the bright silver in his eyes flared into her consciousness. Ah, spirits! She'd fucked the Avatar, and he had come inside her. There might be-

Staring at her in wonder, Aang caressed the long black tangled tresses of his former enemy, no, his lover, back from her flushed face. The look on his face was unexpectedly tender. Still holding her close, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She had a hard time recovering her voice.

"You… You said you'd always known. How?"

A minute shrug. "One of the curses and advantages of being the Avatar. I've always known that this would happen. Even before I was old enough to understand what sex was all about. I knew there'd be this crazy girl with yellow eyes."

He relaxed onto his back, still holding her in his arms, cuddling her comfortably. Azula raised herself on her elbows to stare down at him, incredulous. Her black hair was a wild tangle, spilling everywhere.

"You knew you'd fuck me!?"

He pulled her down against him effortlessly with one big tattooed arm.

"There's a bit more to it than that, I think."

"Are… Are you insane!? I can't be your breeder for creating a new generation of Airbenders!"

He was laughing softly in her ear. "Just leave it up to Fate, Azula. Who knows. They might all be Firebenders, the lot of them."

The kiss silenced her shocked outburst effectively.

 **Well, don't blame me (that much). I really can't see things happening any other way when these two finally get down to it. The elemental powers are bound to be involved, somehow.**


	15. Four Plus One

**Fire Lord Zuko has encounters with four different women.**

"Katara examined me. She says it is no use. I'm barren, Zuko. The walls of my uterus won't hold a child."

He reached out to grasp her arms, catching just thin air. She'd stepped back to avoid him. Mai was shaking her head gravely. Her glossy black hair was perfectly coiffed as usual, the long black eyes set off by the sharp bangs. He shot his hands out in frustration.

"But what about the doctors, Mai? I brought in only the best, most renowned medical experts that the Fire Nation has to offer. Not only that. I-"

She stepped back nimbly to avoid his hands.

"Yes. You've invited all major doctors, healers and schamans in the Four Nations. They've all poked and hummed in disagreement at my female parts. I can't take it any more, Zuko! This last miscarriage was the final straw. Six of them, in five years. It's slowly tearing the spirit out of me. I'm leaving. Believe me, you'll be better off without me."

He panicked. "Mai! You don't know what you're saying! You can't leave me! I won't let you."

No! He was a child again, crying out for his mother to stay, not to leave him alone there. Oh no! Not again. His heart was splitting, tearing up.

This time, he managed to catch hold of her hands. His eyes burned with a yellow spark.

"I know that Katara's the best healer in the Four Nations! If she can't do it, maybe we'll just have to wait. Have faith, Mai! This is just a passing phase. Agni will grant us the gift that we need."

She shook her head. "No, Zuko. You're not listening, are you? I can't stand any more of it. The eternal uncertainty, those doctors and healers all probing me with their instruments. The wise nods and hums while they surround me. The bright spring of hope, and the eternal death and failure. I can't keep doing it. Let's face it, Zuko! This just wasn't meant to be."

She straightened, a tall slender figure, dignified in royal robes. A long deep red silk dress, with a sharply tailored black cloak with a high neck. An outfit made for travel. He shook his head in desperation.

"No! Mai, I mean it! I refuse to divorce you! I'll shout it out loud to the world."

A tiny shrug. She looked so calm, so perfectly collected. Spirits, he'd always admired her poise.

"I'm returning to my parents' house. Believe me, Zuko. Everyone will know what that means. If you want to save yourself a scandal, you'll call for a meeting with your Ministers and announce our divorce. I'm sure they will all support your decision."

"But-" He was checking the corridors for Fire Nation Royal Guards to close the Palace gates. There weren't any. All had left discretely to let Fire Lord Zuko and his Lady have a private conversation. The only witnesses were the tall carved marble pillars. That, and silence.

Mai cocked her head to regard him with something resembling pity. "Don't worry, Zuko. You'll soon find someone to replace me. The Court is full of young willing beauties. I've seen the way they look at you. If you as much as cock an eyebrow, they'll fall at your feet. There are all the females in the Four Nations. Once I leave, they'll all be throwing themselves at you. Including the Royal Midwife. Believe me, Zuko! I'm merely doing you a favour.

He was unable to check his words. A mistake, to be sure.

"What? You think Katara's interested in me? You think that's why she told you that you're barren? No! I can assure you that if she said that, then her opinion and assessment were sincere. Katara wouldn't lie. I'd trust her with my life."

A gleam of certainty in her long black eyes. Belatedly, he realized that he'd just confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes, Zuko. I know you care for her. Yet another reason for leaving."

"But Mai! You're misinterpreting things completely! I didn't mean…"

Ignoring him, she turned to exit the Royal Palace. Behind her, his lonely cry rang out in a sad echo.

" _MAI!"_

* * *

"She left? Just like that? Just because of what I said?"

Zuko nodded morosely, staring into his goblet of wine. He was already well into his third one. The Waterbender frowned. Then, she leaned out and removed the goblet from his hand to set it down on the table before them. Locking his hands in hers, she moved closer to look into his eyes. Her hands were able, strong and brown. A steady warmth radiated from them into him.

He leaned against the backrest and relaxed unwittingly. A dark hole of loss was filling him. It kept expanding steadily, threatening to swallow him. He shook his head wearily.

"No, she's not leaving me because of what you said, Katara! That just pushed her over the brink. She can't stand the repeated ordeals of miscarriage after miscarriage. Mai's a tough one. She can take the physical pain and effort. But the loss of hope is killing her. She thinks I'll leave her for someone more fertile, and so she's taking the initiative herself. I couldn't stop her."

He shook his head ruefully.

Sea blue eyes were staring at him in concern. Something about the look in them reminded him of… A memory, old and deeply buried. Of course, the colour of her eyes was wrong. However, the care and worry in them were the same. When she placed her hand on his forehead, the effect of her touch changed from warm to cooling.

"You know Zuko, you really need to take more care of yourself! Stop it with the wine! Eat regularly. Get some exercise. Try to get some proper sleep. Cut down on the number of official meetings with your ministers. You need to rest, you know!"

A bitter laugh. He reached out to reclaim and fill his goblet.

"Ha! I can't fucking cut down on the meetings, Katara! Rather, it looks like we're about to face some kind of international crisis. If we're unlucky, the Earth Kingdom might even declare open war on us."

She stiffened. "What, Zuko? What's happened? Is this about-"

"Yep. Aang brought Azula along to the official negotiations with King Kuei. He sent me a brief but succinct message about the events. The King was so offended by Azula's presence that he sent in the Royal Guards to arrest her, accompanied by Dai Li. Azula killed off a significant lot of them in her attempt to escape. She was mortally wounded, but Aang managed to heal her. They managed to leave in the nick of time as armed forces arrived on the scene. Now, they're holing out Agni knows where until she's restored."

Katara's blue eyes were incredulous. "I can't believe my ears, Zuko! Please tell me I misunderstood this. Azula provoked the King, killed a significant number of Royal guards and Dai Li, causing a major conflict? And Aang stood by to heal her and protect her? And disappeared somewhere along with her?" She shook her head emphatically. "No. That's just not the Aang I know. Azula must have done something to twist his mind. She's acquired some new Bending power that is…" Her eyes stared out into the distance.

"Oh, Zuko, don't you see? We have to locate them and intervene! Your sister's just as dangerous as before! She is creating havoc everywhere she goes! Have you been in contact with King Kuei yet? Why, we need to go there immediately to assure him of our loyalty."

Zuko shrugged. A frighteningly major part of him couldn't even bother to care any more.

"Trying out for the position as Fire Lord, are you, Katara? Well, I feel it might be vacant very soon. I'm sure you'd make a splendid one."

He hadn't intended for the words to come out like an echo of Azula's sarcastic voice. It had to be the wine speaking. Next to him, the Waterbender flinched and blushed significantly in spite of her dusky skintone. Then, she leaned out to stroke his forehead with a worried frown.

"Please, Zuko! You need to pull yourself together. Azula's causing so much damage you can't even see it. Remember your priorities, your duty to everyone who's suffered from Fire Nation crimes! You need to compensate the other Nations!"

 _Ah. But what about my duties to the Fire Nation itself?_

 _Oh spirits. There's too much at stake. I can't deal with all of this at the same time._

"I had an official message from the Earth Kingdom government, Katara. Frankly, I can't make head or tails of it. It doesn't comment by a word on any of the events that Aang informed me about. It just states that King Kuei asks me to send him the formal plans for colony evacuation yet again. No demands, no anything. They've got something up their sleeve."

Oh, this was the kind of situation that he'd always been unable to deal with. He had no idea what was going on. Power games. Subtle intimidation. Hidden traps. Azula was the one who excelled in this kind of thing. He shocked himself by briefly wishing for her presence. Without the Avatar at his side, his known and trusted ally, he felt helpless. Shaking his head, he passed a weary hand over his forehead. Oh spirits. He missed Mai.

"You know Zuko, this sounds very serious! Azula might even have managed to single-handedly cause the outbreak of another Hundred Year War. I'm very worried about Aang being alone with her. She might take the first chance to kill him. Well Zuko, if there's anything you need from me, just ask. You know I'll stand by you, always, don't you?"

The yellow eyes were staring out into the distance, miles away. Then, the current Fire Lord shook himself and rose.

"Thank you, Katara, but no. I need to discuss the current situation with my Ministers. I'm grateful for your support, though."

He rose to leave, pushing her hands away without even being conscious of it.

* * *

A fitful night's sleep, tormented by uneasy dreams. Dark shadows rising up to surround him, turning into sword wielding warriors. Flashes of orange and blue fire, arching through the air. Sparks of lightning raining down on him. A female voice that laughed tauntingly in his ear.

 _Come play with me, Zuzu._

He awoke with a start to stare wildly around him. His nightshirt was all drenched with sweat. So were the sheets and pillowcases. With an impatient gesture, he tore the soaked garment off and threw it into a corner of the Royal Bedroom. Usually, at times like these, when dreams disturbed him, he would turn to Mai for comfort and cradle her tightly in his arms. Now, he was alone.

He reached out automatically for the carafe of wine by his bedside. But no. That would be a very foolish thing to do. Instead, he picked the crystal clear jar of water and downed its contents thirstily. Then he slumped back, tired, into his damp bed.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko. A young lady to see you."

He nodded absentmindedly at the Major Domo. "Show her in."

"Very good, mylord."

The tall slender female figure was wrapped in a hooded black cloak. Expensive but anonymous. Zuko raised his head to stare at her. His eyes widened significantly.

"A… A…"

She threw the hood back from her head.

"Avan?" He stared.

She was unclasping her cloak, draping it over one of the armchairs. In a single gliding movement, she approached him to kneel down gracefully at his feet.

Black hair, as smooth and shiny as silk, parted in the centre and gathered in a loose large bun at the back of her slender neck. A deep purple gown with a long flared skirt, sleeveless to reveal slender pale arms, but with a modest boatee neckline that covered the curves of her bosom. As she knelt down before him, black silky eyelashes shaded her cheeks. Her voice was low and musical, cultured and pleasant.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I come bearing news about your father, Lord Ozai."

Zuko stiffened automatically. He was oddly tempted to keep her kneeling at his feet. With a monumental effort, he managed to reach out and raise her head with a light grasp around her chin. The eyes that met his were large and golden. Full of trust. Also, suspiciously shiny. She was about to cry? His fingers trailed tentatively along her sculpted jawline.

"Please be seated, Avan. I can't have you kneeling at my feet like that. Please be seated, and we'll talk."

She rose and took place in one of the huge comfortable armchairs. Her posture was unconsciously regal, with her head held high. The full red lips trembled slightly.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I… I'm sorry to have to inform you that Lord Ozai has broken off our attachment. Yesterday, he ordered me to leave and never return."

" _What!?"_

Large crystal tears were spilling out of her eyes. "Yes. He doesn't want me anymore."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "But… whatever for? You're perfectly…" He broke off hastily.

Few are the women who manage to cry beautifully. Avan Kodarniú was one of those.

"I suspect it has something to do with the return of Princess Azula. Ever since, he's entirely lost interest in me. It's quite apparent that I was just a substitute for her."

Ok, of course he'd sensed that uncomfortable truth. But-

A spasm of emotion shook her, making the curvaceous bosom heave uncontrollably. A pleading, golden stare.

"Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry if I have displeased you! My parents are beside themselves with worry! They think that now, you'll order us into exile!"

"Why Avan, I… Why ever would I do a thing like that? You've done nothing wrong!" He frowned. "Have you? Is there something here that you're not telling me?"

"Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, it's…it's…"

She covered her mouth with her hands as if to prevent herself from speaking. Zuko reached out gently to grasp her hands and pull them away. Moving closer, he wrapped her hands in his to give her courage. Her yellow eyes were large and frightened.

"Please, Avan! I promise on the rod of Agni that I will not punish you. But you have to realize that it's of extreme importance to the safety of the Fire Nation that you speak. I can't help you unless you tell me what the problem is."

"You… You'll help me?"

"Of course." A reckless promise. "I swear, Avan. Now go on."

His knees were touching hers.

"It started about two weeks ago. After Princess Azula had come to visit our family. When I returned to see the Lord as usual the next day I noticed… I noticed a change in him."

Zuko frowned. "A change? In what way? You mean that he'd grown cold towards you?"

"No! I mean, yes and no. He'd grown quite cold and distant. But when I looked into his eyes, I noticed something there. Some kind of look or flash. His eyes had changed."

This was way too vague. "Would this have been around the time that he had his violent outburst and demanded to see Princess Azula? The one that caused me to have to order for the earth walls around the Palace be reinforced, and triple the number of guards?"

"Yes! I witnessed it myself. He was like a different person. A wild animal. It scared me, so I locked myself into one of the other rooms. Once he'd stopped raging, he demanded that I exit. All the guards had fled to take up position outside. Lord Ozai was back to being calm and collected. But the change was still there. I could sense it. When he… when we…" She blushed. "He treated me kind of fury that was quite unlike him. I carried the marks for days."

"Still, you stayed."

"Yes. I didn't want to leave. There wasn't any other way. Up until yesterday, when he himself told me to get out and never bother to return."

He had a strange kind of intuition.

"Avan! Do you know anything about the curious scorch mark on the Palace wall? About the tree and bushes that burned down?"

"Yes." A whisper.

She twisted away to avoid his eyes. Zuko's grasp on her hands increased.

"Did Princess Azula cause them?"

"No. I mean, I don't know about the trees and bushes. But after Lord Ozai had chased the Guards away, I heard some kind of whizzing noise. I could hear him give a strange shout. That's why I was so scared when he came calling for me. We… We spent the night together. I noticed the scorch mark the morning after that. It wasn't all that big, but black and sooty."

Realization hit him with a lightning strike. Dread. Pure dread filled him.

"Avan, I need your honest opinion on this. About the strange change in my father, and those damages. Would you say it's possible that by some freak accident, he has regained his Bending?"

She squirmed and avoided his eyes.

"I… I wouldn't know. He doesn't talk to me about things like that. He spent most of the following days exercising and practising martial arts moves in the Palace grounds."

"Where coincidentally, part of the vegetation had been seared."

Something rose up inside him to rear its ugly head and roar at him. Mortal fear. Then, suddenly the beast changed in a flash of fury. He squeezed the girl's hands unintentionally hard.

"You knew about this all the time, Avan! And yet, you didn't come here to inform me until today, until he'd broken up with you!"

She burst into tears and tried to pull her hands away.

"I… I didn't know what to believe! I swear upon the Rod of Agni, Fire Lord! Oh, but you swore not to punish me if I told the truth!"

The sudden fury disappeared as fast as it had struck. Or rather, it crawled back inside him to hide behind a wall of shame. He reached out and embraced the girl to comfort her and stroke her back. She wet his neck with her tears. There wasn't as many of them as he'd thought.

 _Aang must have suspected. That's why he told me to have the Palace walls reinforced and the Guards tripled. That's why he left to take Azula with him immediately. He did it to prevent them having contact. But why would he prioritize that to staying on to deal with Ozai himself? And why didn't he tell me about his suspicions explicitly?_

There was a piece of the puzzle missing here.

Holding Avan gently by her bare shoulders, he pried her loose from his chest. She wasn't puffy or redfaced with crying. A few perfect teardrops glistened on her pale smooth cheeks like exquisite diamonds. His voice softened at the look.

"Avan, don't be afraid. I swear I will not punish you for not telling me this before. There will be no retaliation against you or your parents. In fact, I think that you deserve to be rewarded for coming here to confide in me."

A brilliant smile lit up the lovely face. "Oh, thank you! You may rest assured that I'll do anything to serve you. Anything."

She reached out impulsively to hug him.

The voice caught in his throat. In his mind's eye, he saw another girl, looking very similar to Avan, falling into his arms or maybe at his feat with those same words. A favourite fantasy of his. He hugged Avan to him maybe a few seconds too long. When he finally loosened his embrace, he found it hard to remove his hands from the smooth pale skin of her arms.

"Of course. That could be arranged. Harbour Town's a rough area. It's no place for a beautiful young woman. You're not safe there. I could arrange for you to get a new residence here in Caldera. Would you appreciate that? Of course, regretfully your parents would have to stay behind."

Her huge yellow eyes lit up. "You would do that for me? Oh thank you, thank you! I've always dreamed of getting out of Harbour Town!"

As they rose, Zuko treated her to a warm smile. "Think nothing of it, Avan! Think nothing of it. I really think you've earned it. You've been serving the Fire Nation Royal Family loyally for the last four years.

A tiny spark lit up her eyes. A hint of a smile. "Why, Fire Lord Zuko, there's no reason why that would change."

He stared at her graceful form for a little too long as she exited his chambers. Once the door slammed shut, the beast of fear and fury rose up in his chest as if on cue.

* * *

It had been an exhausting 48 hours. After a lengthy meeting with his Ministers, Zuko had decided to send King Kuei a message saying that he awaited the Avatar's return, and that no further evacuation plans for Fire Nation Colonies would be sent out until then. Weary to the core, he'd made the decision to eschew that night's formal court banquet, and have supper in his rooms. Dining without Mai at his side would be bound to evoke questions and gossip that he desperately wanted to avoid.

Dining alone only exacerbated the persistent worry that kept gnawing at his gut.

What had happened to restore his father's Bending? Was Avan even credible, or was he a fool to trust her word? But why would she lie to him? No one else could corroborate her tale, though. There'd been no more reports of strange fire related marks or accidents from the guards and servants at Ozai's Palace. Yes, the former Fire Lord had done a lot of physical training in his exercise grounds. But no one around him had witnessed anything unusual. Then again, after his violent outburst two weeks ago, they'd probably all done their best to stay away from him.

Then, there was Azula, who seemed to stir up trouble everywhere she went. Zuko had never been able to figure out her plans or anticipate her actions. Also, the Avatar's behaviour around her was utterly confusing. All right, so after assassination attempt, Zuko himself had asked his friend not only to guard but also to protect her. But Aang's attitude to the assignment had been somewhat too eager, almost as if he… But no. Zuko pushed the ridiculous thought firmly from his mind. Aang was his friend, and he depended on him. He had to put his trust in the fact that the Avatar decisions regarding Azula were wise and well thought out.

Today, he had shocked himself considerably by putting Katara in her place when she'd tried to tell him how to run his job as Fire Lord. But she certainly cared for him, and the rest of her advice had been sensible, motherly and reassuring. Stay off the wine. Eat properly. Make sure to always get a good night's sleep. He couldn't fault her on that one.

He yawned and pushed the tray away. It was time to go to bed. Time to fall asleep. Damn those nightmares. He'd just have to face them.

The sharp knock on the chamber door came just as he was about to undress and step into bed. Zuko jumped with apprehension. The time was almost midnight. Someone disturbing him at this hour could never be an indication of good news.

 _Spirits! What now? Someone's declared war on us? Ozai's escaped from his Palace? Mai's returned?_

The last thought lit a bright hope in him. Full of dread and expectation, he called out.

"Yes? Enter?" He tied the sash of his scarlet nightrobe tightly around him for decency.

His Major Domo, Shu Lee, bowed deferentially. "Fire Lord Zuko. Two visitors to see you. I asked them to wait downstairs in your office chambers, but they asked particularly to be shown up straight away. Apparently, they didn't want to be seen by anyone before talking to you."

Zuko frowned. A brief memory of Azula's maid leading her into an assassination attempt flashed through his mind.

"Is that safe, Shu Lee? Who are they?"

 _Fuck. I haven't been practicing my Firebending skills properly since the Day of Sozin's Comet. I just never have time to sparr with the Avatar anymore. And my broadswords are up on the wall of the sitting room next door, displayed for show. What to do?_

A broad, stocky figure in drab robes pushed past the butler.

"There's no need for alarm, Zuko! Shu Lee let us in because he knows me well."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise. Then, he was up and embracing the older man, slapping his back and laughing with relief.

"Uncle! You're back! Spirits, you don't know how happy I am to see you. Since you've been gone, the world's turned upside down. I just don't know how to deal with it! Mai's left me. Aang's…"

The older man drew back to shake his nephew slightly with broad hands.

"Zuko, hold on! Please! There's two of us here, not just me. Don't you want me to introduce your other visitor?"

Zuko stared at Iroh in confusion. He'd momentarily forgotten that the man had brought a companion. As the older man stepped aside, a figure moved forward from the door with hesitant steps. Tell, slender. Shrouded in a deep red cloak. A woman. When she reached the middle of the room, she paused to pull her cloak back and reveal her face. Tears were staining her cheeks.

"Zuko. Oh, Zuko! I've always known…" Her voice broke.

Zuko stared as if at a ghost. A lost memory from the past had just entered his chambers.

" _Mother!?"_


	16. The Bear Girl

" _Where did you say you found her again, Uncle!?"_

The hot tea burst out of Zuko's mouth to scatter the carpet in a cloud of tiny drops. Next to him, the stocky older man reached out to pat his nephew's back forcefully to stop the choking.

"In Yu Dao. In an establishment called the Fire Lotus. Evidently, it's favoured primarily by high-ranking City officials of Fire Nation heritage. As such houses go, is a very high class establishment. Comparable to anything you might find Government officials frequenting here in Caldera. Not that I'd know anything about that, of course."

Zuko had covered his face with his hands and was rocking back and forth.

"Fuck, Uncle! This just gets worse and worse! I mean, what in Agni's name made you search for her in a place like that, anyway?"

The older man kept patting his nephew's back consolingly with a large paw.

"I'd searched for her all through the Four Nations, Zuko. Well, maybe not that closely on Fire Nation territory since she was actually banished from it, but I certainly didn't ignore the possibility that she might be hiding right under our very noses. But no. I searched in cities, towns, villages and the countryside. I visited palaces, townhouses, markets and dilapidated slum sheds, every kind of farm from the prosperous to the isolated ones as well as bondager cottages. I searched the markets, the factories, the silkmakers and every shop and business I could find. I even visited the Northern and the Southern Water Tribes, unlikely though it was to find a former Fire Nation Lady hiding there. Still nothing. I used all my contacts, which believe me Zuko, are considerable. "

"After a while, I even began to think that she was dead. After all, that wouldn't have been that unrealistic an assumption. But then, I remembered you recounting your vision, Zuko. To me, it clearly indicated that all four original members of your core family were still alive."

"So, I decided to try out another tactic. Instead of travelling around like crazy, attempting to check every place and talk to everyone, I sat down to meditate. I focused on Ursa, the beautiful woman I remembered. Your mother. Ah. That's when it happened. I fell asleep one night to have the brightest and most detailed dream of Yu Dao. It really wasn't an ordinary dream, more of a vision. I could feel the streets under my feet, see every angle of the houses, every single turn of the road where I went. That's when I realized. Your mother was in Yu Dao, and that's where I'd have to return."

"Of course, I'd already been there to search for her, but managed to come up with nothing. Which meant I had been going about it all wrong. Instead, I set up lodgings as if I was planning for a permanent stay there. Indeed, after a while I realized what a logical place this would have been for her to go. Fire Nation, yet not Fire Nation. A place where she could obey the banishment, yet not feel out of place. A place where she could cope and feel like she belonged. But where? None of the herbalists or City theatres had anyone employed that matched her description. But then…"

"But then?"

"One night, one of the stage managers at a theatre drew me aside and told me that he'd heard that I was looking for a Fire Nation woman of a certain physical description. Tall, slender, graceful, with a regal posture, long dark brown hair, an oval face and golden eyes. Very beautiful, with the air of a well-bred lady. I agreed that yes, I was. He grinned and asked me for a fee. I paid and left. The address was located in a secluded but respectable part of town. Once I entered, I knew I'd hit on something."

Zuko's voice trembled. "What… what was it like?"

"Very exclusive, Zuko. Furnished like the townhouse of a noble family. Spotlessly clean. The servants that received me were attentive and polite. Once I arrived, I had an appointment with a stylishly dressed and well-groomed middle-aged woman who stated that since I was a first time visitor, she needed to do an interview with me. By that time, I'd realized the nature of the place. A high-class brothel."

His nephew winced visibly at the word.

"So, I explained that I was looking for woman with a certain type of look, a refined and genteel Fire Nation beauty, and that I had learned that such a one could be found there. The madam stated quickly that yes, that would be Noriko, one of their most popular employees. She also added that next time, all I needed to do was say her house name, and an appointment would be arranged.

"She… she had a house name? A… a whore's name?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes. Evidently, she passed under the moniker 'The Bear Girl'."

"Oh." Zuko sank back in his chair. His hands went back up to cover his face.

"Yes. Of course, by that time I realized that I'd finally hit home. I'd managed to locate her. Ursa means 'female bear'. It's almost as if she'd left a trace, as if she wanted to be found."

There were tears in Zuko's eyes. "How… how was she? How did she react to seeing you?"

"Remarkably calm. She just smiled in recognition, called me by my name and invited me to sit down. When I stated my errand, namely that you'd sent me out to locate her and bring her back to Caldera, she was moved, but asked about her banishment. I stated that it had been heaved, and that she needn't worry about repercussions from my brother. She seemed relieved. I assisted her in packing, and we left the place. Of course, I had to pay the madam of the house some compensation. Not a minor one. She must have been worth her weight in gold to them."

"How… How long had she been there? Had she been mistreated?"

"Some eight years. She told me that when she first arrived in Yu Dao, she'd set out to find work either at a herbalist's or at one of the City theatres. She'd been unsuccessful and lodging had been expensive, so when one of the theatrical agents tipped her off about a boarding house where she might help out as a receptionist, she'd gone there to apply. Once there, the madam had offered her a high paying position immediately. You take it from there."

"She… she accepted? Just like that!?" Zuko's cheeks were scarlet.

Iroh's voice was gentle. "Don't judge her, Zuko! She'd already lost everything. She just took the best opportunity to survive. She said her life there wasn't that bad. She had her own maids and rooms, a clothes account at a major fashion store, was well fed and had the freedom to visit town at leisure on her time off. I really didn't want to pressurise her any more about it, Zuko. I was just happy to get her out of there."

The Fire Lord closed his eyes and shook his head. He sat like that for a long time. Then, he opened his eyes to flash a bright golden stare at his uncle. His hands shot out to grasp those of the older man.

"Uncle! You must promise me to never tell this story to a single soul! Swear on the Rod of Agni!"

The older man nodded reassuringly and patted his nephew's hand.

"Of course, Zuko! I swear. Not a living soul will know of this."

* * *

Escorting one's long lost mother down to the formal dinner banquet held in her honour shouldn't be like this. It should be a happy, celebratory event, not a cause of internal conflict and confusion.

Oh, make no mistake about it. Part of Zuko was a little boy, dancing around in joy, ready to just throw himself at her and hug her. That part of him was ecstatic and never wanted to let her go. His beautiful, sweet, loving mother. The one with the low musical voice and the soft hands, who'd cared for him when he was sick, laughed with him when he was happy, and spent endless amounts of time with him. She'd always helped out with his studies, encouraged his interests and made sure to confirm and praise his efforts, no matter what the results. On one level, he'd realized that maybe she'd even spent a little too much time and attention on him, that maybe at times he would have been better off playing with his friends and peers than with his mother. He'd been vaguely aware of dark undercurrents of jealousy and hostility regularly drifting his way from his sister and his father. But somehow, they had never been able to permeate the happy, iridescent glass bubble wherein he floated with Ursa. Not until everything shattered, that was.

He'd crashed out of Paradise and been forced to grow up fast. But of course, the wound of her deceit was still present. He vaguely remembered her waking him up at night to tell him that everything she'd ever done had been for him. Including leaving him and their family? Including, as the word went, murdering his grandfather? Did that mean it was all his fault? It had been too late to heal the wound. Deep inside, he was still a confused boy who sensed that his whole family, his whole world had come crashing down because of him. Because of his love for his mother.

And here she was, looking just as he remembered her. Tall, beautiful and slender. Having passed her fortieth birthday, she still looked no older than in her late twenties or early thirties. Her golden eyes were full of love, her voice low and musical. She reached out to catch his face between long graceful hands.

"My darling Zuko. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you in your rightful position. So tall, so handsome and so strong. The first Fire Lord in generations to truly deserve his throne and crown. I have no doubt that as a ruler, you are fair and just."

 _Yes. You've no idea. Only these past years, I've been agreeing to abolish and obliterate the very Fire Nation colony where you were living. Some ruler I've turned out to be._

"Mother, I… I just want to offer you my sincerest welcome back to the Fire Nation. As soon as I ascended the Phoenix throne, I had your banishment heaved."

Something of a lie, but ok.

He resumed with effort. "You may rest assured that this is now your home for as long as you'd wish. I've arranged for you to have your own suite and servants. Tonight's welcome home banquet is being held in your honour. The whole Fire Nation Royal Court will be present, as well as foreign dignitaries from all other nations. Tonight, you officially resume your place at Court."

 _Fuck, I can't stop being formal with her. It's like addressing a stranger. I should just embrace her and take the risk of starting to cry like a little boy. But-_

He took an involuntary step back. His hands shot up to grasp hers and remove them from his cheeks. As his eyes travelled up and down her tall slender form, a frown appeared between his brows.

Outwardly, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her appearance. The long, thick shiny dark hair was arranged like he remembered it, draped back and up from a centre parting to fall freely down her back. He'd even managed to retrieve her gold Fire Lady hairpiece from its place in the Royal Treasury to present it to her. It now crowned her topknot, the symbol of a Lady resuming her rightful position. He didn't recognize the gold earrings and bracelets, meaning that they must be something that she'd brought back from Yu Dao. However, they were exquisite and expensive looking, suitable for a Royal Lady. Ejecting the thought of how she'd earned them forcefully from his mind, he took in the rest of her appearance. The crimson silk gown was sophisticatedly cut, with a long draped skirt and a tight bodice. It also buttoned up around her long neck in a high tailored collar. But-

But then, there was the large cutout, baring the creamy curves of her cleavage in a daring plunge. The lack of sleeves displayed her slender graceful arms along with flashes of the pale bare skin of her sides. Instinctively, he grasped her shoulders and pulled her away at arm's length to examine her.

"We have to get you a new wardrobe. Tomorrow, you and I are visiting the Royal Tailor's. No, forget that. On second thought, I'm calling representatives of all major Caldera fashion houses here. You need new outfits."

A blush. "You think there's something wrong with this evening gown, Zuko? Why, it was made by the major fashion designer in Yu Dao. I was told that this style of dress is popular at Court these days. Was I mistaken?"

"No, Mother! Azula's made that kind of low cut, sleeveless dresses very popular. Everyone will find you very stylish. Now, come! We need to go down to dinner." As he offered her his arm, he refused to look at her.

 _All right, so that was unnecessarily brusque. But by the rod of Agni, she never wore that kind of outfit when I was a child! She never-_

Ursa's face paled significantly. "Azula? She's here, at Court? But we all heard-"

He interrupted her curtly. "Yes. But now that she's recovered, I've invited her back to Court. No Mother, she's not here at the moment, though. She's away on State business with the Avatar."

"The Avatar? But I would have thought…" She checked herself hastily. "That's splendid news, Zuko! I'm so happy that she's doing well. Now, I expect I'll be introduced to your wife tonight. I'm so looking forward to it."

Passing through the Portrait Gallery with his mother on his arm, Zuko almost stumbled. He corrected himself at the last moment.

"Mai's… Mai's visiting her parents at the moment, Mother. Her father's been taken ill." A convenient lie.

The golden eyes widened. "Oh! I hope it's nothing serious?"

"Nobody knows yet. We're hoping for the best."

They were descending the last case of wide, red-carpeted stairs. As the eyes of the congregated Court members closed in on them, Zuko's heart pounded painfully.

 _I got my own mother exiled and caused her to have to earn her living as a whore. It's all my fault._

 _I have to atone. I have to get things back to the way they were._

Oh well. At least this way, everyone would be too busy paying attention to Ursa to notice that Mai was absent.

* * *

Well, Iroh was gone, off to take care of his tea shop. Zuko had tried to warn him that these days, the Earth Kingdom in general and Ba Sing Se in particular might not be the safest place for a member of the Fire Nation Royal family to be. His uncle had just brushed him off, declaring that he wherever he found himself, he'd always manage, and then set off on his merry way. In spite of his claiming to have to take care of his business, Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that his uncle just wanted to avoid running into his niece at the Fire Nation Court. Of course, Zuko had absolutely no idea when his sister and the Avatar might return. If ever. The last message from Aang was even curter than the first, stating merely:

 _Making progress. Everything ok. Will be in touch._

Making progress? What the fuck did that mean? Was he alluding to Azula's recovery from the sword wound? Mystified, Zuko placed the message on the ever-growing pile of documents covering Fire Lord Sozin's antique desk. The discreet knock on the door disturbed his peace.

"Zuko? May I enter?"

His mother was standing in the doorway, regarding him cautiously.

"Of course, Mother! Please be seated!"

Ever since he'd had her decked out in new outfits from major Caldera designers, some of his anxiety at seeing her had abated. Dressed as befitted her Royal station, in a deep red gown with a wide caped collar, high gold embroidered neck, long wide sleeves, flared skirts and a sumptuous gold belt, she had magically transformed into his remembered image of her from his childhood. It helped immensely in pushing the disturbing realization of her life during the past eight years firmly from his mind. However, Ursa herself seemed determined not to let him off the hook so easily.

"Zuko my dear, this… this isn't easy for me, but I realize there are things we need to speak about."

He tensed. Actually, his first impulse was to bolt and run.

"No, Mother! Absolutely not. I see no need for bringing up anything out of the past. The important thing is that you're here, and that you're safe."

A frown on her smooth forehead. "Zuko, I'm sure that Iroh confided the circumstances under which he found me."

"Yes! Yes, but really, it doesn't matter! I'd already forgotten about it, I swear! Let's just put it behind us, shall we?" He was blabbering away, and aware of it.

"You're really uncomfortable about this, aren't you? Well Zuko, I just want you to know that I absolutely don't want to drag any shame over your name. If you want me to leave, just tell me. I came to no harm during those years, I want you to know that. Still, it feels wonderful to be back. Mainly because of the opportunity to be with you." Her voice and eyes were warm.

"Well Mother, I'm as happy as you are! If you-"

"Zuko, I think I may need to see your father."

He hiccupped. "What!?"

"Yes. There are personal matters that I need to discuss with him. Matters from the past. Also, whether it would be wisest for us to obtain a divorce. I hear that he's living in his own Palace and is in good health. I want to visit there."

Fuck! Why did everyone suddenly insist on visiting Ozai? To be specific, the females of his family. The man hadn't exactly been an ideal father and husband. And now, what with his Bending possibly restored, who knew what might ensue if he suddenly encountered the wife he'd banished?

"Mother, I must advise against it. If you go, I can't ensure your safety."

A tiny smile. "Oh Zuko! I lived with him for over a decade. No matter what state their marriage's in, a husband and wife share certain… moments. I need to discuss them with him. Also, if he wishes a divorce, I'll grant it to him."

 _Certain moments. That would be Grandfather's murder, no doubt. I always suspected that Father was involved._

His eyes narrowed. "I notice that General Zhao's been paying you his court, Mother."

"Yes, Zuko. That is correct. However, there are certain procedures that must be adhered to."

 _You're fucking kidding me! After eight years in a whorehouse, you're suddenly about to start adhering to procedure? Why, even Azula's more straightforward!_

Then again, hadn't he himself wished her to return to her old self, the loving mother and noble lady of his childhood? Now that she did, he couldn't very well complain.

He'd loved her. He still loved her. He always would. Yes, he knew that somehow, in her heart she felt that everything she'd done, she'd done for him. Yet, he was done with taking on the blame and feeling guilty. The iridescent bubble had shattered forever.

"No, Mother. At the moment, it isn't safe to visit Ozai. As Lord of the Fire Nation, I formally forbid you to go.


	17. Clouds

The blue flames writhed and rose gracefully to flicker in the azure sky above them. They mirrored in the drifting banks of clouds and made them come alive to tell their stories. Before her eyes, figures separated themselves from the soft white scrolls behind them to begin to drift towards her. Faces, human bodies, all marked by the same blue arrow tattoos. Men, women, children. Bearded elders, toddlers, adults in their prime. Along with them, strange winged beasts, some huge and white, others small, monkeylike, with pointy ears and long striped tails. A silent army, they all moved towards her, animated by her blue flames. She stared at them in a strange trance, unable to shut her flames down or banish the spectres with a spell.

Something about the mountain air enhanced the flames and made them flare up higher. They seemed to buoy and sway, to perform a strange dance above her hands. An eerie ancient music echoed in her ears. The sky was filling with the images of beings filing out in sequence from the soft white clouds. They had begun to reach the edge of the precipice before her, and were staring at her with their hollow eyes. When the entire sky was filled, they started to file along sideways across from her, drifting past to vanish at the sides. She sat there, cross-legged with her hands resting on her knees palms up, blue fire flaring towards the sky. Her yellow eyes were wide and staring. Yet, she managed to keep herself completely still.

On the mountain peak next to her, Aang stirred from his morning meditation. Unlike Azula, who was sitting comfortably on a padded cushion, he rested some five centimetres up on a layer of thin air. He could sense her vision as clearly as if it had been his own. His voice had a note of reluctant awe.

"Oh. You managed to draw them all."

"Who… What are they?"

"Air Nomad Spirits. Your flames draw them in. They seem to give them life."

Sozin's great granddaughter kept her blue fire flaring forth. In front of her, a steady parade of spirits passed in a strange dance. The ancient music kept echoing in her ears.

"What do they want from me?"

"Nothing. Your fire nurtures them. That's why you can see them."

"You see them too?"

"In my mind, yes. Whenever I meditate, they're there."

"Why… Why me?"

A minute tremor in her voice. Before her, the spirit figures halted momentarily. Faces with empty eyes turned towards her. Applying the deep regular breathing that she'd learned at the Facility made them resume their procession.

He didn't want to frighten her. Indeed, it might cause her to start and fall down off the cliff to her death some 300 meters below. Instead, he lowered himself cautiously onto the mountain peak next to her and rose to Airbend to the one where she was seated. Once there, he positioned himself behind her with strong legs on either side of her, ready to grasp hold of her if anything should happen.

"Something about your flames. Something about you. You seem to attract them. You…"

 _It's the same for me. Something in you feeds me._

She lowered her flames gradually, bringing her breathing back to normal. A slight solemn nod at the procession of spirits fading back into the clouds. She rose nimbly to her feet, unafraid of the precipice before her, to kick the cushion back at the mountain wall behind them. She turned to face him.

"All right, Aang. I promised you that if you were good, I'd do this. I suppose you kept your part."

A wry little smile. Barefoot, wearing a pair of black training pants and one of Aang's yellow silk shirts cinched tightly around her waist for shape, with her long hair in a centre parting and a thick braid down her back, Azula took up position at the rock ledge, facing out into the clouds. She positioned her feet in a wide stance and spread her arms and hands, palms up and out.

"So, you've got the fire that Zuzu taught you, right? Light it up."

Aang positioned his large form behind her to mimick her position, arms spread out and hands, palms up and out. The orangish yellow flames, the colour of the Air Nomads, sprouted up through the air. He sensed more than saw Azula's curt nod.

"Good. You know how to Firebend. You know how to create lightning?"

"No."

She snorted. "Typical. Trust Zuzu to do a sloppy job. Well, lightning will have to wait until another time. Today, we're here to cause blue flames. Ready?"

Azula the teacher. He giggled into her hair. "Ready."

She nodded with military precision. "Good. Now, take my hands. No, not like that." A monumental sigh.

The Avatar released the romantic palm-to-palm clasp to lean forward and peer down curiously at her. The closeness of his groin to her shapely buttocks was beginning to affect him.

She gave it another try.

"Now, reach out underneath my arms to take my… No! What the fuck, Aang!"

He released her breasts, giggling like a 12 year old. Ok, so that one had been pure deliberate obtuseness.

By the tone of her voice, he could hear fire-breathing coming on. Ok, so if he didn't make it this time, she'd probably sleep on the couch tonight. Mustn't let that happen, by all means.

"Sorry, Azula. I'm all yours."

"You'd better be." A low grumble underneath her breath.

Delighted, he almost missed her next instruction, issued in an exaggeratedly pedagogical tone.

"Stand behind me. Mimick my position. Stop rubbing your hardon against my buttocks. If you have a hardon, just ignore it. Focus, Aang! Focus on the task. Reach out with your arms, palms up like I do. Just focus on mimicking my position. Can you do it?"

Of course he could. "Yes."

"Good. Now, imagine that your hands are a couple of bowls. Yes, that's right. A couple of bowls. Now, use those bowls to cup the back of my hands. If you do this right, the back of my hands should rest in your palms. Ok?"

"Ok, Azula."

"Good. I can feel that you're doing it right. Finally. Never mind. Now, just focus. I'm going to ignite my flames. Focus on sensing the heat from my hands. Can you feel it?"

The blue flames flared up against the backdrop of the cloudy azure sky. The deep heat from her hands shot down into his hands like a steady flow of energy.

"Yes."

Enraptured, he stared at the blue flames. They really were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Except for her, of course.

"Don't look at the flames, Aang! Not yet. Look straight out into the sky. Ignore the clouds. Focus on your body, on your hands in particular. Focus on the sensations running through your hands. Focus on the heat. Can you feel it? Can you feel it pulsing from me, right into you?"

"Yes!"

The heat was pumping from her right into him, entering his body, taking over his internal system. Pulsing, pounding, it floated through his bloodstream. He was panting with arousal, fighting not to go wild and tear her clothes off to push his cock inside her. The heat had invaded his body, his entire system, had taken him over completely. He was pulsing, throbbing, painfully hot, panting into her hair.

Her voice was cool, precise.

"Good. Now, focus on an internal vision of your body. Of the heat pulsing and bursting, being pumped around your system in an endless circuit. Can you see it?"

"Yes!" His voice was a groan.

"Good. Now, you may open your eyes and focus on my flames. Look at them and become one with them, Aang. They are the heat that's pulsing through your body. Can you see it?"

"Yes…"

Oh fuck. His whole mind and body was lit up with bright blue light, pumping around in an endless circuit. His mind was filled with the blue light. He could taste blue light on his tongue, smell it in his nostrils. He could hear it ringing in his ears. Blue light was everywhere, whizzing around inside him.

"Good. Now, stare into my flames and focus fully. Focus on them completely and _draw_ them into yourself in one swift pull. _Now!_ "

He hesitated briefly.

 _What if I injure her? What if I manage to remove her Firebending by mistake?_

The blue flames flared higher, each shooting up at least a meter through the air. Above them, the sky was a serenely azure blue, nothing like this bright wild colour of heat.

" _NOW!"_

He drew a deep breath and pulled. The blue flames trembled and shook wildly, shooting out sparks and light towards the sky. Before him, Azula shook and trembled as a brief hard spasm shot through her. There was a sensation like bridges opening and dams flooding. Before his mind's eye, their two systems joined into a single one. All filled with blue heat pulsing in a never-ending circuit. Except this time, the heat had turned into blue fire. Blue fire like the flames still rising from Azula's hands.

He hadn't injured her. The relief that flooded him was so heady that he failed to realize the significance of what had happened. In front of him, Azula shook once and righted herself by shifting her feet. Then, she straightened.

"Very good, Aang! Now, slowly, slowly release my hands. Nice and easy. Yes… there you go!"

The blue flames were still burning in her hands. He could have knelt and cried in gratitude. Instead, he stared at her with dazed grey eyes as she turned around to look at him.

A slight frown on that smooth pale brow.

"Aang? Aang, are you all right? Are you-"

He reached out to embrace her and crush her against his big body. He was shaking slightly, running his big hands across her back.

"Yes. Yes, Azula! I'm all right. Are you?" He was staring at her in genuine dread.

The winged black eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Me? Yes, of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be?"

He hung his head. "I… I was afraid I'd take away your Bending by mistake."

She actually smiled. " _What?_ Like that? Oh, please! I just let you access my chi so you could share some of its qualities. It's more about mimicry than anything else. You're already a Firebender, so this should have been enough. Now, try it out. Don't be chicken! Go on!"

She positioned herself next to him on the narrow rock ledge. The same wide legged stance with her arms and hands spread out to the sides and up. By her side, the Avatar assumed the same position.

"Ok, on three! One, two… three!"

Four flames burned brightly against the backdrop of the serene azure sky, rolling banks of white clouds and deep mountain chasm before them. Azula's were as bright and strong a blue as always, almost sapphire. Aang's flames were more diluted, a near translucent colour with light amber edges. Yet, there it was. The heart of his fire was a soft but unmistakable blue. He stared at it in shock, then started laughing.

"What the fuck? I mean, I'm sorry, Azula! I just never thought… I mean, how did that happen? How did you do it? I mean… did I do that?"

She was laughing happily into the wind.

"Let's just say we did it. We did it together. Aang, you need to practise it to keep it up. Don't worry. I know how to increase your fire."

* * *

Communal luncheon with the Air Acolytes. By now, Azula had gotten used to their presence, and they'd grown used to her. Five males and four females in saffron and red robes. Some of the men wore their heads shaved, others just cropped their hair extremely short. The women wore their hair in a hotchpotch mixture of long and shorn. People of mixed national origin who'd chosen the Air Nomad lifestyle. Except, of course none of them were actually Benders, and they all lacked the conspicuous blue arrow tattoos. Azula just couldn't make heads or tails of them. On the other hand, they'd set aside their natural suspicion of her fast enough, and treated her with the same kind of good-natured indifference that they showed towards anything else. At times, when she'd come upon them struggling to light their kitchen fires, she'd taken pity on them and helped them light their stoves and furnaces. It really wasn't any big deal. Live and let live.

"They like you." Aang's words one night, cradling her against his chest as they were about to go to sleep.

"Yeah, right! They'd probably like a prickle snake too, if they found it nesting in their sleeping cots. Right up until it bit them. They're just too stupid to realize who I am."

A strange tone in his voice. "They're actually really perceptive."

No answer, except soft even breaths of sleep against his chest.

Azula wasn't used to sleeping with another human being. Now, that she finally did, she found herself lulled into sleep surprisingly easily. The sense of safety shocked her by resembling nothing she'd ever encountered. Of course, at a certain point of her treatment at the Facility, she'd been able to fall asleep moderately easily and even avoid waking up screaming out loud from nightmares. There had indeed been a healing of sorts, on many levels. But this was different. Cradled in Aang's arms at night, she felt at home, felt safe, felt warm, protected. Which was of course a dangerous illusion. Experience had taught her that there is no safety of any kind, except the one that you can pull from your own inner strength. Rely on someone else, and the world will shatter. It's only a matter of time.

Which is why deep down, she dreaded returning. The return to reality, as it were. Their stay at the Southern Air Temple was a strange timeless experience, where the days passed in a smooth and endless flow. One week. Two weeks, three weeks, four. Five weeks, six weeks. Usually, she had a keen head for numbers and was razor sharp at keeping time. Now, everything had gone into a fuzzy blur. Communal meals with The Avatar at her side and the winged lemur Momo forever nicking morsels from her plate or tugging at her braid. She'd even stopped being annoyed with the creature and succumbed to playing with him. Nights of passion, when that blasted Airbender made her scream with lust and shoot her blue flames inadvertently all over the place. Well mind you, that would happen during daytime too, when nobody was around. He was shockingly affectionate, forever wrapping his arms around her, treating her to kisses and caresses and those stupid, juvenile jokes of his. Azula didn't hate it. Enough said.

But the Southern Air Temple was much more than its inhabitants. She loved the sharp bright mornings, meditating on a mountain peak and flashing her blue flames in the crisp high air. The air seemed to be doing strange things to her. She felt mellowed, more balanced out, and yet more clear and bright. The worry that she was growing weak was a constant issue. Yet, there were ways to stay alert, one of them being to discover mysteries. Ah. The Statue Room. The first time Aang had shown her the tall circular chamber with the statues of a thousand Avatars, she'd literally cried out in delight. Ever since then, she'd spent at least two hours each day acquainting herself with the statues, getting to know them and sensing them out. Unlike Aang, she felt no connection to Fire Avatar Roku, but rather a vague distaste. But there were others, far more ancient, who called out to her on a deep and primal level. Exploring these had become a daily pastime that she couldn't do without.

Six weeks. Six weeks, or seven? She had no idea.

However, today was different.

For starters, something was wrong about the food. It just didn't taste right. Pushing the plate of spicy noodles aside in distaste, Azula left it for Momo to wreak havoc on. Spirits, but that was usually her favourite dish, the best you could expect at a place with an all-vegetarian cuisine. Today, just the smell of it was enough to make her want to vomit violently. Impulsively, she reached out to grab one of the fruit pies set out on a plate before Aang. Mm, nice and sweet. Much better! Without thinking, she reached out and took another one. Halfway with it to her mouth, she stopped. Aang was regarding her in astonished fascination. His dark eyebrows were halfway up the blue arrow tattoo.

"What?" She glared defensively at him like a lioness defending her newly killed gazelle from a hyena.

"Oh, nothing. I see you're starting to develop a sweet tooth. Well, that's great. Help yourself. Just save one or two for me, will you?"

She shot him a dark stare and settled back to munching. She would have sworn she didn't know where the third fruit pie in her hand came from.

One of the elder male Air Acolytes leaned over to hand Aang something with a slight air of secrecy. Azula's hearing had always been extremely keen.

"Avatar Aang. A message from Fire Lord Zuko. It was delivered by messenger hawk earlier today.

"Ah." As he unrolled the scroll and eyed its content, Azula saw a minute frown appear on his tattooed brow.

She kept quiet while he read. Afterwards, too. But once he'd finished, he reached out silently and handed her the scroll.

 _Aang!_

 _I've sent this message to all four Air Temples in the hope that one of them will reach you. It's with some urgency that I beg you to return to Caldera. I need your counsel in several matters. We've reached a diplomatic crisis with the Earth Kingdom officials, which negotiations cannot seem to solve. We face the risk of war. Also, I need your urgent counsel on several other matters, which are too sensitive to express in a missive like this. I send this to you with my earnest hope that it will result in your immediate return._

 _Zuko, Fire Lord_

"'Too sensitive to express'?" Azula frowned.

Aang nodded. "Yes. I noticed the same thing. Azula, I think it's time that we return." He rose to address the Air Acolytes.

"Brothers and Sisters of Air! It's been almost seven weeks, and our stay here has been exceptionally pleasant. I know that Princess Azula agrees with me." He regarded her intently.

 _All right. Don't push it. I can take a cue._

She nodded in agreement. Actually, her comment had the advantage of being absolutely sincere.

"Of course. Brethren and Sisters of the Air Acolytes. I thank you most sincerely for your hospitality. This has been a most memorable and pleasurable time. Indeed, while we must now return to the Fire Nation, I hope that I'll soon get the opportunity to return."

 _Fuck! What the hell made me say that!?_

Aang's eyes lit up with the brightness of a thousand stars. Before she'd had the opportunity to protest, he'd pulled her tightly to him with his big muscular arms.

"You will, Azula! I promise you that in the future, I will bring you here to stay many more times."

He bent down to kiss her brazenly, right in front of the gathered Air Acolytes. Luckily, someone had the sense to stop the poor overenthusiastic soul who was about to start clapping his hands. It didn't do to embarrass a Fire Nation Princess unduly. Not unless you enjoyed third degree burns.

The packing procedure was brisk and efficient. When finally they emerged from Aang's rooms to exit the Temple, the nine Air Acolytes stared in awe. Gone was the relaxed young woman with the long braid who would wear the Avatar's shirts paired with training pants, bare feet or sandals. In her place was a Fire Nation Princess, proud and haughty, in a scarlet silk travelling outfit covered by a long, sharply tailored black tunic with a high neck and many caped collars. Her black hair was perfectly coiffed into a high topknot, embellished by a gold triple flame crown. Pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, she marched briskly down the yard towards where the Avatar's Air Bison was tethered. Their luggage had already been loaded.

She knew the procedure well by now. Embrace him so that he could Airbend them both into Appa's saddle. As they rose high up through the clouds that surrounded the main tower of the Temple, Azula sighed unconsciously. Then, she shot Aang a hard decisive stare.

"So, next stop Caldera. Straight to the Royal Palace to see Fire Lord Zuzu, right?"

He grinned. "Nope. First, there's another tiny matter to take care of."


	18. Wednesday's Child

Traditionally, Wednesdays were Petitioner's Day at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Come Wednesday morning, the queue of hopeful Fire Nation Citizens awaiting reception and swift judgement by the Fire Lord would wind up thickly from outside the roundish Palace outer walls. Once inside the gates, they would rise in a steady stream up the neat ceremonial walkway to the three tall marble steps of the wide, glassily polished space leading to the main Palace building between the two identical side wings. With every substantial change of surface area, the queue would thin out, leaving the final petitioners to line up one by one to be inspected by the Palace Guards.

The passage was excruciatingly slow. Moving forward once every ten minutes, Azula stared out into the distance. Her pale oval face was a study in relaxed neutrality. Spending thousands of hours abiding by Court etiquette had been a fine practice in how to discipline feelings of violent annoyance, frustration and boredom. No matter if inside, you were going ballistic and breathing flames, fantasizing violently about incinerating everyone on the entire premises. On the outside, there would be regal posture and perfect poise.

Except she was feeling sick to her gut. The sun was beating down on her relentlessly, heating her mercilessly in the finery of her Royal Court outfit. The bodice in particular felt oppressively tight. She couldn't seem to get enough air. The image of the Royal Palace wobbled threateningly before her vision. Her knees were weak, her head light. As a brief flashback of her Phoenix vision flashed before her eyes, beads of cold sweat broke out on her brow.

With his arm linked through hers, the Avatar started slightly and looked down at her in worry.

"Azula? Are you all right?"

She righted herself with a supreme effort of will. Her voice sounded oddly alien, as if coming from the side and somewhere to the right.

"Yes, Aang. Of course I'm ok. I'm just not used to queuing up and waiting like a peasant to see my own brother."

 _To stand before my own throne like a petitioner._

"It's… just a tiny bit trying. Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

A frown from underneath the blue arrow tattoo as he examined her face. Unlike most people, he had the uncanny knack of looking past her neutral, controlled façade to register the movements and fluctuations beneath it. His large muscular arm released her own to circle her waist in a supportive grasp.

"I really didn't plan it this way, Azula. I mean, Appa needed to be tethered in his grazing grounds next to the Palace stables. I just thought we'd enter this way, through the regular Palace Gates. I'd forgotten about the Wednesday petitioning practice. I'm sorry, Azula."

He regarded her in genuine concern. Unused to seeing any kind of weakness in her, he responded automatically with real worry. She was staring straight ahead, practising some kind of breathing exercise.

In: 1…2…3…4

Hold: 1…2…3…4

Out: 1…2…3…4

Hold: 1…2…3…4

Put that on repeat.

Gradually, the nausea subsided. She'd always been inordinately good at focusing, exceptionally more so than Zuko, whose thoughts tended to scatter like startled birds.

They were moving up the gravelled walkway to the marble steps. Aang was holding her in a firm grasp around her waist, making her move with a determined frown between his eyebrows. She was breathing deeply, sucking the fresh air into her lungs. Gradually, she felt the strength returning to her legs. The nausea and dizziness subsided down a vortex in her wake.

They'd reached the tall marble steps, where the queue of petitioners came to a sudden halt. On each side of them, Palace Guards were inspecting the petitioners and searching them for hidden weaponry. The Avatar's face tightened at the sight. Then, he drew a deep breath and hailed one of the Guards. Pulled tight against his large body, Azula sensed more than saw the change rippling through him underneath the friendly surface.

"You there! Yes, you! Come here!"

The Guard approached him with a frown. Only to start and jump into attendance as he noticed who had addressed him.

"A… Avatar Aang?"

A breezy smile." "Yes. The same. Princess Azula and I need to enter the Royal Palace in order to see the Fire Lord. He sent me a personal message that he requires our presence here urgently. However, there doesn't seem to be a way of reaching him without standing in line."

Embarrassed, the Guard hummed and hawed.

"Well, it's the Wednesday petitioning tradition, Avatar Aang. It is an ancient practice. On Wednesdays, every Fire Nation citizen will be allowed to address the Fire Lord as an equal and state their issue. That's the one time when rank and social position ceases to count. Of course, I realize that Fire Lord Zuko would welcome your presence with open arms. Still, I can't… I mean, there's no…"

Bright silver light flashed in the Avatar's eyes and along the arrow tattoo on his head. His voice had a deep resonating undertone, the echo of a thousand distant voices.

"Princess Azula is unwell. The Fire Lord requests our presence here. And yet, you're going to keep us standing here in line, queuing up due to some quaint tradition!?"

Spirits, he was really angry. Impressed, Azula raised her head to examine him closely. The bright flashes of light kept sparkling in his eyes and running in a steady pulse along the conspicuous tattoos. The Palace guard was staring at him, openmouthed.

"A… Avatar Aang. Of course I'll do my very best to help you. Just let me go get the Captain of the Guards."

Terrified, he turned and climbed the marble steps to hail someone standing by the main portal entrance. Azula's bright yellow gaze followed him, counting the number of petitioners in line before them and making a rough estimation.

"Well, you sure scared the shit out of him. Now, let's settle back to waiting. We should be in by an hour and twenty minutes. An hour and a half by the latest."

" _No."_

Pressing her to him by his big right arm, Aang reached out with the left one to point at the shiny marble landing before the Palace entrance. It creaked ominously as a sudden deep reverberation shot up through it. The Royal Guards positioned by the entrance started in alarm.

People were running down the deep marble steps to where they stood. More specifically, a middle aged, rugged looking Fire Nation Armed Forces man in the uniform of the Royal Guards, followed by two henchmen. Recognizing him immediately, Azula gave him a minute nod.

"Captain Zhien."

The man's eyes darted between the Princess and the Avatar. As the nature of the error that he and his men had been about to perform struck him, his eyes widened in horror.

"Princess Azula! Avatar Aang! I… I had no idea that you were in the queue until Uzwern informed me. Please, come with me. I'll escort you to see Fire Lord Zuko immediately."

Aang's eyes stopped flashing miraculously and reverted to their usual dark grey. The light stopped flaring on and off in bright flashes from his arrow tattoos. Grinning breezily at the Captain of the Royal Guards, he was suddenly his usual laidback, easygoing self.

"Why, we really appreciate it!"

With Azula anchored to Aang's arm in the ancient choreography ruled by the etiquette of Fire Nation nobility, they climbed the steps and passed the polished marble sea before entering the giant portal. They were moving up the soft red carpeting between countless carved gold and marble pillars, approaching the bright orange and amber flame screens up above. On the red marble and gold podium, a figure in royal robes was carrying on a conversation with the current petitioner, a portly middle-aged male with the look of a merchant, and his companion, a tall gaunt man with a sour expression. The minor thrones at each side of Fire Lord Zuko were empty. Instead, the area at both sides before the throne podium were crammed with Fire Nation Ministers and officials, seated in carved cherry wood armchairs placed there specifically for the occasion.

"And thus, the ruling of the Fire Lord is in favour of you, Master Lee. Your former partner, Master Shu, may keep the premises of your former business, as well as any tools or machinery. However, when it comes to the financial assets, my Ministers and the Fire Nation experts on law are all unanimous. They all belong to you. Next case."

They were taking up position before the Phoenix throne. However, the man seated there was currently preoccupied with one of his officials, who had entered from the side and engaged the Fire Lord in some kind of urgent conversation, doubtlessly about some minor bureaucratic matter. However, the gathered ministers to either side took one look at Aang and Azula and started in worry. Immediately, a storm of hushed agitated whispers rose.

 _Thought so. They've got Zuzu caught firmly in their net and are attempting to steer him like a puppet. Of course they don't want us around._

The nausea and dizziness had abated. She was back to her normal sharp self. Next to her, Aang turned his head to shoot her a naughty little smile. His eyes were gleaming with amusement. Then, he stepped forward with her on his arm to address the congregated Fire Nation members.

"Fire Lord Zuko. My case is this. My best friend charged me with taking care of his only sister, to keep her safe and out of trouble. Instead, I took her to my private country house and lived there with her for seven weeks as if we were a married couple. I meant my friend no disrespect. I love his sister and would stay with her for the rest of my life. So, this morning I took her to the Temple of Agni where the Fire Sages married us. Now, we are husband and wife in the eyes of Agni and the world. However, I feel very guilty about going behind my friend's back. I don't want to loose his friendship. So, I'm wondering, is there any way to keep his friendship, even though I sidestepped getting his approval of our marriage?"

The figure on the Royal throne froze momentarily. Then, he rose and moved over to the edge of the marble dais to glare down at the couple before him. His handsome features were contorted, the burn scar around his left eye a bright agonizing scarlet.

"Aang!?"

* * *

"You got married!?"

"Well, surely you're not blind, Zuzu? At least your right eye should be fully functional."

Azula took a momentary pause from enjoying her tea to reach out with her left hand and flash it at her brother. In the armchair next to her, the Avatar smiled apologetically at his wife's sarcastic comment and reached out to mimic the movement of her hand. He'd learned that one by now.

Zuko was over at their side of his ancestor's desk, staring down at the two left hands, one long and slender, the other big and beefy. On the ring finger of both flashed the same kind of cheap, embossed gold-filled ring. The kind hawked in bulk by shady salesmen at the stairs of the Fire Temple. The strange pride with which the couple opposite him displayed the cheap and flashy, bright gold tokens of their union did not escape him.

 _Of course. Making progress. Damn you, Aang! Is this what you were planning all along?_

"You didn't think of informing me about this beforehand? Like, sometime during the seven weeks of that premature honeymoon of yours?"

"Well you know Zuzu, you did tell me that you'd let me choose who to marry."

Azula sipped her tea with mock contriteness. Since when had she developed a taste for almond cookies? He couldn't remember her ever having enjoyed some kind of sweet.

The Avatar reached out to take his wife's left hand in a firm tender grasp. The proprietary look that he shot her was unmistakeable. Fascinated, Zuko watched Azula turn her eyes away with a hint of a smile. A bright blush had risen to stain her smooth pale cheeks.

He was fighting to regain his bearings.

"So, let me get this straight. After King Kuei sent his Royal Earthbender Guards and the Dai Li in to capture or kill Azula, you managed to escape to the Southern Air Temple. You stayed there for seven weeks as… as…

"Lovers."

Azula flashed him a helpful smile. Zuko exhaled audibly through his nose. A quick look at Aang showed him a happy grin of the oblivious, shit-eating variety. Well, obviously no help was forthcoming there.

His mind went blank.

"Well, uh… I suppose you need some proper rings. And a formal ceremony, here at Court."

Fondling his wife's hand, the Avatar nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Zuko! I was thinking the very same thing. Let's get down to planning it this evening. Thank you, Zuko! I knew we could rely on you."

They were down to kissing passionately, twining into one another across the armrests of their chairs. Leaning down, Aang dipped down to catch Azula in his arms and lift her up to place her on his lap. Then, the kissing resumed.

Zuko felt suddenly invisible. That, as well as a hundred years old. Turning back around his desk, he slumped down into his comfortable Royal armchair. A persistent headache was throbbing behind his brow. All right. So, that was the last straw. Reaching out, he poured himself a gobletful of wine and settled down to consume it at a sufficiently effective pace. He was down to the third goblet when the young couple opposite him decided to take a break from making out and direct their attention at him. One of Aang's big hands were still lost inside the low cut neck of Azula's scarlet silk gown, fondling and playing with one of her breasts. There was a warm and hazy glow in her bright golden eyes.

"Sorry, Zuko. Our attention might have slipped a bit there. But not every day's your Wedding Day, you understand?"

He nodded mutely, emptying the rest of the contents of his goblet. Whatever. Indeed, what the hell had he expected? He couldn't marry his own sister. Besides, he was already married. Except…

She frowned. "Excuse me? I mean Zuko, Aang indicated that you had some kind of urgent need for us… for _him_ here. That relations with the Earth Kingdom have soured considerably and need to be dealt with. Well Zuko, I was present at the negotiations with King Kuei and I don't mind telling you that unless you take the communication down quite another track compared to your previous one, people will lose all respect for the Fire Nation whatsoever. Next moment, you've got someone declaring a war and attempting to attack us. How long are you going to continue this 'we're guilty, please come plunder us' tactic, Zuzu? Can't you see that it just signals that we're sitting ducks? Please! I assure you I'm not trying to make trouble. I just want to defend Fire Nation interests."

Zuko reached down to refill his wine goblet. He was floating on the waves of a huge sea of unreality, miles away from all political and emotional concerns. At least, the sharp sensations of loss and pain and jealousy were subsiding.

"Ok, Zula. As a politician, you're stronger and a better analyst than me. I don't doubt it. Father always said… Well, never mind. I'm leaving you free reins. As long as Aang comes along, you may enter the negotiations as my representative. Kuei's demanded that I send them a formal written plan of the evacuation of the Fire Nation Colonies. Our agreement four years ago was merely verbal. Nothing was written down or signed."

He stared distractedly out the window. Against the backdrop of the blue skies, a falcon skidded down to pierce a sparrow in its claws.

Across the desk, two pairs of eyes widened significantly. "There's no written agreement? Why Zuzu, you mustn't… Well, ok. That's great. We'll just take it from there. I thank you for your confidence in me. You may rest assured that I will use it to our best advantage. Won't I, Aang?"

The Avatar nodded slowly, regarding his friend in some concern.

"Yes. Don't worry, Zuko. We'll deal with it. We'll set out protect Fire Nation interests while at the same time fighting to prevent the outbreak of a war. Don't worry."

The Avatar's grey eyes were clearly that. Worried. Exchanging a glance with Azula, he nodded briefly. Of course, she took the cue.

"Zuko, you said in your letter to Aang that he had to return here because of matters 'too sensitive to discuss'. That had both of us extremely worried. Will you please tell us what's happened since we left? "

Zuko took another large sip of wine to fortify himself. Then, he stared across the desk at the couple seated there.

"Mai's left me. She can't take striving to provide a Fire Nation heir and suffering endless miscarriages. She's back to living with her parents. According to my sources, she's dating some fellow named Kei Lo. Neither of us has filed for a divorce. I want her back, but she's not answering my letters. I don't know what to…"

He quickly stifled the sob that threatened to make a breakout from his chest.

"Avan came to visit me. Ozai's broken up with her. She verified all my suspicions. According to all signs, he has regained his bending powers. He may be trying to hide it while biding his time and training to develop them to their original capacity. I really have no clue. But I know one thing, Azula. You had something to do with it. And Aang, I know you knew what happened. Yet again, no one confided in me. I had to rely on Avan. Well, why not? At least she seems to care for me."

Another hefty swig of wine. Aang and Azula exchanged a significant glance.

"Has there been any more sightings of Fire related phenomena at his Palace, Zuko?"

"Are you sure that you can trust her, Zuko? I mean, she's Father's former mistress. Maybe you ought to…"

Aang shook his head imperceptibly at his wife.

"Ok, so if it's true that Ozai's Firebending's been been restored, then at least that's great news in regards to your vision and the prophecy of the Oracle of Agni, right? Let's not turn it into a major problem until it actually becomes one. You may rest assured that if Ozai attempts a breakout or some kind of coup of state, Azula and I will be there to intervene. Won't we, my love?"

Bright silvery white flashes of warning flared at her from his eyes. All right, so she knew that he was jealous, but wasn't this a bit ridiculous? Still seated on his lap, she gave her husband a nonchalant shrug.

"Of course we will. But I mean, you don't even know what he wants yet, Zuzu. Maybe the best thing's just to release him. Maybe he's more comfortable in that Palace prison of his. I've no idea."

Aang's big arm tightened around her waist.

 _Fuck. He'll never let me go. At least not unless-_

Sudden excitement at the thought shot up, raw and unexpected. She drew a deep breath and leaned back against him. The sweet smell and the feel of his body disarmed her, just as usual. Unthinkingly, she turned her head to kiss and nibble at his neck. Aang leaned back with a sigh of pleasure, to form his arms into a thick muscular tether around her. Across his ancestor's desk, Zuko watched them intently.

 _Don't start kissing. For fuck's sake, don't kiss! I don't know if I could take it._

There was a raw note to his voice.

"I'm not finished. Uncle Iroh turned up. He'd managed to locate our mother. He brought her with him. Azula, Mother's back. I've lifted her banishment. She's been living at the Royal Palace for more than a month now."

Azula started violently, almost skidding off the Avatar's lap. Righting herself, she assumed fighting position automatically, across the desk from Zuko. Her bright yellow eyes flashed pure murder.

"The bitch is here? Right now!?"


	19. White Out

"I don't remember it being quite this… revealing."

Azula regarded herself in the mirror with a frown. The black satin evening gown was expertly cut, with a draped and structured skirt and a tight corseted bodice, decorated with scarlet braid. Well, that's not where the problem lay. The problem was the fact that the low square cut neckline barely covered her nipples.

The Avatar was staring at the generously exposed hills and valleys of her bosom with deep fascination. Well, he'd always had something of an obsession with that particular part of her anatomy.

"I think it looks gorgeous, Azula! I mean, you look gorgeous. It will be an honour to escort my wife down to dinner. I know everyone will envy me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." A wry smile from full red lips.

"Well, I've already moved in, haven't I? I'm sleeping in your bed tonight, Azula! I can't wait." He grinned.

Azula ignored him studiously to turn to her maid. "What do you think, Zura? Doesn't the fit strike you as somewhat… off?"

The serving girl leaned forward to adjust the shoulder straps of the tight sleeveless bodice.

"Actually, I agree, Princess. You ordered this gown and did the fittings before leaving some two months ago. Then, the fit was perfect. It's almost as if since then, your bosom has… well, increased a size." She regarded her mistress with a frown.

Azula sighed. "Well, they always were a bit of an encumbrance. I'm not sure I'm happy to have them start growing uncontrollably. Anyway, I guess this will have to do for tonight. As long as my nipples don't slip out, I suppose I'm on the safe side. Zura, make a note to get some of the fashion house representatives to come over here. I need some new outfits. I'm thinking something in gold and yellow. What do you think, Aang?"

He embraced her from behind to kiss her neck. "I'd love to see you in yellow, Azula! I love it even more when you wear nothing at all."

Zura turned her eyes away discreetly from the intimate moment between husband and wife. At heart, she was ecstatic about the new events. Although to be fair, having the Avatar move into her mistress' suite certainly caused an endless amount of problems. At any given moment, she might walk in on the two of them in some delicate and undressed situation. And although the Avatar was easygoing enough, always ready to greet her with a kind word, now there was his Palace manservant, Tzano, to take into account as well. Shaking her head, Zura moved in to brush her mistress hair into a perfect black silk waterfall again. Then, there were the gold and ruby bracelets and earrings that Fire Lord Zuko had provided from the Royal Treasury to be attached to complete Azula's outfit.

Having put the finishing touches to her work, the serving girl stepped back to admire it. However, her mistress seemed preoccupied. Biting her reddened lower lip, she fiddled restlessly with the black satin folds of her skirt. Zura poured her a goblet of red wine and moved in solicitously.

"Here, mistress. A glass of wine, the way you usually like it before dinner."

Azula took the goblet automatically and raised it to her lips. The, she stopped to stare at it with a tiny frown. With a grimace, she set it down on the dressing table.

"I've lost the taste for wine, Zura. It just doesn't smell right. Is there any water?"

"Of course."

The serving girl poured her the desired drink in a cut crystal glass. Azula downed it in one draught. Then, she turned to her husband. Perfectly poised, perfectly regal, perfectly beautiful. Except he sensed her feelings shifting below the façade. A churning vortex of…

"Shall we?"

He bowed gallantly to offer her his arm. "Of course."

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko was well into his fifth goblet of wine for the evening. Still, he was as sober as when he'd woken up that morning. That Wednesday morning, when everything had changed. Well, he'd started getting used to the ground shifting beneath his feet at a rapid pace. It just didn't make any sense to hold on any more or to pretend that things were stable. He could sense the change coming on. Ok, so bring it on, then.

This afternoon, before dinner, he'd ordered his manservant to shave his carefully cultivated beard off to bare his pointy chin. He had arranged his topknot so that the ends of his dark hair fell forward over his forehead, mimicking the familiar bangs he'd had for most of his life. All of it signs of the rising desire to return to his old self, the Zuko that he'd been before he became the Fire Lord. He needed to recover himself. Agni knew that fate wasn't making it easy for him.

Across the table, Katara was frowning and shaking her head at him, mouthing the word 'no!' every time he ordered a refill of his goblet. Each time, he shrugged apologetically and ignored her. Most of the time though, the Waterbender's irate blue gaze kept being pulled to the young newlywed couple at Zuko's right, as if she didn't quite trust the proof of her own eyes. Azula, radiant with some kind of strange inner light, displaying her magnificent bosom in a sophisticated black satin evening gown decorated with blood red braid. Brushing against her bare pale left arm accidentally time and time again, Zuko throbbed painfully, fighting back the urge to kneel down between her legs to clasp her breasts in his hands and bury his face in them.

Aang at her side, in his yellow and orange Airbender robes, displaying his left hand proudly. Two ringed hands, twin wide embossed bands of gleaming gold. In the soft warm light of the Palace dining hall, the cheap goldfilled rings actually looked expensive and unique. Some kind of miracle wrought by their wearers, no doubt. Only a couple of hours before, Zuko had ordered two original new matching wedding rings in solid gold, set with rubies and diamonds, from the Royal Jewellers of Caldera. He'd arranged for a formal wedding ceremony and reception to take place two weeks from now. Then, he'd collapsed completely. Azula, married to Aang. It just didn't bear thinking about. Yet, of course it made perfect sense.

Shaking his head, he raked his hand down the new mock bangs over his forehead. On his left side, someone reached out to grasp his hand tentatively. A soft voice in his left ear.

"Zuko, darling? Are you… Are you all right?"

"Yes, Mother." He nodded, weary to the core.

Leaning slightly away from him, Ursa regarded him in some concern. Ever since they'd sat down to dinner, she and Azula had avoided each other's eyes studiously, each leaning away and turning to conduct animated conversation with the seating partners the furthest away. That had left Zuko uncomfortably sandwiched in a social no-man's-land between his female relatives. By an odd freak of fate, Ursa was dressed very similarly to Azula, in a sleeveless black satin evening gown with a flared skirt. Except her gown had a high tailored neckline with many caped collars, edged in scarlet braid. In spite of Azula's outrageous cleavage display, they were like variations on a theme. With Zuko in the middle.

Reaching out, he tapped his wineglass with the blade of his silver knife and rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Fire Nation! Dear guests! Today, the news has reached us of a most happy and fortuitous event. My sister, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and Avatar Aang have joined each other in holy matrimony in the Temple of Agni. The Fire Sages have blessed their union. Well, so have I. As formal representative of the earthly powers of the Fire Nation, I hereby declare their marriage official. You are all welcome to the formal reception and celebration that will take place here at the Royal Palace Friday two weeks from now. With that, I'd like to declare dinner formally finished. Let the dancing commence!"

A scatter of unexpected applause. Certainly not something that formal Fire Nation Court etiquette would approve of. Still, etiquette seemed to be going down the drain systematically everywhere you looked these days. Frowning, Zuko drew back to go in search of his mother. He had the distinct sensation that he had to seek her out, Agni knew what for. Possibly, to seek comfort like a little boy in her warm embrace. Possibly, to protect her from coming face to face with Azula. However, when he turned to look for her, a big arm stopped him short.

"Fire Lord Zuko. A word, if you please."

His face tightened. "General Zhao. How can I be of assistance?"

Pushing two meters tall, the huge burly male loomed over him, dressed in formal military attire. At Court, the Avatar and, up until five years ago, Fire Lord Ozai were the only ones to rival the former Admiral for sheer height and physical bulk. Still, the knowledge of having bested the older Firebender in one to one physical combat emboldened Zuko. That, and the insistent advice of his ministers on how to deal with the man.

After being defeated at the Spirit Oasis and almost drowning, Zhao had been washed up on the shores of Northern Water Tribe lands and spent two years in captivity as a prisoner of war. He'd been completely unresponsive to human contact, raving about being killed by the Ocean Spirit La, and about being imprisoned in a fog of lost souls. All attempts by the Water Tribe shamans to reach him and pull him out of there had been quite useless. However, after two years, there had been progress. One morning, Zhao had emerged from the deep mental fog, intact and seemingly his old self. The news that former Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated and imprisoned, that Princess Azula was kept at a treatment Facility for the clinically insane, and that the annoying Prince Zuko had assumed the position of Fire Lord, seemed to have no impact whatsoever on the former Admiral. As he returned to the Fire Nation, Zuko was left with the dilemma of what the hell to do with him.

Well, prison wasn't an option. His ministers had been quite clear on that point. Zhao was a well-known war hero, a military man with many friends among high-ranking Fire Nation officials. Then again, he obviously wasn't fit to resume his former position as Admiral. So, Zuko had taken his ministers' advice and appointed the man a General. A shadow title, since it held many official honours but did not imply the real power that only a High General would hold. However, Zhao had taken the bait and swallowed it whole. During the past three years, he'd been a solid fixture at the Fire Nation Court and a constant thorn in Zuko's right eye. For some strange reason, ever since his return the man had appropriated the right to address Zuko as if he were some kind of substitute father or a stern but well meaning Uncle. As if Zuko didn't already have one of those. Zuko kept countering the General's advances by sending him out on meaningless military assignments, mainly to keep him out of harm's way. However, here he was, apparently ready to cause trouble.

"Fire Lord Zuko. It would appear you didn't take heed of our conversation two months ago."

 _I talked to him two months ago? What the hell about? I've no idea. The man's about as entertaining as The Drill._

"Ah, which one of our many talks would that be, General Zhao? There have been quite a few."

Beneath the bald brow, the man's eyes darkened significantly. He was hovering over Zuko, staring down at the younger man.

"The one about Princess Azula. The one where I expressed my interest in obtaining her hand in marriage."

 _Oh, for fuck's sake._

Zuko stirred. "Ah, that conversation! Yes, of course I remember it. Well, like I told you at the time, the Princess has a mind of her own. A very strong one, I might add. You can't expect her to adhere to the standard behaviour of young females, who look to their male relatives for guidance. I'm sure I told you as much at the time. In fact, when she returned to Court I promised her expressly that she had the right to choose her own husband. I'd say that gave you as much of a chance as anyone else, General."

 _But isn't he forever hanging around Mother? What's going on here, anyway?_

The General scowled. "Yes, Fire Lord Zuko. I remember you telling me as much. However, I gathered that you had the sense to see what an advantageous union it would be for your sister to marry one of the few remaining pure Firebenders. Instead, you've chosen to let her marry the Avatar. A known Enemy of State."

Zuko moved in to embrace and pat one of the man's massive shoulders.

"Oh, I wouldn't go as far as calling him that, General Zhao. In fact, as allies of the Fire Nation go, the Avatar's a very useful one. Not to mention the fact that he's a close friend of mine. I'm sure he and my sister will be very happy. Now, would there be anything else?

Something imperceptible flashed in the General's tawny eyes.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko. Of course, I accept your choice of a brother-in-law. However, your mother's quite distressed about it. As an old close friend and associate of your father's, I believe it is my duty to comfort her and assuage her worries."

 _Yes. That's where your main interest lies, isn't it? Then again, from what I've heard she isn't exactly unresponsive. Well, it's nothing to do with me. Except she's still married to Ozai._

A final pat on a heavy shoulder. "I'm sure you are a great source of support to her. In fact, I'm certain that my father would be very grateful for you efforts. And now, if you'll excuse me General, I have to go see to my remaining guests."

* * *

Dancing. Dancing, billowing around the room on cushions of pure air. The sensation that no fetters could hold her, of finally being completely free. Of course, completely paradoxical, since she'd just agreed to chain herself up for life to another human being. The fear of falling. Fear of crashing down. But no. She'd promised herself that there would be no more fear, no more doubts. Still, there was a vague niggling discomfort. That, and the heavy sensation of something weighting down her gut.

His grey insistent eyes on her. Registering everything. Missing nothing.

"Azula? Are you all right? I can sense something…"

They bowed and twirled. She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. Her voice came out sharper than she'd intended.

"It's nothing, Aang! I mean, it's… _Her._ She's nothing. I don't want to look at her or talk to her, that's all."

He trailed his fingertips down the bare skin of her back in a soft lingering caress.

"Ursa? Your mother?"

She shut her eyes in pain. The muscles of her stomach tightened. Unable to answer, she nodded.

"Yes. Really. It's nothing, Aang! I don't want to talk about it. I just want to dance with you and enjoy this day. Really, everything's fine."

She was feeling sick to her stomach. Something to do with dinner, and the strange inability to tolerate meat or spicy foods that she had suffered lately. Still. Today should be a happy day, a day of triumph. Concentrating on the stricken look in the eyes of the Waterbender peasant as she'd watched her former boyfriend openly demonstrating his love for her chosen enemy, she forced the sickness nestling in her gut to subside.

 _Go to hell, Mother. You don't love me. Well, I don't love you either. Tough shit._

They'd danced. They'd laughed. They'd received what felt like a thousand felicitations, some clearly fake, others surprisingly genuine, heartfelt. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore.

She needed to be alone. Alone with Aang, who for some strange reason had managed to inveigle himself and become the one person here that she could trust. She raised her head to shoot him a wide-eyed golden stare.

"I… I had no idea that it would be this hard. Things were so very much easier at the Facility. I knew where everyone was coming from. Even the craziest people, and the career mad new young interns. I knew instantly which of the staff were sadists and who cared about the inmates. I just knew what to expect."

His eyes widened. He'd never heard her admit to any kind of weakness, ever before.

"You've been alone, Azula. Alone for a very long time. I know what that's like. It does weird things to your mind. It makes you both invincibly strong and as vulnerable as a baby. You don't know what to expect. Every step forward is like risking to fall off a cliff. Except, I've seen you standing at the edge of a real precipice. You're absolutely fearless. Trust me, Azula. This is the same thing."

She stared at him momentarily, then shook her head. A bright blush stained her cheeks.

"How can you… Well, a thousand lifetimes, I suppose. Ok. I trust you, Aang. I really do. I just don't trust myself."

He set her down gently next to the tall French windows leading out to the balcony.

"Do you need to step out to get some air? I'll go get you some water and a sweet. I'll be right back. Don't move from there, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

Outside, the early summer night air was still warm and balmy. Scented with fresh flowers and the smell of hope and promise. Leaning over the wrought iron balustrade edging the balcony, Azula stared up into the dark skies. Strangely enough, she'd never ever taken the time to really look at them. Diamond constellations, shifting and beckoning like luminescent creatures on the dark velvet of the night sky backdrop. Up and away there, someone might be watching her and reacting to her actions and her fate, without her even knowing it. A silent, hidden watcher. Maybe even several. Well, she'd never let them rule her actions. No matter what, she was her own spirit.

 _Way to be fanciful there, Zula. Once the mad regain their sanity, they tend to go philosophical instead. Isn't that what Professor Kotaru said?_

She smiled and turned around.

"Azula? I… I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage."

Ursa was standing before her, twisting her fingers around one another hard enough to make them break.

Azula's whole being turned to solid ice. All except a tiny churning dot of fire at the pit of her stomach.

"Why?"

Ursa faltered. The finger wringing reached the point of breaking joints.

"Well, you… I mean, you're my daughter! You're my child! Of course, I want to congratulate you!"

Azula's voice was wooden, cold. It might as well have belonged to an alien descended from one of those faraway stars.

"You never wanted me. You never loved me. Hell, you never even liked me. Now, just do me a favour and leave me alone."

A look of horror shook the older woman's beautiful face. Unfairly beautiful, the face of someone kind and loving. Azula knew the inner lie hidden underneath it. The beauty was just a mask.

 _Well, sorry Aang! I just can't stand her presence. I have to get out of here._

As she attempted to push past Ursa, the other woman reached out instinctively to catch her shoulders. Her hands were unexpectedly strong.

"That's… That's not true, Azula! The war distorted all of us. It made us do and feel terrible things. If I have hurt you, if I was unable to love you like a mother should, I am so very sorry. I… Under the circumstances, I did the best I could. Your… Your father… He wasn't an easy man to live with. Your grandfather was even worse. I just couldn't cope. I'm sorry."

She bowed her long graceful neck in shame, dark eyelashes shading her cheeks. Azula stared at her in outrage.

"You have the gall to blame Father for your own behaviour? And Grandfather as well? Well _Mother_ , I'm not talking about them! If I want to face Father about something, I'll have it out with him in person! No matter how he'd respond, I can assure you that he wouldn't be a coward enough to blame you for his deeds! And even though I can't enter the spirit world to ask him, I bet that neither would Grandfather! No matter how twisted their motives or point of views, at least they'd both own up to them! But you? You can't even admit to calling me a monster! Well Mother, I know you did. Deep down, I've always known what you thought of me. If that's affected who I am, I'm truly sorry. I really wish I'd never had anything whatsoever to do with you."

She swept off of the balcony to collide with Aang, holding a cut crystal glass of water and a plate of sweets. One look at her white face, flashing eyes and trembling limbs was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks and set the plates down on a nearby side table. She pushed right past him, ignoring him completely to disappear into the dense crowd on the dance floor.

She'd almost reached the exit at the other end of the ballroom when the floor came crashing up to meet her.

White out.


	20. Burning Flower

"…about five to six weeks gone. I'd need to question the Princess herself about her monthly cycle in order to make sure. But as far as I can tell, perfectly healthy. No, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl. Excuse me? Airbender or Firebender? Why, that's not the sort of categories that I normally deal with. I really couldn't say."

The voice drifted away on the huge banks of clouds that kept surrounding her. The Air Nomad ghosts all nodded wisely and started filing out through the door. The large male hand kept holding on to hers. Then, with a sigh, he slipped into bed next to her to curl up around her. Embracing her from behind, braiding his fingers into hers, he covered her left ear and the left side of her neck in kisses.

"Take your clothes off, Aang. If you fall asleep wearing them, the bed will turn all damp and nasty."

He started. "Azula? You're awake? I mean, you're conscious? Ah, praise the spirits! I had the shock of my life!"

Her memories were vague and hazy. "I… uh, I passed out for some reason?" Her mind felt supremely slow and sluggish.

"Yes! You don't remember? I left you by the balcony to go get you some refreshments. When I returned, you ran out of there as if chased by a thousand spirits. Your… Ursa was there, looking distraught. I think the two of you must have had some kind of argument. I tried to stop you, but you didn't seem to see me. You ran off across the ballroom. Once on the other side, you fainted. I took you to our suite and Zuko called for his doctors. They…"

" _Our_ suite?"

She flashed him a lazy smile, trailing her hand down the bare chest underneath the shirt that she'd just managed to open.

His grey eyes widened significantly. Then, he hastily pulled the offending garments off to slide down naked to embrace her and pull the covers up protectively around them.

"Our suite, Azula. Yours and mine."

"Mm." She pulled him down for a long, lazy kiss, twirling his tongue with hers. She desperately wanted to avoid the many facts that kept crowding her mind.

"I preferred staying at the Southern Air Temple."

"Mm. So did I. Still… Don't you want to know?"

Her eyes stayed shut.

"I know. I'm pregnant. You fucking knocked me up. Blasted Airbender."

He rolled on top of her to position himself between her legs and stare down at her, supporting himself on his lower arms and elbows.

"Well, I am your husband after all, Azula! It's kind of unavoidable."

A tiny hint of a smile in the right corner of her mouth gave her away.

"Don't I know it. You'll doubtlessly keep doing it again and again, at the slightest provocation."

A huge sigh of relief. He curled her into the tight embrace of his arms and legs and rolled onto his broad back with her on top of him.

"You'll be a great mother, Azula! The lioness kind, who'll tolerate no shit from her kids but will defend them to the last drop of her blood against any attacker. Believe me, I know. I can sense it."

"I… I don't want to turn into…"

"…Ursa? She's certainly a very lovely lady. Zuko seems to love her. Then again, I've no idea what went down when the two of you were kids." He regarded her with a slight frown.

The great golden eyes flew open to stare unseeingly out in empty air.

"She called me a monster. Not once, but regularly. Now she denies it, but I won't allow her to twist my memory or my mind anymore, Aang! She never… She never once praised me or tried to comfort me. She just kept scolding me for being bad. But I… I just wanted to get her attention! Nothing I did ever seemed to be good enough. When I excelled at classes, she just ignored me and turned to Zuko to help him with his studies. Well, I was too proud to fail or act stupid on purpose in order to get her attention. Father always noticed. He kept praising me. At least he cared. _He saw_. Ursa… She only saw Zuko. Her eyes didn't have room for anybody else. She…

A long painful contortion. As she sobbed against his neck, more painful cramps than actual crying, Aang held her tight and kept running his large warm hands down her head and back and shoulders.

The voice was raw.

"I set fire to a flower. I saw it in the Palace Gardens. Lonely, singular in its beauty. It was quite perfect. Long stemmed, red, with many petals. I saw it and I hated it. Because I knew…"

A choking sound.

"Because I knew that nobody would ever notice it. Except me. So I decided to take mercy on it. I set it on fire and I watched it burn. I watched it die, and said goodbye to it. When Ursa noticed, she came running to scold me and put the fire out. She didn't slap me. I can't remember her ever touching me. She said I had disgraced the Palace Gardens with my evil deed. She looked at me like I was a ghoul from a fairytale or a stain of dirt on her shiny satin skirts. I told her the truth, as best I could. That the flower had committed a crime by not being perfect enough. She didn't understand. She sent me straight to bed without my dinner. That was it."

The sudden storm of tears watered his chest. She was trembling like a leaf, refusing to look at him. Embracing her tightly, Aang kept kissing her hair and whispering words of love into her ear. Eventually, the hurricane subsided. His hands were tangled in her long black tresses.

"Zula… Hey, Zula! No, don't shut me out!"

She raised her head to look at him. Her face was tearstained, her eyes wild and raw. Yet, he loved the nakedness of that look.

"What?"

He caught her chin between his fingers.

"Listen. You're my burning flower. I love your perfection. I love your flaws. I see you and I love you. Don't loose yourself. Don't destroy yourself because the world's too dense to understand. I wish I'd known, ok? I really, really do. It would have made it easier to understand why you wanted to kill me."

"Oh."

She lay her head down on his shoulder to close her eyes. Still, her long limbs wrapped themselves around him like strong vines. A sudden trill of laughter.

"Thanks for not having the Royal Midwife examine me. I think I might have committed murder if I'd woken up with her fingers poking up inside me."

"Ha. Well, actually Zuko asked her to do it, but she flat up refused. He had his chief physician examine you instead. You're carrying our child, Azula. I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, if it's an Airbender or a Firebender. I just know that I will love our child, because it's part of me and you."

She opened her eyes and allowed herself to meet his gaze. One of her hands travelled down her flat taut abdomen. No sign of… yet. But obviously, there had been clues aplenty.

Well. She wasn't Ursa, and she vowed to let her child know the difference between the two of them. To never condemn her child for being unhappy, or to make it feel insufficient.

She would love this one unconditionally, but in her own way.

* * *

By the time they entered, the Palace Deliberation Chamber was already filled to the brim with Ministers, dignitaries and Government officials. At least thirty of them, surrounding the long polished mahogany table and trying to camouflage their anxious glances towards the two empty seats at the head of the table. At least this time, there were no bears or socially inept young rulers present to chairman the proceedings. Indeed, the Fire Lord himself was absent, having decided to elect his sister and his brother in law his chosen representatives. Even though word had gone out to inform the Government officials of this, there were audible gasps as the Fire Lord's agents of choice entered the room to seat themselves in the two carved, high backed chairs at the head of the table where he would usually preside.

Avatar Aang, big, muscular and burly, his sheer height overshadowing every man and woman in the room. Unarmed, draped in his saffron yellow and dark orange robes, with his blue arrow tattoos running down his athletic body and shaved head.

Princess Azula, dressed in tight black leather trousers, black leather military boots, a severely tailored black cloth jacket with a high neck, three rows of razor sharp caped collars with black leather edging, a cinched waist and long tight sleeves that covered her hands down to the knuckles. Black leather gloves, her shiny black hair carefully brushed and twisted into a high topknot and a low bun at the back of her neck.

The contrast that they made was quite ridiculous. Yet, as they moved forward towards the two chairs at the head of the table, their movements were perfectly synchronized. Stopping by the chairs, they both assumed their places and seated themselves to eye and take stock of the congregated Government officials. As the Princess peeled her black leather gloves off with studious indifference, the Avatar spoke up.

"Ministers and Government officials of the Fire Nation. Princess Azula and I are here to help set down the policy regarding the Fire Nation Colonies on Earth Kingdom lands. Today, the future of Yu Dao, the Hu Xin provinces as well as every other one of them will be decided. Please, be seated."

A significant amount of pale faces all around. The one exception was a big, somewhat rotund gentleman of above average height. Rising to stare in indignation at the Avatar, he adjusted the conspicuous gold clasp of his belt.

"Excuse me, Avatar Aang. As formal representative of Yu Dao, I demand the right to speak."

"Please do. You are…?"

The big man cleared his throat. "Mayor Morishita, of Yu Dao. I've held the position for 16 years. Representatives of the Fire Nation, Princess Azula, Avatar Aang. I was born in Yu Dao 51 years ago. It is the soil I call my home, the foundation below my feet. Both of my parents were born there as well. My grandparents came to Yu Dao when they were children, when their parents decided to move there. That's four generations of Fire Nation citizens, naturalized into Earth Kingdom ones. My daughter Kori and her boyfriend constitute the fifth generation. She and my wife are both Earthbenders. Still…

A huge wave of emotion shot up, making his big belly tremble visibly. Clenching his fists, he stared the Avatar down.

"Still?"

"Avatar Aang, Princess Azula. You have no idea about the current state of mind and feelings of Fire Nation colonists! Well, maybe that's an unfair statement. But at least Fire Lord Zuko has no idea! Neither does he care. He never visits us or tries to initiate conversation. We all sense that one day, sometime soon, he'll order our gates open and allow the Earth Kingdom Armed Forces to move in. If we're unlucky, we'll all perish. If we're lucky, we'll turn into refugees and flood the entire Fire Nation like homeless crickets. No matter what, Yu Dao will be lost. King Kuei wants to obliterate us. Fire Lord Zuko supports the so-called Harmony Restoration Movement. We're doomed. But by the rod of Agni, we will go down fighting!"

His brown gaze travelled to Azula, as if pulled there automatically. Around him, the room filled with agitated whispers.

Azula leaned back into her armchair to cast him an assessing look.

"Mayor Morishita. I think there has been a slight misunderstanding here. Any previous statements made by Fire Lord Zuko on this matter aren't legally binding. He's made no written or signed promises to King Kuei of any kind. If someone tells you that he did, they're lying. You may safely just ignore them."

The rotund Government official stared at her. So did the rest of the assembled Fire Nation representatives.

"You… You're saying that you support our case?"

A matter of fact nod.

"Of course I do. Mayor Morishita, I find your arguments perfectly logical and comprehensible. To evacuate the Fire Nation Colonies would be a crime, akin to an act of civil war. Well, that won't happen. The Fire Lord has realized that the promises he made to King Kuei four years ago were premature and precipitated by his own inexperience as a ruler. That's why he allowed representatives of other nations to put words into his mouth. In order to expunge that, he's relinquished the responsibility for colonial rule and negotiations to myself and Avatar Aang. Do you comprehend this, Mayor Morishita? This meeting is about protecting you. Fire Nation interests mustn't be eroded any further than they already have been."

The colonial official stared at her in shock. So did everyone else in the room. Apart from the Avatar, who shot his wife a brief glance of intense approval.

"I happen to agree. Mayor Morishita, although we're facing a somewhat grave situation here, there is no way that the Fire Nation will give in to King Kuei's demands. If that standpoint will make the conflict escalate, then so be it. But from a Fire Nation point of view, we're striving to keep things at status quo. Meaning that the Colonies, Yu Dao included, will remain intact. In fact, we consider the mixture of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation culture there very beneficial. Of course, King Kuei and his Ministers might view things somewhat differently."

The large man slumped back into his armchair. Even though the Avatar had made the last statement, he was still directing his intensely pleading gaze at Princess Azula.

"Princess, I… We… If this is truly your policy regarding Yu Dao and the other Fire Nation Colonies, we'll all fall down to our knees and weep with gratitude. No, I'm not exaggerating! Still… How will the Earth Kingdom Government react to this? May we expect armed attacks?"

A disdainful pout. "Well, unfortunately Avatar Aang and I experienced some of their hostile bias when attempting to make negotiations with them some two months ago. The King in particular harbours a grudge against the Fire Nation. Which means we'll have to take precautions."

The Princess and the Avatar exchanged a glance. At the right side of the table, Foreign Minister Izo frowned.

"Avatar Aang? Princess Azula? How do you propose we meet this threat? If worse comes to worse, the Earth Kingdom Government might declare a war on us for breaking verbal promises to evacuate the Fire Nation Colonies, and move in with Armed Forces. How do you propose that we act?"

He shot the Avatar and the Princess a worried glance. On the surface, the messages sent by their respective personas and attires were loud and clear. The Avatar, calm, peaceful and unarmed. A fundamentally good man, disinclined to war and taking lives. Princess Azula, proud, sharp and ruthless. A true ruler in the Fire Nation tradition, unconcerned with collective death except as an intellectual concept and a means of achieving power. The two opposite sides of a coin. But then again…

Below the surface, there was the Avatar's supreme bending powers, acquired and honed during thousands of years. A godlike presence, who could destroy everybody in the room at the blink of an eyelid. As for Princess Azula, she was a pregnant woman and a newly married wife. If her husband decided to oppose her, all her resolve might go down the drain.

The Foreign Minister shook his head helplessly at them.

"What do we do if they attack Yu Dao? Or any of the other colonies?

Aang and Azula exchanged a glance. Then, the Fire Nation Princess straightened to address the gathered assembly.

"That's a very good and logical question. The answer is equally rational. Starting from today, Fire Lord Zuko has authorized the movement of Fire Nation Armed Forces to be stationed in the Colonies. Even as we speak, this manoeuvre should be taking place."

Gasps. Whispers. Someone down the left side raised her hand to demand the word.

"Princess Azula? We're sending Armed Forces into the Colonies to be stationed there? Does that mean the Hundred Year War has… resumed?"

The Princess shook her head disdainfully. A tiny smile curled her full lips.

"Absolutely not, Minister Nuyen. Peace prevails. The Fire Nation might station our Armed Forces anywhere we like. Their purpose there is pure peace maintenance. There will be no acts of aggression initiated on our part."

One of the males on the right side took the opportunity to bang his fist into the table. "Yes! Excellent idea. We'll just station our troops there and do nothing, If those Earth Kingdom bastards decide to attack us, they'll get the surprise of their short life!"

Azula gave a minute shrug. "Something like that. Does this satisfy you, Mayor Morishita?"

The ample sized man stared at her in awe.

"Yes! Yes, Princess. It's… It's more than I could ever have dared to hope for. Frankly, I had given up on Fire Lord Zuko ever even bothering to enter into a dialogue to partake of our viewpoint. But you…"

The stare turned into a bright glow. Azula shrugged it off casually.

"Fire Lord Zuko has full confidence in my political abilities. I'm happy to hear that his Ministers agree. Now…"

A soft voice from the left side of the table. Azula was unable to identify the speaker, a plainclothes male without either Armed Forces attire or the formal robes of a Government official.

"A very wise decision, Princess Azula! I assume that you'll be stationing General Zhao to command the Yu Dao troops?"

 _What the hell?_

Next to her, she sensed Aang starting visibly. Keeping her face neutral, she waved a hand in the general direction of the speaker.

"If I were you, I wouldn't consider Zhao the obvious choice for that task. I know that Fire Lord Zuko has intense need for him here in Caldera. Really, you'd have to consult my brother on the matter. Well, if that's all, I declare the meeting formally finished. You may expect more of them on the same subject, based on how the Earth Kingdom officials will react."

* * *

"You did marvellously." Aang shot her a look of genuine admiration. Azula shrugged.

"This is what I was brought up to do. To rule and deal with politics. I always knew I had a head for it. It's a family tradition, something that I felt I had inherited. So, I focused on that, instead of…

"… how your mother let you down."

His big arm circled her waist.

Azula stared down the Portrait Gallery.

"There ought to be a portrait of me here." Her yellow eyes were shiny.

Aang leaned back to examine her. His smart, bright Firebender girl. The one whose mind he was just starting to get a glimpse of. His burning flower.

"Don't worry, Azula. If fate wills it, your portrait will appear up there. If not, there will always be realms for you to rule."

 **This story needs a playlist. Writing this chapter, I had The Kills 'Damned if She Do' going on repeat.**


	21. Thunder and Lightning

The formal wedding ceremony of Princess Azula and Avatar Aang took place on a Friday, in the Palace Gardens. Of course, it wasn't a real wedding, what with the bride and groom already having been married in the Temple of Agni two and a half weeks ago, but rather more of an opportunity for the Fire Lord to perform an official blessing of the union. As Zuko officiated, assisted by the Chief Fire Sage and six of his colleagues, the Princess and the Avatar swore one another eternal love and fidelity upon a small substitute cauldron, containing part of the Eternal Flame. Of course, they'd already gone through the procedure once, but partaking of it a second time for the benefit of the members of the Fire Nation Court was something of a treat.

The rings that Zuko had provided were beautiful. A wide gold band with a heartshaped ruby like a deeply glowing heart surrounded by diamonds for Azula. A matching gold band with a stylish geometric pattern of rubies and diamonds for Aang. Fire Nation goldsmith's technique at its finest.

It was a fine day in early June, with the sun blazing like a Fire Nation symbol from a deep blue sky. The air was warm and balmy, scented with the heady smell of hope and summer flowers. At the summit of the ceremony, when Fire Lord Zuko and the head Fire Sage declared them man and wife, when the chanting of the other Sages reached its peak, the Avatar reached out to hand his wife a single long stemmed, blood red rose. The Fire Lord started at the sight of his cool, poised sister fighting to contain her tears. So, she really cared about Aang. Who would have guessed.

Of course, their outfits had caused a raised eyebrow or two. It was, after all, a Fire Nation wedding. Never mind. The Avatar was dressed in a yellow silk shirt, burnt orange trousers and a tailored sleeveless tunic of the same colour with a gold studded belt. Breaking the tradition of Fire Nation brides, who usually wore outfits of white and red or pink silk, Azula's wedding dress was made of bright orange taffeta, with long wide sleeves, a plunging V neckline, tightly cinched waist and lavish gold ornamentation such as borders and fringework. Her glossy black hair was parted in the centre and piled up in the traditional roundish, blown out hairstyle, decorated with gold and jewelled ornaments that gleamed in the bright sunlight. Watching the handsome young couple clinging to each other in the symbolic kiss, the beautiful dark haired woman in the left front row couldn't prevent a sob.

The large man next to her leaned down to embrace her solicitously.

"Are you all right, Mylady? Maybe you need a tour of the Palace Gardens to get some air."

She shook her head vigorously, wiping her tears away surreptitiously.

"No, General! I assure you that I'm quite all right. I usually get affected by allergies at this time of year. I'm quite used to it. Exposure to vegetation only makes it worse, so I think I'll stay here and join in the celebration. Ah, look! Here comes my son. Zuko darling, that was absolutely splendid! You outdid the head Fire Sage completely."

A brief look of open hostility passed between General Zhao and the Fire Lord. The older man refused doggedly to budge from Ursa's side or even to release her arm. Frowning, Zuko took her other arm to stare the older man down.

"General Zhao, if you please? I want a word in private with my mother."

Grumbling, the General relinquished Ursa's long pale lovely arm. Even though her magenta silk dress was somewhat more revealing than what he would have wished for her to wear, Zuko recognized that women's fashions changed during the summertime. Holding on to his lovely mother like an anchor, he moved up to one of the long tables where refreshments were served to offer her a tall glass of sparkly pale gold wine. While she sipped at it, he managed to down three of them in quick succession.

A slight frown marred her pale smooth forehead. "Zuko my love, don't you think you ought to moderate your amount of drink somewhat?"

He stared at her briefly, then turned away to shake his head.

"I can't do it any longer, Mother. I just can't take it anymore."

The frown deepened. "Can't take what, Zuko? What's going on?"

He shook his head. How could he explain it to her, of all people? She'd sacrificed everything and debased herself utterly for him to get a chance to achieve this. Reaching out for straws, he stuttered.

"My wife's left me, Mother. Only yesterday, I found out that she's filed for a divorce. She can't take failing at the task of being a Royal Breeder anymore. She's gone."

"Ah." She nodded, matter of factly. "So, is there someone else?"

He whirled, yellow eyes flashing. For the first time, the similarity to his father struck her like a mallet.

"How can you say a thing like that!? You, of all people? Yes Mother, of course there are others willing to replace her. An endless amount of them. They make my life bearable and terrible at the same time. I don't love any of them. I just love Mai. And… and…" He struggled for air.

"And?"

"And Azula. I love her, Mother. I love her, and I love you. I need the two of you to make peace!"

His hands were squeezing hers painfully, his golden eyes burning into hers. Backing away, Ursa fought to free herself.

"Zuko, you don't know what you're asking! Azula hates me. She's stated so in very explicit terms. She was always her father's child. They're so similar it's uncanny. Whenever I talk to her or even look at her, I see his face."

He shot her an eerie smile. "Is that so? Then, why do I love her, Mother? She's always been the one closest to my heart. No matter what."

A gasp. She stared at him. Exhaling like a punctured balloon, she caved.

"All right, Zuko. I'll give it a try. I promise I'll reach out to her. For your sake."

She turned decisively to move over to a cluster of people gathered on the Palace lawn. The tall broad shouldered silhouette of General Zhao stood out as he held forth on some subject with a booming voice.

 _No, Mother! Don't do it for me! You need to do it for her!_

* * *

The morning after the Royal wedding, dense grey clouds covered the skies. Yawning and stretching, Azula stared up into the bedroom ceiling. Next to her, Aang was sleeping on his belly, spread out to occupy most of the space of her wide comfortable bed. With a wistful smile, she trailed the blue arrow tattoo running up his broad muscular back to disappear over his head and forehead. Puckered scars marred the sleek blue line halfway up his spine. Her mark. The result of her lightning. He'd never mentioned it, and she suspected that he never would.

Her husband. The father of her child.

Ok. She could live with that.

With a little smile, she rose to move into the marble tiled bathroom to rinse the marks of sleep and passion off her. Brushing the tangles out of her long hair vigorously, she parted it in the centre to braid it down her back. The short journey into her wardrobe brought her face to face with her lady's maid.

"Princess Azula? It's 7.00 in the morning. I would have thought…"

Azula gestured benevolently at her. "Yes, yes, Zura. Whatever. I'm aware that most of the Palace resident inhabitants and guests are sleeping off their hangovers from partying their asses off last night. I'm happy to oblige. However, I can't sleep. So, I'll just head down to the Royal training grounds to practise some martial arts moves. No, I don't want breakfast! Ugh, the mere thought of it makes me want to vomit. A glass of water will do nicely, thanks!"

As she gulped the requested liquid down, the serving girl regarded her with a slight frown on her pretty face.

"Princess, I… There's something I think you might need to know."

The tone triggered something sharp in Azula's eyes.

"What?"

Zura took a deep breath as if to fortify herself. Then she hurled herself forward, suddenly decisive. "Last night, I… I had a conversation with Avatar Aang's manservant. Tzano."

Azula's black winged eyebrows flew up. "A _conversation_? In his bed or yours?"

Well, actually neither. The man had pushed her up against the wall to fuck her raw in one of the Palace corridors. However, that wasn't the issue here.

The girl's cheeks flamed bright scarlet. "It… It doesn't matter, Princess. I know how to protect myself from unwanted consequences. What matters is what he told me afterwards, when we returned to the Palace lawns to resume the feasting."

"Go on."

The large brown eyes darkened slightly. "He… When you and Avatar Aang were out on your journey to the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Air Temple, Tzano was called in to serve as the manservant of Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle Iroh. Sorry, Princess Azula. I know he's your uncle as well."

"Go on." A relentless look of steel had turned on in Azula's eyes.

"Some six or seven weeks ago, while you and Avatar Aang were gone, your Uncle returned from an assignment that he'd been set out to perform by your brother."

"To locate my mother and bring her back to Court."

"Yes. She'd been gone for eight years, and no one knew where she'd been. Once he found out, Fire Lord Zuko issued a ban on anyone speaking a word on the subject. Except Tzano was present to overhear a conversation about it between your uncle and your brother. He told me that…

Moving down the Palace stairs with brisk sharp steps. Her black hair pulled back into a long thick braid. Wearing a training outfit that consisted of a black sleeveless bralet top and tight knee length training pants to cover her long slender thighs. All the while, a consistent reel of images were playing up before her inner vision.

Out the back door that led to the Palace lawns and Garden, nodding briskly at the Royal Guards. The images kept playing up with renewed intensity, fired by the morning light. No sun. Of course. The skies kept shifting up above in different shades of grey. No relief of Air Nomad Ghosts, or ghosts of any denomination, for that matter. Plain dead restless grey. A sky to match her mood.

Heading down the white marble steps to the Palace training grounds. The female voice cut her short.

"Azula! Please, wait. We need to speak."

The sudden spike of icy chill hit her down the spine. During a microsecond, she suspected the presence of the Waterbender peasant. But no. Turning around agonizingly slowly, Azula came up face to face with her mother, wrapped in a black silk dressing gown. The moment kept repeating itself, stretching off into eternity. For a brief moment, panic seized her. Then, she forced it down deliberately. Returning home had activated all her skills at shutting her emotions off completely.

"Mother."

Face to face with her daughter, Ursa forced herself to meet Azula's bright golden gaze. What she saw mirrored there made her start with discomfort. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped the black silk robe around her.

"I couldn't sleep. I rose, and saw you from my bedroom window. So, I decided to come down here."

The bright yellow eyes burned into hers. In them, Ursa saw an uncomfortable mirror image of her husband. Someone infinitely stronger and more cruel than her, someone who could read her every thought.

"What do you want, Mother? What do you want from me?"

If Ursa hadn't been so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she might have noticed the raw tone to her daughter's voice.

"I… I just wanted to tell you that I love you. That my absence during all these years has changed nothing. Never a day passed when you and Zuko weren't on my mind. Except… I thought I did the two of you a favour in leaving, I thought that way, you would at least survive. No, not just Zuko, but you as well. In retrospect, I realize that I was a coward. I should have fought your father. I should have taken on your grandfather, and stayed to face the consequences. Except, I didn't want my children to face the disgrace of seeing their mother being executed. So, I played it his way. "

Azula struggled to push down the great wall of heat rising up inside her. There was a persistent itch in her palms. The rhythm of her breathing changed involuntarily.

"No. Just no. Don't give me any of that martyr bullshit! I know you keep saying that everything you did, you did for Zuko. So you say. Well, this has nothing to do with the fact that you did everything for him and nothing at all for me. I'm calling your bluff, Mother! I think you did all of it for yourself."

She advanced a couple of steps. Staring at the tall angry young woman before her, Ursa shook her head.

"Your… Your father…"

" _No!_ Just no. Cut it with the bullshit, Mother! He's just a man. Any woman can manipulate him any way they like. Believe me, I know! You can't blame this on him. This is about you and me."

"I… I don't know you, Azula, You're a stranger to me."

The large, bright yellow eyes burned into hers. The girl wasn't about to let her off the hook. Her voice turned low and vicious.

"Yes? And whose fault is that, Mother? I spent my childhood knowing that my own mother thought I was a monster. I always faced the fear and disgust in your eyes. I heard the difference in your voice every day when you spoke to Zuko and me. I knew that in your eyes, I wasn't worth the gravel underneath your feet. I grew up wanting to kill myself, _Mother_! The only days when I didn't contemplate suicide were the ones when I had the fortune not to see you. I'm warning you! Do not bring Father into this. Don't even start."

A hard tremble of emotion shook the older woman. Still, she managed to hold her daughter's eyes.

"I… I swear I had no idea that you felt that way, Azula! That's terrible. It means I failed you utterly as a mother. Yes. I admit it! But I… I just couldn't understand you! You… You were always so clever! Always so perfect and so hard, like a diamond that's already perfectly cut and polished when you find it. Your father was always delighted with your talents. He derided Zuko in comparison. He forgot about me. I… I just didn't know how to reach you. It was so much easier with Zuko. He needed me, in every way. You… You didn't need my help. You were the cleverest child that anyone had ever seen. You never reached out towards me. You did… You did things that horrified me. Yes, I'll admit it. When Zuko fed the little turtle ducks, you would throw rocks at them instead. You set fire to the Palace Gardens. You released your lightning on your playmates and on your own brother. That's where I had to draw the line, Azula. It looked like you thought you owned the world."

She'd pulled up close to stare her mother down. Both tall women, they faced each other at an equal height.

"You thought I was a bad seed. Bad by birth. Just admit it."

"Yes." A whisper.

A sudden flash of lightning in those yellow eyes.

"Well, Mother, here's a piece of news for you! It took me five years in a Mental Health Facility to realize it. The world's not black and white. People aren't good or bad. If you treat a child like she's a bad seed and that it's got nothing to do with you, then she's going to turn out bad. I remember trying to reach out to you in any way I could, to try to communicate the way I felt. You just retaliated by punishing me. You never once asked me what this was all about. You just condemned me. All of your actions told me that I was the bad one, and Zuko the good one. You made me feel that I was bad, and that the world was a bad place where I could trust no one. In the end, I cracked up. Well, huge surprise, Mother! Going into the Mental Health Facility was the first good thing that ever happened to me. I met people there who made me realize that no one's intrinsically good or bad. There are good deeds and there are bad ones. I was fortunate enough to meet people who cared enough about me to want me to heal. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be alive today."

Ursa's face went paper white. "I… I had no idea that…"

The bright light in her daughter's yellow eyes pursued hers, relentless. "No? You're still fucking trying to swear yourself free? Well, I guess that old habits take long to die! It's so easy when you have someone to blame for your own mistakes, isn't it? Oh, it must be so handy to be able to simplify the world that way! Father's the bad one. So am I. Zuko's the good one. So are you. No matter that you ran off to spend eight years working in a whorehouse. I'm sure that's all part of your general martyrhood."

Ursa made a choking noise. "He… He told you? Why I…"

Azula's upper lip twisted in scorn. "If by 'he' you mean your darling Zuzu, no, he didn't. I'm sure he would protect your dirty little secrets with his life. Give me some credit, Mother! I have other channels. Not that it matters one way or another. Frankly, I have all the respect in the world for whores. There should be more laws set up to protect them and ensure their work environment stays safe. No, Mother. This is personal. The only one that I resent is you."

She turned briskly on her heels to walk down the marble steps to enter the sparring grounds.

* * *

Zuko shot the grey restless skies a worried look.

"I think there's a thunderstorm coming up, Aang! We'd better get indoors soon."

Seated next to him at one of the white marble steps adjoining the Palace sparring grounds, the Avatar nodded absentmindedly. Before them, brilliant flashes of lightning and shots of blue fire kept exploding like New Year's Eve fireworks.

"It's like the day of Sozin's comet all over again, isn't it?"

A blazing wave of blue fire rose up to shake the skies and rain down in a hailstorm of bright balls of lightning. The next lightning strike shot out to graze and scorch the lush green grass like a sharply twisting snake. Sparkling lights flashed through the undergrowth.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Something like that. Except if she had acted like this when we fought the Agni Kai, she would have fried me in an instant. Spirits, she's really mad! I wonder what the hell set her off?"

The sharp stabbing movements and acrobatic twists of the tall slender female figure were too fast to follow with the human eye. Blurring into multiple shapes, she shot out a cloud of lethal fire sparks that singed the ground beneath her. Then, she settled for turning cartwheels and shooting her lightning up into the skies.

"Well, according to Zura, she encountered her mother on the way down to the training grounds. They had a conversation and parted on what looked like less than amiable terms. Then, Azula went down here to practise her martial arts moves and Firebending. You take it from there."

"Ah." A touch of guilt descended on Zuko's features. Above their heads, blue lightning ricocheted up into the dense grey clouds. Their undersides reflected the bright blue light.

The Avatar frowned. "You know something about this, Zuko?"

"Ah… Well I might have urged my mother to talk to Azula. To try to make peace with her, you understand? I love them both. I just want them to get along."

"Ok. I gather their talk wasn't very successful."

At the centre of the sparring grounds, Azula reached up to push her arms and hands at the skies as if calling for an invisible deity. A steady stream of lightning flared up from her hands. Leaning her head back, she opened her mouth in a blood curdling battle cry. A cry of desolation. Blue flames flared out of her mouth.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Aang and Zuko stared at her, momentarily petrified. When the skies opened to unleash torrents of rain on them, it took them both a few seconds to notice. On the emerald field before them, the female figure kept twirling and somersaulting, shooting bright flashes of lightning and creating geysers of steam with her blue flames.

Aang rose decisively. "She needs me, Zuko, I have to go take care of her. Go talk to you mother. I'm sure she wants your comfort."

The rain was beating down on them persistently, plastering their clothes to their bodies. It wasn't even 8.00 in the morning yet.

Zuko shot his sister a long unreadable stare as she flipped through the rainstorm, making it sparkle and shine. Then, he turned decisively to pat his friend's broad shoulder.

"Ok, Aang. Good luck."

As the Fire Lord left with somewhat heavy steps, Aang moved forward to clasp his wife into his arms and lock her body against his. Of course, he'd expected the sudden collapse. Leaning against him, she refused to let him carry her back to their suite.

* * *

"Mother, please stop! No, I'm not letting you leave! Please! I need you here!"

Ursa was trembling violently and fighting to prevent it from showing. The bed and seats of her suite were covered with open suitcases, filled by items of clothing crammed down somewhat desperately.

"It's no use, Zuko! My presence here just hurts your sister. She just admitted that she wanted to kill herself when she grew up because I didn't love her. Well, I can't set that aright. I can just minimize her pain by saving her from having to face me. There is no other way. I can't stay just because you need me, Zuko. Returning here was a mistake. You're both better off without me."

She shut her suitcases decisively with trembling hands.

"Mother! Azula's pregnant! Of course she's emotional! Don't you see? She needs you here now, more than ever!"

A sad look.

"No, Zuko! She doesn't need me. Possibly, she might need her father. I don't know. She's absolutely right. I've never understood her. I've never cared properly for her needs. Well, now is the one time that I might make a difference. I'm leaving, Zuko. I'm returning to Yu Dao. I want you to take care of your sister and keep her safe. Once her child is born, you may congratulate her from me. Tell her that I'm sure she'll be a better mother than I ever was."

Gesturing at the servants standing in attendance, she made them pick up her luggage and follow her obediently out the door. As it slammed shut behind her, Zuko stared at it, dumbfounded.

* * *

Ursa, former Lady of the Fire Nation, was descending the marble steps of the back exit of the Royal Palace. Behind her, her servants followed, toiling laboriously with her assortment of large suitcases. The sudden reverberation shook the solid staircase foundation, almost making her trip and fall over.

"A… Avatar Aang?"

Her large yellow eyes widened in shock and fear.

He was moving up the marble steps towards her, one at a time, with his arms outstretched. The power pulsing from his hands made the stairs and walls shake and reverberate like an earthquake. Bright silver light shone forth from his eyes and pulsed in an endless sequence over the arrow tattoos on his head and arms. His words echoed with the voices of a thousand men and women.

"Fire Lady Ursa."

"Y… Yes." She sank down to her knees at the top staircase landing. Behind her, her servants dropped her suitcases to turn and flee.

The Avatar moved up the marble stairs to stop before the kneeling woman. Her yellow eyes were huge, terrified. Kneeling down to face her, he took her hands gently in his. The bright silver light subsided gradually to allow his deep grey eyes to stare straight into hers. The impact wasn't any less disconcerting.

"Ursa. Please. On behalf of my wife, I beg you not to leave. Please stay."

She twisted restlessly, attempting to pull her hands away and avoid his gaze.

"It doesn't befit the Avatar to lie. Azula doesn't want me here. I know she wants me gone."

He kept holding on to her hands, burning them with his touch. His gaze kept locking on hers, making it impossible to twist away.

"She didn't send me. I came to stop you because I know her. I know that she needs you. Just be patient. It might not show tomorrow, or even in three or six months time. But believe me. If you stay and show your persistence in proving your love for her, some time she'll come around. I know. She wouldn't be this affected by your presence unless she cared."

Her voice was a whisper.

"I let her down. I never understood. She was too complex. I was too self-centred. I just couldn't… I failed. I failed my daughter." A single tear trickled down her cheek.

Aang's hands were warm. So were his eyes.

"I'm telling you, there's hope! Please stay, Ursa! Please stay, for Azula's sake. Please stay, for the sake of your grandchild. Things may feel hopeless now. But I assure you that if you have the strength to stay and hold on, things will change. We need you, Ursa! She needs you."

The former Fire Lady turned her head to face him. Resolve dawned in her yellow eyes.

"All right, Avatar Aang. I'll stay, and keep away from my daughter until such a time as she sees fit to speak to me. On one condition. You may tell my son this."

His eyes lit up. "What? What condition would that be? I assure you that no demand would be too great."

"I want to see my husband. You may tell my son to clear security for me to visit him the day after tomorrow. Unless he complies, I'll leave."


	22. Conjugal Visit

The servants and staff stationed at the Palace knew perfectly when to be available and when to stay well away from Lord Ozai. Prime examples of the latter was whenever he exercised in the Palace training grounds, as well as when he returned from there, glistening with sweat and with an ominous spark in his bright golden eyes. For some odd reason, the air around his large athletic form appeared to radiate heat and vibrate slightly, like on a hot day at the peak of summer. No one could quite pinpoint when they'd become conscious of the strange phenomenon, but they all agreed about the tangible quality of it.

On this particular day, the Lord was walking briskly up the marble Palace steps after having been absent for a particularly long training session. Barefoot, dressed only in a pair of loose fitting black training pants, he rubbed the sweat off his powerful torso with a dragon-patterned towel. As he reached the wide polished landing, his resident Major Domo peeked out with decided wariness.

"Lord Ozai? You have a visitor. A lady. She's waiting in the salon."

A bright light flared in the Lord's yellow eyes.

"Princess Azula?" There was a husky note to his voice.

"No, Mylord."

A frown of discontent.

"Miss Kodarniú?"

The Major Domo backed carefully away into the corridor.

"No, Mylord. I believe the lady in question hasn't visited before."

The Lord's eyes narrowed.

"A stranger? Is that so. Well, I'd better see her straight away then, hadn't I?"

Striding down the corridor with long impatient steps, he caused the Major Domo to have to run after him at an undignified pace. As they reached a tall imposing doorway on the left, the Lord stopped abruptly, causing the unfortunate man to crash into his broad back. The Major Domo bounded off of him like a fly. Eyes wide, he moved in a cautious circle around the larger man. The Lord's eyes darkened visibly.

"Don't bother, Zhan Li. I'll see myself in. Go get a bottle of wine and some cakes pronto. And my Grandfather's katanas." He shot the man an evil smile.

The Major Domo stared at him, perplexed. The Lord's jokes always caused him intense discomfort. Mostly because there was absolutely no way of telling whether the man was just being sarcastic or lethally serious. Bowing obsequiously, he backed away, hitting a small cherry wood side table that overturned with a sharp bang. The Lord shot his blushing servant a terrifyingly neutral look. Then, he turned the door handle to disappear into the salon.

* * *

The visitor was comfortably seated in one of the brocade sofas, sipping a cup of tea with regal posture. Fashionably dressed in a sleeveless cherry red silk gown with a high neck and her dark hair draped up to cascade down her back, she was the epitome of stylishness. The gold hair ornament gleamed tantalizingly against the backdrop of her topknot.

The Lord's yellow eyes widened significantly. For a moment, he appeared to doubt his eyesight.

" _U… Ursa!?"_

She greeted him with a slight nod.

"Ozai. Your Major Domo was kind enough to offer me refreshments."

"Indeed." His eyes narrowed. "Zhan Li's a great one for domestic improvisations."

He threw himself down nonchalantly in the sofa facing hers and spread his powerful arms out over the backrest. Leaning back, he examined her closely.

"My compliments, Ursa. The years have treated you kindly. You don't look a day older than when I banished you for murdering my father."

A cool yellow stare. "Zuko revoked the banishment. You yourself closed the investigation into how Azulon died. Your son's invited me to take up permanent residence at court."

He raised his winged black eyebrows pointedly. " _My_ son? I believe there still remains some doubt about that."

A light tremble passed through her. Still, she held his gaze unflinchingly. "Not every woman bleeds on her wedding night, Ozai! Our anatomies may be fundamentally similar, but there are still individual differences. Anyway, that's what I came here to discuss with you."

"Female anatomy?" He laughed.

A tiny snort, still perfectly ladylike. " _Our marriage_ , Ozai! I came here to…"

The discreet knock on the door might as well have been a cannonball salute.

"Enter!"

The Lord ignored his Major Domo to hold his wife fixed with his fiery yellow stare. Zhan Li entered obsequiously, laden with a silver tray. Underneath his right arm was a long narrow bundle, wrapped in scarlet silk ornamented with gold embroidery and tassels. Having approached the polished mahogany table, he set his load down and began to pour two cut crystal glasses of wine. The silk wrapped bundle lay on the Lord's side of the table.

"The refreshments, as requested, Lord Ozai. And the, ah… other items."

A curt nod. "Very good, Zhan Li. You may remove the tea."

Loading the silver and porcelain utensils quickly, the man reached out to address Ursa with a slight bow.

"Mylady, if you please…"

A tiny gasp. Never in all her years had a servant ordered her to relinquish the cup of tea she was intent on enjoying. From the opposite side of the table, her husband regarded her intently, a minute curl of amusement on his lips.

Bright pink flooded her cheeks. Then, she composed herself hastily and set the cup down on the silver tray held by the servant.

"Of course. Thank you, Zhan Li. I'd love a glass of wine after the tea."

Grateful to have survived the disturbing undercurrents in the room, the Major Domo exited quickly.

While his wife sipped tentatively at her wine, Lord Ozai removed the dragon towel from around his neck to throw it nonchalantly on a nearby chair. Ursa stared briefly at his well-developed pectorals and chiselled abdomen. Then, she averted her eyes. The Lord, on his part, was busy unwrapping the scarlet and gold silk bundle. He gave a little cry of surprise. The light caught long silvery flashes in the twin steel katanas held up in his big hands. His lips curled in the happily surprised smile of a little birthday boy.

"Oh! I had forgotten all about these! Well, the servants here certainly keep things in faultless maintenance. They seem perfectly sharpened."

Ursa stared at him in full-blown horror. "Are… Are those Sozin's katanas!? Why in the name of Agni did he bring them?"

Shaking his head in happy bafflement, Ozai put the sharpened swords down to hide them in their opulent wrapping.

"I've no idea. Zhan Li's an excellent servant, but somewhat intellectually challenged. Well, that's the kind of staff you get at a Palace prison, I guess."

Rising from the seat, he moved to the other side of the room with predatory grace to stash the bundle in a large mahogany cupboard. Then, he returned to seat himself opposite his wife and treated her to a benevolent smile. She blinked once, eyes caught distractedly by his bare torso.

"You… You were doing your training practice when I arrived?"

"Yes. I'd just finished. Never mind. I'll have a shower later on. This seems important. Now, you were saying? About our marriage?"

Ursa collected herself with supreme effort.

"Yes. Our marriage. Ozai, I've come to offer you a divorce."

He froze. "A divorce? Why?"

"I… I thought that maybe you might agree that it's best for both of us to move on. In the formal sense, I mean. After all, we've been separated for more than eight years. I thought it might be for the benefit of both of us."

A spark went on in his yellow eyes. As they burned into Ursa's, his voice turned cold and scathing.

"You mean you've found a new prospective husband? Or maybe it's some old flame of yours? Like that peasant boy who took your virginity, the one that you kept writing to in secret for all those years while sharing my bed and raising our children? Well, _Ursa!_ Now that you're here, just spit it out!"

She recoiled and took refuge behind the convenient shelter that he'd just provided.

"No, Ozai! I've told you so a dozen times! That was just an innocent romance! You were my first, and Zuko is your child! I swear, on the rod of Agni! But… It's been eight years, Ozai! Zuko told me that you've had other women. I thought… I thought you might have formed some kind of attachment to one of them. I thought that after all this time, you might want to move on. Please, be reasonable!"

He was leaning forward, yellow eyes blazing bright fire into hers. Spirits, he hadn't changed one bit! Hadn't people told her that the Avatar had removed his bending? Yet, she could see no change whatsoever in him. The pride and jealousy were still there, flaring up to rip and stab at the controlled surface. She could sense them heating her, in spite of the table between them.

" _Reasonable!?_ You're telling me to be reasonable, Ursa? Well, here's reason for you! You've been my wife for 21 years. I think you owe me some respect. I'm still your husband. I'm not the one asking for a divorce. Don't try to lay this on me. I feel no need to marry someone else. This is all to do with you. So no, Ursa. I'm not granting you a divorce. You are my wife. Things should stay that way."

He settled back into the sofa to glare challengingly at her, slinging his heavily muscular arms up on the backrest again. Across the table, Ursa leaned forward to stare at him in frustration. Her chest heaved underneath the constriction of the red silk bodice. Something imperceptible flew through the air between them.

Eight years. Eight years, getting to know all the habits of men, all their needs, wants and desires. All their ways of bargaining, of threatening, of requesting and expressing what they wanted from her. All their modes of communicating domination and submission, all the possible scenarios a man might want a woman to enact with him. It wasn't the sheer number of them, or the fact that they'd ranged in age from 15 to 80, of all physical types from the downright ugly to the perfectly beautiful. It was the way that she'd learned to identify their needs immediately. Those eight years as a prostitute had taught Ursa more than a whole lifetime as a wife and mother.

Once she recognized the situation, she kicked into mode automatically. The feeling was one of sheer relief.

The bright gold gaze returned his unflinchingly. "Name your price."

Ozai started slightly. "What?"

"I said, name your price. What do you want? Release me and you'll get it."

His eyes widened. "Anything?"

At the back of her mind, Azula's voice echoed softly.

 _He's just a man. Any woman can manipulate him any way they like. Believe me, I know!_

She pushed the slightly disturbing implications of those words aside to focus on their main content.

"Anything."

His breathing had gone somewhat heavy. "All right, Ursa. Give me what I want, and I might consider releasing you."

"What do you want, Ozai?"

An imperceptible softness in her voice. A hint of a smile curled her full red lips. A slight tilt of her head to one side. She did it all automatically, responding to the pure familiarity of the situation. Eight years blurred and blended with thirteen previous ones. Thirteen years with him.

"That's a very nice dress. I like it. You never used to wear clothes like that before, Ursa. That peep cutout with a subtle glimpse of cleavage, that slit up one side to show me hints of leg… Lots of bare skin… It's not enough. I want you to take it off."

"Of course."

She rose to move over close to him, next to the table. Turning around, she pushed her long dark hair aside to reach up and unbutton the back of the high neck of her dress. Then, she half twisted to unfasten the hooks and eyes at the right side of the red silk bodice, giving him a generous flash of the smooth ivory skin of her side and hip and the firm full curve of her right breast. Twisting around slowly, she peeled the dress off to step gracefully out of the pool of cherry red silk, perfectly naked. Raising her bare arms, she tangled them into her long dark hair to lift it up and twirl slowly before him, displaying every part of her nude body to his gaze. Out of pure habit, or maybe instinct, she'd chosen not to wear any underwear.

A slight gasp. "You… You haven't aged. Two children, and you still have the body of a twenty year old. Perfect."

She fastened her great golden eyes on his. "Does it please you? I'm happy."

Kneeling down on the floor before him, she moved over to position herself between his legs, spreading them apart gently but decisively. As her long slender hands moved up his thighs to settle on his hips, his eyes widened significantly. She didn't need much prodding to gain his help in removing the loose fitting black training pants.

Ah. Leaning forward with her lower arms resting on his thighs, she assessed the erect male member spiking up before her. In spite of Ozai's accusations, she hadn't gone all the way with her first sweetheart or even touched his cock. Her husband had been her first experience of a male body, and she'd had absolutely no reference to compare it with. Now, with an excess of it, she felt that for the first time, she was able to judge his body correctly.

He was big. _Big._ Large, thick, long and throbbing. Also, his face and body were still disturbingly beautiful. For the longest time, she'd hated and despised him, had done her duty as a wife only to feel intensely guilty about the physical reactions he elicited in her. Now, with lots of experience and reference of males, she was finally able to assess him and her own responses correctly. The realization hit her like a lightning jolt. As the lady in her shrunk back and hid in shame, the woman raised her head and stared in wonder.

 _Fuck. He's beautiful. The most beautiful man I ever saw. His body and his face. That long black hair. Those eyes… That fire. The hard thrusts of his cock inside me, the way it used to feel… The way that I would melt, and scream, and burn… The way that he'd just laugh at my response… Spirits, how I used to hate him! I still do. But I'm not afraid of him any longer. Like Azula says, he's just a man._

Rubbing his cock with long sleek confident strokes, she leaned forward to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth to twirl his tantalizingly. With a growl, he twined a big hand in her long hair to pull her close, devouring her with hungry lips. She was trailing her long nails down his back, rubbing his cock up and down in sleek fast strokes. The kiss burned right into her core, white hot. Then, he caught her by the back of her neck to pull her away abruptly.

"No, Ursa! No."

"No?" A brief sharp shock of disappointment.

A firm grasp on her hand stilled the sleek regular strokes.

"No. I'm not settling for a handjob. Don't think you can get off that easily. You know what I like."

Of course. And possibly, after these eight years, she understood his preferences even better.

A flash of bright gold eyes. A brilliant smile.

"Of course."

She was treating him like a beautiful first time client, one of the treats of her profession. Having started out late and unexpectedly out of necessity, Ursa had never had any qualms about her instinctively passionate responses to a client. If someone made her come, so much the better. If they didn't, she'd just take pride in her ability to satisfy him. She'd never felt the need to save anything of herself for anyone. It had been far too late for that.

Resuming her grasp on his cock, she leaned forward to sandwich it between her breasts and rub it up and down gently but decisively between them. Like her daughter, she was of a naturally ample disposition that contrasted with her tall slender body and made her eminently suitable for performing this kind of act. Every time the swollen purplish glans of Ozai's cock shot up before her, she sucked it in between her full red lips to mouth it briefly, taking extra care to tease it with her tongue. He leaned back in the sofa with a gasp to stare at her in shock, tangling his big hands in her long dark hair. A stark tremble of pleasure shot up through his big athletic body.

"Mhm!" He closed his eyes.

Taking his cock in a firm grasp, Ursa leaned down to mouth and lick his balls, kissing them with hot and tender lips. She took some time doing this, concentrating fully on his physical responses and occasionally sliding her hand up and down the shaft of his hardon to flick her thumb lightly over the sensitive frenulum. Then, she slid her tongue all the way up the thick length of his shaft, raising her eyes to catch his. He opened them woozily just in time to catch her swirling her tongue around the corona, before sucking the huge swollen glans in between her lips. Her golden eyes never once left his. This time, the intense shiver of pleasure was intolerably heightened by sheer anticipation.

"Ah!" As she sucked the glans of his cock quite hard, he fought to stop himself from crying out. The large hands pushed her head down forcibly. His hips shot up.

Well, of course she'd been expecting that one. Calling on years of experience, Ursa just opened her mouth to accommodate him and relaxed her throat. Then, she dove down to take as much of him as possible into her mouth. Once he hit the back of her throat, she sucked down hard and pulled him out. Massaging his balls gently with one hand, she started working slowly but determinedly, bobbing her head up and down, sucking him further and further into her mouth and down her throat with every stroke. He was panting, moving his hips up into her instinctively, holding her head in an iron clasp and tugging at her hair. The slight pain and the smell and taste of him, sweet and musky, elicited a hot moistness between her legs. Her cunt clutched tightly around the presence of a remembered entity. She sucked his cock harder, relaxing her reflexes completely to let him hit the bottom of her throat. Yes. She'd managed to swallow him down completely. A vague sense of triumph and exhilaration. Not for nothing had Noriko the Bear Girl been famous at the Fire Lotus establishment for her oral skills. That amongst many others.

Sucking down harder at the large object of her attentions, she increased the speed of her movements, adding sharp unexpected little nibbles to the whole hot hard length of him. Her husband was shaking like a leaf beneath her, trembling with lust, gasping and groaning.

"Ah… Ah… Spirits, Ursa! What's happened to you? What demon has possessed you to… Oh… Ah! I don't remember things ever being anything like this! Oh, please…"

 _Please?_

Ursa shivered in secret triumph. Not once before had he ever uttered that magical word to her. Letting his cock slide out of her mouth and throat, she planted a soft kiss on the shiny swollen glans. Then, she rose to straddle her Lord and husband, tangling her fingers in his long black hair. This time, it was his turn to pull her in for a crushing, hungry kiss. Plundering her mouth with his long tongue, he locked her hips in a firm grasp with his big hands. Even if she'd tried to escape and disentangle herself, she would've been unable to. Ursa didn't want to escape. She was going to fuck that bastard's brains out, once and for all.

He was kissing his way down her neck, making her gasp. His large hands cupped her breasts, his forefingers and thumbs teased and twirled her erect nipples. Her breath had become slow and heavy. Striving for control, she reached out for his cock and started rubbing it up and down her hot wet slit. Briefly, she leaned back with closed eyes to focus on the sensations of rubbing her clit and labia with the hot meaty thickness of his hardon as he throbbed intensely in her hand.

"U… Ursa?" His voice was a whisper.

She looked up to meet his eyes. Oh.

She sat down quickly, engulfing him completely in one swift movement. A brief uncontrollable moan from both parties. The deep throbbing sensation of being penetrated to the core and beyond shot up through her like a flash of lightning, like a stream of radiant heat. She leaned forward to clasp his wide athletic shoulders in her hands. The walls of her cunt clutched him tight involuntarily.

"Ah. Oh, spirits yes, that's good!"

Years of honed technique set in like a reflex, making her set up a smooth regular rhythm. The look and sight and scent of him overtook her senses, making her clutch at him and speed her movements up spontaneously. Riding him in fast regular strokes, she leaned back to support her hands on his strong thighs, exposing her pale perfect body to the Lord's hungry gaze. As she bounced up and down his thick hard pole, enjoying every single sensation of him sliding in and out of her, her large firm breasts bobbed tantalizingly in rhythm. Ozai reacted by leaning forward to suck and nibble at her erect nipples, alternating between them. He was holding her hips locked in a steely grasp, moving her forcibly up and down his erect cock while pounding up inside her in a steady, relentless rhythm that matched her own. As he bit her left nipple quite hard, a long hard shiver ran up Ursa's body. Moaning audibly, she speeded up her movements to a frenzy. Her cunt was clutching him like a vise, throbbing fiery hot around him. A second hungry mouth, sucking and nibbling at him greedily.

As her movements increased to a crescendo, she came in a hard spasm like a flash of lightning, ejaculating hot female juices all over his thighs and belly. He was pulling her down on him relentlessly, thrusting up inside her wildly to explode deep inside her tight clutching cunt. The hard forcible grasp of his hands would bruise her hips for days to come. Neither of them cared. Collapsing in each other's arms, convulsing with pleasure, they kept grinding against one another automatically. Filled to the brim with hot fresh semen, Ursa's cunt kept clinging to her husband's cock, milking it of every last drop.

Panting breaths filled the room. Ozai reached out to clasp his wife's chin between forefinger and thumb and treat her to a slow and lazy kiss. Ursa responded in kind, tasting him with relish. Her entire body throbbed with hot satisfaction. As their lips parted, twin pairs of yellow eyes burned bright gold into one another.

"Welcome home, wife."

A tiny hint of a smile. "Mylord."

She freed herself from his hands to move over to the nearby chair and wipe his semen off with the dragon patterned towel. Running her hands through her long hair with practised ease, she reached up to adjust her topknot. Then, she stepped into the cherry red silk dress and pulled it up to fasten it. She didn't bother asking for his help.

Left sitting naked in the sofa, Ozai reached out to clean the traces of passion off his limbs with the dragon towel that his wife had just discarded. Well, it looked like he could really need a shower. He downed half a glass of wine and turned to study her. Apart from her flushed cheeks and a certain glow in her eyes, Ursa looked as perfectly groomed and beautiful as when she'd arrived.

"You're not staying?"

"No. I need to return to the Royal Palace. Zuko is throwing a banquet for international dignitaries. My presence is required there."

Ah. Ozai was beginning to get used to women coming to pay him these unexpected hit and run visits, leaving him sexually satisfied but slavering for more. He stretched lazily, a huge naked male beast.

"I hate you, Ursa. You bitch."

She shot him a poignant stare.

"Just for the record, I hate you too."

Their eyes clashed momentarily. A strange mutual smile.

"But you're my wife, Ursa. No one else's. Never forget that."

"Believe me, Ozai. I won't."

She was getting ready to leave. Yet, as she turned to look at him, her voice was somewhat hesitant. "I guess I'll need to return. To conclude the discussion. About our divorce, I mean."

A wry smile. "You're welcome any time. And by the way, next time you see Azula, tell her that I'm really, really grateful. Truly, from the bottom of my heart. She'll understand."

Ursa froze momentarily. "Ozai, you… You do know that Azula's married, don't you? She celebrated her wedding to the Avatar just recently. Zuko and the Fire Sages officiated the proceedings."

The Lord froze momentarily. His eyes bulged. His big fists clenched. Eyes wide with terror, Ursa hurried towards the door.

Only to start in shock as her husband exploded in a fit of laughter.

"She married the Avatar? _Ah, hah hah!_ That's the best move I ever heard! I'm telling you Ursa, that girl will outsmart all of us! Brains as well as beauty! Well, send her all my love and my best wishes. If she ever decides to take pity on her poor old father and come visit me again, she knows where to find me. Goodbye, Ursa. I'm so very happy our family's finally getting back together again."

As the door slammed shut behind her, he was still laughing uncontrollably.


	23. Red Red Wine Part I

She waylaid him in one of the vast Palace hallways, where tall caved gilded pillars stretched from the exquisitely tiled floor in deep red and white marble to the gilt and painted ceiling some ten metres above.

"Avatar Aang! How lucky that I came upon you like this, purely by coincidence! A word in my office, if you have the time to spare?"

An invitation or a summons? Her voice wasn't quite a whisper, yet obviously intentionally muted.

Aang regarded her assessingly. A gaunt woman of average height, middle aged, with a long narrow, serious face, pale of skin with abundant dark hair pulled back into two blown out buns at the back of her head, one on top of the other. A high-necked, ankle-length gown with long plain sleeves, severe of cut but made out of expensive, dark red satin. Brown serious eyes. All right.

He nodded his assent once to allow himself to be led to her office. The woman gestured for him to seat himself opposite from her across a neat cherrywood desk. He acknowledged the gesture.

"Minister Nuyen. How may I be of service to you?"

"Avatar Aang. The matter that I need to discuss with you is somewhat delicate. Therefore I must ask you to promise me to keep it to yourself for the time being. Will you?"

 _She's asking me to keep my mouth shut? Even to Azula and Zuko? What's going on here?_

A brief moment of hesitation. Then, he nodded.

"Of course, Minister Nuyen. For the time being."

She nodded once, the long narrow face devoid of expression. A poker face almost as impressive as Azula's. However, a light tremble in her voice betrayed some level of emotion.

"As Minister of the Interior, during the past months I've found myself discussing this subject with my colleagues with increasing frequency. Avatar Aang, we represent the most influential part of the Fire Nation Government. Apart from the Royal Family, I mean. Only the Fire Lord has more formal power than we do. Avatar Aang, I've held my position as Minister of the Interior for 18 years, under four different Fire Lords. Azulon, Ozai, Azula, Zuko. I believe I have some experience of the matter. Fire Nation interests are my prime priority, and always have been. Which is why the current state of things make me concerned."

"The current state of things? What state would that be, specifically?"

The brown eyes fastened on his, suddenly urgent.

"Avatar Aang! In your honest opinion, is Princess Azula of a sane mind? Is she well and truly recovered?"

In his mind, a brief flash of a memory. His wife with raised arms,, screaming blue fire and shooting a steady blast of lightning up into the skies above. Her agitated words once he'd helped her to their suite, the way she'd shivered with emotion in his arms.

"Yes, Minister Nuyen. Absolutely. There's no doubt in my mind that she's fully recovered. She's learned how to deal with mental and emotional strain in quite a different way. I know from first hand experience that several renowned experts in mental health agree with me."

Minister Nuyen nodded, visibly relieved.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang! That is the answer I was hoping for. I, and others. Out of personal experience, I deem Princess Azula to be the most competent, intelligent and astute ruler out of the four Fire Lords I've served under. In my opinion, she has a natural talent for decision-making, international politics and consequence analysis. As a mere 14 year-old, she struck me as quite brilliant. The way that she and you handled the deliberations about the future of the Fire Nation colonies was a textbook example of political strategy. Which leads me to my next question, Avatar Aang. Do you have any objections to, or see any formal hinders for, her being formally declared the Fire Lord's successor? With you at her side, with sufficient formal authority to influence her decision-making, of course."

Aang's grey eyes widened in shock. "You… You lack confidence in Fire Lord Zuko's competence as a ruler?"

The Minister shrugged with narrow shoulders.

"At the outset of his reign, there was some discussion about his capability. However, there was also a kind of happy giddiness at the prospect of peace from the general public that affected us all. We took it to heart and gave the new Fire Lord the benefit of the doubt. However, over the years, there's been a steadily mounting lack of confidence and trust in Fire Lord Zuko's general capacity to adequately represent Fire Nation interests. The Fire Nation colonies and his lack of ability to stand up to King Kuei and Earth Kingdom demands are just one such example. Fire Lord Zuko has let his personal friendships with representatives of other nations rule his political decision making. Yes, that includes you, Avatar Aang, even though we consider you to be as much a part of the Fire Nation as any of us. That's different. But there are others, like Chief Hakoda's daughter, who have had a less than beneficial influence on him. Also, there is the matter that in his five years as Fire Lord, he's been unable to procure an heir. Hence the need to formally proclaim a successor who's not only strong and politically gifted, but prepared to step in and take charge if… anything should go awry."

" _Awry?"_

Spirits! He'd spent five years visiting the Fire Nation Court regularly and travelling the Four Nations on political and conflict-solving assignments, and not even grasped that there existed some kind of dissent and lack of confidence in Zuko as a ruler.

The woman opposite him knitted her eyebrows.

"Avatar Aang. As his close friend, surely you haven't failed to notice his excessive drinking habits? At the outset of his regime five years ago, he wasn't exactly moderate. But ever since then, the habit's escalated. According to current reports, he's consuming a minimum of three bottles of wine per day. He's turned up at Government deliberations visibly inebriated. Foreign dignitaries have issued complaints. I can only surmise that the pressure of acting as a ruler, in combination with the separation from his Lady wife, has proved too stressful for him. That's why we were so relieved that Princess Azula was able to step in and take over responsibility for any decisions regarding the Fire Nation colonies, with you at her side. It would be even more of a relief to know that in case the Fire Lord's condition… _worsens,_ Princess Azula and you would be available to stand in for him."

Aang, for once, was speechless.

"I… I don't know what to say. I mean, of course I've noticed his problem. Zuko's a great friend with many outstanding assets, but he's also always been of a somewhat… nervous and sensitive disposition. He finds decision making hard, so he tends to either act on impulse or leave the final decision to somebody else. Yes, I suppose that lately, he's been drinking excessively. I guess I always viewed it as his way to wind down from the many stressors in his life, political and personal."

"Ah, but that's a dangerous flaw! A Fire Lord needs to feel strong and comfortable in his or her position. You just told me that in your opinion, Princess Azula's recovered fully from her breakdown five years ago. After witnessing how she handles herself at Government meetings and deliberations, I agree completely. The Fire Nation needs her to be appointed as her brother's formal successor, Avatar Aang. Do you think that she'd agree?"

"I… I've no idea. I mean, she is after all expecting our first child. She's four months gone. She's expressed the opinion that in the future, there will be more of them to come. Still… Still, I suppose that she might be delighted. She's certainly fully committed to her position as Government representative for colonial interests. I suppose I'd have to discuss it with her in person, Minister Nuyen."

The Minister of the Interior frowned slightly.

"Like I said at the outset, I'd like you to hold off doing that for the time being, Avatar Aang. There exists considerable unrest and discord among the Government representatives. I know that the Ministers of Defence and Foreign Affairs support my opinions. We stand united in this matter. But there are others who may raise objections to the idea. I suggest that for the moment, we stand by and observe the developments of the current situation. How does that sound to you, Avatar Aang?"

"Why Minister Nuyen, I suppose that sounds very sensible. I thank you for confiding in me. I will certainly consider your opinions on the matter."

As the Minister escorted him to the door of her office, his mind was awhirl with shock and questions.

* * *

Zuko was reclining comfortably on the terrace of his suite, leaning back in a large seat covered in soft brocade cushions and large plush silk pillows. Staring up into the cloudless, deep azure sky, he let the bright gold rays of the sun heat him pleasurably. It was the latter part of the peak of summer, when Fire Nation weather conditions were always at their best, if on the verge of turning a trifle too hot. Fire was in the air, along with the smells and sounds of summer. It was all making him relax, lulling him out of the persistent tension present in his heart and mind.

Zuko enjoyed the summer season. Having just finished a light meal, he sipped his goblet of wine and regarded his citizens as they mingled on the lush green velvet of the Palace. He took particular pleasure in gazing at the lightly dressed young females of his court, as alluring as exotic birds in their bright silks. Occasionally, a high trill of laughter would flow up towards his terrace. Of course, they were trying to attract his attention. He would have been a fool not to realize. And he was finally beginning to enjoy it without feeling guilty.

Ok, so Mai and he were formally separated, pending their divorce. According to reliable sources, she had a new boyfriend or lover. Well, he had no reason to stay faithful to a woman who'd left and betrayed him. He flirted openly with the young beauties at his court, and had had some wild one-night flings with a few of them. He sometimes paid Avan Kodarniú a secret visit in her new Caldera home. Visiting Avan had a particularly soothing effect on his wounded pride. While part of her attraction was that she looked like a softer and more manageable version of Azula, the significant part was her ability to flatter him and compare him favourably to his father, both in bed and as a person. Still, the girl was a born courtesan, an expert at her profession. She could never replace his wife.

Funnily enough, the demands of his Ministers that he divorce Mai to marry somebody more fertile had suddenly ceased. Zuko had no idea why. Now, if any time, would have been an excellent time for them to assail him about it. Now, that his mind and eyes and hands had started to rove.

He emptied his goblet of wine and refilled it. The drink lulled his mind into pleasant relaxation and made a delicious heat pulse through his veins. The sun heated his body pleasurably from above. For Summer, he'd discarded the heavy Fire Lord robes to just wear them at formal occasions. On days such as today, he'd go barefoot and dress casually in light silk shirts and trousers. Usually, he'd forget to attach the Fire Lord crown to his topknot. His head just felt lighter, more at ease without it. The usual headache would disappear miraculously. Today was a good day.

"Zuko? Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Katara!?"

At first, he barely recognized her. Then, the change in her looks sunk in.

The Royal Midwife had been on leave from her duties for the past two months, visiting her relatives and Tribe at the South Pole. So much had happened in the meantime that Zuko had basically forgotten about her absence. But here she was, returned and looking decidedly well. Radiant, even. Returning to her Tribe's frugal diet compared to the lavish Court cuisine had done her figure a world of good, making her loose enough weight to resemble the graceful but athletic young female of her early teens. She wore an azure blue silk two piece summer dress in the currently fashionable style, consisting of a small cropped sleeveless top and a long flowing skirt, split up the sides to reveal flashes of her strong dusky skinned legs. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a low bun at the back of her head, the rest of it flowing in thick waves down to her waist. As she regarded Zuko, her large blue eyes were wide and searching.

"How… How are you? I heard that…"

Zyko started with embarrassment. "Please, have a seat, Katara! I'm sorry for being impolite. I was just so… Well, so shocked to see you! You look…"

She seated herself next to him in the brocade seat. Reaching out, she caressed his cheeks gently.

"I'm sorry, Zuko! Sorry for leaving you at a time like this. My father called me back. The Tribe had need for me. For healing, and for assisting in difficult deliveries. They don't have specialized doctors and physicians like the Fire Nation Court does, Zuko. They're more or less dependent on my visits."

He frowned. "Were you planning on moving back home permanently?"

She averted her eyes. "I… I considered it, Zuko. This thing with Azula returning… Her marrying Aang, and being pregnant with his child…. It just makes me uncomfortable. I can't stand being constantly worried about her using him only to get rid of him once it suits her purposes! I had too many dark thoughts. So, I thought that back home, I could at least be useful. But then, I realized that it was a cowardly decision. I can't stand idly by. My place is here, protecting you and Aang. So, Sokka and I arrived here only this morning. He keeps telling me not to worry about Aang and Azula. But then I heard… I heard that Mai hasn't returned and that you're on the verge of getting a divorce. Is it true, Zuko?"

He sighed. An invisible cloud seemed to have hidden the bright brilliant sun.

"Yes. It's true, Katara. I did everything in my power to prevent it. I did everything in my might to show her my love. It didn't work. Mai's taken up residence with her parents. She has a steady boyfriend. I'm expecting the divorce to go through any week now. I've basically had enough of using my authority as a Fire Lord to postpone the process."

Gloom settled over his handsome, scarred face. He reached out automatically for his goblet of wine. Katara's brown hand around his wrist stopped him. She laced her fingers into his and brought his hand down into her lap. Staring down into the cool blue silk, Zuko was reminded of the vast calm billows of the ocean. Looking up, he saw the same blue echoed in Katara's large blue eyes. A cool soothing feeling flowed into his mind and senses. A…

His mind blanked out. Reaching out, he took her by those smooth brown shoulders and pulled her close against his body. She moved instinctively at the same time, wrapping her bare arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. His hands tangled in her long hair. Their teeth clashed awkwardly against each other. Tongues tangled, hands groped desperately, unable to find a comfortable grasp. She was leaning over him, tugging at his shirt as his hands roamed her body. He was searching desperately for that soothing feeling of forgetfulness, of pure deep comfort. Of finally being free of worries, as safe and happy as a baby in its mother's arms. Also, he had one hell of a hardon. Cupping Katara's curves in his hands, he pulled her even tighter, rubbing himself brazenly against her with his tongue shoved deep into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind; indeed, she pressed down on him, spreading her muscular thighs to give him better access. One of his hands slipped into the blue bralet top to fondle her breast. She…

" _Zuko! Have you lost your fucking mind!?"_

The sharp whiplash of a voice evoked ancient memories of his father. Pushing Katara away slightly, Zuko attempted futilely to focus. His topknot had come undone; his eyes were woozy. The Waterbender kept clinging to his shoulders, draped across his lap. Recognizing the speaker, she stiffened, ready for a fight.

"A… Azula?"

His sister was standing before him on the terrace, hands on hips. Sparks of pure murder flashed out of her bright yellow eyes to singe him. A minimal bralet top of white silk patterned in scarlet flowers hugged her sizeable bosom. The long flowing skirt of the same material was slung low on her hips to reveal the early stages of a baby bump on her tight abdomen. Apart from those obvious signs, she looked as slender and agile as ever. In fact, she seemed ready to launch into vicious physical combat. A sudden searing shot of fear made Zuko's hardon rear up with renewed strength. He'd always been unpredictable like that.

"This… This isn't what it seems, Azula! Katara's been away for two months. She heard what happened about Mai. She just wanted to comfort me. I swear, it isn't what it looks like. We weren't… I mean, I wouldn't…"

He was blabbering hysterically, and he knew it. Next to him, the Waterbender stiffened visibly. Still, she kept her arm slung around Zuko's shoulders in a proprietary way.

Azula's yellow eyes narrowed. Ignoring the Waterbender, she honed in on her brother.

"Oh no? Tell that to the entire Court, Zuko! They just watched you making out with a Water Tribe peasant on the terrace of your suite, right in front of everyone. Indeed, it looked like the two of you were just a movement or two away from mating right there, straight out in the open! Way to earn the respect of your people, Zuzu! Your divorce hasn't even been declared formal yet."

He reared defensively. "Well, Mai's already in a new relationship! I don't see her treating me with any kind of silk gloves. No, Azula! It's about time I gave up trying to please her. From now on, I'm doing whatever I damn well like!"

Bright yellow eyes flashed gold fireworks into one another. Looming tall over her slouching brother, Azula twisted her red lips scathingly.

"Oh yeah? You think you've got the right to behave any way you like, right in front of everyone? Well let me tell you Zuzu, that's a big fucking mistake! You're 22 years old and the ruler of the most powerful of the Four Nations! Yet, you're shaming us by marinating yourself in wine, mismanaging your rulership duties and sporting openly with your whores all over the place! You're just taking the opportunity of Mai leaving you to act out like a spoilt teenager. Grow up, Zuzu! It's time to face the music."

Next to the Fire Lord, the Royal Midwife reared defensively. "Did you just call me a whore, you stuck up bitch? Why, I'll make you eat those words! I've done more good for Zuko than you ever have. You've basically spent your entire life attempting to destroy him! If anyone's a spoilt brat here, it's you! You've never cared for him, Azula! Don't try to fool me. I can see right through your lies."

She was attempting to rise, reaching for the carafe of water at the nearby table. Zuko launched himself at her to embrace her and pull her back down on the seat with all his strength. No. For fuck's sake, not a catfight on his private terrace in front of the entire Court. Oh spirits.

Azula sneered. "Think you can take me on, Waterbender? Consider very carefully what happened last time you tried. Yeah, that's right. I punched you out with these two very fingers." She aimed her right index and middle fingers at Katara like a missile. "Also, there's another thing you should consider."

She reached out to stroke her baby bump quite tenderly.

"I'm carrying Aang's child. If you injure me, you might also harm what's possibly the first Airbender to be born for 118 years. You think he'd forgive you for that? No, neither do I."

She glared at her brother and the girl he still kept embracing, locking her down against the brocade seat to prevent her from struggling to her feet. This time not out so much out of passion as out of the pure need to prevent disaster from erupting. Pure menace blazed out of Azula's eyes.

"I'm serious, Zuzu. Consider yourself warned. This has to stop. If you don't put a stop to it, I will."

She disappeared in through the tall French windows with one last long meaningful glance.


	24. Red Red Wine Part II

**Please make sure to read the previous chapter, "Red Red Wine Part I", if you want this chapter to make any kind of sense.  
**

The Caldera townhouse of Ukano, former governor of Omashu, and his wife Michi, was really more of a mansion than a house. Four stories tall, made out of black and rose marble, with two wide imposing side wings, it was situated right at the centre of the poshest, most luxurious part of Caldera. Having ordered her palanquin bearers to a halt in the courtyard before the tall marble staircase, Azula ordered the Captain of her contingent of Royal Guards to announce her arrival at the household.

A tedious wait, as she tapped her long scarlet nails impatiently against the glass of the palanquin window. Then, the Captain returned to open the door and assist her gallantly out of the vehicle. Surrounded by her ten personal Royal Guards, she ascended the wide stairs. After the assassination attempt on her return to Court, Zuko had ordered the Guards to accompany her whenever she went out without being accompanied by the Avatar. Occasionally, Azula would comply and bring them with her as an armed and uniformed escort. Mainly whenever she felt the need to make an impression.

Quizan, the Major Domo, was of course a familiar face that she recognized since childhood. Bowing just deep enough to the Princess, he directed her down several corridors into the right wing of the house. Having ordered her Guards to exit the building and stay put until she decided to leave, Azula followed the Major Domo up two flights of stairs to a suite of rooms located on the third floor.

"Miss Mai. Princess Azula to see you."

Of course, she was familiar with the surroundings. She'd been there several times before. But that was in another time, another life altogether. Before everything corroded and was destroyed.

The salon was luxurious and comfortable, with cream coloured walls and furnishings in cherry wood and rich deep reds. There was also an entire wall consisting of tall windows that allowed sunlight to flood into the room and opened out onto a spacious balcony with wrought iron railings. Putting her porcelain teacup down with a little clang of surprise, the tall thin young woman rose to approach her former friend.

"Azula! This is a surprise! How are you?"

Azula gestured at her baby bump with a wry smile. She had left on the spur of the moment, without changing out of her skimpy two-piece summer dress into something less revealing.

"Married. Pregnant. Things aren't that bad now that the morning sickness has passed. I still can't stand spicy food, though. Ah, I'm sorry…"

A brief shadow passed over the Fire Lady's narrow face. Then, it quickly resumed its stoic indifference. "Morning sickness. I know all about it, Azula. Six pregnancies, all but one terminated prematurely before being three months gone. The fifth one lasted past seven months. Still, there's no use in dwelling. All females have a different constitution, I guess."

Azula looked her up and down tentatively. "You… You look well, Mai."

It was true. Without her Royal robes, crown and topknot, with her glossy raven hair in her old signature hairstyle with bangs and oxtails, Mai looked ten years younger than when Azula had last met her at Court. Gone was the formal Fire Nation opulence, suitable for a lady twice her age. Dressed in a light sleeveless summer dress of bright red silk, with a tight bodice and flared skirt, topped by a short waistcoat in black brocade embroidered in gold and red and edged with black fur, Mai looked shockingly young and pretty. Young, pretty and healthy, instead of a sickly, pasty pale. She shot her former friend a funny little smile.

"Yeah. It took several blood transfusions. A lot of sleep, meditation and physical exercise. And meeting Kei Lo, of course."

Azula frowned. "Listen, Mai! I came here on an urgent errand! Earlier today, I…"

Mai wasn't listening. Instead, she had seated herself and was gesturing for Azula to join her, offering her a plate of cakes. At the same time, the door opened to emit a maid, carrying a tray with a porcelain cup, a pot of tea and a second plate of cakes. Azula suddenly noticed the first pot, set down in the middle of the cherry wood table. That, and a second cup. Mai had another visitor. But where…?

"It's actually quite a lucky coincidence that you decided to visit here today, Azula! I already had someone else turn up here unexpectedly. Guess who?"

A bright voice issued forth from the wrought iron rail balcony.

"Wow, Mai! You just have to come on out here to check this out! There's a huge palanquin parked up in your courtyard. That, and a whole bunch of delicious Royal Guards! All in perfect uniform. Oh, Mai! Don't you just love those masks of theirs? They're so mysterious! Do you think we could invite them up here for some tea? I bet you I could get them to remove their masks!"

The speaker bounded into the salon by way of the tall open windows. Flashing her hostess a cheeky smile, she pulled her hand flirtatiously through her thick brown hair, adjusting it automatically as if already facing the objects of her interest. That's when her wide brown eyes alighted on Mai's new guest.

"A… Azula!?"

"Ty Lee!?"

Keeping her face perfectly calm, their hostess gestured at the two of them.

"Sit down and have some tea, Ty Lee. I tried to tell you, Azula. Ty Lee turned up here just an hour ago. Completely unexpectedly, just like you. She usually stays here when she visits Caldera. Apparently there's been some kind of schism with her parents since she divorced her husband."

Ty Lee seated herself in a brocade armchair, reaching out for the plate of cakes. Munching away happily, she stretched her pale limbs comfortably. In the chair across from hers, Azula grimaced at the impossible angles.

"Well, congratulations on being released from the psych ward, Azula! Mai told me about you returning to court with all your marbles back in working order. I was so happy to hear it! No more invading other Nations and scheming to become Fire Lord, right? Believe me, if I attempted something like that, I bet I would go mad as well. Anyone would."

A dangerous yellow spark flashed in Azula's golden eyes. However, her comment was merely caustic.

"Why, thanks for being so understanding, Ty Lee. It's always good to know one has the support of one's friends.

The actobat regarded her body in interest. "Who knocked you up, Azula? Mai didn't tell me about that part. That's so typical of you, isn't it! You always keep all the interesting bits to yourself."

Azula shrugged, deadpan. "Oh, I married the Avatar. Aang got me in this state."

The brown eyes widened to saucer like proportions. "You married _the Avatar_ of all people, Azula? But… But you killed him in Ba Sing Se! Well, I reckon there's no accounting for taste. Some guys get off on kinky stuff like that. What's he like in bed?"

The former Fire Lady rolled her eyes skyward in a silent "here we go again". Azula merely sipped daintily from her teacup.

"Oh, he's quite… powerful, you know? Also, he's got a tendency to go into Avatar state whenever he… closes the deal."

"Oh!" A delighted squeal. "Why Azula, I'm so happy for you! I knew that things would work out for you in the end!"

In a rare feat, Azula managed to keep balance of her teacup in spite of the impulsive hug. She patted the bare pale skin of the other girl's back carefully. As Ty Lee sat up to lean back in her armchair, Azula examined her with keen golden eyes. The acrobat's supple hourglass body was dressed in a minimal, low cut crop top and clinging skirt in bright fuchsia pink silk. Shielding her eyes from the searing colour, Azula focused on the gleaming jewel on the girl's toned abdomen.

"You got a navel piercing, Ty? I hear they're quite the rage. In cathouses, that is."

The girl shrugged cheerfully. "They're popular in the circus trade too, Azula! Anything that gets you noticed works. Those are two genuine dove's blood rubies. Hubby gave them to me as a wedding present, to wear as a pair of earrings. After I left, I had them made into a piercing bar. Waste not, want not."

All right. That was it. Azula burst into a peal of laughter. Across the table, Mai joined in.

Momentarily, Azula was transported back in time, to laughing and playing with her friends, letting go of all her ambitions and the weighty demands of her position. But really, if she examined it closely, her life back then had hardly been better than it was right now. In fact, if it hadn't been for some very pressing concerns, she'd say that on the whole, there was a vast improvement.

"So, I think we're doing pretty well all three of us, aren't we? I'm happily divorced and free to do whatever and whomever I like. Azula's sane and back at Court, married to the World Spirit and expecting his child. Mai's finally left said Court and her miserable husband. I mean let's face it, Zuko always was kind of a brooding spoilsport. Not enough Fire for a Firebender, y'know? I far prefer Kei Lo. Now, there's a cute hunk of a man for you, Mai! You just have to take a look at him to know that he'll sacrifice his right arm to make you happy."

The former fire Lady demurred with a little grimace. She cast Azula a cautious little glance.

"Well, our relationship's really not that far gone yet, Ty Lee. I mean we're dating but… It's not like I've made him any promises or anything. The divorce isn't even formal yet. Yes, Kei Lo knows how to make me happy. But sometimes…

"… you can't help thinking about Zuko, right?" Azula's brilliant eyes burned into her mind.

"Yes." A whisper.

Azula reached out to her urgently. "Listen, Mai! That's why I came here! The situation's really grave. Ever since you left, Zuko's slowly been going to pieces. He's drinking himself into a stupor in order to dull the loss. He's started to neglect his duties as a ruler to a dangerous degree. I can sense the discontent arising amongst his Ministers. There have been serious conflicts on an international scale that he's been quite unable to deal with. He's appointed Aang and me to putting out the worst fires before they blow up into full scale war. He's…"

The bright stare from Mai's obsidian eyes was unreadable.

"What about other women, Azula? Has he found someone to replace me yet?"

Azula took a deep breath. "That's why I came here, Mai! Only today, something happened that made me fear the worst! I mean, I know he's had some minor flings with young ladies at Court. I think he's been seeing our father's former mistress on an irregular basis. Yes, that's disgusting, I know. Taking over his father's castoffs. She's-

She checked herself hastily, turning her mind away from the disturbing fact of Avan's looks. Besides, that didn't matter now.

Ty Lee's brown eyes widened. "Wow! Zuko's been doing his father's mistress? Why, that's kinky in the extreme! You're saying he's turning into a lush? Mai, I think he's having a breakdown from you leaving him!"

Azula shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe that, or he's just taking the opportunity to let go completely and behave like an utter brat. Still, I was able to let that slide and focus on being useful to him. But what happened today was the last straw."

She paused momentarily for impact. Stony silence from Mai. Wide eyed curiosity from Ty Lee.

"What, Azula? What?"

"I went to his suite to discuss a matter of political importance with him. He was lounging on the terrace, obviously drunk. But he wasn't alone. I found him making out with Katara the Waterbender. Yes, Chef Hakoda's daughter. They were basically about to do the act right there out in the open, in plain sight of everyone. The Palace lawns were full of people mingling about, enjoying the sun and striving to catch a look of the Fire Lord. I shudder at the sight they saw."

Ty Lee's open, expressive face froze. "Katara? That's the Waterbender who I fought, the one who called me a circus freak, right? Ugh, I've never been able to stand her! Azula, we have to do something to stop this! What if he marries her when his divorce comes through? Imagine what a disaster that would be!"

Azula nodded significantly. "Yep. That's my point. That's why I came here, Mai. The only one who can put a proper stop to this is you. You need to call the divorce proceedings to a halt, at least temporarily. You have to meet Zuko and talk to him. If he feels there's hope, then maybe that will be enough to make him slow down and change his track. Please, Mai! Just consider it."

Mai's face was paper white, her voice a whisper.

"I… I had no idea things were that bad, Azula! But… But I can't! I mean, I just can't return to that kind of life! The constant demand to give him an heir, the repeated miscarriages, slowly bleeding to death and losing hope… It was killing me! No, don't look at me like that, all reproachfully, like it's my fault! I'm not responsible for Zuko going to pieces! If he can't function as a ruler, maybe he ought to abdicate? What do I know!"

Azula frowned. "I think you know a great deal, Mai! You lived with him for five years and loved him for at least ten years before that. Once, you were prepared to sacrifice our friendship for your love for him. Now, you're saying that you no longer care?"

Ty Lee reached from across the table to take her friend's hands in hers. "Please consider it, Mai! We're not saying that you have to stay with him in the long run. Just consider your decision for a while longer. Call a halt to the divorce proceedings for a while. Agree to meet him. Don't rush things, Mai!"

Mai laughed. "You're telling me to stop being so impulsive, Ty Lee? You, of all people! Why, that's a funny joke! Well, all right. I don't want Zuko to crack up. And I most definitely don't want him to get involved with Katara. The Royal Midwife. To think he sent her to examine me and care for me during my pregnancies… Spirits, I always sensed he had a weakness for her! I always knew that she was ogling him, that she wanted me to fail at bearing him a child!"

The sudden viciousness in her voice caused Azula and Ty Lee to exchange a significant glance. Jealousy. Well-founded and legitimate. Of course. You might call Mai many things, but stupid she wasn't.

"All right. I'll visit my legal representatives tomorrow and tell them to slow down on the proceedings momentarily. I'll give them some obscure judicial excuse. But I'm warning you! I'm not giving Kei Lo up! He's good for me, and he accepts the fact that I'm on contraceptives and may never be able to give him a child. I'm not returning to be Zuko's breeder! Never in my life!"

Across from her, her two friends nodded solemnly. Azula was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Mai! Of course, you have my support. Ty Lee's too, I bet. No one's forcing you to sacrifice your life and happiness. There's no question of that."

The acrobat giggled irrepressibly and reached out to grasp both their hands. She flashed them a bright smile with her wide mouth.

"You know what's great about all this? Why, that Zuko's troubles managed to bring the three of us back together again! Isn't it amazing?

Azula and Mai both stared at her, somewhat slackjawed. Then, they all broke out giggling as if on cue.

* * *

The morning after the day before, things didn't seem so bad. In fact, they were worse. Sitting by Fire Lord Sozin's desk, attempting to get some work done and prepare a speech for that afternoon's meeting with his Ministers, Zuko found himself utterly and completely unable to concentrate. His head throbbed as if a thousand comets had just crashed into it. His manservant had tied his topknot back too tightly when arranging it that morning, and the Fire Lord's crown chafed painfully at his scalp. Lately, he'd been feeling an ever-increasing urge to just tear the blasted thing off and hurl it into a corner. Through the tall French windows behind him, the sun heated his back persistently, causing him to sweat. Those blasted robes! But no. He just had to keep them on for the formal meeting later.

Throwing the pen down with a sigh, Zuko poured himself a glass of wine in order to pull his mind together. The drink made him more focused and calmed the restless racing of his heart, but instead caused the events of yesterday to spin up into his consciousness in painful detail.

Making out with Katara on the terrace. The sudden brutal realization of his desire for her, and hers for him. Azula turning up to basically scold him like an angry parent, calling him out on his shameful behaviour. The sudden elation and arousal at the fact that there might be a secret touch of jealousy to her reaction. Striving to soothe Katara and calm her down, to prevent her from feeling bad about what had happened. The itching worry that most of the members of his Court had witnessed the scene from down on the lawn. Going to bed with a painful throbbing headache to lapse into dreamless sleep for the remainder of the afternoon. Being awakened by his manservant at 18.30 in order to dress and go down to dinner.

A formal banquet, with his mother seated on his left, Azula on his right and Katara opposite him. Fighting to avoid their eyes and focus on conversing with his male table companions. The perpetual refilling of his wineglass, and the ensuing sensation of stunned calm. Dancing, laughing, flirting with a bevy of young women. Being dragged away for a nightly guided tour of the Palace by one of them. No matter how he tried, he couldn't remember her name or face. He did, however, remember the sensations caused by her tightly clutching cunt as he hoisted her up to fuck her against the wall of the Portrait Gallery. Right between the portraits of Azulon and Ozai, if he remembered things correctly. That particular memory actually made him chuckle.

Back down in the ballroom again. Running into Katara, who tugged at him urgently and pulled him out with her into the Palace Gardens. Passionate kissing in a secluded garden seat, discreetly hidden between rows of thick hedges, probably planted there for that very purpose. Kissing, caressing, making out. Words. A lot of words interspersed with kisses. What the hell had they talked about? He really had no idea. Something about love. Had he talked to her about Mai? Had he-

Oh no. Something about love. Something about him saying that he loved her. Something about her saying that she loved him, too. Oh no.

Clasping his hands tightly over his ears as if to shut the exchanged words out of his memory, Zuko rocked softly back and forth. He was an idiot. He ought to just go set fire to himself, to put himself out of his misery. Still, the memories of last night kept rolling on in one long endless and relentless reel.

He hadn't slept with her. Of that he was quite sure. He had escorted her inside and wished her a good night. After which he'd ordered his Royal palanquin set up to carry him to Avan Kodarnú's house. Which was where he'd woken up that morning, in her bed, naked with a throbbing headache. Ok. So, that just about wrapped things up.

Refilling his wineglass, Zuko swallowed half of it. As an afterthought, he accompanied it with a full glass of water. Then, the attempted to force himself to focus on today's impending meeting with his Ministers. In order to get his brain to function, he started writing things down.

Prime Issue on Agenda:

Formulate a Basic Policy for Fire Nation Politics towards:

The Earth Kingdom/King Kuei

The Water Tribes

The Air Nation

Well, C) was hardly a problem, since the entire Air Nation presently consisted of just one person, namely Avatar Aang. He refused to count the unborn baby growing in his sister's womb, as well as the Air Acolytes currently living in the Four Temples of Air. Now, regarding B)…

A shiver of discomfort ran through him. Ok, so he'd have to neutralize things back to friendship level with Katara. Apologize soundly, debase himself thoroughly, praise her to the skies and blame his heightened stress level. By all means, he mustn't kiss her ever again, or Agni forfend, allow her to kiss him. Just no.

It all boiled down to A) being the main problem. The Earth Kingdom and King Kuei. How would he…

He suddenly became aware of an insistent knocking issuing from the door. Then, it opened slowly.

"Zuko? How are you? May I enter?"

Azula, in a light and flimsy summer dress of yellow silk. With a deep sigh, Zuko took the opportunity to escape his difficult work task. He gestured at the armchair opposite him.

"Azula! Well, I'm working on preparing a speech for the meeting later today regarding Fire Nation policies for Foreign Politics, but I seem to have hit an impasse. Please, be seated. Wine? He gestured at her with the bottle.

Azula's golden eyes widened significantly. "Zuko, I'm pregnant! Also, it's barely past 11.00. How many glasses of that stuff have you had?"

He frowned. "Uh… One? I really don't know. I just sat down to do some work and realized that I'm stuck."

"You don't say."

He twitched at the caustic tone of her voice. With a brief decisive movement, she picked the bottle from his hand. Then, she moved over into a corner to pour the contents out into the huge brass ornamental flowerpot of a large potted palm. Then, she returned to seat herself and stare him down.

"Zuko, I'll be frank. You have a drinking problem. It's threatening to undermine you capacity not only to function as a ruler, but also as a human being. You need help. Well, never fear. There's help aplenty to be had. The Ember Island Mental Health Facility offers a specialized treatment programme for people with dependency problems. Such as yourself. If you contact Professor Kotaru, I'm sure that you could get a place there within the week. One of the advantages of being the Fire Lord. You rarely if ever have to stand in line." She shot him a wry smile.

Zuko's eyes bulged. "What!? You're arranging to have me committed to the Ember Island Mental Health Facility? Oh no, you won't! Don't fool yourself that I don't see just exactly what you're doing here, Azula! You're attempting to get even with me for committing you there five years ago, and assuming the throne. Well, I straight up refuse. I'm not setting out to the Facility just in order for you to get a shot at rulership! Besides, I don't have a drinking problem. If I did, I wouldn't even be able to feel hung over, right? Well, I can assure you that today, I do. Which means I'm basically healthy. And now, Azula, I really must ask you to leave. It was lovely talking to you, but I need to finish this outline of our Foreign policies."

Before he could stop her, she'd reached out to snatch up the paper he'd been working on.

"Hm. Well, while I'd love to hear your basic outline of our Foreign policy towards the Water Tribes, I don't think this is an urgent problem. The real issue is A) The Earth Kingdom and King Kuei. This is one hell of a huge task, Zuzu! No wonder you've not actually managed to write anything down so far. That hangover can't help. Well, you're in luck. Give me half an hour, and I'll help you out. Change out of those robes. They look awfully hot, but in entirely the wrong way. When I've finished writing down the basic outline of our Foreign Policies, I'll return it to you for reading. Then, we can work together to change any passages we want."

He grunted. "Hm. Ok, Azula! But that's just because I'd love to take a shower and change into a lighter outfit. And you don't get to accompany me to the meeting! I'm the one and only Fire Lord, remember!"

She regarded him with an amount of pity in her golden eyes. "There's no doubt about that, Zuzu. The one and only."

He made as if to rise, frowning. A discreet knock on the door interrupted him. Then another. This one was more distinct.

"Enter!"

His Major Domo, Shu Lee, entered in some hurry. One look at his pale face told both Zuko and Azula that something serious had happened.

"Yes, Shu Lee?"

"It's… It's your father, Fire Lord Zuko! There's been an attempt to assassinate him. This morning, several of the Guards stationed at his Palace attacked him simultaneously. The Lord fought for his life and almost burned the Palace to the ground. I don't know the extent of his injuries or just how many dead there are. "

Azula was already up and running towards the door.

"Come on, Zuko! We have to go there at once! I'll go get Aang. We need to bring a healer. Do me a favour and leave Katara out of this. This is a family matter."


	25. Charcoal

Dense black puffs of smoke darkened the flawless azure of the midday sky. The deep acrid stench of burning rose up in malevolent welcome. As the sky bison descended through the cloudless air, the view before them caused the three tiny humans perched on its saddle to stir and stare. Indeed, it was a shocking and horrific sight.

In the middle of the dense woods, the huge round clearing with its tall earth walls stood out like a target circle. Around it, tiny humans in dull red uniforms swarmed and scuttled, like a band of crazy ants. The huge portal to the Palace gardens, incongruously neat and groomed right in the middle of the deepest darkest woods, was uncharacteristically wide open instead of sealed tightly shut. The tiny figures in Royal Guard uniforms that surrounded it weren't keeping watch, but rather running in and out in an apparently random pattern.

At the centre of the green grassy circle, the large red and black marble Palace building with its tall pointy spires rose towards the skies, seemingly intact. On hearing the initial news, at first they'd feared that most of the Palace had been razed or burned to the ground. However, that was not the case. The Palace as such was still standing, its exterior intact. However, most of the windows of the main building seemed to have exploded, most likely from the heat. From the rooms within, steady columns of black smoke flowed out and up like billowy arms, rising in supplication towards them. From within, bright fiery lights glowed and flickered. As Appa descended further and further towards the soft emerald lawns, the loud noise became gradually more apparent.

Shouts. Cries. The deep rumble and crackle of hungry fire. Ravenous flames, feeding and spreading.

Azula rose and leaned forward over Aang's shoulder, shading her eyes as much from the blinding midday sun as from the acrid smoke.

"Spirits! Aren't they even attempting to extinguish the fire? At this rate, it's bound to spread!"

Landing the sky bison with a sure grasp on the reins, the Avatar nodded gravely. "Yes, Azula. I think they need a Waterbender to get this settled properly. Pity we didn't bring Katara."

Azula ground her teeth audibly. Next to her, Zuko blanched. "I… I don't think that would have been a good idea, Aang. We need to keep this secret."

The Avatar just shook his head. Ever since his wedding, he'd been letting his dark hair grow out, possibly with the intention of making himself look older. A married man at the ripe old age of 18, about to become a father. Shaking his head determinedly, he took his pregnant wife in a firm grasp and airbended out of the saddle, leaving the Fire Lord to manage his own climb down, encumbered by his long heavy robes. Cursing, Zuko strove to keep his footing. He hadn't even had the time to change or have that much-coveted shower. They'd left the Royal Palace within four minutes of hearing the news.

As they approached the Palace building, the stench increased. Royal Guards appeared to be performing some kind of operation, hurrying in and out of the burning building, bringing out charred and smouldering bundles and lining them up neatly on the Palace lawn. Although many of the bundles were mercifully covered with dark cloth, a significant lot of them were bare, revealing charred dead human bodies dressed in Fire Nation soldier uniform. A few of them had no burn marks, but were marked with deep slash and stab wounds that had tainted their dull red uniforms deep scarlet. The mingled smell of blood and charred flesh made Zuko gag. At least the Royal Guards had their masks to protect their breathing organs.

A tall imposing figure was hurrying towards them. Apparently, he was the one overseeing the proceedings, shouting orders at the Guards bringing out dead bodies. No wounded. Just the dead. The Royal Guards had managed to set up a fire extinguishing chain that reached from the intact left wing to inside the Palace entrance. Buckets of water were being slung along. Out of breath, the tall uniformed man before them bowed.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Princess Azula, Avatar Aang! We… We're attempting to put the fire out while bringing out the dead. There are at least thirty of them."

Azula frowned. "What happened? You weren't here when this started, were you, Captain Zhien?"

The Captain pulled his mask off unceremoniously to wipe his forehead. He was gasping for air. All around them, other Royal Guards kept pausing to do the same, gulping down fresh air. Then they pulled their masks back on to hurry back into the inferno again.

The Captain turned automatically to Azula to present his report.

"Princess! About 35 minutes ago, we had an urgent messenger hawk report that Lord Ozai had been attacked and injured, that there were casualties and that the Palace was on Fire. The Lord's Major Domo Zhan Li had sent the message, calling us here urgently. One of the Fire Nation airships brought me and my Unit of Elite Royal Guards here."

He directed his gaze at Zuko. "As you may have been aware, Fire Lord Zuko, during these past five years, no Royal Guards have been assigned to partake in the duty of guarding Lord Ozai. Only soldiers have been assigned to this duty."

Zuko nodded stiffly. The joint effect of his heavy robes, the blazing midday sun and the revolting stench of charred corpses and heavy smoke fumes exacerbated his hangover. Fighting not to retch, he felt beads of cold sweat pearling on his brow.

"What Military Units were stationed here?" Azula's voice was sharp.

"We're attempting to piece it all together, Princess. According to the original schedule, only soldiers from Infantry Units12 and 13 were entrusted with being stationed here. But during the past two years, changes have been made. Not on Fire Lord Zuko's orders, but by instructions issued by the Ministry of Home Security. After Fire Lord Zuko ordered the number of guards here to be tripled, soldiers from at least eight additional units were called in to be stationed here. At this point, it's very hard to keep track of how they were selected and what their schedules were."

"No survivors?"

The Captain shook his head. "No. The only ones we've managed to locate so far have been dead. The remaining soldiers were all stationed outside the walls and swear that they had no knowledge of a conspiracy. When the fire broke out, the servants fled the Palace and crowded the gates, breaking out. Only the Lord's Major Domo, Zhan Li, stayed. He used some ancient swords to cut down the remaining traitorous soldiers and managed to carry the injured Lord back to the servant's quarters in the right wing. He also succeeded in calling for help by means of a messenger hawk, using one of the Lord's private pets. I don't know how badly wounded Lord Ozai is. Zhan Li wouldn't allow me to see him."

Azula nodded decisively. "All right. We're going in. Aang? It seems they've got some way of dealing with the fire. We need your healing skills. Please?"

Zuko's eyes widened. When was the last time he'd ever heard Azula ask for anything, saying please? Oh, that's right. Never.

The Avatar stared down at his wife. Everyone, including Captain Zhien, held their breaths. Then, Aang nodded curtly.

"All right, Azula. I'll have a look at him. Let's go."

She let out her breath in pure relief. "Captain Zhien? Could you direct us there, please?"

He nodded. "Straight down to the right as far as we can go. Then, we'll turn left. I don't know what room, but I gather we'll manage to locate it. Follow me."

* * *

The right wing of Ozai's Palace contained not only the servant's quarters, but also the Palace kitchens and a lot of well-stocked storage and wardrobe areas. Of course, the traces of blood that stretched on down the lengthy corridor served as a guide. After they'd reached two thirds of the corridor, the steady drops of blood stopped to veer off and direct them up a narrow staircase to the right. A flight of steps. The dark scarlet trace indicated a door across the corridor. Moving over hurriedly, Azula rapped the door sharply with her knuckles to make her presence known. She didn't want to risk opening the door unexpectedly to have the occupants attacking her suddenly out of pure fear.

"Father? Zhan Li? This is Princess Azula. I've brought Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. We're here to help. There's no reason for alarm."

With that, she turned the doorhandle decisively, blue flame at the ready in her right hand.

A small neat hallway, dimly lit. Past it, a tiny sitting room, spartanly furnished, with one door leading off to its left. As they entered, a middle aged male with greying temples appeared, a look of intense worry frozen on his plain face. He was also holding two fearsome looking katanas at the ready in what appeared to be a perfectly viable fighting stance. Dried blood smeared the twin blades, as well as his coat and shirt. As he caught sight of his visitors, a look of pure relief crossed his features. He lowered the weapons with a sigh.

"Princess Azula! Fire Lord Zuko! And Avatar Aang! Agni be praised! He's in here. I didn't know what to do, so I put him in my bed and tried to stop the bleeding. He's been conscious most of the time, but he keeps drifting off. I'm afraid he needs some urgent medical attention."

The room was small and spartanly furnished with a single bed, a closet, a cupboard, one chair and a bedside table. The large man dominated the scenery. Completely nude, with his powerful arms and legs reaching out over the edges of the bed, he was breathing fitfully, pale faced with his eyes shut. His bloodstained clothes, reeking with smoke, were carelessly thrown on the floor. On the bedside table were a large pitcher of water and a filled enamel washbasin. Also, several shirts of fine linen that had been torn up into strips to serve as makeshift bandages. Some of these were soaked with blood, thrown away carelessly to join the Lord's clothes on the floor.

Azula dove down on her knees to catch her father's hands in hers, oblivious of the blood. Automatically, she registered his injuries one by one. A long slash wound down his left arm. Another down his right thigh. A stab puncture through his right shoulder. A slash mark on the outside of his left hand, which hopefully hadn't managed to puncture anything. A swollen bump above his right temple, marking a blow that could have been fatal if it had struck a few centimetres further down. And also, ominously, what looked like a deep stab wound in his right side. That was the only injury that caused her any real worry. Taking his face in a firm grasp, she shook him gently and leaned down to speak directly into his ear.

"Father! Father, can you hear me? This is Azula! We heard what happened and came here as soon as possible. If you can hear me, please open your eyes!"

The Lord opened his eyes slowly. The bright gold irises had an eerie, otherworldly shine.

"A… Azula?" He reached out with his left hand, staining her cheek with blood.

Her eyes were wide with horror. Still, her voice was calm and matter of fact. "Yes, Father. Don't worry. You're safe. We'll get you out of here and see to it that you get some proper medical attention. That, and maximum security protection. Won't we, Zuzu?"

Her voice was sharp. Zuko, who had absentmindedly been examining the refined metalwork of the antique katanas that the Major Domo had placed on the cupboard, twitched violently.

"What? Oh, of course! Father, how are you? What happened?" He kept his eyes carefully averted from the figure on the bed.

Paradoxically, his son's awkwardness appeared to revive the former Fire Lord in spite of his extensive injuries.

"Zuko! Why, thanks for dropping by! What's it been, five years now? How kind of you to bring my hairpiece. I've been searching everywhere for that."

Zuko started violently and blushed. Of course, he'd always felt supremely uncomfortable wearing the Phoenix Crown, no matter how much he'd coveted it.

"I… I'm the Phoenix King now, Father. The throne belongs to me."

 _You idiot._

"Shut up, Zuzu! Can't you see he's injured? You want him to die before our very eyes?" Azula's eyes flashed yellow sparks.

A hard shiver ran up through Ozai. Leaning forward, he winced visibly with pain and broke into a violent coughing fit. Azula seated herself on the bed to sling an arm around his shoulders and support him. The Lord coughed, swallowing down his own blood.

Of course. Internal injuries. Pressing a wad of linen bandaging to the stab wound in his right side, Azula spoke into his ear.

"Never mind Zuko, Father. He's clearly in shock. Now, tell us what happened."

"I'd just returned from my morning training session and had a shower. I was getting ready to have luncheon. Then, those bastards just swarmed in and attacked me with their weapons. Mostly swords and spears. The fools. So, I had to blast them with my flames and lightning. It was a good test. It would seem that my bending's fully recovered. Thanks, daughter. You did an excellent job. I only wish that you would have returned to reinforce it properly."

The bout of wicked laughter turned quickly into another agonizing coughing fit. Aang moved instinctively closer to the bed, glaring down at the former Fire Lord. Still supporting her father, Azula shook her head imperceptibly at him.

A polite cough from the Major Domo.

"I was about to announce that luncheon had been served, when some thirty or so armed soldiers burst into the Palace through the main entrance. When I attempted to stop and question them, they just shoved me aside. Extremely rude. I saw the weapons flashing in their hands. Then, an almighty ruckus erupted from the Lord's rooms. I realized that I had to act quickly. All of the other servants fled immediately, so I had to act on my own. I knew where the Lord keeps his Grandfather's katanas, so I went to find them and rush to his aid. When I entered the Lord's suite, there were charred and burning corpses everywhere. The curtains and furniture were on fire. Still, the attackers kept coming, hacking at him with swords and daggers, spears and metal pikes. In spite of his Firebending, the Lord was wounded and clearly outnumbered. So, I came to his aid. I cut the remaining attackers down with Fire Lord Sozin's katanas and carried… ehrm, _assisted_ the Lord up to my rooms. Then, I sent an urgent message by messenger hawk to the Royal Palace. I'm pleased to see that it arrived in time."

Ozai's sarcastic laughter was a weak impression of his usual one, fraught with pain.

"Who would have thought you had it in you, Zhan Li? The courage and fighting skills of a Royal Guard. If I survive this, I promise to make you a General. You may expect a promotion for saving my hide."

Zuko was examining the gleaming antique weapons with interest. "These are indeed Great Grandfather's katanas? Why, they ought to be…"

"Hands off, Zuko. Those are mine. If anyone inherits them, it's Zhan Li. At least he's proved his right to them. You, on the other hand, have proved nothing except your disloyalty. I don't know what you're doing here."

He slumped back limply into his daughter's arms after the vitriolic attack. Azula was cleaning her father's wounds, pressing the bandages to them and attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Never mind Zuzu, Father. He's here to command the Royal Guards. Now, if you'd allow Aang to examine you…"

The Lord's eyes opened to stare at the large muscular young man standing by his bedside. So fierce was his stare that it ought to have petrified Aang right where he stood.

"Avatar Aang? To what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to apologize for your outrages against the Fire Nation? Against me and my daughter?"

Aang swallowed, controlling his temper with some difficulty. His large fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Azula is my wife, Lord Ozai. She's carrying my child. I came because she asked me to. If she hadn't, you can rest assured I would have stayed away."

"Aang!" Her voice was a low warning.

Leaning back against the pillows to enjoy his daughter's ministrations, Ozai controlled his pain with a grimace to grin benevolently at the Avatar. A large paw shot out to pat the softly curving baby bump on his daughter's belly.

"Why, Avatar Aang! How remiss of me! Come here and let me congratulate you on your marriage, son-in-law! My, how you've sprouted! When I last met you, you were a tiny bald stripling of a boy. Now, you're quite as big as me. How old are you, son?"

 _I'm not your son, you murdering bastard. And keep your filthy hands off her! She's mine._

Aang advanced to kneel beside the bed, ostensibly to examine the older man's wounds. Leaning over the former Fire Lord, he stared deep into his eyes. A brief flash of silver light sparkled in his eyes.

"I'm 18. And yes, now you and I are of an equal size. I guess that height runs in my bloodline. Doubtlessly, my children with Azula will inherit our main traits."

A wry smile and a flash of bright yellow from the Lord's eyes. The large hand kept caressing Azula's belly tenderly, almost proprietarily.

"This one's a Firebender. I can tell. A male. The next heir to the Phoenix Throne. I have to thank you, Avatar Aang. If it were up to my useless son here, our bloodline would die out. If this is the price for ensuring the continuation of it, I think I could manage to stand having Azula give birth to an Airbender or two. The girl's a great breeder, apart from all her other talents. She'll ensure the succession to the Phoenix Throne. And this one… When he sees the light of day, I will be there to greet him."

He closed his eyes, face peaceful. Caught up in admiring his ancestor's katanas, Zuko reared up with insulted pride. Aang's eyes were dark grey stormclouds, ready to unleash their fury. Azula gently removed her father's hand from her belly. Her face and voice were perfectly calm and collected.

"Don't bother yourself with things like that now, Father. That's all in the future. Now, just settle back and relax. If Aang's going to heal you, he will need your full cooperation. I advise you to obey his instructions down to the word."

Stroking her father's long black hair back from his burning forehead with soft soothing movements, she exchanged a significant glance with Aang.

 _You have absolutely nothing to worry about. He is no threat to you. Just heal him. Please?_

He could hear her voice speaking in his mind, just as clearly as if she had said the words out loud. With a sigh, he nodded curtly, returning her look.

 _Yes. I'll heal him. I just hope I won't live to regret it._

Leaning down to dip his hands in water from the bedside pitcher, he reached out to focus on the deep stab wound in his father-in-law's side.

* * *

Zuko was staring at Azula in shock. They had reverted to the tiny bleak sitting room, leaving Aang to perform his healing assisted by Zhan Li.

"You can't be serious, Zula! We can't take him with us to the Royal Palace! That would be akin to…"

"Pardoning him for his crimes? Like revoking Mother's banishment? Personally, I'd say that murdering a Fire Lord's far worse a crime than waging war on neighbouring Nations. That's kind of a Fire Nation tradition. If you're going to punish Father for it, you might as well imprison Uncle Iroh too. There are already too many people saying that you're just keeping him locked up in revenge for him scarring you, as well as keeping him safely away from the throne. Remember what Professor Kotaru said, Zuko! A ruler who keeps political prisoners is bound to end up getting criticised and questioned. Much better to impress your Nation with your sense of justice and loyalty to your Fire Nation roots. That's what it's all about, Zuzu. Either you're a Fire Nation Ruler, or you're a marionette in the hands of other rulers."

Zuko sat back heavily in an armchair that was markedly too small for him. A quick search of Zhan Li's cupboards had revealed a bottle of rice wine that he was currently enjoying out of a slightly cracked glass.

"I just don't have the energy to contemplate international politics right now, Zula! I've got more than enough on my hands. I mean, who's powerful enough to orchestrate an assassination attempt consisting of a synchronized armed attack by 33 Fire Nation soldiers? Who has that kind of influence and material assets? Who has knowledge about the incident when Father knocked out several guards and threatened them with Sozin's katanas? I mean, they must have known about his sheer physical strength and aggression, but been unaware of the fact that his bending's been restored. Speaking of which, Azula…" He shook his head.

She regarded him coolly. "Come on, Zuko! Surely now you realize that it was the right thing to do? Without his bending he'd be dead by now. Do you really wish he were? Tell me truthfully, Zuko!"

He shook his head ruefully. "I don't know, all right? I mean, you see how he treats me. That's what it's always been like. Still, there's the prophecy…"

"The Curse of Agni?"

"You knew about that?"

"Yes. You told me some of it yourself, remember? Aang filled in the rest. I've done my part to counter it, Zuko! I did what I could to restore Father's bending. I got married to the Avatar and swore to stand by him. I'm helping you out in Government matters. No matter what you think, Zuko, I'm doing my best! I hate seeing Mother at Court, knowing that she's just pretending to care in order to keep up appearances. She always loved you, Zuko. She always detested me. I don't know if Father's ever loved me, but at least he's showed me his appreciation. I owe it to him to be loyal. If you allow him to move back to Court, Zuko, I promise to protect him. I'll find out who dares threaten our family. They won't get away with it."

He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Mother won't like it."

Azula's eyes flashed bright yellow. "Because of General Zhao? Yes Zuko, don't look so surprised. I know all about his visits to her suite, day and night. My servants are highly observant. I've also heard that Mommy dearest has been visiting Father here at least three times since her return. Well, she'll just have to be a bit more discreet. I guess her lifestyle during these past eight years isn't quite that easy to relinquish."

"Azula!"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Zuko's shocked outburst. Azula greeted the newcomer coolly.

"Captain Zhien! Just the person we wanted to see. Avatar Aang is busy healing Lord Ozai's injuries. After they're finished, my father will need to be moved to the Royal Palace for safety. Of course, his Major Domo will come with him. Captain Zhien, pending a more fixed arrangement for this, Fire Lord Zuko and I are making you formally responsible for Lord Ozai's safety. Use the amount of Royal Guards that you see fit. Zuko, I'm sure that you don't mind relinquishing the Royal Suite for the time being? Seeing that Mai's no longer staying there, I mean. After all, that's Father's old rooms. Staying there will probably speed up his recovery. Excuse me? No, of course I'm not throwing you out into the street! What a preposterous notion! I'm just suggesting that you show a bit of filial loyalty. Aang's old suite's been empty ever since he moved in with me. The rooms are quite spacious and comfortable. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you using them."

Zuko's eyes bulged in outrage. "Why, Azula! That's quite out of the question! If Father's moving back into the Royal Palace, he can bloody well use Aang's old suite for himself! That's quite enough!"

Azula leaned back with a tiny little smile. Of course, she'd gotten her way in the end, just as usual.

"Capital idea, Zuko! As usual, the Fire Lord knows best. That's the perfect solution. Captain Zhien! You may order your Guards to prepare a transportation stretcher and a security escort contingent. My father and his Major Domo will travel with you. Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang and I will return to the Royal Palace on my husband's sky bison. That will be all."

The Captain was unable to prevent himself from clicking his heels and bowing slightly. "Very good, Princess Azula."

At that exact moment, the door to the modest bedroom opened to emit the Avatar's large muscular frame. Stopping in the tiny doorway to dwarf it completely, he pushed his dark hair back to rub the blue arrow tattoo on his forehead.

"He should be all right by now. That was quite a nasty wound to his right side. A spear had almost pierced one of his kidneys. He will need regular checkups during the next week or so. A pity Katara probably won't be up for it, but ok, Azula. I'll do it for you."

She was up and running towards him, embracing him tightly and covering his neck in kisses. As she raised her face to his, her large golden eyes shone with sincere gratitude.

"Oh Aang I… I don't know what to say! Thank… Thank you! I mean, I… I really owe you… I…"

He almost laughed at her obvious unfamiliarity and discomfort with showing her gratitude. Still, that proved that her reaction was clearly sincere. Ignoring her brother and the Captain, he kissed her soundly, relishing her instinctively hot response. Then, he raised his head to address them all.

"Ok. I think the wisest thing is to bring him back to the Royal Palace. At least there any assassination attempts won't go unnoticed. It will be easier to keep him protected there. Captain Zhien, where is that airship of yours parked?"


	26. Home Security

"And thus, I declare this meeting formally open. Minister Nuyen? I believe you wanted to start the meeting with a particular topic of discussion."

Presiding at the high end of the long polished mahogany table, Zuko gazed out at his gathered Ministers. For as long as he could remember, it had been a habit of his to get the introductory formal speech over and done with as quickly as possible, and then pitch the ball to the Minister he knew had the most burning issue of the day. It was a tactic that he'd developed to perfection over the past five and a half years, devised to ensure that he didn't have to start the meeting by holding everyone's attention for an extended period of time. Of course, he knew that this tactic of his was quite unusual compared to that of previous Fire Lords. Fire Lord Sozin, for example, had been known to start every meeting by treating his Ministers to a rousing rally directed at some enemy or other of the Fire Nation. Azulon would recite moral parables or aforisms that he considered relevant for current political issues. Ozai would present every topic on the meeting's agenda carefully, one by one, deliberately drawing out any hidden opinions, anxieties or misgivings of his Ministers, only to rein in tight control over which issues were actually discussed. Azula…

Well, he really had no idea how Azula would go about things. For some reason, everyone had always considered her a brilliant politician, strategist and tactician, whatever she did. As for himself, truth be told, he wasn't that much of a public speaker. Holding the joint attention of his Ministers always made him blush. Sometimes he stuttered, an unfortunate affliction from his childhood that his mother had spent endless hours on coaching him how to overcome. So, his chief tactic would be to greet his Ministers, declare the meeting open and then pitch the first subject on today's agenda to the person most invested in it, taking cover while the Minister in question presented the actual facts of the matter.

Which is what was happening right now. Seated at the left side of the meeting table, close to the Fire Lord, The Minister of the Interior raised her long narrow face to address her fellow Ministers.

"Ministers of the Fire Nation! Fire Lord Zuko! It's been two months on the day since Lord Ozai was brought here to the Palace after the shocking assassination attempt at his Palace. According to the reports from his personal physicians, as well as what he himself has told me, the Lord is fully physically recovered and currently in excellent health. So far, the investigation into the assassination attempt itself has yielded no conclusive results, the main reason for this being that none of the attackers survived the attempt on Lord Ozai's life. Of course, before these events no one had any knowledge of the fact that the Lord had regained his Firebending capacities. One theory is that an incident a few months previously, when Lord Ozai had threatened and physically assaulted some of the soldiers guarding him, had bred enough discontent in their ranks to cause them to attack him. However, after the incident in question, a couple of months went by without any hostility from either party. That renders that particular theory improbable. We are left with the conclusion that the soldiers in question had been paid by persons unknown to assassinate Lord Ozai. So far, as to who that might be, there are no suspects."

 _No suspects? What the fuck. There are probably thousands of people all over the Four Nations who'd love nothing better than to take that bastard out._

With a start, Zuko realized that he himself could be considered a very likely suspect of the crime. After all, who had the most obvious reasons for wanting his father out of the way? He cleared his throat uncomfortably, scanning his Minister's surreptitiously for any signs of suspicious looks directed his way. The results were inconclusive.

"During his stay here at the Royal Palace, Lord Ozai has been closely guarded by the Elite Unit of the Royal Guards. Captain Zhien has been in charge of all security matters. Also, the Lord's Major Domo has been very engaged in his Master's personal safety. He's the one who's managed to uncover a number of underhanded attacks on the Lord's life. For example, there have been attempts to poison his food and insert deadly insects or reptiles into his rooms. So far, all of these attempts have been thwarted. Still, although whoever's behind this changed tactic from the overt to the covert, it's clear that a threat still remains against Lord Ozai's life. We need to solve this problem once and for all. As I see it, this task has to be undertaken in two parts. A) to ensure the Lord's safety and B) to apprehend whoever is trying to assassinate him."

 _Ah, you would, wouldn't you? You were Minister of the Interior during his entire reign. Of course, you want to protect him. Maybe you'd even prefer to have him back on the Throne. Or maybe you're the one who wants him dead._

He stared at the woman as she directed her level brown gaze at him.

"Fire Lord Zuko? You wish to comment?"

Zuko started. "What? No, not really. Thank you for a most succinct presentation and analysis of the situation. I welcome any input from my Ministers on how to proceed in order to solve this problem."

A soft voice from the left side of the table, next to Minister Nyuen.

"Well, if I've understood things correctly, the Fire Nation needs Captain Zhien and his Elite Unit of Royal Guards to be able to stand by in any kind of crisis. Meaning that it would be unfortunate to keep their resources tied up by functioning as Lord Ozai's personal guard on a permanent basis. Fortunately, Fire Lord Zuko, there is a much better solution."

Zuko frowned, regarding the speaker. Whatever the hell was his name again? A plainclothes man in his mid thirties, thin and of middle height with no particular distinguishing features. Fair skin, short light brown hair, a clean-shaven ageless face. Unexpectedly pale eyes, a mixture of light blue and grey. Of course, he was certain that the man wasn't a Water Tribesman. He was one of the Fire Nation Ministers. Still, due to his anonymous looks Zuko found it hard to place him.

Unwittingly, Minister Nyuen came to his aid. "Fire Lord Zuko! I believe you ought to grant Secretary General Terzi some attention. As the formal head of the Office of Home Security, he and I have had some reason to work closely together. I can vouch for him as being our main expert in matters of Internal Security and Intelligence."

The thin man nodded as if acknowledging the need to bow down and kiss the Minister's hand, yet regretting that unfortunately he was unable to do so. His pale eyes were firmly directed at Zuko, pinning him down in his seat.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I believe I that I have the ideal solution. You may relinquish Captain Zhien and his Elite Unit from guarding Lord Ozai. Of course, they need to provide their services to the Royal Palace and the Fire Nation as a whole. When it comes to keeping Lord Ozai in check and ensuring his safety, there's just one man who's eminently suitable. General Zhao. The two of them know each other and have a mutual past. The Lord's own wife has assured us of the General's devotion to the task. In fact, she went as far as stating that General Zhao was the only man that she could possibly entrust with this delicate assignment."

Zuko frowned "And my father? What did Fire… what did Lord Ozai have to say on the matter?"

Secretary General Terzi shrugged, gesturing with open, exposed palms at his fellow Ministers.

"Why, Fire Lord Zuko… I'm sure you are aware of the need to treat any issues pertaining to Lord Ozai with some… _discretion_. If our neighbouring Nations were to perceive that he'd been freed to roam at large, with his Firebending intact, they might feel threatened enough to confront us in armed conflict. In fact, I think it is ideal for him to be staying at the Royal Palace, albeit somewhat quietly. Fire Lord Zuko, you may rest assured that General Zhao will do his utmost to uphold that quality to the Lord's stay here, while at the same time maintaining his safety."

 _Home Security? Some kind of subdivision of the Home Office, a branch of the Ministry of the Interior. Something particularly to do with law and order, internal policing, security and immigration… That kind of stuff._

Secretary General Terzi? He'd never heard the name before.

But ok. Law and order seemed to be the exact thing that the Fire Nation needed at the moment. Nodding decisively, Zuko addressed his Ministers.

"This does indeed sound like an excellent solution. Ministers of the Fire Nation, from now on Captain Zhien and his Elite Guard Unit will be released to perform their duties to the entire Fire Nation, yourselves included. General Zhao will supervise my father's safety with the aid of… Just what did you have in mind, Secretary General Terzi?"

A precise, narrow-lipped smile. The oddly light eyes seemed to expand to pull Zuko in.

"Why, of course we'll supply General Zhao with any Home Security staff that he might require. The General has our full trust and confidence. I'm happy to see that he also has yours, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

The third trimester. Without knowing how, she'd passed the magic six month marker and was heading off into the unknown. The creature growing in her womb was getting progressively bigger, demanding space and causing her internal organs all kinds of woe. Still, according to Aang, the Royal physicians and her own assessment of the situation, she was just as healthy as usual, even though her favourite sleeping position flat on her belly was no longer an option. She hadn't gained any unnecessary weight. She'd neither lost her appetite nor felt any unhealthy increase in it. The morning sickness was a mere unpleasant memory. Her hair was sleek, full and shiny. People of lesser intelligence, like Ty Lee, Mai and Zura, kept telling her that she looked fucking _radiant_. Well, check the "lesser intelligence" part. Zura was obviously as bright as they came.

Descending the marble steps to the Royal sparring grounds, Azula cast an involuntary glance up towards the Palace. Ever since the morning of her wedding day, when Ursa had ambushed her on this very path, she'd been unable to feel completely relaxed and confident while going down here for her training sessions. Knowing that this reaction was foolish in the extreme, she kept fighting it relentlessly, forcing herself through the procedure every morning at 7.00 on the dot. Her womb might be hosting another living creature, and her breast size might be expanding at an alarming rate. Still, the rest of her remained as sleek, slender and athletic as usual. Azula was damned if she was going to let herself go.

 _Come on, little Bender. Time to go for our daily training session. Once you come out, we'll do this side by side. Eventually._

She couldn't prevent a smile from erupting on her features. Fuck knows why. She actually… Well, felt quite _good_ about herself. About the world. Aang loved her, and she loved him. That had been the hardest thing to wrap her mind around. Once she had accepted the fact, a peculiar lightness had possessed her. She could laugh at her father's sarcastic jokes and be genuinely happy about being able to visit him whenever she wanted to without feeling the need to impress him. She could enjoy using her superior intelligence to help Zuko out in matters of Government instead of embarrassing him deliberately. She could have tea or go shopping with Mai and Ty Lee without scolding them for choosing clothes and toys for the unborn Bender. She didn't even interfere with Ty Lee's mandatory choice of pink, allowing Mai's pale blue to balance it out and adding white and yellow as her own colours of choice.

The only one that she kept avoiding was Ursa.

Emptying Zuko's wine bottles into poor unfortunate potted plants or any sink she would catch sight of. Opening a conversation with Professor Kotaru by means of messenger hawk, investigating any means that the Facility might have help her brother. She'd even gone as far as greeting the Waterbender peasant, Aang's former platonic girlfriend, with a brief nod whenever they ran into each other. Yes, Azula had seen the brief hesitant glances that the other girl would send her way, as if she were desperate to ask her some kind of question. Then, she would avert her blue eyes in an instant and harden her dusky skinned face.

 _Well, I defeated her the second time around. Pity she isn't here right now. She'd make a great sparring partner. Keep me on my toes. Still, Aang's the best sparring partner that there ever was._ _Poor Zuko. He keeps refusing to sparr or train with anyone apart from Uncle Iroh. Way to keep safe, Zuzu! I wish I could persuade Father to come down here more often. Except he keeps avoiding Mother._

Having greeted the rising sun, she set up her exercises, taking them too far as usual. Meaning that she kept demanding that her body should perform the same feats as when an un-pregnant Azula ruled the training grounds. But here she was, in her seventh month of pregnancy, surrounded by her reunited family. According to Zura, who had managed to befriend Lord Ozai's Major Domo Zhan Li, her mother would spend two nights per week in her father's bed. According to Palace gossip, three of the remaining five nights she would have a male visitor arriving after midnight and leaving before dawn. General Zhao. Azula shivered with distaste at the thought of sharing a bed with the man. Surely her mother should appreciate her husband's physical beauty properly, even if she was unable to love him? Then again, Ursa's feelings had always been a mystery to her.

Azula positioned herself into starting stance with her feet firmly planted into the green grass of the training ground. She'd always been acutely aware of her physical dissimilarity to Ty Lee. Too tall and gangly, with long slender limbs instead of the short sturdy physique ideally suited for an acrobat. Still, Azula had taught herself to make the most of her body, repeating her training practices with rigorous routine. Curiously, during her years at the Facility, she'd made more progress than ever and learned how to control her body to a frightening degree. It was all a matter of discipline.

Three cartwheels and a somersault. She felt the blood pounding in her ears. Down in her womb, something reacted, beating like a drum. The impact almost caused her to keel over. Annoyed, the reached out with her bare arms to either side to ignite her blue flames. Above her, the rising sun reflected like bright glowing golden butter in a field of pink and blue. She flashed her flames to greet it.

Nothing happened.

 _Nothing._

The heavy beat kept pounding in her belly. Panicking, Azula reached out with her hands in front of her.

 _Fire. Think Fire. Pure and blue. Think about destroying something. Ursa maybe, or the Palace cook. Keep focusing._

She shook and flicked her hands with increasing desperation.

Nothing.

* * *

Aang was still in bed, enjoying a late sleep in. He knew that once Azula turned up after her morning training practice, she'd enjoy a brief hot shower and then dive back into bed to wake him up in the best possible way. The pregnancy had done nothing to slake her physical appetites, rather the opposite. Luckily, since he felt his desire for her increasing steadily by the day. Let's face it. He was just crazy about her. Pregnant though she was, she still just needed to show up in order to get a rise out of him. His crazy, beautiful Firebender girl. Except during the past few months, he'd learned just how smart and bright she actually was. That, and the shocking truth about her emotional vulnerability. Only a few sore spots, carefully camouflaged. But he'd seen what would happen when they were poked. He truly wanted to protect her from the pain.

The door to their mutual suite opened unexpectedly, shattering the soft and sleepy silence. Brisk impatient footsteps. Azula paused briefly by the bed. Then she dove down to catch his shoulders in a firm grasp and shake him awake with urgent brutality.

"Aang! Are you awake?"

Well, farewell sweet dream of a late sleep-in. His grey eyes opened to stare groggily at her.

"A… Azula?"

She didn't let go, but kept on shaking him.

"Yes! Who did you expect it to be? The Mother of Faces? Never mind. No, for fuck's sake, Aang! Don't go back to sleep! I need your help! My bending's gone! I mean… I mean, _my flames!_ For fuck's sake, Aang! Just tell me! Did you do something to me while I slept?"

He started, instantly awake.

"What!? You can't Firebend properly? Why Azula, of course I wouldn't do a thing like that to you! Please! Don't you trust me at all?"

She stared down at him helplessly. "I… I just don't know what to believe, Aang! Nothing like this has ever happened to me before!"

He was out of bed in a flash, all matter-of–factness.

"All right. Let's go into the bathroom. The tiles can stand a bit of fire. The important thing is, there are no windows. No one will be able to see."

Into the bathroom it was. Aang naked, Azula wearing her training outfit. Taking up position side by side next to the huge sunken jacuzzi bath that had always caused him to shake his head in incredulity. Except when the two of them spent time alone in it, of course.

He took charge. "All right, Azula! What's that breathing exercise they taught you down at the Facility? You know, the one where you breathe in and count to four, and hold, and breathe out, and keep counting?"

She nodded. "The Breathing Square. Of course. But seriously, Aang! I'm not panicking. I'm not…"

"Good. Let's breathe together. Here we go."

In: 1…2…3…4

Hold: 1…2…3…4

Out: 1…2…3…4

Hold: 1…2…3…4

It really was supremely effective. After five consecutive cycles of this, shared with Aang, Azula finally started recognizing some aspects of herself. And being able to observe things, such as her husband pouring them a bath and tugging at her training bra, pulling it up over her head. As he removed it and pulled her knee length training pants down to her ankles, she didn't protest but stepped out of them obediently.

He took up position behind her, naked, with his hardon sliding against the crack of her ass. His large hands cupped hers like bowls. His warmth shot up through her in a flash.

"Ok. Here you go. Returning my flames to me." He could sense the dread in her voice.

"No, Azula. I'm just supporting you."

Throwing all his mental and emotional powers into the process, Aang stopped short of projecting them into her hands. She had to reach this level on her own.

Azula flicked her hands once, quickly. Blue flames burst up through her palms and fingers, reaching for the ceiling. A bright happy laughter shook her, carefree and incredulous. The blue flames kept issuing forth.

"What!? I mean… They're back!? " She kept flashing her blue fire, shaking her head in incredulous joy. Eventually, she extinguished them to turn around and stare urgently into his eyes.

"I… I just don't know what happened, Aang! You do believe me, don't you? "

Pregnant women. Pregnant _benders_. He had absolutely no previous experience of either. Still, he was beginning to get the hang of Azula.

"Of course I believe you. Well, your body has been functioning a bit erratically as of late, hasn't it? Just be happy that it was a transitory phenomenon. Now, let's go have breakfast, shall we? Then, let's have a late sleep in. I still haven't been able to tell my wife Good Morning properly."

She laughed.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

She keeled over at the bathroom threshold, clutching her belly. All blood had drained from her face.

Aang caught her, staring down in worry at her pale agonized face.

"What… What's happening?"

"It's… It's the drum… The beating in my womb…" If he hadn't held her up, she would have collapsed.

He stared at her briefly, frowning. Then, he nodded decisively, turning around to stand behind her and support her with his arms around her.

"All right, Azula. Ignite your flames. Right now!"

She reached out with her arms and hands, supported by his large warm body. The drum kept beating through her very being in a steady, insistent rhythm. With Aang's big hands cupping her smaller, slender ones, she flicked them.

Nothing.

Again.

 _Nothing._

The drum kept beating, reverberating through her very core.

* * *

The Royal Physician straightened to shake his venerable head and moved over to cleanse his hands.

"As a mere expert on physical matters, I can assure you that the Princess is perfectly healthy and that her pregnancy is progressing normally. The baby is growing properly and moving around in the womb in a manner to be expected in the third trimester. Kicking and turning over might cause some discomfort, as will hiccups and the like. The Princess would be able to sense it all. As concerns her Firebending powers, I've frankly got no idea. I'm sorry." He shook his bearded white head regretfully.

Aang sighed in frustration. "Azula? Do you still feel that strange drumbeat phenomenon?"

She shook her head weakly. Lying flat on her back in bed, she felt supremely weak and foolish.

"No. It kind of toned down gradually."

"Ok. Let's try raising your flames."

The bright gold gaze betrayed the one feeling he'd never expected to see in her. Fear. Or maybe dread would be more accurate.

"Do you really think… ?"

"Yes."

A deep sigh, issuing from the toes up.

"All right. Here goes."

Closing her eyes, she flicked her hands. The sudden bright familiar heat caused her eyes to flare open automatically. Luckily, knowledge of her own involuntary reactions to mating with Aang had caused her to have the red silk canopy of her bed removed immediately when he moved in with her. She stared up into the air with awe.

"They're… They're back! Aang! What the hell is happening!?"

He gestured for the doctor to leave and lay down next to her on the bed, pulling her close with an arm around her shoulders.

"It's… It's hard to explain, Azula. But I think the child's development might have something to do with your loosing your bending momentarily. To be more specific, when that strange beating process starts."

"He's developing his bending powers." She was staring eerily into empty space.

" _He?"_

"What? Yes. I mean, I don't know but… Yes, I do. I can feel him in my blood, Aang! In my very core."

She smiled faintly. "Don't disparage my father's prophetic powers, Aang! When he was a boy, Azulon decided that he was destined for a career as a Fire Sage. Except he kept fighting it at every turn. Yes, Aang. I can sense that our child is a boy. A boy and a Bender."

He was stroking her belly gently. "A Firebender. Yes, of course. That would make sense. Don't you see?"

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"You just said it yourself. He's developing his bending. But since he's a Firebender, he's affecting or even borrowing your own bending while he does that. Your mother's not a Bender, is she? If she were, she would have told you about experiencing something similar while being pregnant with you and Zuko."

Azula scowled. "Well, actually… Actually I believe she is. A Firebender, I mean. Father told me so. Except her parents disapproved of females developing that quality, and brought her up to suppress it. I guess that's one of the many reasons why she's always disapproved of me. And… Well, once when she was particularly mad at me she told me that being pregnant with Zuko was a breeze, but that she suffered endless discomforts with me."

Aang started. "Your own mother accused you for causing her discomfort during pregnancy while you were just a child!? Why, that's…" He shook his head. "Well, that just supports the theory. Zuko's a weaker Bender than you, so your Firebender mother perceived being pregnant with him as relatively smooth. Since you're such a strong Bender, you caused your mother much more acute discomfort. I'm sorry, Azula! I mean, I suppose once you give birth, the troubles will cease."

She stared at him, puzzled. "Yes, Aang. I suppose so. But what if our next child's an Airbender? How will that pregnancy affect me?"


	27. Safeguard

"You know, you could come with me. I mean, I know the Northern Air Temple's a bit primitive, and the facilities there aren't the best, particularly for a pregnant woman, but…"

Aang regarded her helplessly. There was that determined frown on Azula's forehead again. That proud, almost defensive stance. Clearly, she'd already made her mind up.

"No. I can't leave now, Aang! Much as I'd like to. There are some kind of new security arrangements for Father being implemented right now. Zuko authorized them on Agni knows what grounds. Zhan Li visited me today, and he's extremely worried. I need to stay here to ensure that nothing goes wrong, Aang! If something happened to him while I was gone, I'd… I'd never never forgive myself."

His lips tightened. "Your father means a great deal to you. Is there anything you wouldn't sacrifice for him, Azula?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you charging me with an ultimatum, Aang? Why, to me he represents my duties to the Fire Nation! Are you telling me that they're of a lesser worth than your own duties as the last living representative of the Air Nomads?"

"Is that truly how you see it, Azula? You view yourself as the last safeguard of the Fire Nation!?"

She drew herself up haughtily. "Considering what's happened during the past five and a half years, and the state that Zuko's in, why yes! I need to stay here to prevent chaos from erupting, Aang! People are trying to attack and obliterate us. Don't you see? I mean, you of all people…"

He was rubbing her upper arms with long languid movements. " I just care about you, Azula! I don't want you to come to any harm! You, and our unborn… son. But…"

"But?"

"People are already complaining that I'm becoming too much of a part of the Fire Nation Royal Family. It started even before I married you. As the Avatar, I need to devote my time equally to all Nations of the World. Of course, the Air Nomads are especially important, since I'm the last of their kind. The Air Acolytes have been grumbling, Azula! Not the ones at the Southern Air Temple, mind you. Having met you, they've all been amazingly supportive. But the people who have chosen to stay at the remaining three Temples also need to see me regularly. They put their faith in me, Azula… I need to visit them to sort things out and motivate them by means of my presence. They're putting in a lot of hard work and sacrifice! I just can't let them down."

She nodded. "So be it, Aang. I understand. You'll go away to attend to your Avatar duties. I'll stay here and take care of my Fire Nation ones. It's just the way things have to be."

He stared at her helplessly. "I… I'm worried about you. I'm not sure that you're safe here."

A shrug. "I'll get by, Aang! I mean, I've already thwarted two attempts on my life. One here and one in the Earth Kingdom. Isn't that enough to prove to you that I can take care of myself?"

" _No!_ Azula, you're pregnant, for fuck's sake! Your bending's not functioning properly! And there's the safety of our child to consider!"

"Well then. If that's the way you feel about it, just stay here."

Aang exhaled audibly in exasperation. "Spirits, Azula! Don't you see!? You're…"

"What don't I see, exactly? That I ought to give in on the single grounds of being female? Or maybe because I'm Fire Nation, and thus all my opinions and priorities are intrinsically wrong and bad? Is that what you're implying, Aang?" The sudden whiplash note of her voice startled him.

"No! No, Azula! I'd never hold you gender or your origins against you! Why, I…

She turned her back on him. Her voice was calm and level.

"All right, Aang. You respect me and I respect you. By all means leave for the Northern Air Temple. Take a detour to the other ones if you feel there is a need to. I assure you I'll get by. However, I'd appreciate it if you'd return by the time the baby's due."

He stared at her back in shock as if she'd slapped him. "Why… Why, of course I will, Azula! This trip will only take two weeks at the most! No more. Of course, I will be present when the child is born!"

She kept her face turned away and her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Fine, Aang. I wish you good luck on your journey. I'm sure that it will be an enjoyable one."

* * *

The Waterbender hadn't been his first. In fact, Aang had assured her that things hadn't gone any further between them than innocent hugs and kisses. An expert at detecting lies, Azula knew he'd told the truth. Still, he'd clearly had some basic sexual experience the first time that they'd made love. She'd scornfully rejected his first explanation that he remembered thousands of past lifetimes. So, he'd admitted to having had some, or several, encounters with young female admirers before she'd returned from the Facility. Of course, being the Avatar, Aang was bound to attract that kind of attention. And no, she wasn't jealous. If confronted on the subject, Azula would deny it even with a blade pushed at her throat. It just irked her that he had more experience than her. That, and the fact that he'd set out on a journey to the very places where he'd had those previous hot physical encounters with young females.

But no. She couldn't come along. Only that morning, Zhan Li had visited her to voice his worries about the changing security arrangements concerning Lord Ozai. The Major Domo was still sleeping on a small pallet outside the Lord's bedroom, with Fire Lord Sozin's katanas tucked in underneath it for ready access. Attempting to calm the man, Azula had fought a great wave of unease. Zuko and his Council had decided to remove Captain Zhien and his Elite Unit of Royal Guards from the responsibility of guarding her father? On what grounds? And why in Agni's name had they decided to pass the task over to…

"Princess Azula. You look as radiant as the blazing solstice sun."

She started violently and turned towards the large man that hulked over her right shoulder. 198 centimetres tall, with impressively broad shoulders and a massive bulk of muscles, General Zhao was the only male at Court who could rival Aang and her father for sheer size. Unfortunately, in Azula's eyes he lacked any other redeeming physical features. Hiding his receding hairline by means of shaving his top hair off on either side, he sported a brown topknot and huge sideburns. His bulbous nose bore the signs of having been broken at least twice, and his tawny eyes lacked the bright golden glow of most Firebenders. Still, evidently his masculinity had at least managed to impress her mother. If anything, the thought served to irritate Azula even further.

"General Zhao." She regarded him with a frighteningly neutral stare.

"Princess. I regret not having been able to greet you properly since your return to… Court. I was about to say 'your rightful position', but of course you haven't assumed that yet." He bowed obsequiously.

Azula shot him a hard sharp sideways stare. Her mind was rushing, going through every available file in her memory. Most of it seemed loaded with Ozai's comments on the man.

"… my great and long time friend, the one and only Admiral Zhao!"

"… full of ambition…"

"…aims and ambitions seem to know no limits!"

"… completely ruthless! Now, I admire that, but…."

"… unfortunately, not bright enough by far…."

"Great brawn, scant brains!"

"That man could bring down any Nation that he wanted to single-handedly. Be it the Fire Nation or any other. He ought to come with his own instruction and safety kit, Azula!"

"…the man has hatched the most harebrained scheme to neutralize the Water Tribes that I have ever heard! If it fails, he'll bring us all down to swim with the dolphin piranhas."

"Then, let the Water Tribes keep him! Good luck. He'll probably end up causing them more trouble as a prisoner of war than as an Admiral."

Her mother's lover. Or so rumour said. At 45, General Zhao was two years older than both of her parents. And yet here he was, casting…

…lustful eyes at the pregnant daughter of his mistress and his former lord and liege!?

Azula started slightly. Indeed, she wasn't one bit shy about displaying her feminine allure and the generous curves of her bosom that contrasted with her long slender limbs. The sleeveless red silk gown with a wide flared skirt and gold border edging wrapped itself tightly around the top part of her body to reveal a dizzying amount of cleavage. A broad gold lame sash hugged her slender ribcage. Unusually, her glossy black hair was blown out into a traditional wide roundish hairstyle with a centre parting, decorated with a multitude of tinkling gold hair ornaments and jewelled combs. Her full lips were reddened a bright scarlet, and there were gold and ruby bracelets encircling her bare upper arms and slender wrists. The gown did a good job at concealing her pregnancy for the sake of decency. Still, it was of course common knowledge at Court that Princess Azula carried her husband's child. So, what the hell did Zhao want? Courting a married lady pregnant with another man's child just didn't make sense.

"My father speaks very highly of you, General Zhao. So does my mother." She regarded him warily, searching for any kind of reaction.

"Ah. A pity your brother doesn't share their opinion."

 _Oh. So that's what he's angling for. Of course! He and Zuko even fought an Agni Kai once. Is he out to get even for that one?_

She raised a perfect winged black eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure that Zuko doesn't mean to ignore or disparage anyone on purpose. He's just somewhat distracted these days. Once his lady wife returns to Court, I'm sure he'll be himself again."

They were standing in the Lower Gallery, regarding the mingling banquet guests below. Azula could feel the man's predatory eyes assessing her from head to toe.

"Some people are of the opinion that Fire Lord Zuko isn't fit to rule our great Nation. A drunkard's place is in a bar or in the gutter, not on a Royal Throne."

A glacial yellow stare. "Would you care to repeat that to his face, General Zhao? Or to my mother? No, I didn't think so. Some thoughts are better left unspoken."

She made as if to step around him and move down the stairs to the main ballroom. A large paw shot out to lock her hand to the banister.

"You have a head in on your shoulders, don't you, Princess? You of all people should know I speak the truth! Your brother's a danger to our Nation. It's as simple as that. Don't pretend to protect him. You even fought an Agni Kai against him once, yourself!"

In spite of all her years in psychotherapy, a sharp whiplash of pain shot up through her at those words.

"Ah. But you forget something important, General! Zuko won that fight because he was able to call in his allies to help him. Benders from other Nations. He still has powerful supporters. Thus, it would be dangerous for you to oppose him. The World as a whole wants my brother on the Phoenix Throne. It is convenient for them."

 _Fuck! Why did I say that!? I mean, it's true, but… Not to Zhao, of all people! Now he'll think that I'm planning to bring Zuko down._

A flash of light in the deepset tawny eyes.

"Princess Azula. I knew that we're of a similar mind. Our interests converge. Your father, though an old and dear friend of mine, fell from power and was disgraced. Replaced and outdone by his bastard son. I'm sure you of all people know the truth, don't you? His own mother told me herself."

Azula's heart was hammering painfully hard. From below in her womb, a corresponding drumbeat issued.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

She fought to keep her posture ramrod straight, her face smooth and even. Her voice was calm and serene.

"Why, that old tale? Are you sure that my mother told you the complete version? She tends to change her story."

A bluff. One of her specialties.

"She told me that all through their marriage, Lord Ozai was mad with jealousy. She kept in touch with her old sweetheart, the one she was originally meant to marry, while being forced to marry the Fire Nation Prince. She kept on corresponding with her former lover for many years. Lord Ozai kept snatching the letters up and reading them. One day, he came upon a letter where she told her lover that her eldest child was indeed his son. Your father confronted her in a fit of jealousy and threw the letter at her. Of course, she told him that she'd lied, that it had all been a ruse to get back at him for interfering with her correspondence. As if such a sweet and refined woman could do something that underhanded! Of course, she just said that in order to counter her husband's wrath. I've seen that letter myself, Princess Azula! Your mother still has it in her possession. She swears that Fire Lord Zuko is her husband's child. But you and I both know better, don't we? If nothing else, the weakness of his Firebending proves the truth."

Azula's face and golden gaze were perfectly neutral. Leaning back casually against the banister, she regarded her mother's lover with a level gaze.

"General Zhao, have you happened to take a look at Fire Lord Zuko? I mean, really looked at him?"

"What do you mean?" He recoiled slightly.

"I mean, it's perfectly simple. One look at Zuko's face should tell you that that letter is a lie. Apart from the scar, his lack of a beard and a little softening of the jaw line that he inherited from his mother, Zuko's the spitting image of his father. No General, I'm afraid that one won't work. Zuko can't be deposed as a ruler because of some letter casting doubts on his Royal origins. He just looks too much like his father."

A firebrand turned on in the hooded eyes.

"Your mother told the truth, Princess Azula! You may not trust her, but I do. Such a lovely woman… And you… You're just as beautiful. The Crown Jewel of the Fire Nation. It's a great pity that your brother decided to deny me the right to court you. Like you just said, he favours citizens of any other Nation than his own. So, you married Avatar Aang. Fire Lord Zuko condemned you to a life of breeding Airbenders, instead of enhancing your own Nation and bloodline. It saddens me no end to see it."

Azula gasped in outrage. Still…

 _Don't lash out at him. Don't show your hand. You have a full house in your cards, but don't blow it. Give him enough rope to hang himself instead._

"General Zhao. I appreciate the compliment. Still, I'm very happy with my current position in life. If you're as loyal to the Fire Nation as you say, I'm sure that in the future, we will get ample opportunity to cooperate for the good of Fire Nation politics. I'm sure your company is a great solace to my mother, after all her years in exile."

His eyes lit up. "Yes! She's currently applying for a divorce from your father so that… Well so that we may spend more time together openly. They have after all been separated for almost nine years."

 _Ah. Except for the nights that she keeps spending in his bed. But maybe that's just a ruse to convince him to agree to divorce her? If so, it's a damned contrary method…_

She stroked his thick bicep playfully.

"Do you have any children, by the way. General Zhao? I am so looking forward to becoming a mother!"

Taken aback, he stared at her. "N… No, Princess Azula! I'm not a father yet. Although I'm looking forward to becoming one in the future."

She gifted him with her sweetest, dumbest smile. "Well, if my mother really obtains that divorce, then maybe you could have a shot with her. She is after all still of a fertile age. Indeed, the females of our family are famous for retaining their fertility well into their fifties and sixties. My grandmother was 46 when she gave birth to my father. So, I see no reason why my mother can't have another brood. And now, if you'll excuse me, General? The dancing seems to have commenced. I'd like a chance to enjoy it before my belly expands to obscure my feet."

She retrieved her hand to move quickly down the curving staircase, leaving the General to stare after her with a seriously hanging jaw.

* * *

"Yes, Zura! I'm telling you, we have to do this! Listen! I already discussed it with Zhan Li. He's all up for it. Father thinks it's a way to ensure his safety while we investigate a lead on his attackers further. He thinks I'll be staying over at Mai's place. Apparently, he doubts the new security arrangements just as much as I do."

Zura's brown eyes were wide with horror. "But… But Princess! What about your own safety! And you're pregnant, to boot! What about the safety of your child!?"

Azula's face hardened. "All the more reason for calling these rats out of the woodwork before I'm incapacitated altogether! The things I heard tonight led me to believe that they're about to strike again. With Aang out of the way and Zuko spending his nights either smashed out of his skull or at Avan Kodarniù's house, they probably count on no one interfering. Which is why I prepared this little nasty surprise for them."

"But… but Princess! I refuse to be left out on this! There has to be something that I can do to help!"

Azula shot her lady's maid an evil grin. "Just keep my father out of harm's way, Zura! Lock the doors. Keep him happy. You know what to do."


	28. Agni Kai

"This game is boring the crap out of me, Zhan Li! Now I realize why my Uncle Iroh loves it so much. It could only appeal to someone on the mental level of a child. I'm sorry, little Bender! Of course, you'll be far too bright to ever enjoy this stupid game."

Azula stared down at the Pai Sho board with revulsion. They were into their third hour of playing, and her ninth consecutive win. On the opposite side of the small table, the Major Domo sighed patiently and started setting up the tiles again.

"Another round, Princess?"

She sighed. "I guess so."

She'd made a show of exiting the Palace and leaving in Mai's palanquin, taking extra care to let everyone know that she would be spending a few days at her friend's house. Luckily, Zuko had left a couple of hours earlier, visibly inebriated and clearly frustrated with his unsuccessful attempt at talking his wife into returning to her life as a Fire Lady. No doubt, he'd be spending the night with his father's former mistress. Well, that should keep him safely out of the way.

Jumping out of the palanquin before exiting the Palace gates and sneaking back in by means of a side entrance had been a cinch. It had been trickier to sneak her father's tall form out of his rooms and entering them herself, shrouded in a cloak over her hastily donned training outfit. The transfer had worked smoothly thanks to Zhan Li. He had created a diversion by calling the guards stationed outside Lord Ozai's suite to the attention that the dinner served that night had evidently been laced with some kind of sleeping potion. The faithful Major Domo had tested the food by means of one of the Palace pets, a poodle monkey who'd tasted it greedily and promptly fallen asleep. At the news, brief chaos had ensued, causing the Home Security guards to scatter in order to bring someone in charge. The short diversion had been enough to allow the Lord to exit and enter Azula's suite, which Zura had locked on an oath not to open it unless Azula knocked using her special signal.

Seated sideways in an armchair with her long legs slung over the armrest, Azula yawned with studied boredom. Across the small round table, Zhan Li examined the Pai Sho board setup with intense concentration. Next to him on the armrest were Fire Lord Sozin's gleaming katanas. Azula scratched her bare upper arm absentmindedly. Time had been scarce, and she'd had a mere five minutes to change into a dark red training outfit and flat comfortable shoes. Her hair was pulled back and tied up safely into a topknot, even the back part, which she usually wore falling loose down to her waist. She'd forgotten to remove her bracelets, and now she just couldn't be bothered. She was stroking her belly gently, focusing on the board.

 _There's a good little Bender. Asleep, are you? You haven't done that strange drumming thing in days. Maybe that phase in your development is over. Well, that's a relief! I need my bending quite intact tonight. Hm. I'm going to have to think up a name for you. Aang suggested Gyatsu, or Roku if you're a Firebender. Nope. I don't think so, do you?_

She slung her long bare arm out with a quick predatory movement to advance her Fire tile.

"Check."

Zhan Li frowned, staring down at the White Lotus tile. Reaching out, he considered the options. A wry smirk settled on Azula's features.

"Nope. All your options are closed. Whatever you do, you're done. My game. Again."

"Very good, Princess Azula."

The man was really a good loser. Patiently, he removed the tiles from the board and started setting them up again. A sharp rap on the door interrupted him.

Azula's eyes flew up to check the time automatically. 3.18 in the morning. Her bright gold gaze met the solemn brown one of the Major Domo. A brief nod. She pulled back into the dark recesses of the room, assuming fighting stance with hands outstretched, ready to flick her blue flames into life. Zhan Li grasped the antique weapons to march towards the entrance. Behind him, Azula focused her eyes to examine the double doors in interest.

"Who is it? Has anything happened? Why, Lord Ozai is…"

The doors flew upon with such force as to almost break off their hinges. A dozen or so soldiers wearing the anonymous rust coloured uniform of Home Security officers burst in as if at a given sign. All armed to the teeth. Also, their golden eyes revealed them to most certainly be Firebenders. And at the head of them…

A tall, imposing figure. Muscular and burly. A brown topknot, sideburns and a head shaven partially bald. Emerging into the sitting room, General Zhao hulked over the smaller, slighter man. Bright orange flames appeared in his huge hamlike fists.

"Stand aside, Zhan Li! We've come to see Lord Ozai. Where is he?"

The Major Domo kept his stance bravely, katanas at the ready. Only Azula sensed the light tremor shooting up through his body as the huge hands with their orange flames approached his face. She stepped out of the shadows at the back of the room to take up position at the Major Domo's side.

"My father isn't here, General Zhao. Can I be of any assistance?"

She was twirling and moving her hands, splaying and flicking her long fingers. From somewhere deep inside her, a persistent itch kept spreading up and out, like sap into the branches of a tree.

The large man started at the sight of the pregnant woman. He stared at her in open shock and surprise.

"P… Princess Azula? I… I came to see your Father." Shocked, he forgot to extinguish the bright orange flames issuing forth from his hands.

"Why, how convenient! Tell me, General, do you always visit your friends at 3.20 at night, after they've just happened to be served a meal laced with a sleeping potion? Bringing a Secret Unit of armed Firebenders, and threatening to kill your friend's chief manservant? Why, General! I'm quite disappointed in you. That's such an utterly unsubtle approach to the fine art of assassination."

"Ass… Assass…?" He raised his large hands as if to refute her allegations. Only to realize that he'd almost singed both her and the Major Domo with his orange flames.

Azula's lips curled derisively. "Quite. What an apt description. You're nothing but a bungling ass, General! Now, get the hell out of my father's suite! The Elite Unit of Royal Guards will place you under arrest. The tribunal for attempted murder awaits you tomorrow!"

Her hands shot out. White blue lightning flashed out of her palms and fingers to electrocute the soldiers flanking Zhao on either side. The two men fell to the floor, contorting and convulsing in the throes of death. The General responded instinctively, shooting off his orange flames. Azula dove out of the way. As Zhan Li jumped the General to slash him with the antique katanas, bright flames singed his hair and caused his jacket to catch fire. Rolling on the floor, he fought to extinguish them.

Azula approached the General with murder blazing bright yellow in her eyes. At the sight of the blue flames flaring up from her palms, the remaining Home Security guards turned and fled. Her voice was pure menace.

"Extinguish your flames, General Zhao! That is an order. You've already been revealed as a traitor to the Fire Nation. You hoped to dispose of my father by means of assassination, no doubt in order to marry my mother. Through her, you claim you have some kind of means in your possession to prove Zuko is a bastard, and thus unfit to rule. As for myself… Well, I'm a female, and married to an Airbender. So, obviously I'm unable to assume the position as Fire Lord. Uncle Iroh declared years ago that he wants nothing whatsoever to do with the Phoenix Throne. That leaves you, General. A strong male Firebender in your prime, about to be married to a member of the Royal Family. But no, even that isn't enough! You'd need some firm Government support to pull that kind of coup off! Who sponsors you?"

She was approaching him, her blue flames flaring all the way up to the ceiling. Luckily, she'd had Zhan Li douse the whole suite in flame detergent before setting out on this dangerous operation. Of course, Captain Zhien and the Elite Unit of Royal Guards hadn't been notified of their plan. That part was a bluff. If they had known, they would have informed Zuko, his Ministers and most probably General Zhao himself immediately. That would have ruined the entire scheme.

The General stared at her for what seemed like hours. She could sense the thoughts chasing each other wildly behind his tawny eyes. A cornered rat. A cornered rat's a dangerous opponent. A…

He extinguished his flames to bow down on one knee before her.

"Princess Azula. As a Firebender, I call for my right to challenge you to an Agni Kai. An Agni Kai for the right to the Phoenix Throne. This man here is my witness."

Azula stopped short. Her blue flames flickered and died. She stared at him in shock. It was like a nightmare version of Zuko challenging her almost six years previously.

"You… You're challenging me to an Agni Kai? But… But I'm not even a contender for the Phoenix Throne!"

 _Or am I? Does he know something that I don't? Of course, there was that prophecy of the Fire Sages, and Zuko's hardly managing his duties properly these days, but still…_

Zhao kept kneeling. "Princess Azula. Answer my challenge or forfeit your honour. Such are the ancient rules."

Zhan Li had managed to extinguish the flames of his ruined jacket and was rising to his feet. His brown eyes were worried.

"Princess Azula! I… I'm sorry, but the General is right. You need to accept his challenge or forfeit your honour."

 _Not again. NOT AGAIN._

Her head was swimming. A hot wave of rage rose up from her feet to consume her whole body like a forest fire. Staring at the kneeling man, she snarled.

"All right, General Zhao! You shall have your Agni Kai. Zhan Li! Escort us to the Agni Kai Chamber. Make sure there are no witnesses to this. I intend to fry this piece of traitor scum to a crisp."

* * *

The Palace Agni Kai Chamber was a rectangular construction, reaching three floors high with corrugated, flameproof metal walls some ten metres tall. Half way up them, on both lengthwise sides of the rectangle, were glassed in seating balconies for privileged spectators. Tonight, there obviously weren't any of those.

Using the keys awarded to entrusted Palace servants, Zhan Li unlocked the chamber and flicked the lights on. Then, he turned and shot Azula a worried glance.

"Princess, I…I'm sorry. Do you want me to go inform someone? Your father, or maybe your mother?"

Her face was pale, determined. Keeping her voice down, she directed the Major Domo towards the stairs leading to the Royal Seating Box.

"No, Zhan Li! Keeping my father safe is a main priority. General Zhao isn't the only one involved in this. There are others, people of power and influence. Trust me. I need to defeat him in order to make them show their faces. My mother… Well, believe me, Zhan Li! She really couldn't care less what happens to me. If Zhao kills me, she'll probably be relieved."

A shocked look on his plain face. "But Princess! I'm sure that's not the case! Surely Lady Ursa would want to ensure the safety of her daughter. And her unborn grandchild! Why, I…"

She silenced him with a headshake. "Our safety's none of her concern, Zhan Li! Go sit down in the Royal Seating Box. Your presence as a formal witness is needed there. Once you see that we've taken up position, strike the gong."

Being of Fire Nation origin, Zhan Li knew the formal rules for an Agni Kai as well as Azula did. Bowing his greying head in defeat, he nodded and moved up the stairs to the Royal seats, with Fire Lord Sozin's katanas tucked into his belt and swinging against his thighs. Azula moved over to position herself at one end of the raised corrugated metal platform. At the opposite end of it, some fifteen metres ahead, General Zhao divested himself of his tunic and shirt to bare his powerful nude torso.

 _Fucking great. The man's a veritable muscle machine. Still, didn't Zuzu manage to defeat him once? If he could do it, so can I._

A sharp stabbing sensation in her belly answered her. In the middle of assuming fighting stance, Azula froze and shivered.

 _No! Go back to sleep, little Bender! Mommy needs to concentrate. It's nothing serious, don't worry. I'm just playing a little game._

Another sharp kick from the unborn child. Palefaced, Azula killed the sensations to focus single-mindedly on her opponent. Crouched down, he still appeared to hulk over his immediate surroundings. Underneath thick eyebrow ridges, his tawny eyes lay in shadow. She had no idea of the contents of his thoughts. They stared each other down across the corrugated metal floor.

The gong struck with a sharp clang.

 _BAM!_

Turning a swift angular cartwheel sequence, Azula flashed her blue flames at the man to take up position at the far right of the raised platform corner where he'd previously been positioned. Having missed her completely with his orange flames due to the swift sequence of her movements, the General extinguished the sparks from his sideburns in annoyment. Igniting his flames, he turned and charged.

 _Hell no. Don't pull those bull tricks on me._

Shooting up into the air above him, Azula caught his back to somersault right off it and land on her feet behind him. Unfortunately, the sleek sweat of his back had managed to extinguish her flames. She wiped her hands off impatiently on the dark red, knee length training pants. The blue flames rose up from her palms and fingers, renewed. Strong bright orange flames met them in a rapidly echoing sequence. They stood blasting at each other like that for some time, locking each other in an intense sequence of firing. Each time that their flames met, they extinguished one another.

 _Well, ain't that just fucking great? We could stand here, exchanging flames and greetings well into next year. Except no. I'm not playing along. You need to bow down and admit defeat, and tell me who your sponsors are. Either that or die._

She flicked her fingers, calling her lightning up to surge her very being. Then, she charged.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

The drumbeat caught her in midair, extinguishing her lightning, even as it charged to find its target. As Zhao dove out of the way, Azula rolled down the steep stairs rising up to the Agni Kai platform. Caught up in the intensity of the internal sensation, she didn't even notice the pain of the sharp stair ridges hitting her back and arms and legs.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Inching around the edge of the stairs, she flicked her hands in desperation.

Nothing.

 _Nothing._

 _Oh fuck._

"Princess Azula! Princess, where are you? You know better than to try to avoid defeat by means of hiding. No proper Agni Kai's finished without a burning. Someone needs to get burned. I've a feeling that one might just be you."

At the sight of the bright orange flames descending the dark stairs, she rolled into hiding at the opposite side of the platform. Curled up into a ball of pain, she hugged her belly tightly.

 _He killed the Moon Spirit without a moment's qualm about upsetting the balance of World Order. He's just too shortsighted. Of course, he'd do the same to me._

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Inside her womb, the unborn Bender kept up his exercises happily, stealing his mother's powers in order to develop.

"Princess Azula?" A taunting call. A bright orange wall of fire undulated down the stairs.

Azula rolled out of the way to scuttle over to hide behind a tall soot stained metal pillar. She was hugging her knees up over her belly, attempting to still the sensations.

Breathe:

In: 1…2…3…4

Another wave of orange fire. The footsteps were rounding the corner of the platform stairs, advancing on her hiding place.

 _No! Please child, you have to stop doing that! You're killing both of us! Don't you see! You're…_

The drumbeat kept echoing through her very core. Almost like a voice, it spoke to her.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

"No…!"

Tears of desperation were running down her cheeks. Just like at that other Agni Kai. Just like the first time. Except, this time she'd really die. This time, they weren't just out to kill her spirit.

"Princess Azula! Why, I never expected you of all people to be a coward!. Well, I gather that your reputation's quite exaggerated. Really, females shouldn't be allowed to fight Agni Kai's at all."

 _Please! Please, just stop! Please, whatever your name is…_

He didn't have a name. She just didn't know how to address him.

 _So. I have to name you. I'll…_

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

The orange flames and the large frame from where they issued had reached the bottom of the stairs. Losing focus, Azula rose to scuttle up and hide behind another metal pillar at the opposite base side of the platform. The sharp beating sensation issuing from her womb caused her to keel over.

"Princess Azula! Stand up and fight or forfeit your honour!"

She was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees, fraught with booming pain. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she mentally asked all her Fire Nation ancestors to forgive her for her failure. She told them all how sorry she was for her female weakness, for all her flaws. She begged for the forgiveness of her unborn child, about to die in flames and pain before even having caught a mere glimpse of the wonders of the world. She told them all that she was sorry, even the ones she had forgotten. Even…

An image flashed before her eyes. A handsome, tall young man with black hair in a topknot and bright golden eyes. The memory shot up through her from where it had been hidden in some kind of secret treasure chest.

 _A tiny girl with a black topknot, hiding in the Royal Palace Armoury. Hugging her knees, crying her eyes out. The tall young man entering to locate his armour and select his weapons for going out to war. Finding his little cousin on the floor, hugging a bare sword, he knelt down to caress her cheek._

" _Azula? What's the matter? Please, don't cry! Tell me what happened."_

 _The girl fought to control her sobbing, wiping the tears off her face. Bright golden eyes mirrored those of the young man._

" _My… My mother hates me! She just told me so."_

 _He sat down next to her to hug her with an arm around her shoulders. The look in his Firebender eyes was sincere._

" _Why, Azula? What happened?"_

 _She drew back slightly, a wary look on her pale pretty face._

" _You… You promise not to scold me?"_

 _A warm smile. "Of course I won't, Azula! You can tell me if you like, or just stay quiet if that's what you prefer. That's a beautiful sword you've got there, by the way!"_

 _Attempting to pry the weapon away from her hands, he was quite unsuccessful. The little girl stared straight ahead of her, eyes dry._

" _Zuko told me that since he's a male and older than me, he will inherit the Phoenix Throne. So, I challenged him to an Agni Kai. He just laughed at me like that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. So, I set fire to his trousers. He started crying and ran off to Mother for comfort. She told me that I was a proper monster to do that kind of thing to my own brother. But I'm not a monster, am I? Father keeps telling me that I'm ever so smart and good, so clever. Why does Mother…?"_

 _Her voice broke, a telltale tear running down one cheek. The young man gave her a warm hug and leaned over to wipe the tear off with his thumb._

" _Sometimes parents say things that they don't mean to their kids, Azula! Of course, you're not a monster. When I was a child, I used to set fire to things and people everywhere. I just needed to try my Bending out. You're the same as I. Don't be ashamed about it, Azula!"_

 _She avoided his eyes to stare down into her lap. "Grandfather says I'm meant to marry you once I grow up. In order to strengthen the Fire Nation. Is that true?"_

 _The young man threw his head back and laughed. "Why Azula, I don't know! Grandfather tends to get his way, doesn't he? Yet, that would be up to you and me. But all right. If we meet when you're sixteen and I'm not married by then, I might consider it. If you like me well enough, I mean. Deal?"_

 _The little girl shot him a swift bright smile. "Deal, Cousin!"_

A month later, he'd been dead.

A brief hard shock shot through her.

 _Lu Ten. Your name's Lu Ten._

"Lu Ten. Please stop. We need to focus on defeating our enemy." Her voice was soft.

The drumbeat stopped. Just like that.

 _It fucking stopped. You heard me._

She didn't pause to consider the implications. She needed to defeat her enemy, once and for all. Rising to her feet and regaining her balance, Azula ran up the stairs of the Agni Kai platform. Her proud voice rang out across the chamber.

"General Zhao! Where are you? If you don't show up by the count of ten, Zhan Li will award me the victory! Or maybe you've just given up. Tell me, is that why you're skulking down there in the dark?"

A roar of rage. Zhao appeared from up over the opposite side of the platform from her, charging her head on with his huge orange flames. With one flick of her hands, Azula caused bright white blue lightning to issue forth from her palms and fingers. The lightning impacted violently with the orange fire. Somersaulting over the General's head, Azula allowed a rain of bright singeing sparks to flood down over him. She landed on her feet with one hand on her belly, speaking in her mind to the spirit of her unborn son.

 _No, Lu Ten. I'm fighting our mutual enemy. Don't try to increase your bending in order to support me. Believe me, I'm grateful, but I have to figure out my own way to take him out. No, I never did let you pry that sword out of my hands._

She could have sworn she heard soft male laughter echoing from the Royal Box.

 _Way to lose your mind again, Azula! Now, focus!_

Zhao had extinguished the flames from his sideburns and was charging her like a tank again, with his strong bright orange flames surging before him.

 _No. Attacking him head on just won't work. We could go on like that well into next year. I have to create some kind of diversionary manoeuvre._

Blasting him with her blue flames. Azula kept approaching the huge male figure. Their flames kept meeting head on, extinguishing one another. Then, she shot a bolt of lightning at him, skidding sideways off the platform. Zhao rubbed his singed skin in annoyment and patted his topknot to ensure that it hadn't caught fire. Then, he approached the stairs to the far side of the platform, chuckling.

"Princess Azula? Lost your balance, did you? Or your brawn? Return here and accede defeat. I promise to be gentle. If you remove your shoe, I'll only burn one of your toes. Or even a lock of hair."

He balanced precariously at the edge of the platform, peering down. The twin crackling flashes of lightning shot up from the left, catching him from the back and front, electrocuting him straight through the heart.

"No, General! A pregnant woman's feet are painful enough as they are, thank you! Besides, I'm quite fond of my hair."

The huge male figure teetered momentarily at the edge of the Agni Kai platform. A reeking cloud of smoke rose to surround him. As the forks of lightning disignited, the large form crumpled and tottered over the platform edge, pulled down by the forces of gravity. Panting, Azula watched her opponent roll down the stairs to settle at the base, immobile.

She exhaled slowly, rubbing her baby bump.

 _There, Lu Ten! We made it. Thank you. Just thank you. And welcome back. I… I've missed you._

"And the winner is… Princess Azula!"

The enthusiastic shout issued forth from the Royal Seating Box. Having crossed the metal bridge that stretched towards the exit, Azula awaited her father's Major Domo with raised eyebrows.

"Really, Zhan Li! I think that was somewhat excessive."

The man reached out to hug her impulsively, regardless of her shocked expression. Tears were flowing out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Princess! I just know that if he'd seen this, Lord Ozai would have been so proud!"

She patted the man's back in an awkward gesture of comfort.

"There, there, Zhan Li! If that bastard Zhao had had the guts to challenge my father to an Agni Kai straight on, I wouldn't have had to risk the life of my unborn child. Now, let's go alert Captain Zhien and the Royal Guards."


	29. Bloodbonding

"You… You fought an Agni Kai, Mistress? While seven months pregnant? With only a servant as a witness? Why, that's... that's…

Azula grimaced. "That's six months and two weeks, Zura! I'm still in perfect control of my limbs and Firebending."

"But Avatar Aang said that the child's been interfering with your bending! He told me to watch out for you while he was gone! When he returns, what will he say!?"

"Why, that he's happy that I sorted out that little problem? Finding a suitable name for our child, I mean. Frankly, I don't expect him to care overly much that Zhan Li and I thwarted an attempt on my father's life."

The maidservant turned to busy herself with making up her mistress' king size bed with fresh new sheets and pillowcases. Only today, the artisans had turned up to install a new red silk bed canopy, made out of flame resistant material. The bedclothes had been improved in the same way.

"I… I'm happy you succeeded, Princess! Most importantly, Lord Ozai was overjoyed about the news. Do you think he's…" She swallowed briefly. "Do you think he'll be safe from now on, Princess?"

Azula shrugged. "I've really no idea, Zura. Actually, I think he's still in danger. General Zhao didn't act alone in this, Zura! I'm sure he was backed up by people in power. For all I know, my father's life might still be at risk. Mine and Zuko's might be, too."

Yes. She really had no idea what to expect. That was why she'd ordered Captain Zhien and his Unit of Elite Royal Guards to resume their duty of guarding her father, in spite of the Home Security people protesting that the task had been formally awarded to them. She hadn't managed to locate Zuko to inform him about the past night's events. Well, he was probably sleeping his hangover off at Avan Kodarniù's house, attempting to deal with Mai's refusing to return to the position as Fire Lady.

The sleepless night had taken its toll. Suddenly weak, Azula felt as though someone had pulled a plug to allow the blood to evacuate her system. She stumbled towards the bed on annoyingly unsteady feet. A light sheen of cold sweat appeared on her brow. On noticing the paper white hue of her mistress' face, Zura hurried forward to help her climb into the bed by assisting her with an arm around her waist. She hastily arranged a fluffy mountain of pillows to allow the Princess to sit back against them with the duvet draped over her legs and hips. A sharp short stab shot up through Azula's back and belly. It settled down quickly to a dull grinding discomfort at the back of her consciousness.

Zura's brown eyes were wide with worry. "Princess Azula? Are you in pain? I'll go get the Head Royal Physician straight right away. Or maybe the Royal Midwife would be better."

 _Fucking Katara. Oh no. Anyone but her._

Another deep stab through her back and belly made Azula gasp. She was breathing slowly, counting steadily in order to regulate her breathing, rubbing her palms in firm soothing circles over her belly and heating it softly in order to make herself relax. Again, the pain subsided into that dull, persistent discomfort. Her face remained sickly white, beads of sweat pearling her brow below the dark widow's peak of her hairline. Seating herself gingerly at the bedside, the maidservant reached out to mop the Princess' brow with a silk handkerchief.

"No, Zura! For Agni's sake spare me the Waterbender's presence. Having her touch me might be traumatic enough to cause a miscarriage in itself. But I suppose a visit and examination by the Head Royal Physician might be in order. It's a pity that…" She closed her eyes momentarily.

"What, Princess?" The serving girl craned her long neck, eager to be of assistance to her mistress.

Azula opened her eyes to shake her head weakly. "Nothing, Zura. Just a moment of foolish weakness on my part, that's all. As a Princess of the Fire Nation, I should be able to deal with this kind of minor crisis. Just get me the doctor, preferably quickly. And…"

The bright golden yellow gaze sharpened. One of the Princess' long arms shot out in a flash to grasp the girl's slender neck. Leaning forward, she examined the pale skin closely.

Reddish purple bite marks as if from a large predator. Fresh bruises, as if someone had-

The girl blushed a bright crimson, all the way from her forehead to where the beginning of her cleavage disappeared from view into her neat dark red dress. As she forced herself to meet her mistress' penetrative stare, the colour deepened.

"Princess. You… You told me to keep Lord Ozai occupied. I offered him food and drink. I even asked him if he wanted to play a game of Pai Sho. But he just laughed at me and…"

"My father put those marks on you. Well, considering the fact that I ordered you to do what you could to keep him occupied and prevent him from interfering while I dealt with his attackers, I can only commend you on your contribution, Zura. I'm sorry if the task required you to overstep your limits. I know my father's something of a ladies' man. Did he harm you?"

The girl's long black eyelashes shaded her burning cheeks. She was clearly struggling to erase a tiny smile from her full lips.

"No, Princess. He didn't hurt me. He's… He's just a very ardent man. I'll put some makeup on the marks so as not to offend anyone. He…"

A frown on the smooth Royal forehead of her mistress.

"Yes?"

"He asked me… Well, he told me to visit him once he got reinstalled in his old suite. I can't very well refuse, Princess!"

The large brown doe eyes stared into Azula's. The Princess sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, Zura, of course you can! If you don't wish to visit him, I mean. You're my personal servant, and he can't make that kind of demand on you. If, on the other hand, you want to see him… Well, I suppose that I could turn a blind eye. Just make sure to use protection. With things being what they are, the Fire Nation doesn't need any Royal bastards."

She waved the girl's gratitude away with a gesture. "Now, run along and get the Doctor, Zura! I rather think that time might be of the essence."

* * *

At the Beifong estate, the lady of the manor stared across the breakfast table at Avatar Aang with large, worried green eyes. A servant had entered the dining room to deliver a scroll recently arrived by means of messenger hawk, leaving Lao Beifong to scan it with an increasing frown. Handing it to his wife, he allowed her to partake of its contents. Then, a short but urgent whispered conversation broke out between the two of them. Pausing briefly from shuffling in food, their daughter frowned.

"What's going on? I can sense a sudden increase in both pulse and heart rate in the two of you. What did that message say? If it's bad news, just spit it out! We need to know."

Aang stopped eating and raised his head to focus on their hosts. The brief overnight stop at the Beifong estate had been intended both as a pleasant way to socialize with his old friend and her parents, and as a way to pick up news of what was currently brewing in the Earth Kingdom. He'd spent last night chatting and bantering amiably with Toph, while discussing Earth Kingdom news and politics with her parents. Although they'd confirmed that the atmosphere had been decidedly tense since Fire Lord Zuko's refusal to abolish and evacuate the Fire Nation colonies, and that Earth Kingdom Armed Forces had been stationed at strategic points around all colony borders, none of the topics discussed had been reason enough for serious alarm. Not until now.

Poppy Beifong's smooth, pleasant face was grave. "Avatar Aang. We just had some rather confusing news delivered to us by messenger hawk. I'm sorry, but they're not very explicit. They only state that some rather alarming events just took place at the Fire Nation Royal Court. Evidently none of it can be verified."

" _WHAT? What does the damn message say!?"_

He was up on his feet in a flash, pushing the chair away with enough force to knock it over. Alarming glints of silver light kept flashing in his eyes and from his arrow tattoos. Next to him, Toph reached out, her mouth full of an unholy mixture of bean curd puffs and roast duck.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes! No way you're gonna hear that message if you keep yelling like that! Sit down and chill, ok?"

Aang kept standing, chest heaving in agitation. Pulling the chair upright, he held on to the backrest so hard his knuckles whitened. Across the table, Lao Beifong made a pacifying gesture.

"Please, Avatar Aang! Just… Just calm down and listen."

He glanced momentarily at his daughter, no doubt and possibly for the first time truly grateful for her superior Earthbending powers. The girl kept eating calmly, all the while keeping a keen check on her friend. Aang ran a large hand through his dark hair, exposing the blue arrow tattoo on his forehead. Before the silver flashes could erupt into another outburst, the nobleman resumed hastily.

"The message states that late last night or early this morning, an Agni Kai was fought at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. There was one casualty, but the identity hasn't been confirmed. There are no indications of any of the Royal Family sustaining any harm. Still, measures of security have been heightened. That's about it, I'm afraid."

Aang's grey eyes widened. "Someone fought an Agni Kai in the middle of the night!? And one of the duelists were killed? Fuck! I mean…" He fought to collect himself into surface politeness.

"Lord Lao, Lady Poppy. I thank you so much for your lavish hospitality. However, these alarming news call me urgently back to the Fire Nation. Toph, I'll send you a message once I know more about what's going on."

He was out of the dining hall and headed out of the mansion, towards the grounds where Appa was tethered, before they'd even managed to respond.

* * *

Rinsing his hands, the Head Royal Physician frowned sternly at Azula through round glasses. Momentarily, he reminded her of Professor Kotaru. Then again, the Professor had always been far too professional to ever resort to scolding. Evidently, the Royal Physician had no such qualms.

"Pre-contractions, Your Royal Highness! Yes, that's right. Now, I don't know exactly what kind of physical exertion you've been subjecting your body to lately, but let me make this clear. The somatic state of a woman in her seventh month of pregnancy is utterly unsuitable for the physical exertion required in practising any kind of martial art. And that includes elemental Bending, Princess! Make no mistake about it. Your body needs rest, nourishment and regular sleeping habits in order to stay healthy and allow your child to grow. It doesn't need somersaults, cartwheels, fighting Agni Kais, Firebending or hurling bolts of lightning. All of this will damage your body and risk the life and healthy development of your unborn child. You have to abstain from it until the baby's born. Unless you do, you'll put the lives of both yourself and your unborn son at risk."

Azula squirmed uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes.

"Lu Ten."

The venerable doctor's bushy white eyebrows flew up. "I beg your pardon?"

She sighed wearily. "Lu Ten. My son's name is Lu Ten. I've decided to name him that in my late cousin's honour. In case he's a Firebender. Which he is."

The Doctor stared at her in outrage. "Princess Azula! Haven't you heard a word I've said? Well, I suppose I need to spell it out for you. The strange sensations that you're experiencing are called pre-contractions. It basically means your womb is getting ready for labour by practicing the kind of contractions that will eventually push the baby out of your body. If you subject your body to too much intense physical exertion, the pre-contractions will turn into real contractions, i e labour. You have to learn to be still, Princess! Or else, your son may be prematurely born. If that happens at this stage of pregnancy, neither I nor my esteemed colleagues will be able to save him. And neither will that Waterbending shaman that the Fire Lord's appointed into Royal Midwife, just in case you're wondering."

The diatribe only served to exacerbate the dull grinding discomfort throbbing in her womb. Somewhere deep inside her, a drumbeat started up.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

 _Ah, hell. Way to go, Lu Ten! Yes, you were such a good boy to stay quiet so that Mommy could finish the Agni Kai. Now, of course you have to celebrate our victory with a vengeance._

Whitefaced, Azula curled up involuntarily into fetal position, beads of sweat pearling on her brow. The pain made her snarl at the Royal Physician through gritted teeth.

"So, in other words you don't know how to make this torment go away or even soothe it, you useless worm!" She pushed his hands away as he leaned down to examine her with a worried expression.

"No! This isn't the… pre-contractions, as you call them! This is something else. He's practising his Bending. While he does that, I'm utterly incapacitated. At least I can tell him mentally to stop momentarily if there's a crisis. But then, he resumes doing it with a vengeance. Between that and the… _ah!_ "

Another sharp spike of pain hit her like an icepick through the back. It crossed her womb to exit through her belly. The old doctor resumed his examination quickly, shaking his head. The sensations dulled down gradually, fading into to the usual light throbbing cramps. Meanwhile, the drumbeat kept shaking her to the very core.

"Princess Azula, uncomfortable though these sensations may be, I can assure you that they are indeed just pre-contractions. You're not going into actual labour, or at least not now. If you stay in bed and get some proper rest, the phenomenon will subside. In fact, I severely recommend that you stay in your bed for the remainder of the pregnancy. If you are very careful, you may rise to walk to the bathroom when the need arises. Consider that your daily exercise."

" _What!?"_

She sat up to stare indignantly at him, ignoring the unpleasant physical sensations. "You can't expect me to stay bedridden for another two and a half months!"

The Physician nodded regretfully. "Yes, Princess. I'm afraid I can. I'm sure that if Avatar Aang was here, he would agree with me. Warm ointments, baths and light massage may soothe the discomfort and painful sensations. Of the pre-contractions, that is. I'm afraid I've no idea how to deal with the inconveniences caused by your child practising his Bending. That kind of phenomenon goes beyond the scope of mere scientific knowledge. Goodbye, Princess. If the pre-contractions intensify, don't hesitate to call for me."

The look on Azula's face caused him to bid her a hasty goodbye and exit her suite hurriedly. In the doorway, he almost collided with a tall, lovely dark haired lady. The gold flame hairpiece decorating her topknot clearly marked her as a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family. As Azula struggled to sit up and wrap her red silk, dragon-patterned robe around her, the lady entered her bedroom, unannounced. Zura appeared at her side, somewhat flustered.

"I'm sorry, Princess! She just barged in here, as the doctor left. I couldn't stop her."

Azula glared bright yellow daggers at her mother. A tiny gesture ushered her maidservant out of the room.

"That's quite all right, Zura! You may leave us alone. Mother! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Ursa approached the bed, wide eyed. She was staring at her pregnant daughter in something akin to horror.

"Azula, the Palace is teeming with rumours, one more preposterous than the other! They keep claiming that there was an attempt on your father's life last night! However, when I went to visit him this morning, Captain Zhien of the Royal Guards denied me access. Me, his wife! Apparently, the Captain's Special Unit has replaced all the Home Security Guards. On your explicit orders, so I'm told! No one has managed to locate General Zhao, who was supposed to be responsible for your father's safety. There are even rumours that he's dead, Azula! The more outrageous of them claim them that he fought an Agni Kai with you of all people, and that you killed him! The rumours just won't stop. Tell me straight up, Azula! I demand to know the truth. Did you murder the General!?"

Azula drew a deep breath to calm her mind. Of course, regardless of the circumstances, her mother wouldn't hesitate to jump into conclusions and accuse her of murder. No matter who had been the aggressor. Stroking her belly softly to ease the pain and discomfort, she regarded Ursa levelly.

"The General staged an attempt on Father's life last night. He arranged to have him drugged with a sleeping potion, and turned up late at night with a Unit of armed Home Security men. Except Zhan Li and I had set a trap for them, and smuggled Father out beforehand. When I confronted Zhao about it, he challenged me to an Agni Kai. We fought it in the Palace Agni Kai Chamber with Zhan Li as a witness. He almost killed me, Mother! In spite of the fact that I'm pregnant. In fact, I gather that it would have been quite convenient for him to se me dead. That way he would have gotten rid of not just one, but two heirs to the Phoenix Throne. With Father dead and Uncle in exile, all he would have had to do was to marry you and obtain hold of a certain letter that you have in your possession. The one stating that Zuko's actually a bastard, the son not of your husband but of Ikem, the sweetheart of your youth. Quite a neat plan, don't you think? The whole Royal Line of Agni erased in an instant. Fuck knows what would have followed. So, I struck him down with lightning. Yes, Mother. Zhao's gone. Don't grieve. I'm sure you'll have no trouble in finding a replacement lover."

Ursa trembled violently. "You killed him!? Why, you… You mo-"

Azula snapped. "Monster? Is that the word you're looking for, Mother? All right! So, then I'm a monster by all means! If being a monster means protecting your own life and that of your unborn child, if being a monster means protecting your father and your bloodline, why then yes! I am a monster, and I'm proud to be one! Whereas you are nothing but a coward. Or maybe something worse. A traitor to your Nation. How much did you know about all of this, Mother? Surely you know that Zhao had powerful backers. I'm beginning to suspect that you know who they are. And Zuko… Were you even prepared to have your own son, your darling golden boy, declared a bastard and forced to abdicate, just in order to destroy the Royal Line of Agni? Why, it seems that my whole life, I've underestimated the true nature of your ruthlessness. But then, that's what it took to murder Grandfather, wasn't it?"

She was rising from the bed, eyes flaring yellow sparks. Ursa stared at her and backed away, her mouth an O of horror.

"No, Azula! No, I swear I… I swear that I had no idea! Zhao told me… He told me he'd protect Zuko and me against your father! I really thought that he was a good man. It's… I tried to persuade your father to divorce me, Azula! But he just wouldn't let me go!"

"Really? Why, then it was awfully compliant of you to agree to share his bed a couple of nights each week. Hoping to keep him happy while your lover plotted his demise, were you, Mother? And what about that letter? Does it really exist?"

"I… I've already told you, Azula! If Zhao did indeed plot to have your father assassinated, he never confided in me. Spirits, they'd been friends ever since their teens! I just thought… I just figured that if I kept your father happy, then eventually he would comply and set me free. Yes, the letter does exist. I've got it locked up in safekeeping. I just wrote it because I'd reached the end of my tether with your father, Azula! I wanted to teach him a lesson, that he couldn't control me! Of course, the contents were a lie. Zuko is Ozai's son. It's clear for anyone to see."

Azula had managed to stand up and was approaching her mother on unsteady feat. The dangerous bright golden glow in her eyes had intensified.

"So, you're telling me that you're stupid rather than evil, Mother? Why, you're really something else! Thanks to your petty little revenge, Father started to hate Zuko. That's what caused him to treat him worse than dirt! That's why he came close to killing him! Just looking at his son is a reminder of your deceit. That he married a woman who didn't love him, and did everything she could to spite him. And here I was, thinking that you made me be miserable by not loving me. Well, it seems your love is poison, Mother! It almost destroyed Zuko, just like the lack of it almost destroyed me. Well, don't come whining to me about your dead lover! He got what he deserved. Now, get the hell out of here or so will you!"

She approached Ursa, right hand raised as if to strike her.

To her credit, the former Fire Lady didn't flinch or flee. Instead, she approached her daughter, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Azula! Please, don't! I know I've been a terrible mother, both to Zuko and to you. But believe me, I love you both! I really do! I…"

"Get out."

Azula reached out to point her right hand at her. Lightning sparkled and flickered at her fingertips. Then, her whole body just shook and crumpled. With a whimper, she crashed to her knees, clutching her belly. Sharp pain slashed her features into a bleak mask.

"What did you do to her!? The doctor explicitly said she couldn't use her Bending until the child is born! Oh spirits! Don't you see? She might even loose the baby! He told me that she has to lie still in bed and rest, without emotionally upsetting influences of any kind. How could you just barge in here to start an argument with her, when she's in this condition!? Go! Get out of here, and tell the doctor to return as soon as possible!"

Pushing the former Fire Lady brusquely aside to kneel beside her mistress, Zura proceeded to lift her gently to her feet in order to redirect her towards the bed. Cramped up in her arms, Azula fought the joint effect of the pre-contraction cramps and the bone-shattering drumbeat that kept issuing from the very core of her being. Utterly shocked at being spoken to in that way by a mere servant, Ursa trembled violently. Then, she turned and fled the room.

* * *

The Royal Physician had come and gone, having examined her while humming loudly with disapproval and handing Zura some kind of herbal mixture to brew into a tea with calming and soothing effects. Evidently the concoction had been effective, because after consuming it Azula had been able to relax and fall asleep promptly. She'd awakened after four hours, feeling refreshed and rested. Still, Zura had forced her to remain in bed while serving her lunch and clucking over her like a mother hen over her chicks to make sure that her mistress finished all the food. Leaning back against the pillows, Azula shook her head. It all felt like a bad dream, a nightmare tableau unfolding against the backdrop of cramps and pain. Considering her mother's claims and accusations, she attempted to analyze the situation. Something kept eluding her, some kind of crucial fact or loose end that should be blaringly obvious. What was the…

Zura was clearing the luncheon tray away and fluffing up her pillows and duvet. "I'm happy to see you're feeling rested, Princess. Fire Lord Zuko came here to visit while you were asleep, but I told him to leave and return later, when you were awake and ready to see him. Do you want me to send him a message, Princess?

A tiny frown appeared on Azula's smooth pale brow. "Hm. A message? That might be an idea. Go fetch my writing instruments and parchment, Zura!"

Fifteen minutes later, the message was inked down and neatly folded into a sealed square. Azula handed it to her maid with a wry little smile.

"There, Zura! That ought to do it. Now, I'd like you to make sure this is delivered to its recipient with all due haste."

The girl regarded the name of the addressee with a frown. "But Princess Azula! This isn't…"

Azula's smile turned diabolical. "I know. Now, be a good girl and make sure this reaches him as soon as possible."

* * *

The brief knock on the door of her suite came some 45 minutes later. Sooner than she would have expected. When Zura approached her to introduce the visitor, Azula merely smiled serenely.

"Princess! A visitor to see you. Secretary General Terzi, of Home Security."

She hovered anxiously by Azula's shoulder as the thin, average looking man entered. However, the Princess dismissed her by a nonchalant gesture of one long elegant hand.

"Thank you, Zura. That will be all. The Secretary General and I need to discuss a matter of importance. We will need our privacy. I'm giving you an hour off."

"Thank you, Princess." The reluctant tone belied the words. Shooting her mistress a worried glance, Zura exited the suite.

Azula was reclining on a seat next to the window, with her long legs slung up before her and a dragon patterned blanket draped over her legs and belly. Her oval face was pale and smooth, hiding any traces of discomfort from the sharp spiking sensations that would occasionally sear up through her back and belly. Evidently, psychological tension and arousal would trigger and increase them. Forcing her mind and body into utter relaxation, she focused on the man before her, indicating an armchair with a gracious nod.

"Secretary General Terzi. How good of you to come with such short notice. I'm sure you are a very busy man. Please be seated."

"Princess Azula. How may I be of assistance?"

She remembered the soft voice from the meeting with the colonial representatives. However, she was quite sure that she'd neither seen his face nor heard his name and office mentioned before. One of Zuko's new Government officials then, appointed to his office while she was still exiled and imprisoned at the Facility. Indeed, at the time of Sozin's Comet there hadn't even been such a thing as an Office of Home Security. If indeed they had an office. This rather seemed to be a purely operative Unit, assigned to active fieldwork. Indeed, not unlike the Dai Li. Pouring two cups of tea with perfect grace, Azula masked the dread chill shiver.

"Secretary General Terzi. As you can't have failed to notice, as of today Captain Zhien and his Elite Unit of Royal Guards have resumed the duty of ensuring my father's safety. In case you're wondering, I'm taking full responsibility for this decision."

He made no effort to touch his teacup, even in a semblance of pretence of raising it to his thin lips. The curiously pale eyes regarded her neutrally, without a trace of expression.

"Ah. How kind of you to inform me, Princess Azula. I was indeed wondering about that. Of course, the final decision will have to reside with the Fire Lord and his Counsel of Ministers. Even a Princess of the Fire Nation can't sidestep formal decisions made at Governmental meetings."

She cocked a perfect winged black eyebrow at him. "No? Not even on grounds of High Treason?"

The sudden tension in his body was so minute and so perfectly masked that no one but an expert at reading human body language would have noticed it. An expert such as Azula.

"That is a very grave accusation indeed, Princess Azula! I gather that you have the facts to back it up?"

She examined her long scarlet nails.

"Why, I'd say the multiple attempts to assassinate my father, as well as the one attempt to murder me was quite enough. Last night, after being caught red handed in yet another attempt on my father's life, General Zhao even admitted as much. It's pretty clear that the aim of this scheme was to get rid of the Fire Nation Royal Family altogether. Uncle Iroh relinquished his position years ago. With Father dead and me either dead or disqualified from rulership by reason of my marriage to Avatar Aang, there would be only Zuko to contend with. Of course, he's been a marionette ruler for years, torn between the influences of his Ministers and every foreign ruler in the known World. But with me present, Zuko suddenly turned into a threat. So, the powers that be decided to get rid of all of us in one swift go. Indeed, Zuko would be the easiest. Just invent proof that he's a bastard, find reason to declare him unfit to rule, and there you go. Except then what? General Zhao might have been able to lay claims to the Phoenix Throne on the pure grounds of being a powerful Firebender and a high-ranking Officer. But he just wasn't smart enough to pull that kind of coup off on his own, let alone rule a Nation. So, of course there was someone pulling his strings as well. You have my sincere condolences, Secretary General. You puppet's dead. He was foolish enough to challenge me to an Agni Kai. For the throne, of all things."

A cold pale stare. "You're telling me that General Zhao is dead? Why, that's shocking news indeed. You killed him while he was in the line of duty, stationed to defend your father, Princess Azula? Why, that alone could easily be construed as High Treason. Particularly considering your history of… fierce ambition and mental instability. Of course, I've made sure to caution my fellow Ministers and Government officials about the dangers of trusting you implicitly, Princess. It seems my apprehension in this matter was only too well founded."

The sudden sharp stab of pain caused Azula to stiffen imperceptibly. Another pre-contraction. She couldn't prevent a tiny grimace, which she disguised as a smirk. From somewhere in the very deepest recesses of her being, a drumbeat rose, distant but approaching steadily. With effort, she forced herself to shut out the sensations.

"I admire your ability to deny reality, Secretary General! There was a witness to General Zhao's last attempt to ambush my father, as well as to him challenging me to an Agni Kai. Just own up and admit it! Zhao had always been ambitious. His conceit and ruthlessness knew no limits. But he didn't have the brains to stage a coup to overtake rulership of the entire Fire Nation. He had to have sponsors to back him up. The plan probably wasn't even his in the first place. Your urgent advocacy of Zhao as the one person suitable to be responsible for my father's safety convinced me that you were the driving force behind his actions. The thing is, what's in this for you? What do you plan to do, once the whole Royal Family are out of the way?"

Her voice and eyes were sharp. Underneath the blanket, her body coiled into a steel spring, ready to strike.

 _Bom. Bom. Bom._

 _Not now, Lu Ten! I need to concentrate! Go back to sleep!_

A sharp stabbing sensation, back to front, disturbed her concentration. She was fighting to keep her enemy pinned down to his seat by sheer willpower, staring him down and forcing her face into a mask of calm neutrality. The pain kept harrowing her body like the creaking of a thousand ancient metal hinges, pushing rusty spikes into her flesh and bones.

Secretary General Terzi ran his hand through his short light brown hair in a surprisingly boyish gesture. A modest shrug.

"Oh, you overestimate me, Princess Azula! I've never coveted power of my own or for its own sake. It's merely a question of the common good. During thousands of years, the rulership of the Fire Nation Royal Family, the so called Royal Line of Agni, have caused an overwhelming amount of human death, pain and disaster. I just decided that it had to stop. If no one else would do it, I would be the one to take the full responsibility. For five years, Fire Lord Zuko managed to walk the line by means of acting in accordance with the will of our neighbouring rulers. However, I've always known that it was merely a matter of time until he reverted to his Fire Nation roots. Keeping you and his father alive and imprisoned was bad enough. Being the Fire Lord was his main crime, even before he allowed you to return and meddle into State Affairs. The Monarchy has to be abolished. The Phoenix needs to die, never to rise again. It's as simple as that. Once the Republic is established, a new era will begin."

Azula gasped audibly and attempted to sit up. She just couldn't prevent herself from recoiling. At the same time, a hard contraction seized her and shot through her like a massive spike. It felt like having The Drill attacking the lower part of her back, attempting to break straight through her belly. Thin sharp threads of pain kept shooting needles into her womb and up into her shoulders. But no.

No. She'd experienced worse pain. He'd mentioned the Phoenix. She knew the bright blazing agony of burning to death, of perishing in flames. She'd burned to death, and risen. Azula had survived.

Throwing the blanket aside, she swung her long legs down onto the floor. Flicking her hands, she ignited her blue flames. Secretary General Terzi rose cautiously to check the leather belt crossing his tunic. His pale eyes were bright with scorn. The fucking bastard was laughing. _He was laughing at her flames._

"Why, Princess Azula! Are you threatening me with your fire? Well, you're welcome to try burning me. I've been shielding myself from Firebenders all my life. I never wear anything but fully flameproof outfits. Cropped hair catches fire less easily. And you… Is it true that your pregnancy has caused some kind of malfunction to your bending? News travel fast here in the Royal Palace."

With a swift movement, he pulled two long sharp daggers out of the folds of his grey flameproof tunic. Azula rose and hurled twin flares of blue flames at him, aiming for his head. The bastard ducked, still laughing. He ducked and lashed out at her with the daggers, upsetting the tea table in the process. It collapsed into a flood of broken shards, hot fluid and pastry crumbs. Jumping out of target range, Azula narrowly avoided getting her chest and arm sliced open. One of the blades tore the red silk of her sleeve. Lashing out again, she seared the man with torrents of blue flames. This time, they were more powerful, their strength and range resembling the ones she usually produced. Diving out of the way, the Secretary General merely laughed and rubbed the pinkish singed spot on his temple. Just like he'd said, the short cropped hairstyle effectively prevented the flames from catching hold.

The stench of flesh was in Azula's nostrils, in her mind. The iron taste of fresh blood tainted her tongue. Her heart was pounding, demanding more. Demanding death, a sacrifice.

He'd laughed at her flames. He'd said he'd make the Phoenix burn and perish, never to rise again. He'd said he wanted to annihilate the Fire Nation.

 _Never!_

Jumping up with arms outstretched, she reached out to blast him with her bolts of lightning and electrocute him, just like she'd done with Zhao. She flew up through the air. She-

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

The lightning flickered briefly and died. Shocked, Azula curled up into a ball and rolled away, cradling her belly to protect it as she narrowly avoided crashing down into the remains of the smashed tea table. Her heart was pounding frantically, her whole being contorted in cramps and pain. Her adversary was approaching her with slow deliberate steps, carefully avoiding treading on the debris that scattered the carpet.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

 _Lu Ten! Lu Ten, for the love of Agni, stop doing that! Just stop!_

She couldn't concentrate on getting the message across. The pain was too acute, the booming in her ears too loud. It shook her from the very core of her being, causing her bones to rattle and her teeth to chatter. Sharp contractions kept stabbing her like the long metal sensory contraptions of artificial insects. Her mind was unravelling, turning into a split puzzle of sensory impressions. Staring at her enemy, she gave up focusing on trying to communicate with the baby in her womb. As the twin daggers came down again, she rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. The force of the thrusts were such that the weapons buried themselves in the parquet flooring. Tearing them loose, her opponent continued his pursuit, relentless.

"Princess Azula… I believe you've reached an impasse. Time to face your fate."

She'd rolled into the far wall of the room, the one closest to the doorway. If only she could get up on her knees, if only she could rise up to open it, and roll out, and smash it in his face…

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

The drumbeat felled her to her back, swallowing her down in another deep nauseous wave. Her killer was approaching her, long daggers at the ready. There was a tiny smile playing at the corner of his lips. Desperate, Azula focused and lashed out with her arms and hands. The blue flames made a valiant flicker, fizzled down and died. The effort hit her like a mallet. Depleted, she collapsed in a heap on the floor, paralyzed by the lack of energy. She struggled to raise her arms, to curl up to protect her belly. It was futile, useless. Her limbs wouldn't obey her.

The man kneeled by her side and raised his arms.

"One for your heart. One for your belly. Two birds with one stone."

The door opened.

"Azula, I…"

The woman stopped and stared in wide-eyed horror at the scene. With his arms poised to slam the daggers down, the man looked up briefly to shoot her a calm glance. His muscles tensed for the final blow.

" _NOOO!"_

With a desperate shriek, the woman hurled herself forward to cover the body on the floor. The sharp blades spliced through silk and skin and flesh, causing showers of bright blood to shoot up and scatter across the pale cream coloured walls. Bright scarlet, it rained down on its source below.

* * *

" _NOOO!"_

The blood curdling shriek shook the Palace corridor. Galvanized with horror, the big muscular man with the arrow tattoo tugged his wiry, black haired companion forward.

"It came from Azula's suite! For fuck's sake, Zuko! Hurry!"

By the time he crossed the threshold to burst into the rooms, he'd already reached Avatar state. The sight that met his eyes caused his blood to freeze with horror. Azula was lying curled up next to the wall to the right, covered in blood and desperately attempting shield her body with one arm while flicking her right hand weakly, attempting to ignite her blue flame into life. The wall itself had been sprayed with bright scarlet spatters. There seemed to be a fine red mist permeating the air. Clinging to her daughter, splayed out on top of her as if attempting to smother her, Ursa, former Lady of the Fire Nation, was staring sightlessly out into thin air, spasming and cramping. The deep stab wound at the base of her neck along with the one to the left side of her abdomen were still pumping fresh blood, scattering it everywhere. Kneeling above them, a thin middle-aged male of nondescript appearance raised his twin daggers and rose to kick the older woman out of the way with some irritation.

"Now, that was a very foolish move, Lady Ursa! But by all means. If you're ready to follow the rest of the Fire Nation Royals to the grave…"

Wiping the blood from his hands, he raised his pale eyes automatically to scan his surroundings. As they met the bright pulsing silver light of the Avatar's gaze, he froze in recognition.

"A… Avatar Aang!"

Calculating his chances, the man launched himself at Aang, daggers at the ready. A mere swipe of the Avatar's powerful arms and hands caused an air draught strong enough to blow him straight out through the closed windows. There was a sharp crash and a cry as something hit the marble tiles of the courtyard below.

Aang was kneeling by the two women, unheeding of the sleek blood covering him in a fine mist. It was like a nightmare version of Bao Sing Se and the Dai Li attack all over again, except worse. Lifting his mother in law gently and rolling her over at Azula's side, he shook his head. Clearly, her survival was a matter of minutes, if not seconds. Still, his eyes dove down to meet the bright gold yellow gaze of his wife. Alive, conscious and sentient, yet fraught with pain. She was twitching and cramping, clutching at her belly, attempting to speak.

"Aang! You… I… tried to blast him and my Bending just closed down. I… I keep getting these contractions…. I don't know if…" A sharp stab of pain caused her to bite her lower lip and close her eyes momentarily. Then, she fought to speak. "She… She's dying, isn't she? Please, Aang! Those stabs were meant for me! You have to…"

Another cramp caused her to cry out and clutch her belly. Next to them, Ursa was moving her lips soundlessly, bright blood pulsing out of her wounds.

"What the…" Zuko was standing in the doorway, staring at the scene, face white with shock. Aang gritted his teeth decisively and hissed.

"Go get Katara, Zuko! _Now!_ I can't do this on my own."


	30. Lu Ten

" _AAAHHH! Spirits!"_

Another shriek of agony echoed out over the Palace Gardens. Seated on a carved stone bench surrounded by lush shrubbery, the woman started, tensing up. The young man reached out to embrace her shoulders and smile reassuringly at her. Pale sunlight filtered down from a cloudless sky, illuminating the pair of them. It was a fine, warm Fire Nation morning, after the night marking the midway point between the Fall Equinox and the Winter Solstice. The process had gone on all night.

"Don't worry. She'll pull through with flying colours. She's as strong as a tiger monkey, remember? Also, she's got the best assistance to be found in the Four Nations."

The woman's face was pale and drawn. Her body was still somewhat thin, retaining a certain frailty. Still, her health had been progressing steadily for the better.

"I... I remember what it was like for me. The first time, I mean. I was in labour for 48 hours while the healers and midwives fought to make you turn over into the right position. I'm sorry, my darling. Of course, it wasn't your fault. When I saw my big lovely baby boy, I forgot instantly about all the pain and fear. It's just that… Well, this brings back old memories."

He frowned. "It was a hard labour, Mother? What about…"

A small bright smile lit the pale oval face. "Your sister? Oh, she was really quick. Three weeks early and the labour took just six hours. The midwives had to fight to slow the process down in order for her not to… well, cause any damage to me. A true Firebender birth, the healers told me. Born in the sign of Leo, in the year of the Fire Dragon. They said that she was in a hurry."

"Well, so was this one, I can tell you that!"

Rounding the edge of the sculptured hedge, the Waterbender paused before them to wipe drops of sweat and tendrils of long brown hair out of her forehead. She was somewhat flushed and panting, as if she'd just run downstairs and out the back entrance of the Royal Palace.

The Fire Lord rose quickly, assisting his mother gallantly with an arm around her waist.

"Is it…?" His voice broke unexpectedly.

"It's a healthy baby boy. Big and strapping, crying his lungs out just like a newborn should. His mother's fine. I can't imagine all the trouble Aang went through to make her rest properly during these past two and a half months, but it certainly paid off. The delivery was quick and smooth. She kept cursing us during the entire process and hurled flames and bolts of lightning when the pains were at their worst, but Aang and I know how to deal with crazy Firebenders." She shrugged modestly. "I believe it's safe to visit their suite now. If you want to see the baby, I mean."

Before she'd had time to finish the sentence, the two Royals had vacated the carved stone seat to disappear at a hurried pace.

With a deep sigh of relief, the Royal Midwife sank down on the bench for a refreshing swig of water. Spirits, the tab for her services rendered to the Fire Nation had certainly expanded these past months. Of course, she knew why she kept doing it. There had been no question about doing her utmost to save Lady Ursa's life for Zuko's sake. The stricken look on his handsome, scarred face as he watched his mother bleeding to death had been too excruciatingly painful to bear. The reasons for the most recent favour were more muddled. Of course, she wanted Aang's child to survive and be healthy. Also, at the back of her mind had been the intense hope that the baby might have proved to be an Airbender, born in order to restore justice and balance to the world. No such luck. One look at the newborn boy had been enough to shout out his maternal heritage loud and clear.

 _Spirits. Another one of them._

Katara pushed the identity of the baby's mother firmly from her mind. After all this, she really needed a vacation.

* * *

The curtains had been drawn to allow bright golden sunlight to flood the room. Two of the tall windows were open to allow fresh balmy air to circulate freely. The scent of incense and fresh flowers had erased all traces of the smell of blood and sweat. The bed had been made up with fresh satin sheets. Mother and child had been bathed and dressed in soft silk and cotton clothing. Azula was resting against a mountain of fluffy pillows, her long black hair flowing down her shoulders like a glossy waterfall. Cradling the baby in her arms, she watched him intently with a tiny frown, her long black eyelashes shading her cheeks. The scarlet silk robe patterned with gold dragons was parted to allow the baby access to the ample orb of her left breast. Cradling the baby's head in her hand, she allowed him to suckle the nipple greedily. Seated to the right of his wife, the Avatar encircled her shoulders with a large muscular arm. He stared down at his feeding son with a blissful expression. On the left side of the bed, Azula's maidservant Zura was setting out breakfast on a tiny sidetable, beaming down at the scene. Raising her head, she was the first to notice the newcomers.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Lady Ursa! Why, we did not expect your presence quite so soon…"

She bit her lower lip, unwilling to disturb the peaceful tableau before her. Oblivious of their visitors, the two parents kept studying their feeding offspring intently. Aang was caressing one of his son's tiny feet reverently, staring at it with an expression of pure wonder.

Zuko stopped in the doorway as if halted by a bolt of lightning. A sharp hit of envy shot up through him at the sight.

 _That could have been me. Me and Mai, with our firstborn child. Yet, that was not to be. Azula beat me to it, like she did with everything else. Of course she did. But then again, what if this child of hers had been mine?_

He shivered as if with fever at the thought. A quick shot from the flask of rice wine that he always kept in an inner pocket of his robes quenched the uncomfortable sensation. He pushed the forbidden thought firmly from his mind.

"Azula! Aang! Oh, I'm so relieved that the delivery went well! Katara told us there were no complications, and that you are the parents of a lovely, healthy baby boy! Oh, but look at him! Such a strong, beautiful child… I… I mean, I'm sorry for just bursting in here… Of course, we should have waited…"

Redfaced, Ursa retreated a few steps. The sight of her daughter at the centre of a happy little family had propelled her forward without thinking. Now, she hesitated, fearing Azula's response.

The Avatar raised his head to indicate their two visitors with an outstretched hand. The gesture was inviting, his smile tired but elated.

"Lady Ursa, Zuko! Please enter! Of course you're not intruding! We're just resting after a hard night's and morning's work. Obviously, Azula did the majority of it. Katara, Zura and I just stood by to encourage her and clean things up afterwards."

He leaned over to kiss his wife's forehead. She raised her eyes almost reluctantly from her newborn baby son to flash him a quick smile. Then, her bright yellow eyes focused on the visitors.

"Stop skulking by the door, Zuzu! Either you enter or you leave. You want take a look at the baby, don't you? Well, here he is. His name is Lu Ten, in our late cousin's honour. He's a Firebender. The latest member and heir of the Royal Line of Agni."

Staring at the baby as if mesmerized, Zuko approached the bed cautiously. As he did so, the baby decided to release his mother's nipple and blink sleepily up at his doting parents. Of course, his visage and tiny fists were reddish and scrunched up like those of all newborns. But the thick head of black hair growing into a widow's peak and the fiery gaze of his glowing golden eyes were testimony enough. Azula's son. A Firebender, a new Prince of the Fire Nation. Caressing her son's head gently, Azula regarded the people surrounding her with justified pride. As he looked at the child, Zuko slowly sensed all the pieces falling into place.

"I… I think the Curse is lifted, Azula. The Curse of Agni's gone. The Royal Family and the Line of Agni will survive. You did it. Thank you."

He bowed slightly at her, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Ursa's yellow eyes were wide. "He's lovely, Azula! And how wonderful of you to name him for your cousin. I'm sure that Lu Ten is rejoicing in the Spirit world."

An enigmatic smile played in the corner of Azula's lips. "Oh, I'm sure that the spirit of Lu Ten is quite happy, Mother. Wherever he is." She reached down to caress her son's soft cheek. Then, she sat up unexpectedly with the baby in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Ursa's eyes widened in shock. She swallowed. "Would… Would you let me?"

Azula stared levelly at her mother. Then, she nodded curtly and reached out with the baby in her arms. "Yes. Just for a short while, though. Don't make him cry."

As Aang and Zuko held their breaths, Ursa leaned down and took the baby from her daughter's arms, cradling it in hers. Cooing softly, she rocked the young Fire Nation Prince in her arms.

"Oh, you're such a lovely baby! Such a fine and strong young man! Lu Ten, I welcome you into the world. My name is Ursa, and I am your Grandmother. Always listen to your mother. Always treat her with love and respect. She is the strongest Firebender in the whole World. But also, she will be the best mother that the Fire Nation Royal Family has ever seen. Of that I'm sure."

Aang hugged his wife closer. Azula was regarding her mother and her child with an unreadable stare. Of course, ever since Ursa had risked sacrificing her own life in order to save her daughter from the murderer's dagger, their relationship had been changing. A long rickety ride to be sure, with Azula's curt thanks and brief hug a major milestone on the road of transformation. Of course, no one could say they were exactly close. But at least there was a mutual recognition that they were each important to the other. In that context, Azula letting her mother hold her child was a token of unexpected trust.

The young Prince gurgled and strained his tiny arms and fists in the reflex manner of newborns. A glorious smile transformed the former Fire Lady's features from thin and drawn into her former beauty. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. Then, she reached out almost reverently to hand him back to his mother.

"Thank you, Azula. Thank you so much for providing me with my first grandchild, and for letting me hold him. I trust that there will be many more to come."

Aang beamed at his mother-in-law. Of course, he'd sensed the urgent importance of persuading her to stay at Court. Yet, on that fateful day when he had intervened to prevent her from leaving, he'd had absolutely no idea what a crucial role she'd come to play in the survival of his wife and son.

"You'll always occupy a special space as the grandmother of our children, Lady Ursa! I know I can speak for both Azula and myself in inviting you to take part in the life of our child, as well as those of his future siblings."

"And what about the child's grandfather, eh? You intend to cut him out of the picture altogether?"

A commotion in the doorway. Flushed, Azula's maidservant rushed ahead to announce the two visitors.

"I'm sorry, Princess Azula, Avatar Aang! Lord Ozai insisted on entering. He…"

"Yes. And you know better than to protest when I insist on something, don't you, Zura?" The former Fire Lord pushed the girl aside with a significant glance, giving one of her buttocks a firm squeeze in the process.

Striding into the room, accompanied by his Major Domo Zhan Li wearing the uniform of a Fire Nation General and armed with Fire Lord Sozin's infamous katanas, Ozai stopped next to his wife to glare down at his daughter, her Airbender husband and their newborn son. Safely ensconced in his mother's arms, the baby was slurping away happily at her right breast.

Azula stared up at her father with a wry little smirk. The poignant golden spark in her large yellow eyes didn't escape him.

"Father. How good of you to come. And Zhan Li. Make yourselves at home."

The Avatar's arms tightened unconsciously around his wife's shoulders. However, she just kept regarding her father with that provocative little smile. The former Fire Lord stood rooted to the spot, attempting to outstare his daughter. Then, he returned her smile with a wry grin of his own. Leaning forward, he trailed his long fingers softly over the little Prince's head, dangerously close to his daughter's bare breast.

"A strong male Firebender with a healthy appetite. He'll do. Well done, Azula."

He turned abruptly to glare at his son. "Zuko! I'm sure you know what this means."

The yellow eyes flashed bright fire at his son, making the Fire Lord pale significantly. The scar around his left eye stood out, a vivid scarlet.

Zuko stared at his father in dread. Ever since Ozai's return to the Royal Palace, he'd feared that one day he would wake up and find himself deposed, replaced and exiled in disgrace once more. Not even the terms of Ozai's formal pardon, where in exchange he'd signed an oath not to attempt to overthrow the current Fire Lord in order to resume his previous position, had alleviated Zuko's fears. Now, they all surged into his mind like a scorching flow of lava.

"F… Father?"

"Don't be so fucking dense! You're looking at the future Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Face it, Zuko! You'll never father any heirs. Azula's already done so. In order to maintain Fire Nation Law and constituency, not to mention our age-old rulership tradition, you have to formally appoint…"

"Lu Ten." Azula whispered helpfully.

"…Lu Ten the Crown Prince and heir to the Phoenix Throne. It's up to you, Zuko. For once, be a man and do things right."

He turned to nod briefly at his daughter's husband. "Avatar Aang. My congratulations. You have a fine son and an extraordinary wife. Make sure to take proper care of them. The Fire Nation awards those that stand us by. In the end, everyone else will perish."

His huge left hand shot out to lock Ursa's right wrist in an iron grasp. "Come, wife. We've offered our felicitations. It's time to return to our suite."

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko stared out at the Council Chamber. The eyes of his congregated Ministers returned his look expectantly. For once, he felt neither awkward nor uncomfortable. Everything had come to a close. He'd made his decision. The process had been a long and painful one. Yet, in the end it had all led up to this. Azula giving birth to a new Prince of the Royal Line of Agni, by all accounts a future Firebender, had only been the last in the long chain of events. Spreading his hands to collect their attention, he addressed the Fire Nation Ministers and Government officials with more authority and assurance than he'd ever felt before.

"Members of Fire Nation Government, Ministers and Officials. Today marks a fateful day in Fire Nation history. We have gathered here in order to…

* * *

Iroh was in the worker's area of the _Jasmine Dragon_ , sorting through the latest shipment of tealeaves and measuring them out to mix them carefully into his special blends. The heady herbal scent never failed to arouse a particular kind of euphoria in him. However, today the strangely elated sensation had shook him from the realm of dreams to follow him all through the day. While helping his workers unload the sacks, counting and stashing them, he'd attempted to identify the strange sensation, to return to its source. A dream, to be sure. The kind that would usually indicate a visit to the Spirit Realm. A visit that had left him feeling upbeat, euphoric. About what, he had no idea.

Scooping up tea and weighing it carefully, he attempted to push the odd arousal out of his mind to concentrate on the work process. His efforts were interrupted as one of the _Jasmine Dragon_ waiters erupted into the workroom, markedly out of breath.

"Master! Master Iroh! You… You need to…."

Iroh reached out to pat the young man's shoulder reassuringly. "Qoian? Is there some kind of trouble with a customer? Hang on, I'll be right with you to sort things out."

The young waiter shook his head insistently, fighting to regain his breath. "No, Master Iroh! There's no trouble in the dining room. It's just… It's just that I went into the Middle Ring today, in order to visit my sister at the University. Her roommate is a Fire Nation girl, the daughter of Minister Nuyen. She told me and my sister some rather extraordinary news. Two days ago, Princess Azula gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Yesterday, Fire Lord Zuko called for a Grand Meeting with his Ministers and declared the boy his formal heir. He is now known as Crown Prince Lu Ten. I just thought you'd like to…"

The rotund elderly man froze. His bright yellow Firebender eyes stared at his young employee.

"Lu Ten? You're sure that that's the little boy's name?"

 _Yes._

Deep down at the core of him, the joyous realization shot up. A voice spoke in his inner ear, a voice he'd sworn never to forget. It shot up through the spirit realm and traversed it, to reverberate from one end of the Four Kingdoms to the other.

 _Yes, Father._

The sharp hard pang of euphoria matched nothing that he'd ever felt or sensed before. His feet almost levitated off of the floor. Granted, a hard feat since he was in his 65th year and weighed in at roughly 120 kilos. Shaking his balding head in incredulity, he grabbed his young employee by the collar and shook him in elated confusion.

"But… But why would my niece do a thing like that!? It's certainly not in her nature to… But then of course, she's married to Aang! Yes, Aang's the boy's father! He must have had some kind of spirit vision and realized! Or maybe I'm getting my hopes too high up. Maybe he just wanted the child named for my son to show me his respect, in order to be kind. But then, why have I felt like this all day? Why did I wake up with the realization that something truly wondrous had happened? Why… Ah, I have to send a message to Fire Lord Zuko immediately, to ask him to tell me all!"

He rushed out of the workroom, leaving his employee gaping, stuttering futilely.

"But… But Master Iroh, please wait! There's more! You haven't even heard the main part of what happened at the Grand Meeting! After Fire Lord Zuko declared Princess Azula's son the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, he went on to…"

The door swung shut behind the broad backside of his disappearing Master, leaving the young man open-mouthed and half his message undelivered.


	31. Mirror, Mirror

Another swig of wine. Another. Then, another. Zuko stared into the mirror, as if hoping for his image to grant him an answer to an unspoken question. An answer full of courage, full of certainty. Full of hope. The image returned his stare, wide-eyed as if facing the greatest horror. Looking into his own eyes. Confronting the great unknown.

Another hasty swig of wine. Scared, filled with uncertainty, he clutched at the cut crystal goblet. In the mirror, his image nodded sagely at him.

"Yes, Zuko. That's the last shot out of that goblet. Now, be a good boy and refill it to the brim. I promise that in the end, things will be all right. As long as you keep up this simple recipe, of course. Consider it a ritual, if you will."

 _NO! I've already made the decision, damn you! But… I'm scared! I don't know if I can manage to… I mean, what if I fail at this as well?_

The image switched into that of a large handsome man with long black hair, bright yellow eyes, a black goatee beard and a crowned topknot. In it glistened the same elusive gold object that adorned Zuko's own hair. The Phoenix Crown.

"Zuko! I'm sure you know what this means. For once, be a man and do things right!"

He grasped the goblet with a trembling hand and reached back as if to hurl it straight into the mirror. Shaking, he forced himself to put it down. Another swig of wine.

 _I tried, Father! Oh, I really did. When there was no possible way of pleasing you, I did the opposite and tried to please everyone else instead. They were ever so happy with me. Except the Fire Nation began to crumble beneath my feet. I had a vision telling me that our bloodline had been cursed. My wife left me. So yeah, I guess I am a failure after all. I wasn't meant to be the Fire Lord. It just wasn't in the stars. Someone stole the history of the Fire Nation, to rewrite it according to the wills and desires of others. Since you were always so cruel to me, I thought that they were right. Except then everything started to go wrong. It all fell apart. Until Azula returned. Yes. My vision was uncannily correct. She proved to be the answer. She released our Nation and our bloodline from the Curse of Agni. Yes, Father. I did the right thing, for once. That doesn't mean that I don't hate you. Except this time, if I take revenge it will be solely on you, not on my Nation._

A haunting cackle of laughter. The image of Lord Ozai slipped and twisted, shifting out of proportion into something entirely inhuman. Voices kept whispering and screeching in Zuko's ears. Another gulp of wine to drown them out.

The image shifted. His mother's face, serene and beautiful.

"Zuko. This is who I am. I am a whore. I am a murderess. I lied to your father and told him that you're not his son. Do you think that you could love me nonetheless?"

The scream shattered the silence of the room before he quenched it with a fist jammed to his mouth. Jumping back in horror, he caused his chair to overturn and crash behind him. The sharp bang ricocheted off his nerves. It also served to disperse the disturbing image of his mother, if not the impact of her words. Breathing heavily, he righted the chair and had another gulp of wine before daring to address the mirror.

 _I know you love me, Mother. Everything you did, you did for me. That's what you said. That's what I'll choose to remember. No matter whatever it was you did. Now, please go away!_

He dared to sneak a peak at the image before him. It was like staring at an endless swirling vortex of shifting colours. Then they settled, mercifully. Zuko raised his head and sighed, focusing on the mirror. The image of an old man, wearing the Phoenix Crown in his grey topknot. Sunken eyes, a voice that carried. Ultimate authority, the power that all must obey or perish.

"You dare to question the authority of the Fire Lord? Why, I'll exact a tribute from you, in order to teach you what honouring your father's all about! An eye for an eye. An apple for an apple. A son for a son. The boy's life is the tribute. Kill him, or forfeit your honour forever. Young Zuko must die. I don't care how. Just do it. Justice will be done."

 _NO!_

He stared in horror at the image. Surely, his grandfather hadn't…? In desperation, he called for the only safe haven of comfort that he could imagine.

The decrepit old features transformed miraculously into those of a young Fire Nation girl. Black hair growing into a widow's peak, smooth perfect creamy skin, full red lips in a wry smirk. Underneath the black winged eyebrows, her large yellow eyes shot golden sparks. An invitation. A provocation and a challenge.

"Come play with me, Zuzu! I know this really great game where you… But maybe you're too chicken? Haha, you're such a little turtle duck!"

The girlish giggle echoed through his mind. Zuko's hands tightened on the edge of his mahogany dresser in a grasp hard enough to break it into splinters.

 _Why, you little cunt! I'll… I'll… show you! Wait. Is this how I imagine safety!? The one thing I can always rely on? Why, Azula, I…_

The image of the little girl before him shifted, maturing into that of a young woman. Still with that trademark provocative smirk, that challenging sparkle in her bright gold eyes. Also, she was completely naked.

"Come play with me, Zuzu! Or maybe you're too scared? Poor little kitty. Cat got your cock? Aang's got a great one. I bet it's bigger than yours. Pity I won't find out, isn't it?"

He reached out with trembling hands to empty the goblet in one single gulp. When he returned his focus to the mirror, the image was still there, tantalizingly nude, perfectly beautiful. The images of Azula's bared breasts as she fed her newborn son danced through his mind, tearing everything down.

Panting, he fought the impulse to open his trousers and reach for his cock.

 _You… You're my sister, Azula! We can't ever be… Besides, I bet you'd laugh at me if I even tried. No. I should have been a proper older brother for you. I should have taken care of you and protected you, instead of listening to everyone who told me that you were the enemy. It's my mistake, and we both suffered for it. Except I did my best to change things for the better, to salvage what I ruined. I did right by you in the end. Your son will be the future Fire Lord. And you… And I…_

The image before him faded. He'd lost all track of time. Indeed, he might have dozed off for a couple of hours, or maybe a few minutes. When he recovered, the early morning light of sunrise tapped the windows with sharp crisp fingers. With a sigh, he reached out for the crystal carafe of clear spring water on his dresser to gulp down the contents of a glass. Then another. And another.

The wine was finished. The last bottle. There was no way out but ahead. Go forward.

The image in the mirror was pale and bleary eyed, the black topknot slightly askew. He'd had the scar around his left eye for so long that he'd forgotten what he looked like without it.

His hands were shaking. Badly. But there it was. The dagger. The inscription on the blade flashed momentarily into his mind.

 _Never give up without a fight._

He chuckled. Reaching out towards the freshly sharpened knife, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation took it in a firm grasp of his right hand. His left hand reached up to find its target. Then, he slowly and methodically began to saw his topknot off.

* * *

The arrival of Prince Zuko's palanquin at Lord Ukano's townhouse residence at the unsightly hour of 8.00 in the morning had the former Governor's household up and running about like a whole farmhouse of scared chickens. As he approached the huge double doors of the entrance to greet the distinguished visitor, the Major Domo Quizan didn't reveal his feelings with even the merest twitch of a facial muscle. Not even the sight of the Prince's somewhat unusual appearance caused him to drop his perfectly neutral professional face.

"Prince Zuko. I gather that you have come to visit Miss Mai? Or maybe her parents?"

 _Miss, is it? I'll have you know that she is still my wife, you fucking oaf!_

Breathing heavily, Zuko controlled his rage with difficulty. Having a meltdown in the main hallway while speaking to the Major Domo would hardly set the right tone for his visit.

"I've come to see Miss Mai, Quizan. My lady wife. She is an early riser. I know she's up."

Something in the tone of the Firebender's voice caused the Major Domo's mind to retract hurriedly from the strangeness of his appearance and the odd hour of his visit.

"Very good, Prince Zuko! I'll notify Miss Mai of your arrival. The other household members are having breakfast in the dining room. However, Miss Mai usually rises at 6.30 to do her daily exercise routine, and then has breakfast in her rooms. Would you like me to…"

Zuko interrupted him brusquely. "That's quite enough, Quizan! I've been married to her for almost six years now. I knew her for ten years before that. I think I'm quite familiar with her morning habits, thank you very much! Now, if you would be so kind as to escort me to her suite."

It wasn't a request. Quizan recognized a Royal summons when he heard one.

"Of course, Your Royal Highness. I'll direct you there immediately."

Turning to head down a corridor leading to the right wing of the building. Walking up two flights of steps to reach the third floor. Another corridor, furnished with a soft plush carpet in deep, glowing jewel colours. Zuko knew and recognized the lavishly outfitted surroundings by heart. By the time that they approached the door of Mai's suite, his heart was pounding furiously, ready to jump right out of his chest.

The Major Domo stopped to knock discreetly on the door. A polite exchange as it opened a fraction.

"Miss Mai. His Royal Highness Prince Zuko to see you."

The barely open door prevented Zuko from hearing her response. However, it was lengthier than he'd expected. The Major Domo listened, nodded gravely. For a brief moment, Zuko feared that she would really refuse to see him. Then, Quizan turned with a slight bow to indicate the door.

"Miss Mai will see you now. I will arrange for refreshments and a light breakfast to be sent up."

The salon assaulted him immediately with memories of meeting Mai there, courting her and having secret makeout trysts while trying to avoid the over solicitous attentions of her parents and indeed the hole damned household. However, that was nothing compared to coming face to face with Mai herself. Dressed in a long clinging housedress of semi transparent material in a colour somewhere between purple and maroon, she caused his heart to skip a beat, only to start pounding painfully hard. There was a whole orchestra attempting to break out of his chest.

"Mai, I… I hope I'm not intruding. I just had to see you before I… Well, I needed to tell you something. Something important."

Her narrow onyx eyes met his from underneath sleek glossy black bangs. "Zuko? Why, this is an unexpected visit! How is Azula? We heard that she and Aang had a baby boy! Please offer her our congratulations! But… What in Agni's name happened to your hair!?"

She stared at him in unabashed astonishment, for once shocked out of her usual stoic attitude.

He faltered. "Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about. One of the things, I mean."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Your new misguided haircut?"

He exhaled loudly in frustration. His heart was hammering painfully loud. Spirits, he really, really needed a drink. But no. He had to do this on his own, without fortification.

"No, Mai. A lot of things have happened. I've made some irreversible decisions. I came here to tell you about them in person, so you wouldn't have to wonder about my reasons. My reasons for making the choices that I've made, I mean." He reached out to clasp her hand in his.

A silent gaze. Then, she nodded briefly. "Of course, Zuko. You'd better sit down. Would you care for some tea?"

 _No thanks. No matter what Uncle Iroh says, tea isn't the cure for all the sorrows in the world._

At that very moment, there was a discreet knock on the door, which opened to emit two serving girls, laden with huge silver trays. Three pots of tea of different blends. Pastries, bread, fruit, jam and pies. The lavishness of the breakfast reminded him painfully of the first time he'd spent the night at Mai's parent's residence after their marriage. Settling down hastily in the main sofa, he hoped fervently that Mai wouldn't choose one of the adjoining armchairs but instead sit down right next to him. Fortunately, she did. Serving him tea and loading his plate full of tasty morsels, she handed him his fare to fix him with her level black gaze.

"All right, Zuko. Tell me all."

 _Fuck. You wouldn't happen to have any wine, would you?_

His hands were shaking imperceptibly, more with nervousness than anything else. He hastily placed his teacup on the table in order not to spill the hot contents all over his legs.

"I… I guess you heard that Azula had her baby the day before yesterday."

She nodded. "Yes. People are saying that it is a boy, a future Firebender and that she and Aang decided to name him for your late cousin. There are also rumours that the boy has been declared the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

"Yes, Mai. That's correct. Did… Did you hear anything else about what was decided at the Government meeting in question?"

She shook her head. "No, Zuko! I had no idea that there had even been a meeting. Indeed, my parents told me that not even the Crown Prince part had been officially confirmed."

A sigh. "Ok. Well Mai, it's all true. The Government meeting in question took place yesterday. A Grand Meeting, where I and all the Ministers and Government Officials were present. Of course, since she'd just given birth, Azula didn't attend. Aang choose to remain by her side. Nevertheless, what took place there concerns them as much as their son. But most of all, it concerns me."

She frowned. "You, Zuko? In what way?"

He drew a deep breath to fortify himself. Pushing his thick unruly hair back from his forehead, he relished the sensation of the absence of a topknot on his crown. His old haircut, reaching to his shoulders at the back and sides, with spiky hair on top and long uneven bangs that fell into his eyes and hid his scar. Everything just felt infinitely better this way.

"I abdicated, Mai. I formally renounced my right to the Phoenix Throne and the title of Fire Lord. From now on, I'm just Prince Zuko. Or plain Zuko, to you."

Mai's long narrow eyes went saucer wide. Reaching out, he nimbly caught her teacup to place it on the table next to them, the second before it crashed to the floor. Instead, he caught her hands in an urgent grasp.

"But… But why?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Why… For endless reasons, Mai! Because it ruined our relationship. Because without you, I can't function as a human being, not to mention as a ruler of the World's most powerful nation. I've been slipping, Mai! During these past months, I've had to face and deal with all my flaws and imperfections. All the ways in which I'm not equipped to…"

"Zuko!" Her voice was a sharp whiplash. "Please tell me that this isn't true! Weren't you the most popular ruler in all of the Four Nations? Didn't everybody celebrate and support your ascension to the throne after your father? Zuko, everyone wanted you to become the Fire Lord! You had supporters all over the Four Nations! What previous Fire Lord could ever boast of that?"

He shook his head wearily. "Well, that's just part of the general problem, Mai. I never truly wanted to become the Fire Lord. Deep down, I always knew I didn't have what it takes to rule a nation. But everybody else wanted me to do it, and so I did it to gain their approval and their love. And, I admit it, to prove that I could best both Father and Azula. That I would be a better ruler than either of them. Except the sad truth is, I'm a lousy ruler, Mai. Half of the time, I don't know what my Ministers are talking about. It's all mainly gibberish to me. So, I've come to rely on my old friends, like Aang and Katara, Toph and Sokka. I know that when Iroh tells me that something is good or bad, I should heed his opinions and act accordingly. Somehow, I thought that this would make me a good ruler. But instead, I lost sight of the Fire Nation altogether. I've always had the perspective of an exile, Mai. I don't see my citizen's needs. I'm too busy listening to what everybody else thinks to even care about them. I've let them down, Mai. It isn't fair. I just can't keep doing it anymore."

"But that's just preposterous! Zuko, you're a good man!"

A wry smile. "Maybe. Sometimes, if I put my heart to it. But that doesn't make me a competent ruler. I was never cut out for this role. Granted, it's nice to be the Fire Lord and gain all sorts of flattering attention. But those people don't care about me. They're just attracted to the power of my position. As for myself, I've never known how the hell to deal with it. I'm useless in diplomatic negotiations. Most of the time, I don't know what my opinion is, what I want to achieve or what is right and wrong. The only thing I know is that none of it was worth losing you. These past months have made me see this clearly, if nothing else. I love you, Mai. I need your love if I'm to function. Without you, everything is worthless. The throne, the crown, the fucking power… All worthless. It's less than dust to me, Mai. I learned to live without it long ago. I'm not playing along with this game anymore. I've called it quits."

"You're saying that you did this for me!? But, but Zuko…" She was panicking, attempting to free her hands from his. "I… I'm seeing someone else! I've applied for a divorce! I can't be the wife you need. I can't bear you any children, ever!"

He kneeled at her feet, smiling up at her through his uneven bangs.

"You're seeing someone else? Can you seriously tell me that you've stopped loving me, Mai? Tell me, and I'll leave immediately. I swear I'll never bother you again."

She shook her head, flustered. "No, Zuko! No, I… I can't say that. I… I just don't know, ok? I'm all confused. Please, I don't want to make any decisions…"

The spark of hope reappeared in his eyes.

"You don't have to bear my children, Mai. I'm not the Fire Lord anymore. I'm just Prince Zuko. If we like, we could retire to the Royal Family Estate on Ember Island. We could spend our days travelling the world. You and I together. I would have to put in an occasional appearance at Government meetings now and then, to state my opinion when they make decisions on really serious matters. That was one of the formal conditions for their accepting to release me from my duties as the main heir of the line of Agni."

She stared at him, the realization dawning slowly in her eyes. "Who did they appoint as your successor? Don't tell me that we're in an interim state of Government Guardianship until your nephew comes of age and can assume the position as Fire Lord! Zuko, that would be a disaster! What if someone attempts to assassinate the boy?"

A grave look. "No, Mai. I agree completely. Minister Nuyen of the Interior suggested the perfect solution. Of course, it coincided with what I have felt for a long time. There really is no other viable solution. This way, the Fire Nation will be sure to thrive. Our enemies will hold us in respect and, well, fear us enough not to encroach on our interests. It's already been decided. It just hasn't been made official yet."

"Oh no. You didn't, did you?"

Another nod. "Yes I did, Mai. I really think it is the best solution. So do the overwhelming majority of Ministers and Government Officials. In fact, at the beginning their wholehearted support for the idea shocked me slightly. But then, I saw. I realized that it made perfect sense. As soon as she recovers from giving birth, Azula will be formally crowned the Fire Lord and initiated into office by the Fire Sages. She will ascend the Phoenix Throne. Maybe she was intended for it from the outset. I'm beginning to lean towards that opinion more and more. Of course, it isn't quite as desirable position as one might believe. It almost broke me, turned me into a fucking alcoholic. Or maybe my family did that, Agni knows. But Azula… She's already survived the worst ordeal imaginable. She crashed, and perished, and returned with a new strength. If anyone embodies the spirit of the Phoenix, it's her. Of course, there are conditions. They still don't trust her wholeheartedly. "

"What conditions?"

"Aang is to be appointed her mandatory political advisor. He will have formal say in all major decisions of national and international importance. Since he's part Firebender, that's no problem. Also, like I said, I will retain the right to partake in Government meetings and negotiations, and to express my point of view. I expect they'll create some shadow title or other for me. But that's all in the future. For now, I have to focus on-"

"So, she won. It took her six years, but she returned and bested all of us."

Zuko shrugged. "Does it matter, Mai? I used to think so, but now I don't anymore. We've all changed. We all grew up. Azula more than any of us. Let's face it, she was always the most talented. Except her talents and gifts were just too strong for her. Back then, she didn't have the maturity or insight to handle them. But now, she does. I can't exactly say that I feel safe in the knowledge that she's the next ruler of the Fire Nation, but hell… She's the best option that there is. If you don't trust my judgement, go with Aang. He'll make sure that she keeps her balance. And if he can see her as worthy of love, then so can I. Can you, Mai?"

A slow nod. "Yes I can, Zuko. Oh, Ty Lee will be ecstatic. She never really gave up on her, even during the worst times. Still… I mean, she's smart and beautiful and all kinds of exceptional… But somewhere deep down, she's a crazy bitch, you know?"

He smiled wryly. "I reckon that comes with being exceptional. There'll never be another one like her, that's for sure."

He resumed his seat next to her, still holding her hand. Mai leaned against him slightly, her black eyes keen.

"So, now what, Zuko? What will you do?"

He sighed. "I'm leaving, Mai. I'm off to the Ember Island Mental Health Facility. I've an appointment there tomorrow morning. I just dropped by to inform you about things before I leave."

" _What!?"_ The shocked look on her face was so uncharacteristic as to be almost comical.

Zuko smiled wryly, still caressing her hand. "Yes. Let's face it, Mai. I'm wreck. I need to drink at least three bottles of wine a day to function on a basic level. Ok, I'll admit it. It's been sneaking up on me, and now I don't know how to stop. I need help, Mai. The Facility offers some kind of specialized treatment programme for people with dependency problems. I spoke to the Head of Staff, Professor Kotaru, yesterday, and he agreed to admit me straight away. I have to take this chance, Mai. I trust them. Just look what they did for Azula. If it were up to me, our whole family would spend some time there."

Another one of those shocked, uncharacteristically wide-eyed stares. "But… You're entering the same Mental Health Facility where Azula was treated!? Voluntarily? But Zuko, you're not insane! And for how long? What if they don't let you out? What if Azula…" She bit her lower lip.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm crazy all right, Mai! If you could look inside my head… Anyway, one thing they do have is integrity. Professor Kotaru himself once lectured me about the ethical problems of keeping political prisoners locked up on the grounds of supposed mental health issues. That man won't let any Fire Lord order him around, least of all one of his former patients. Anyway, there'll be a signed formal contract of consent. I've agreed to enter there for an initial six months. Then, there will be an assessment. Since I'm paying for this myself, I'll be able to terminate the treatment whenever I want to. Don't worry, Mai. I won't disappear in there. But believe me when I say it. I really need to go."

He turned, still holding her hand in his. A pleading look appeared in his gold Firebender eyes.

"Will you visit me there, Mai? Please?"

"I… Yes, Zuko. Of course I will.

THE END

 **Just kidding. There's an epilogue as well.**


	32. Epilogue

Zuko shivered in his thin silk shirt. Not because of cold, since Ember Island was located in a tropical climate zone and the sun was blazing from a cloudless deep blue sky. Not because of fear, because as far as he could see, the entire pool area was completely deserted. No wind disturbed the smooth azure surface of the water. Surrounded by shining white tiles, lounge chairs and small tables, the area resembled a high class resort club in off season. Off season, not because of the weather, which was fabulously sunny with a temperature of 25 degrees centigrade in the shade. Off season, because it was completely and eerily deserted. Surrounded by a low oval building structure with floor to ceiling walls made out of high security glass, it revealed the movements of indistinct shadows, presumably humans, moving around inside the building itself.

For some reason, Zuko started to consider surveillance. A place like this was bound to have it. Still, it had to be cleverly designed and hidden somewhere. Inside the walls, or possibly the roof? Maybe in the white shining tiles, or in the furniture itself? His eyes were inexorably drawn towards the large, flowery shrubbery to the right side of the pool. Yeah, that was probably it. The multitude of green, pink and yellow vegetation was dense and abundant enough to conceal even a small army of tank trains. Let alone some measly surveillance cameras.

Besides, what did he care? A sudden wave of desolation swept over him. Shivering in the warm rays of bright sunlight, he moved over to seat himself on the white glossy tiles, next to the edge of the pool. He pushed his bangs back from his face and closed his eyes to lean back and support himself on his arms. Although his doctors had all warned him to avoid exposing his scar to the sun, he always found a certain pleasure in it. The rays would heat the damaged skin and cause the blood to throb in it, adding the sensation that some kind of healing was occurring. And when the sunburn turned into a tan, the scarred area would turn a light coffee brown colour that resembled a birthmark and blended unobtrusively into the olive of his skin. Unlike his sister, who was pale skinned by birth and usually stayed that way regardless of the weather conditions, he had no trouble getting tanned.

Well, here he was at the Ember Island Mental Health Facility, reclining by the pool and considering his tan.

Insane. He was in an asylum, a treatment centre for the mentally deranged, for the psychiatrically disordered and the clinically insane. Clearly, he classified in that category. He'd voluntarily given up the position as Fire Lord, the ruler of his nation, to come here and be locked up, pledging to submit voluntarily to six months of treatment. Insane. Fuck, he needed a drink.

Taken at eye value, his surroundings really weren't that bad. None of it would have been unbearable, if only he could have had a strong chilled drink to sip from and some eye candy to rest his tired eyes on. Unbidden, the image of his teenage sister in a skimpy red bikini appeared before his eyes. He shivered pleasurably, only to push the image from his mind.

 _I may be crazy, but I'm not that insane. I won't start fantasizing about her, naked in the sun. Or maybe in the pool. Or-_

 _No. I'm saving that one for the psychotherapist. My, that's a big fat juicy one. It's bound to give him a prick up his ears. And just wait until we get to the bit about Father. And Mother, Agni forfend. Great. Oh fuck, I need a drink!_

The introductory talk with Professor Kotaru in his office had been long and undeniably intriguing. As the man's alert brown eyes studied him through round glasses, Zuko had felt both relaxed and at ease. They'd gone through his definition of the main problem, the side issues and important points of his personal history. Not once had the Professor referred to the fact that of course, he was well acquainted with his new patient's younger sister. As Zuko had given him the brief low-down on the basic facts that Azula had married a friend of his and given birth to his son, and that the Fire Nation Government had recently decided to entrust her with the position as Fire Lord, Professor Kotaru had merely nodded silently, refraining from comment. That's when Zuko had suddenly found himself scheduled up for sessions of individual psychotherapy with the Professor. But mainly, there was the firmly scheduled programme for treating his alcohol dependency, including group therapy, motivational talks, regular health and fitness training, medical examinations and assessment, and for some incomprehensible reason a choice of artistic pursuits like painting, sculpture, drama, singing, dancing and playing instruments. Disinterested in either, Zuko had signed himself up for as many classes of hard physical exercise as he could. While he was there, he might as well invest time in his physical health along with his mental one.

And then, there had been the physical examination conducted by a colleague of the Professor's. A Doctor Ozakkan. The mandatory sampling of diverse bodily fluids. That, and the prescription of medication.

The shiver increased in strength. He was actually shaking like a leaf in the bright blazing sun. Leaning back, he strove to heat himself, Firebender that he was. The increased body temperature only succeeded in making him shake as if with fever. Patches of sweat were soaking though his thin silk shirt and dampening his brow. Clutching his right fist as if in a cramp, he refused to open it.

No. He just wouldn't look at the content. He sealed his eyes tightly shut.

"Hello? You're new here, aren't you?"

The voice issued from a point behind and to the side of his left shoulder. Zuko started violently and opened his eyes. Momentarily blinded by the blazing sun, he discerned the figure standing next to him. A female, small and slight, with a soft musical voice.

"Yes. Yes I am. I just had my introductory talk with Professor Kotaru." He felt like asking for her name, but that would have meant introductions, and giving his own name away. He felt suddenly reluctant to do so.

She moved closer on small dainty sandaled feet. "Mind if I sit down?"

He shook his head fervently. "No! No, I mean yes, please do! This place is eerily deserted. The staff told me to go out here and enjoy the sun before lunch. But where is everyone?"

Seating herself on his left, she crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned towards him to point at fleeting impressions of movement on the inside of the security glass. Her fore and index fingers shot out to indicate her targets like an arrow.

" _There._ Straight ahead and five degrees to the left. A male orderly, some 195 centimeters tall. Probably Hakkan, he's on the early shift on Thursdays. _There._ To the right, just where the shrubbery ends, but on the inside of the glass. Two Doctors hurrying down the main area. My guess is they're probably late for the 10.00 meeting. A male and a female, you can tell by their height and silhouettes. Probably Trelowna and Pian, he's always hanging out with her. Funny, 'cause I know for a fact that he's gay. _There._ Down on the left, leaning against the glass. Another orderly. Some 170 centimetres tall, big ass, big belly. Looks like Shi Szen. Watch out for that one. _There._ Straight ahead, exiting the central elevator into the main hall. Xiona Lon, my former psychotherapist. She always wears civilian clothes. Pretty vain about it, too. _There_ -"

As the girl kept pointing out the moving images inside the glass, targeting them with her fingers, Zuko's eyes gradually adjusted to the contrast between the blazing sunlight and the dark, almost aquatic looking scenery inside. As she kept pointing out the moving, living shapes, identifying them with quick and inexplicable precision, tendrils of her hair kept clinging to Zuko's sleeve and getting stuck there. He dared to steal a sneaky sideways look at her. Thick, heavy waves of waist length chestnut hair. A long slender neck, a sculpted profile, fair skin lightly sprinkled with freckles. Young, but clearly not a child. The simple blue dress with a flared calf length skirt, plain elbow length sleeves and a tight bodice revealed the attractive curves of her swelling bosom and tiny waist. Petite, but not childlike. Probably somewhere in her late teens. What was a fresh-faced girl like her doing in a place like this? In an asylum?

"…don't you?"

"Sorry?"

Dumbstruck, Zuko realized that he'd let his mind drift while examining the girl. Recalled to reality, he became uncomfortably aware of the fact that his shirt was drenched with sweat. Also, his shivering seemed to be getting worse.

The girl tilted her head to the right and looked straight into him. He couldn't describe it any other way. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, a mid brown with an oddly rusty, almost reddish tinge. _Cinnamon brown._ Her eyebrows were straight slashes of the same strange colour.

 _Are you a Firebender?_

He swallowed the words.

"I said, you must have a lot of questions. I know I had when I first came here. I really couldn't tell up from down, or night from day. So, ask ahead."

"Oh. Right. Yes, thank you. Well, how did you manage to identify all those people at a distance, through the glass, under these poor lighting conditions? I mean, you discerned the crucial facts about their clothing, build and height. You could even identify them by name. How the hell did you do that?"

A quick modest smile. "Oh. I'm good. I was taught by the best, and I've had lots of practice. If you like, I'll teach you. Now, part of it's just memorizing the time schedules and behaviour of everyone who works here. Mind you, it isn't as hard as it sounds. Just stick around for long enough and the exposure coupled with sheer boredom will teach you everything you want to know. First, there are a few basic facts you have to learn. For example, the orderlies and common staff all wear a navy uniform. The nurses and medical attendants all wear white. The doctors wear white protective coats with civilian clothes underneath them. Everyone else, like the psychologists, psychotherapists and physiotherapists, wear their civilian clothes to work."

"And you? I mean, us?" He blushed brightly. "I mean, the Professor told me that I was free to wear my own clothes. Does everyone…"

She shrugged. "This is my own dress, if that's what you mean. But I've been here for a long time, so I ordered it by mail and had it sent here. When you're a patient, what you wear, how you sleep and what you eat really differs due to what ward you're in. When I first came here, I was in the Observation Unit for three months. There, you just wear regulation clothing. Once I was allowed to enter the regular wards, I got to wear my own clothes. Not that I had too many of those. But things got better over time. They usually do around here. I met a friend who helped me out. She taught me how to get by in here. Who to trust, who to stay away from and who to scream at the moment they approach you. She made sure I got some proper clothes, too. But that's how you get by here at the Facility. Once you find out how things work, you pass the knowledge along. It's called taking care of your own."

She leaned over to pounce on his clenched right fist. "Here. Let me take a look at that."

Zuko turned towards her. He was suddenly conscious of her sitting on his left, facing the scarred side of his face. His shirt and pants were drenched with sweat. His heart kept pounding like a hundred Water Tribesmen hammering their drums.

"I… I don't…" He pushed his damp bangs out of his eyes to stare at her. His bright yellow Firebender eyes widened as if pleading. The girl met his gaze with a level brown look, scorched with red. He stared her full in the face.

 _Fuck. She's gorgeous. Or maybe I'm hallucinating. Is it really that bad? Oh yes it is. I did it only last night, by the mirror._

An oval face, a wide full mouth that was slightly too red and swollen. Maybe she bit her lips. A straight classical nose, somewhat too long to be pretty. High marked cheekbones, a slightly angular, sculpted jawline and a square chin. Not your average pretty little girl. Lost in her cinnamon brown eyes, Zuko nodded and opened his hand. The girl leaned over to peer down into his palm and poked the contents with a long inquisitive finger.

"Ah. I know what those are. They didn't bother explaining it to you, did they? No, I thought so. All right. The large white oval one is for depression. It prevents your thoughts from getting stuck in negative spirals, and shields you from that pain that sometimes stabs you from within to drag you down. You need to take them every day for three or four weeks to gain full effect, but some people respond to them immediately. The tiny red ones are for anxiety. I see they gave you two of those. Well, if I were you, I'd take them straight away. They'll slow your heart rate down to normal and make you relax. Don't worry about feeling drugged or anything. If the doctor prescribed them, it's for a reason. Are you feeling tense, or scared?"

"I… I'm having trouble breathing. Yes, my heart is pounding. It feels like my chest is ready to explode. Like… Like I won't be able to control my bending, even though I have to. You… You mean these will help? Did you take them yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes. "During my first year here, and the second. Now, I'm better and I only take the meds once in a while, if I'm having bad dreams or difficulty sleeping. Things have gotten better." Her hand shot out to clasp his. "Don't be afraid of these. They won't harm you."

Zuko stared down at his palm. The strange impression of unreality that he'd been sensing ever since coming here kept drifting up at him in waves. He was having trouble thinking, of remembering who he was and where he'd come from.

The girl shot him a quick assessing look. Then, she reached down and pulled a bottle of yellow liquid out of a side pocket in her skirt.

"Here. Mango juice. It will make them easier to swallow."

She unscrewed the cork. Seeing his bright yellow stare and flared pupils, she smiled and took a sip out of the bottle. Then, she took another one and handed it over to him.

"Here. It's good. Try it."

Zuko gave a monumental sigh. Then, he threw the three pills into his mouth and downed them in one huge gulp of mango juice. The drink was deliciously cool, sweet and tangy. He just couldn't stop himself. He kept drinking it down, swallowing it until the last drop was gone. His cheeks reddened with shame.

"Oh. Sorry. I… I didn't mean to…"

The girl shrugged matter of factly and reached out to throw the bottle into a nearby wastebasket. Of course, her aim was perfect. Just like Azula's.

"It doesn't matter. I gave it to you, didn't I? Now, just lie back and relax in the sun for a while. You'll feel better in a minute. Oh, wait!"

She reached out to remove the beaded leather sandals from her dainty feet. Then, she plunged them into the cool azure water of the pool with a deep sigh of pleasure.

"Ah! Oh, that's so nice! You have to try it. Here, take your sandals off. Yes, really!"

Leaning forward, Zuko removed his own sandals to place them by his side. Turning his trousers up into neat folds, he bared his ankles and calves to the sun. Then, he pushed his bare feet and ankles into the cool water, wriggling them around. The pure shocking sensation caused him to laugh out loud. He lay down on his back next to the girl with his arms crossed behind his head to stare up into the sky.

"Yeah. That's really nice. Tell me, does anyone ever swim in this pool? Or is it purely reserved for show and footcare?"

Lying down next to him, the girl turned her head and giggled. "Yeah, people go swimming here sometimes, but mostly everyone's got really tight schedules, what with therapy and everything, so we never seem to get the time in the middle of the day."

"Oh. I was wondering about that. Why this place is so eerily deserted, I mean."

Another giggle. "It isn't deserted! It's just that we're all so busy. If my art therapist hadn't been sick today, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to come out here at all. And then, I wouldn't have met you."

Zuko was starting to relax. An oddly sweet, pleasant sensation was spreading slowly but steadily up from his immersed feet, through his legs, up across his pelvis, to enter his chest and neck and arms and head. He was feeling oddly weightless, like floating on a cloud, yet completely aware of his whole body. He turned his head to smile at the lovely young girl.

"Oh, bless Agni that she's sick, then! Maybe if she's sick tomorrow as well, we can meet up here and take a proper swim together."

She giggled. "Maybe. Unless they've got you scheduled up for therapy or something. They're usually pretty strict on newcomers. But maybe… I mean, when my friend was here, we used to be really naughty."

A gleam went on in his eyes. "Naughty?"

"Yes. We used to sneak out at night to go here and have these midnight swims. She was a really smart girl, and she'd managed to coax the locking code out of one of the staff. Not only that, but she uncoded the whole system that determines when the locking codes will change and how. So, we could go swimming at night whenever we felt like it."

Zuko frowned. "She didn't try to use it to break out, did she?"

A look as if he was the stupidest person alive. "Of course she didn't! She was waiting to get released the proper, formal way. She'd been here for a long time. When I got here, she was the sanest person around, the staff included. And… Well, she noticed me when I was stupid enough to get into a really bad scrape. She intervened and saved my ass. That's when I realized that… Well, why it would be safest for people to keep her locked up. But believe me when I tell you. She could have broken out of here any time she wanted to. She was that smart and savvy. Except she wanted to do it the right way."

It was the most intensely pleasurable relaxation that he'd ever felt. He was floating on a huge feather bed, no, a _feather mountain._ Next to him was this beautiful young girl with long abundant hair, tempting curves, full lips and fiery eyes. Staring up into the deep blue of the sky, he reached out to catch a thick lock of her hair in his hand. It was smooth and silky, a sheer delight to play with.

"So your friend finally got declared sane and was signed out of here? Lucky her. Do you miss her? You know, if you want to, I might be up for a midnight swim or two."

The girl shot him a slow and languid smile. "I'd enjoy that. I keep check on the locking code system, you know!"

They both erupted into simultaneous, impulsive laughter.

The girl's hair was silky soft, clinging to his hand, tickling his palm and the inside of his arm. All his worries and caution were blown away with the wind.

"I'm Zuko. What's your name?"

Her smile reflected in the cinnamon brown eyes. "I'm Teni. Pleased to meet you, Zuko."

* * *

 **And that concludes Phoenix Rising. Many thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and spending some time with this fic! Writing it and knowing that you're reading it has been such a thrill.**

 **There is the basic outline of a sequel, set some four years after the events in PR. We'll see if it gets written. There are also ideas of spin offs/sideshots where the story takes off in different directions after Chapters 7 and 10. I'm working on one of these at the moment, and hope that you'll be back to check it out!  
**

 **Until then...**

 **/ Clarielparke**


End file.
